Power Rangers: Defenders of the Apocalypse
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Long ago a powerful being was born, he was banished, and now he shall rise again. Seven Young Teens Must become power rangers, to stop him and his new four horsemen from destroying the world. SYOR(Submit You're Own Ranger). Rated T, just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Long Ago**

His name was Apocalypse. A powerful being. No knew for sure how he got on this Earth. Some say he was born like any other human, some say he came from the Heavens. Although no one knew his origins everyone knew one thing. Wherever he went, death, war, famine, and pestilence followed. His four royal advisors, his four horsemen. They were loyal to him, they would die for him. At least three of them would. Famine was hesitant.

Apocalypse saved his life. He made him powerful, but Famine feared him. Feared of the destruction he caused. That's why he betrayed them. That's why he called the Seven Angels. The Seven Angels were powerful human beings, with amazing powers. Red Humility, Blue Kindness, Pink Abstinence, Green Chasity, Yellow Patience, White Liberality, and Silver Diligence.

"Apocalypse!" Red Humility yelled.

He flew down to the ground, using his glowing red wings. The tips shot sparks as he landed. Behind him Green Chasity and Yellow Patience swarmed the four horsemen. Each of their wings glowing.

"The Seven Angels, what did I do to deserve your presence?" Apocalypse laughed.

"This needs to stop. The destruction, the pain, the wars, the famines, the plagues, the killing. All of it must stop!" Red Humility said in his booming voice.

"And say I refuse." Apcolsyop growled.

Sliver Diligence flew down to the ground and glared at Apocolypse.

"Don't refuse." He warned.

War stepped forward. Her long black hair was swishing in the wind. "You come here disturbing the peace, in our town! You do not make demands with the leader!

She pulled out a long glowing sword. "You will know war." She hissed.

"Now there's no reason to be hostile." Blue Kindness said.

"We weren't asking you to stop." Sliver Diligence said.

"You gave us no choice." Green Chasity said.

All of the seven angels joined hands. "We Banish You Four Horsemen and You're Leader to the Lake of Fire!" The yelled.

"No you can't! That's you're punishment! I thought you Angels were merciful." Apocalypse said.

"We are, to the good innocent people." They waved their hands and Apocalypse, Pestilence, Death, and War disappeared.

Famine stood shocked. "Thank you young horsemen for telling us where they were." Red Humility said.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. Apocalypse told me...he told me a lot of things. He was like a father to me." Famine said.

"We know. We are sorry for you're lost." Blue Kindness said in a soft voice.

Green Chasity looked at the horizon. " The sun is setting, we must leave."

The other angels flew of, besides Red. "Famine, their will come a time where he the Lake of Fire can't hold you're master. He is a powerful being, he will find a way to escape." Red said.

Famine nodded. "I will make sure that never happens."

 **2016**

"It's time I kept that promise." Famine said.

 **I hope you liked the Prologue. If you want to submit a Ranger, please fill out the form below. Red, Blue, White, and Sliver are males, and Pink, Green, and Yellow are females.**

Name:

Age:

Grade:

Looks:

Gender:

Ranger Color:

Personalty:

Relationship:

Usual Clothing:

Weapon:

How does their virtue match their personality:

Angelic Power (Can have only one, and can't take someone else's):

History:

Family:

Sexuality:

Other:


	2. Episode 1: Apocalypse is Coming Part 1

**Chapter One**

It has been centuries since Famine betrayed his master and his fellow horsemen. Since then he's been at peace. He decided to settle in a small temple on an abandoned island. Famine wasn't like ordinary men, time did not affect him like mere mortals. He did still looked like the young boy, he was when he betrayed Apocalypse.

"Master!" A boy's voice yelled.

It must have been Gondu, his young apprentice. Gondu came to him, becuase he wanted to learn magic. Gondu heard that Master Famine was the best teacher in the lands. Those rumours were wrong. Gondu was with him for two years, and he hadn't learned one spell.

Although he did enjoy watching Master Famine work, he wanted to be a professional Spellcaster. The rate he was going, he would an apprentice all of his life. What kind of life is that to live?

"Master I got that box you wanted." Gondu said.

Master Famine gave one of his plentiful smiles. "Thank you Gondu. Pay close attention to the process I'm about to to. This spell is a type of powerful magic."

Gondu smiled. He was quite eager to learn spells.

"Search this Earth far and wide, for those angels who are truly divine!" Master Famine yelled.

His voice was powerful and authoritative. Gondu couldn't help but be amazed.

"Wow master." He said.

The box started to leviate and glow.

"What's happening?" Gondu asked.

Box flipped open revealing seven sliver armbands. Each one had a diffrent color gem. Flaming red, glowing yellow, icy blue, sparking sliver, popping pink, and gliterering green. Each of the armbands started to float and shot out of the temple like a cannoball.

"Where are they going?" Gondu asked.

"To their rightful owners." Master Famine said.

"You mean it's fianlly time to assemble the Defenders! I thought the Angels died years ago." Gondu said.

"Yes but their descendents live. In fact they are all in the same town. Fate has brought them together for this very moment."

"What momemnt?" Gondu asked curisosly.

"To stop the Apoclyspe." Master Famine replied.

* * *

"Alex honey someone is here to see you!" Alex's mother, Sarah called.

Alex groaned. He was sleeping, he had the strangest dream. Something to do with seven angels, and four horsemen, and a man. A man hidden in a cloak who radiated with power. Alex quickly pushed the thought out of his mind when he remembered what today was, today was his birthday.

He quickly put on some clothes. He wore a yellow short sleeved top. Layered over it is a red jacket with white sleeves trimmed with yellow. He also put on blue jean pants and white sneakers trimmed with red. He looked in the mirror to check his looks. He looked decent enough. Alex considered brushing his curly blond hair, but liked the messy look better. It brought out the glow in his hazel eyes.

He ran downstairs to see his father, his mother, and his little sister, and his aunt.

"Happy birthday!" They all said.

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

He looked at the decorations and the birthday cake. He could tell his family worked real hard on this.

"Thank you everyone, you guys didn't have to do all of this for me." Alex said.

"Nonsense." His father said sternly.

"You're father and I will both be at work, so we decided to celebrate your birthday early." His mother said.

"Why don't you open your presents." His aunt said.

He smiled. "How come I didn't get any presents?" His little sister asked.

"Because it's not you're birthday." His mother insisted.

She frowned and pouted.

"Hey Diana, do you want to help me open my presents?" Alex asked nicely.

He was the kind of person who loved putting smiles on other people's face, regardless the situation and his personal needs.

"Thank you!" She cheered and ran to the presents and started to furiously tear them open.

"The one in the red box, is from me." His aunt said.

He walked over and opened it. Inside were some clothes and shoes and a $75 giftcard to his favorite restaurant.

"Thank you Aunt Caroline." He said.

Alex noticed a thick bulge underneth one of the shirts. "What's this?" He asked himself.

He moved the shirts and saw a sliver armband. It was decorated with symbols and carving of wings and a scimitar. In the center of the of the armband was a glowing red gem.

"Thank's Aunt Caroline." He said.

"That's strange." She said.

"What?"

Aunt Coraline walked over and examined the armband. "I didn't buy this. I wonder how it got here."

"Can I keep it? It looks cool." Alex asked.

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Alex put it on, and felt wave of power swarm through his body. His arms tingled, like he was zapped with lightning. Images filled his mind. A flying man, with pure red energy wings. Behind him a trail of fire and ice followed. The man held a scimitar, he turned and smiled.

"Alex are you okay?" His mom asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine it just...never mind."

* * *

While most people where sleeping Josie was painting. It relaxed and entertained her. She loved how the colors all blended together on the canvas. She usually painted things in her life. Or things that happened to her, or her personal favorite her dad. Today however she was painting what happened in her dream. A strange dream. She remembered a woman with glowing green energy wings, and a man.

A man that terrified her, something people rarely do. He had this aura to him, one of pure evil. Just as she was about to finish painting the angel's wings, she heard a soft thud. She turned around and saw a small green glow coming from under her bed.

"What in the world?" The glowing soon stopped.

She slowly went under her bed and saw something, that wasn't there before. A sliver armband with symbols and carvings in it. One was twin daggers, with angel wings wrapped around them.

"This must be one of my sister's jewelry. How is their stuff always getting mixed in with my stuff?" She asked herself.

She reached in under her bed and pulled out the armband. One thing that stood out was the green gem in the middle of the armband.

She walked out of her room and went to her older sister's Erin's room. She loudly knocked on the door.

"What do you want Josephine?" She asked.

"I told you not to call me that." Josie hissed.

"And I told you not to wake me up before 10:00 am." Erin shot back.

"Is this armband your's?" Josie asked holding it out.

Erin examined it. "It's probably mom's you know how much she loves her antique jewelry." Erin then slammed the door in her face.

"Sisters." Josie cursed.

She walked downstairs to where her mother was drinking coffee. Josie and her mom looked a lot a like. They both had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. However her mother's skin was porcelain and Josie's was tanned and covered in freckles.

"Mom is this armband your's?" She asked.

Her mother examined it. "Nope. Maybe you should wear it. Green brings out your eyes." She said.

Josie sighed. Jewelry wasn't really her thing, but she felt drawn to the armband. It had this strange flow of energy to it. One that was intense and powerful. She decided to put it on. She was swarmed with an intense feeling. Her body tingled with electricity. Images swarmed her brain. She saw a woman with long flowing black hair and glowing energy wings that surged with green energy. She had two twin daggers in her hands.

"So does it fit?" Her mother asked.

"Um yeah. I should probably get ready for school."

* * *

"We're finally back home!" Jaxon sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness the plane ride to China, is exhausting." His younger sister Yue Li complained.

His mother laughed. "You've to riden on the plane to China a bunch of times." His mother said.

"Each time is more exhausting." His sister said.

"At least I got to finish reading my textbook. I'll be prepared for my science test." Jaxon said brightly.

"All you do is study." His sister said.

"All you do is complain." Jaxon shot back.

Unlike most kids his age Jaxon enjoyed studying and reading. He was known to be a studious kid and a book worm. Most people found him antisocial, most of the clubs he were in were academic.

"Kids stop fighting. I sat on a plane for hours, the last thing I need is a headache from your bickering." His mother said.

His mother looked Native American, her skin tone carried on to her kids. Jaxon had light brown skin, small eyes similar to his Chinese father's, he had sliver eyes, dark silky black hair that he kept in a ponytail. He also wore glasses. He had a grey/silver jacket and dark blue jeans, and silver sneakers.

"Listen to your mother. You learn that the woman is always right." His father said.

His mother lightly punched his father laughing. Jaxon would never have to learn that lesson since he was gay. Of course it was a secret. The only people who knew where his parents. His sister was too young to fully understand. One of the reasons they moved from China to America, was because his family didn't understand. They believed in traditional Chinese traditions. In their mind he was going to hell.

Just as he was walking by he felt a vibration in his bag. He frowned. His phone was in his pocket, so was that vibration in his luggage. He bent down and unzipped it.

"How did this get here?"

It was a silver armband, with a sliver gem in the middle. There were several scythes and wings carved on the armband.

"What's that?" Yue Li asked.

"No idea." Jaxon decided to slip it on him.

He felt a surge of power ripple through his body. Images flooded his mind. The same images that were in a dream he had. A flying man with glowing sliver energy wings who held a scythe.

"Woah." Jaxon gasped.

* * *

"I can't believe today is my first year of High School." Tiana said excitildy to her older brother.

Tiana was known to get excited about a lot of things. She was known to be a happy and cheerful person.

"You get excited about anything. Besides we all know how shy you are, you're proably going to sitting alone in the corner." Her older brother Tyrell said.

Her slapped her brother. "What did I tell you about talking to your little sister like that. You have know manners!" Their mother hissed.

While her mother yelled at her brother Tiana deideced to sit was true, although she was a postive person, she was incredibly shy. There were things about her that she wasn't comftable about. She tried wearing clothes she thought normal girls would wear. She wore short black skirt and a yellow tanktop and a yellow bandana.

"Why do we have to go to Diablo High anyway? It's an hour drive from our town. Plus I don't like how them white folks look at us." Tyrell complaiend to his mother.

"I told you Diablo High is one of the best highschools in the state. I don't care if you like it or not." Her mother said.

Tiana and her family were African Americans. While her families skin tone was a dark brown. Tiana had a lighter skin tone, and curly black hair, with deep brown eyes, and a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"It's about time for you guys to go, bye!" His mother said.

The two hopped into Tyrell's car and drove off. "I hate driving all the ay to the town." Tyrell complianed.

Tiana ignored her brother's attudie and tried to be happy about going on. She decided to go in her backapck to make sure she had all the supplies she needed for school. She zipped open her yellow bag, and she saw something that wasn't there before. It was a silver armband, with carving on it of a whip and wings. Inside the center was a glowing yellow gem. It looked similiar to the armband she saw in her dream.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Did you put this in my bag?" She asked her older brother.

He looked at the armband and laughed. "Believe little sis, I would never buy you anything that expensive." He said laughing.

"Maybe it's from mom." Tiana said.

She decided to slip it on and gasped. She felt a swarm of energy overtake her. She felt her body go numb, as if she was just blasted with electricity. Images swarmed her head, like the ones in her dreams. One that stood out was a dark skinend female angel with glowing yellow energy wings and a yello whip.

"Did you feel that?" She asked her older brother.

"Feel what?"He said.

"Never mind."

* * *

Calev Jenko was used to having the same dream. Typically he dreamed of his life back in Israel. The fighting, the wars, the death. He wished he had good memories about his home. But they were always overshadowed by all the bad things. The one dream that kept him up was the day his sister died. He still remembered holding her in his arms as she gave her last breath. However tonight he dreamt of a different dream.

A strange dream. One of a hooded figure and seven angels. Seven powerful angel flying above the crowd.

"Calev! Wake up, it's time to go to school!" His mother yelled.

Calev groaned in sat up in his bed. He was to tired to even think about school.

"Coming mom!" He yelled. He got out of his bed and fell when he tripped over a metalic object.

Calev wasn't the type of person to leave things hanging around, so it was strange to him that he would trip over something.

He looked at what he tripped over. It was a sliver armband with carvings of a bow staff and wings. In the center was a glowing blue gem.

"What's this?" He asked himself.

He decided to slip the armband on and he felt a surge of power roll over him. His body tingled with power. Images swarmed his head. He saw a flying angel with glowing blue energy wings with a bo staff in his hands.

"Woah."

"Calev hurry up it time to go to school!" His mother shouted.

Calev decided to put on tan cargo pants and a blue polo shirt. He brushed his short brown hair and exited the door. He decided to push the dream and the images out of his mind.

* * *

"Babe have you seen my shirt?" Madison yelled to her older boyfriend.

"Check in the closet!" He yelled back.

Madison quickly went into the closet to look for her shirt. Thanks to the odd dream she had, she accidently slept in. She was going to be late for school! She couldn't find her shirt so she settled for a pink sundress and pink high heels. She walked over to her mirror to brush her long brown hair. Strangley she saw something that wasn't there before. It was a sliver armband with carvings, of a bow and arrow and wings. It looked similar to what she saw in her dream. In the center was a large glowing pink gem.

"Josh!" She yelled to her boyfriend.

He quickly came into their room. "What babe?" He asked.

"Did you get me this bracelet?" She asked.

"Of course I did babe, I know how much you like pink." He lied.

She got up and kissed him. "You are so thoughtful. I don't care what my parents say about you, you are the perfect guy for me."

A couple months ago her parents kicked her out, because they found out she was dating Josh, who was 23. Luckily he let her move in with him.

"You should hurry and get ready for school." He said.

She nodded and quickly ran out the door. As she was walking she decided to try on the bracelt. One she slipped it on she gasped. She felt a surge of power overcome her. It was like nothing she had ever experience before. Images swarmed her mind of a female angel with glwoing pink energy wings flying above a crowd. In her hands a bow.

"Woah." She said.

* * *

When Owen woke up he was not in his usual bed. His usual bed had incredibly soft sheets, these sheets were rough and scratchy. He could tell they were cheap. He groaned and looked to his right. There was a naked girl right next to him. Now Owen remembered. He was partying and met this girl. What was her name again? Tanya? Maya? Something like that.

He groaned and sat up. He was used to waking up in other girl's beds. He preferred to sleep at their house when they had sex, mostly because his walls were thin, so his parents could hear everything. Owen quickly wanted to get out of there before she woke up and thought they were in a serious relationship. Owen was known to be a player. To him, sex was just a fun activity you could do. Like sports or video games. There were no strings attached.

He quickly put on his dark black jeans and his white shirt that read _Who's Your Daddy_ in giant red letters. Owen ran over to her mirror to check himself out. He didn't look total crap, that was a good sign. His light brown hair was a complete mess, as if he just rolled out of bed. Good, girls liked that about him.

"Amber, are you okay honey we thought he we heard a noise." A male's voice said.

Crap, her dad was home. Owen was surprised that her name was Amber, he wasn't even close. He figured that her parents would wondered why she had a bunch of used condoms littered on her floor, but they would have to deal with that. With remarkable speed he opened the window and leaped out. He could hear the father opening the door and walking into his daughter's room.

"Crap." Owen said to himself.

Her dad saw the condoms and the open window and looked outside to see Owen.

"Amber what the hell is going on?" He yelled.

Amber woke up with a start and saw Owen outside.

"See you later babe." He blew a kiss at Amber and took off.

Just as he was running of he tripped over something. He yelped as he fell on their yard. Standing on the ground in front of him, was a silver armband. On it were carvings of a man with glowing white wings and an ax and wings.

"What is this."

He looked a lot like the armband from his dream. He decided to slip it on and gasped. He felt power surge through his body. It felt like his body has just been zapped by thousands of bolts of lighting.

"Woah." He said.

* * *

"They all have received the armbands. This means the time has come. The Apocalypse is coming and I pray it won't claim us all." Master said.

 **That's Episode 1 everybody. I hope you all like it. Thank you to Byron12 for submitting Madison, Starryoak for submitting Tiana, SA June for sumbting Josie, Veryunkown for submitting Owen, decode09 for submitting Alex, RandomFandomsGirl for submitting Jaxon, and guest for submitting Calev. Sorry to everyone who submitted but did not make it. If I have any other roles I'll make sure to post.**


	3. Apocalypse is Coming Part 2

"School, sweet school. How much I missed this hell hole." Josie said.

She sighed. Once again she looked at her silver armband. It still intrigued her. It made her want to learn more about it and bond with it. She started to rub the green gem in the center and sighed.

"I wondered what's so special about you." She said.

She looked back up at the crowd and gasped. Everyone was surrounded by a colored glow. Some red, some blue, some pink, some were multiple colors.

"What the hell?" She started to walk by everyone looking at the colors. No one else seemed to see them. _Have I gone crazy?_ She asked herself.

Josie waved her hand through the colors. It was warmer and thicker than normal air. She stopped when she started to notice people were watching her. She growled at them.

"What are you looking at?" She hissed.

They all quickly kept walking. Just as Josie was about to keep walking she saw a group of cheerleaders bullying a girl.

"Where did you get those clothes from goodwill?"

"How could you come out the house with your hair like that?"

"If I were that ugly I would kill myself."

Josie felt angry watching them. They had no right to bully that poor girl. She felt angry at all the bystanders walking by.

She walked by. "Leave her alone." Josie said sternly.

The first cheerleader turned to her. "Excuse me who are you?" She asked.

"The girl who stops the bullying you cheerleaders do. Leave her alone." Josie said.

Their aura were yellow. Happiness. Josie glared at them. She wanted them to feel pain, agony, sadness, sorrow. She wanted them to suffer. Then out of nowhere all of their auras became dark blue. The cheerleaders started to cry, like there was no tomorrow.

"What is wrong with me?" One of the cried.

They all ran off quickly while crying their eyes out.

"What the hell? "Josie asked.

She glanced at her armband. Could this really all be happening from this.

"Thank you." The girl said.

She was pretty, she was short, with curly black hair, brown eyes, a beauty mark on her cheek, and she wore a yellow tank top and black shorts. Tiana sighed and picked up her books.

"Everyone said cheerleaders were mean, I just thought that was a dumb stereotype." Tiana said.

"You learn here, every stereotype is true. See you later freshmen." Josie said walking off.

* * *

 _Screams. Screams filled the air. Calev stood in the middle, watching figures attack the students of his school. He turned and saw an African American girl with a yellow tank top pulling a boy along. The boy had messy blond hair and hazel eyes, and had red clothing. Then Calev saw himself. Calev saw himself running towards something no someone._

 _"Run!" He screamed._

"Calev are you alright?" His classmate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Calev lied.

He rubbed his armband. "Just this dream that's been bothering me." Calev said.

Calev started to wonder, were the things he were experiencing dreams. He looked at his hands and sighed.

"Hello class I am Mrs. Herndon, welcome to 10th grade math." She said with a smile.

Calev felt a massive headache come over him. He groaned and rubbed his head. His armband glowed, as his headache grew worse.

 _There stood his teacher, Mrs. Herndon. The ceiling was about to cave in on her. Crack spread all over the roof, then the ceiling fell, crushing her. The students screamed and ran out of the classroom. Calev stood amazed._

"Earthquake!" He screamed.

Calev didn't realize he was no longer in his vision.

"Excuse Mr. Jenko, can you have a seat?" Mrs. Herndon rudely asked.

"Mrs. Herndon you need to move, before the ceiling falls of you. "Calev yelled.

The class started to laugh. "Is that a threat Calev?"

"No ma'am, it's just I... I saw the ceiling collapse on you." Calev begged.

"Jokes like that will not be tolerated in my class."

* * *

"Welcome to 11th Grade Advanced Science. Please listen as I call your names for your lab partners. Let's see Owen Perez, Madison Hartwell, Jaxon Wang, and Josephine O'Riley." The teacher said.

Jaxon groaned. "Great, I'm stuck with the manwhore, the queen bee, and the scary loner. Can this day get any worse? I'm never going to get any good work done."

"Hola chicas, I am excited to work with such amazing and beautiful women like yourselves." Owen said using his Spanish accent.

"Nice try Owen, but I'm saving myself for someone who doesn't have sexual diseases." Josie said with an annoyed expression.

"Funny chica, and may I say you look lovely today. That outfit really brings out your eyes." Owen said.

Josie wore dark jeans, a green blouse, and a black leather jacket. "Thanks, and maybe while you're commenting on how great I look, you can take some notes, so we can get an A in this class."

"I'm going to fail this class anyway, I slept with the teacher's daughter so he hates me." Owen said.

"Is there someone you haven't slept with?" Madison asked.

"Yeah and their sitting right next to me." Owen said giving a seductive smirk.

"Could you guys be quite I'm trying to take some good notes." Jaxon said.

Madison frowned. "You actually care about you're grades in this class."

"Well not all of us have a creepy older boyfriend to mooch off of." Josie hissed.

"He's not creepy! And he's only 23, you guys act like he's 60!" Madison yelled.

"Mrs. Hartwell, since you and you're group are so chatty, maybe you can answer this question how-" He was cut off as the Earth shook.

Cracks appeared in the floors and walls. Josie was about to fall, but Owen caught her.

"I got you mi amour."

"I wish I fell." Josie bitterly stated.

Everyone started to run out of the classroom. Since the Earth was shaking so much, it was hard to get the door open. Josie and Owen had to stay and force and hold the doors open for everyone to run out. The ground shook harder.

"This is the strongest Earthquake Miami has ever experienced!" Madison yelled. She was about to leave, when she saw Jaxon was stuck under a pile of desks and chairs.

She looked at the door and back at Jaxon. She had a choice. Save her own skin, or help him. She hesitated. What should she do? She looked at her armband. The pink gem sparkled, it gave her inspiration. It gave her power. She decided to move the desks and chairs off him.

"Madison hurry!" Josie yelled.

It was becoming harder for them to close the doors. They Earth shook harder. Madison finally got all the objects off Jaxon and helped him up.

"Thank you." He said.

"Look out!"

Rubble was about to fall on the two of them, when something amazing happened. Glowing sliver energy wings shot out of Jaxon's back. The wings wrapped around them forming a shield to protect them from the rubble.

"Just like from my dream." They all said.

They all looked at each other. Owen showed his armband, with a white gem in it. Josie showed hers to. "Woah."

* * *

Alex was having a normal day, before the school collapsed. Although Alex was always known as a smart kid, he was falling freshmen math. However the girl next to him seemed to be excelling. He thought her name was Tiana.

"How are you so good at this?" Alex asked.

Tiana shrugged. "I have a lot of spare time on my hands, I mean...never mind."

"I get what you mean, I don't have a life myself. Not saying you're a loser or anything. Oh my gosh I sounded like a jerk there. It's just I get nervous talking to pretty girls, I mean...never mind." Alex said, before laughing and blushing.

 _I can't believe I'm talking to a boy. And he thinks I'm pretty! Maybe I can overcome my shyness._ Tiana thought to herself.

Then the Earth shook.

* * *

Calev was nice person. He was never one to rub things in people's faces. However he badly wanted to rub in the fact he was right. The Earth shook just like in his vison. Cracks appeared on the ceiling just like in his vision.

"Earthquake!" Someone yelled.

Calev quickly leaped out of his chair and landed in front of Mrs. Herndon, just as the roof was about to cave in on her. Calev quickly pushed her out of the way, as the celling fell.

"You just saved my life!" She said in shock.

Calev stepped back. "Mrs. Herndon, we need to get out of here now."

They ran out of the classroom, and Calev saw something that he never thought he would see. Hundreds of strange creatures ran around the school.

"What in Devil's name are those things?" Josie asked as she and the others came out of the classroom.

"Go run!" Calev yelled to his teacher

The teacher listed to, knowing he knew best, considering what just happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an African American girl pull a blond boy with hazel eyes away from the collapsing rooms.

"This is just like my vison." Calev said.

Then he noticed something. On all of their arms were the same silver armband. Each had a different color gem.

 _Seven power rangers stood with weapons glaring at a monster._

 _"Power Rangers Defenders of The Apocalypse, let's go!" The Red Ranger yelled._

Calev gasped. What he just saw...was he destined to be a power ranger? So far everything that has happened in his visions came true, but this was crazy. Calev looked at the monsters before him. They all had red skin, and crimson horns, black leathery wings, golden claws, flaming red eye. Instead of feet they had large metallic hooves. They all either carried clubs, swords, or spears.

"They look like Devils." Alex said.

"Never am I going to miss bible study again." Josie said. They all nervously looked at the monsters as they approached.

" _Give us the crystal gems and we won't hurt you."_

"There is no way in hell I'm giving this to you! My boyfriend gave me this as a token of our love." Madison said.

"I just tripped over it when I was running away from some girl's house. What was her name again? I think it was Tina." Owen shrugged.

Alex stood in front of them. "Leave them alone.

"Freshmen, I think you might want to stand behind us older kids." Josie said.

Alex stood firm nervously looked at the monsters.

They charged at them. Alex put his hands up in defense. He felt his skin grow hot and his tempter rise. _Burn._ Were the only words that struck his mind? Glowing orange-red flames shot out of his hands and burned the nearest daemons. They screamed and turned into ash.

"Holy shit." Josie said.

Alex stared in his hands in disbelief. The daemons cautiously looked at Alex, then kept charging.

"Freshmen, do you mind doing that again?" Jaxon nervously asked.

"This is it, I'm going to die and I haven't slept with every girl in school yet." Owen said.

Josie punched him. "Really is that what you're thinking about right now?"

All of a sudden they were surrounded by a red, blue, silver, green, yellow, pink, and white.

"What's happening?" Tiana nervously asked.

"Make it stop!" Madison screamed.

The seven of them vanished out of thin air. This caused the daemons to frown and look at the empty space were they used to be.

"Master will not be please."

* * *

Tiana liked rollercoasters. They gave her life a certain spark and shine. It brought her out of her shell. However this teleportation, was ten times more intense than a rollercoaster. It made her want to puke out her guts. It felt like someone tore out her organs than forced her to eat them. They finally landed and fell on the floor and landed in a temple.

"Where are we?" Jaxon asked.

"Some kind of temple." Alex responded.

Tiana tried to move, but a tall Hispanic boy was lying on top of her. "Owen get of the poor girl." Josie yelled.

"I could if Madison's massive high heels weren't in my ass." Owen groaned.

"Well I could move my feet if that dark haired boy got his hands off my boob!" Madison hissed.

"Sorry but someone's leg is wrapped around my arm."

"That's mine!" Jaxon yelled.

"Guys there has to be a smart way to figure out how to get ourselves untangled."

"Hey who grabbed my ass?" Josie yelled.

All eyes went to Owen. "It wasn't me." He said

"Sorry Josie, it was me." Tiana said in a meek voice. Tiana tried to get her arm free, but ended up slapping Calev in the face.

"Ouch!" Calev yelled.

After 25 minutes of arguing and complaining they got free. They all looked around.

"How the hell did we get here?" Madison asked.

"Probably has something to do with these." Alex said pointing to his armband.

Footsteps were heard. A man who seemed to be in his late twenties and a preteen boy who was glaring at them. The man had light brown skin, and dark black hair which was long flew from his shoulders. A long black wispy beard grew below his chin.

"He looks like an Indian Gandoff." Josie whispered to Owen causing them both to snicker.

He even had the fancy stick. "Hello angels." He said.

"That's the first time I ever heard someone refer to me, Owen, and Madison as angels." Josie snickered.

He turned to and frowned. "You are a lot meaner than your ancestor."

"Noted." She said.

"Who are you, and where are we?" Alex asked.

"I am so glad you asked me that Red Humility." He said.

He walked over to Alex and grabbed his arm. He examined the armband closely.

"Do you think you know what evil is?" Master Famine asked.

"Yeah her name is Madison." Owen joked.

They all laughed while Madison frowned. "I am serious. Long ago, before technongly and science, magic was the language the world spoke. Some could harness magic more powerfully than others. One of these people were Apocalypse. When I tell you I know what evil is, I mean it. I have talked with it, laughed with it, cried with it. This wizard is powerful. He could bend reality to his will if he wanted." Master Famine said.

"Well if he doesn't want to rule the world, what does he want?" Calev asked.

"To bring an Apocalypse. He lives for destruction. Death, war, famine, pestilence." Master Famine said.

"Like the four horsemen of the Apocalypse." Jaxon said.

"Not 'like' they are the four horsemen of the Apocyslepe. He will rise again. I feel his energy grow every day, somehow he found a way to escape The Lake of Fire." Master Famine said.

Master Famine turned to face everyone. "I used to be his horsemen. I was Famine. I made people starve, for that bastard, people died because of me. I couldn't live with it. So I betrayed him. I turned him in, to your ancestors. The seven angels."

"I read about this in the bible. The seven angels who blew the seven trumpets." Josie said.

"Very well Green Chasity." Master Famine said.

"Wait a minute this explains the strange things I've been seeing." Josie said.

"Yes Green Chasity. Everyone in the world has a small amount of angel blood. With the right tools you can unlock the angel gene. This can grant you, amazing abilities beyond anything you have ever experienced. Some of you already have experienced these changes."

Alex looked at his hands.

"Apoclsyope is coming. You all need to stop him. The seven of you together." Master Famine said.

Owen laughed. "Look, you seem like a nice guy but I'm not an angel, or a superhero. I'm a player, a flirt, a basketball star. I have a life, a good life." Owen said.

"You mean a life of sleeping with a different women every night." Josie shot back.

"Yes! I enjoy that life." Owen said.

Tiana stepped towards Owen. "I know you're scared. I am too. We need to do this. If someone told you, you could save millions of people, wouldn't you take it?" Tiana asked Owen in her quiet voice.

Owen sighed. He then nodded. "I'm in."

"I am too." Josie said.

"Me too." Alex said.

"I always wanted to help people." Calev said.

"Yes." Tiana said.

"Count me in." Madison said.

All eyes went to Jaxon. He frowned. "I'm not cut out for this stuff. I'm just some bookworm."

Alex walked over and rubbed his shoulder. "No man, you were chosen like all of us. You were meant to do this."

Jaxon sighed. "I'll do it."

They all turned to Master Famine.

"Let's do this." Alex said clapping.

Master Famine smiled and walked over to Calev first.

"Calev Jenko. You are kind and selfless."

A blue hologram appears of two hands clutching each other. (Like the Abnegation symbol in Divergent.)

"Calev with your gift of precognition you will help people like you always wanted. You are the Blue Ranger of Kindness. Your word is the Bear. A bear always protects his own and fights for what he cares for."

A blue hologram of a bear appeared. "Do you promise to dedicate yourself to helping make our world a better place?" Master Famine said.

"I do."

He walked over to Madison. "Madison Hartwell you are generous and kind."

A pink hologram with a basket of food and alcohol appears.

"You gifts have not been revealed yet, but it time they will help many. You are willing to share with anyone and you stand against alcohol. You are the Pink Ranger of Abstinence. Your word is the Wolf. A wolf is a hungry animal that takes more than what he needs. He must learn to calculate his rationings."

A pink hologram of a wolf appears.

"Do you dedicate yourself to becoming a ranger?

"I do." Madison nodded.

He turned to Jaxon. "Jaxon Wang you are smart and a hard worker."

A silver hologram of a brain with a lightning bolt going through it.

"With your power of force field projection you will be able to protect people and accomplish many tasks quicker. Your word is an ape."

A hologram of a silver ape appears. "Like the ape you are smart and quick. You are both hard workers. You are the Silver Ranger of Diligence. Do you dedicate yourself to helping others and saving the world?"

"I do." He said nervously.

He walked over to Tiana. "Tiana Jones you are honest and caring."

A yellow hologram of a clock appears.

"You're gifts have not been revealed yet, but you will accomplish many when they are unleashed. You take your time and anile a situation carefully. You are cautious, a good thing to have during battle."

A yellow hologram of a turtle appears. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Your word is the turtle. Both of you are slow and take your time. You are Yellow Ranger of Patience. Do you swear to help others and save the world?" Master Famine asked.

"I agree." Tiana said.

He walked over to Owen. "Owen Perez you have many sides of you that you don't want people to see. One of these sides is Liberality."

A white hologram of a hand giving away a bag on money. The hologram changes to a tiger.

"Your word is the tiger. You both can be territorial, but deep inside you are both generous. Do you promise to helping others and saving the world?"

"Well I don't have any other plans, so sure." Owen said.

Master Famine walked to Josie. A green hologram, of a heart in a cage appeared.

"Josephine O'Riley you have deep morals and stick true to what you believe in. With your power to read a person's aura, you will tell if they truly believe in having Chasity. Your word is an Emperor Penguin. "

A green emperor penguin appears.

"Both of you have one soulmate for life, and refuse to engage in activities that are known as lustful. You are the Green Ranger of Chasity. Do you promise to-?"

"I heard already, yes I do." Josie said cutting him off.

Everyone turned to the last person, Alex. He gulped nervously.

"Alexander Murphy, you are the leader to this. You will guide these rangers into battle. You are humble and pure. With your ability to bend natural elements to your will, you will lead them into a noble battle."

A glowing red holograph of a knife coming down on a mirror appears.

"Your word is the lion. The lion is king of the jungle and has a lot of responsivity guiding his subjects. You are the Red Ranger of Humility. Do you promise to protect the world from the evils it may bring?"

"I do." Alex said.

A loud siren noise was heard. "What was that?" Tiana yelled.

"Must be the new magical danger sensors I installed." Gondi said.

"What does that mean?" Josie yelled over the noise.

Master Famine stepped forward. "It is time for you all to fight Apocalypse's Daemons."

They all nodded. "That's cool and all but how are we going to get there?" Owen asked.

They all groaned when they realized they were teleporting again.

"This time can someone please not grab my ass or boob?" Madison complained.

The seven of them disappeared in a color or rainbow lights. Gondu grinned.

"I love my life! "Gondu said pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

Luckily this time when they teleported, they weren't a mangled mess. They all managed to land in the center of town as demons attacked. People ran screaming, trying to find a place to hide.

"How could they do this?" Alex asked.

Madison looked over to her apartment. "I hope Josh is okay."

"There are the armbands!" A daemon eagerly screeches.

Several demons turn and face them. Alex looks at them all.

"Are you guys ready to do this?"

"Yes." Some of them said.

"No." Owen said.

"Absolut not." Jaxon said

Alex held out his armband, however it changed. Where the red gem was, a metal head of a red lion appeared.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse, power up!"

 **Morphing Sequence Activated**

Alex is riding on the back of a lion in a jungle. Red energy wings shot out of Alex's back and he flies in the air. A red beam of energy hit him in the chest. This transforms into a red ranger suit, with a black vest, white pants, and on his chest was a mirror with a knife coming towards it.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse. Red Humility!"

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

"Wow." Tiana said.

"You look amazing!" Madison said.

"Give some of that action!" Owen said laughing.

Daemons flew towards him. Alex held up his hands and shot of blast of fire, burning the demons.

"Time to send you back were you belong!" Alex said.

He stomped on the ground and the earth shook. Cracks spread all over the floor causing the demons to fall into the Earth. With one swift motion, Alex sealed the Earth, trapping them inside.

"Now that was awesome." Calev said.

Josie stepped forward. "I don't know about you, but I think it's time to power up!

 **Morphing Sequence Activated**

Owen is riding on the back of a tiger in a jungle. White energy wings shoot out of Owen's back and he flies in the air. A white beam of energy hit him in the chest. This transforms into a white ranger suit, with a black vest, white pants, and on his chest was a hand handing a bag of money. On his visor were angel wings.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse. White Liberality!"

Josie is running with a penguin, when green energy wings shoot out of her back. She flies in the air, when a green beam of energy hits her in the chest. This transforms into a green ranger suit, with a black vest, white pants, and on her chest was heart in a cage. On her visor is an X.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse. Green Chasity!"

Madison is running with a wolf, and leaps in the air with pink energy wings. A pink beam of energy hits her and transforms into a ranger suit, with a black vest, white pants, and on her chest is a basket of food. On her visor is a star.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse. Pink Abstinence!"

Calev is running with a bear and leaps in the air with blue energy wings. A beam of blue energy hits him in the chest and transforms into a blue ranger suit, with a black vest, white pants, and on his chest is two holding hands. On his visor is a triangle.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apcoclsype. Blue Kindness!"

Jaxon is swinging from each vine with an ape. He leaps in the air with silver energy wings. A beam of silver energy hits him in the chest and transforms into a silver ranger suit, with a black vest, white pants, and on his chest were a brain and a lightning bolt. On his visor was a lightning bolt.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse. Silver Diligence.

Tiana is mediating with a turtle. She leaps into the air with yellow energy wings. A yellow beam of energy hits her in the chest and transforms into a yellow ranger suit, with a black vest, white pants, and on her chest as a clock,

* * *

"Wow, we look amazing." Madison said.

Demons glared at them. "They've become power rangers. Master will not be happy."

"Tell your master this!" Alex yelled.

Instead of burning them, Alex summoned a gust of wind to blow them backwards. The demons tried to fly away, but Alex had such a firm grip on the wind. Some demons tried to charge them from behind, but all of sudden they were blasted by a silver blast of energy. The rangers looked to see the silver ranger (Jaxon) holding a blaster like trumpet.

"Woah. Impressive bookworm." Josie said.

"Wait a minute. The enemies get sharp weapons, and we get trumpets!" Owen yelled.

Jaxon shrugged and held out the silver trumpet blaster. "We'll just have to use our resources."

"Ready Power Rangers attack!"

Alex was the best fighter by far. He was using his elemental manipulation to his advantage to fight off the demons. He held out his hand summoning a red ball of fire.

"Have fun in hell!" He laughed.

And turned the demons into ash. Alex held out his fist and several rocks flew off the ground. The rocks grew bigger and Alex launched them at the demons.

"No!" The leader yelled as they were crushed.

"Help!" A small child's voice cried.

Madison ran to the source. She looked the see a small little girl crying. On her leg was a truck. Poor little girl.

"Its okay sweetie, I'll help you."

"I was with my mommy, then the mean ugly mean attacked! They started hitting me, then they took my mommy and daddy away!" The little girl sobbed.

Madison hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Josie!" Madison yelled. Josie ran by while blasting away demons.

"Josie I need you to calm her down, while I move the truck."

Josie nodded. She looked at the girl's aura, it was bright purple. Fear. Josie focused. She tried to push the aura back to yellow, a calm and happy state. The girl slowly stopped crying, and looked up at Josie. Madison saw this as her time to try and move the truck. Although her strength was enhanced from becoming a ranger, she needed help.

"Josie, a little help!" She yelled.

Josie nodded and with the green and pink ranger's strengths they threw the truck off the little girl. Madison looked at the girl's leg. It was crushed and bleeding badly. If Josie hadn't sway the girl, she parolee would be screaming right now. Madison kneeled down and placed her hand on the leg.

"Madison what are you doing?" Josie asked.

Madison focused her energy on the leg. For a minute Josie saw pink angel wings shoot out of her back. Madison felt all the organs work inside the little girl, she felt the problem. _Heal._ Madison thought. The girl's wounds glowed pink, and slowly started to vanish. Her skin regenerated and her cuts' disappeared. Madison heard and felt bones snap back into place. The leg was perfectly healed. Like it was never broken.

"Josie get her out of here!

Owen and Calev were blasting at several demons sending over white and blue energy beams.

"I have an idea!" Owen yelled.

He stopped blasting and leaped in the air.

"Alex levitate me!"

Alex focused on the winds around Owen allowing him to fly in the air. Owen spun around blasting the demons with his trumpet.

"I think I killed them all, you can set me down."

Alex clapped his hands and Owen slowly sank to the Earth.

"Power Down!" All the rangers said, returning back to their normal state.

"That was awesome!" Calev laughed.

They all high fived. They were all happy and thrilled they won. Then their bodies all glowed with rainbow lights.

"No not teleportation again!" Owen whined.

The seven vanished returning back to the temple.

 **Next Time: Alex doubts he can lead the team.**


	4. I Can't Be A Leader

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Alex's mother Sarah said.

Alex sighed. It was like any other day at the Murphy House. Except Alex almost burned his house down. Ever since he developed his powers, he's had trouble controlling the elements. Just yesterday he accidently made his bathtub overflow with water magic. Today however he accidentally set his blankets on fire.

"Mom I can-"

"Alexander Murphy why were you smoking?" She asked.

"Wait you thought I was smoking…of course you do why else would my blankets be on fire." Alex said.

"What else would it be Alexander?" His mother asked.

"Nothing, sorry mom." Alex said. '

"You're going to be sorry. You're grounded mister!"

He sighed and sat on the floor. Just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse his armband glowed. He looked at it curiously. He taped it and a recorded message played. It was Calev's voice.

"Alex where are you man? Demons are attacking the city!" Calev screamed.

"Alex I swear if you don't get your butt over over here I'm going to-" Josie was cut off because the message ended.

Crap. Alex thought about, he was grounded and if his mother found out he left, she would kill him. Then again demons were attacking the city. He had to choose, what scared him more. Supernatural monsters, or his mother. Alex decided his mother, however he figured everyone else in the world would be pissed off, all because he decided to stay in his room.

Alex went over to his window and forced it open. He looked outside and grinned. The one thing he loved about being a ranger, was that his natural abilities increased. He was ten times more agile than before. Alex leaped out of his window and gracefully landed on the ground. Alex looked back at the house and sighed.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse Power Up! Red Humility!" Alex yelled.

* * *

"It's official, when Alex gets here, I'm going to kill him. Slowly and painfully, so I can watch the life squeezed out of his body." Madison angrily hissed.

"That was a little vivid." Jaxon said as he blasted demons with his trumpet.

Several demons flew towards them. There too many for him to shoot them all. Instead he grabbed Madison and his silver energy wing shield wrapped around them. The demons tried to claw it and break it.

"Nice try idiots, but it's made up of magic stronger than yours." Jaxon said.

Calev leaped onto of a car so he could get a better aim and blast the demons with his trumpet. They screamed as they turned into ash.

"I'm sure you guys are overreacting, we don't need Alex that bad." Just as he said that he was kicked in the face by a demon. Even though he wore a helmet, it hurt like hell.

"Ow!" He yelped and fell on the ground.

"Still optimistic?" Madison asked.

Just as a horde of demons were going to fly at them, they were blown away by a gust of wind. The others shocked look behind them to see Alex in ranger mode twirling his arms around to generate blasts of wind.

"About time you decided to show up." Owen said.

"Sorry guys I was grounded. Correction I still am grounded, my mom is going to kill me." Alex sighed.

Several demons flew towards them attempting to attack. Alex took his trumpet and fired red blasts at energy at them. The blasts weren't enough power to stop them. Alex put his trumpet back and send over several fireballs.

"You guys really can't take a hint?" Alex sighed.

Josie frowned from inside her suit, while she blasted demons. "Not all of us can shoot fireballs, so can you show up on time?" She asked.

"I told you guys I was grounded." Alex said while he punched a demon in the face. He then spun around and kicked it. Then demon hissed before it turned into ash.

"I think we got majority of them." Jaxon said.

Alex looked up. Several demons were attacking the bridge.

"Sorry Jax, but you're wrong." Alex pointed upwards.

"Another problem we could've solved if you were here on time." Madison hissed.

Alex sighed. "I told you guys-"

"You were grounded!" They all said at once.

Tiana pointed to the daycare. "Bad news guys the demons are also taking over the day care."

"Wow these bastards even mess with children." Josie sighed.

"Demons are attacking the beach too." Calev said.

Eyes went to Alex. He was their leader, they expected him to have some advice.

"Why are you guys all looking at me?" Alex asked nervously.

"Cause unfortunately you're our leader moron." Josie said.

"I don't..it's just...I.." Alex wasn't sure what the say.

To be honest he always had confidence issues. The other kids on the team were older than him, smarter than him, stronger than him. How was he supposed to lead them?

"Don't you have some kind of plan?" Tiana asked hopefully.

Although they all wore helmets, he could see that he was letting her down. Out of all the people on the team Alex hated to disappoint Tiana. Just as he was about to say something he was interrupted by screaming. It was coming from the daycare. Because of his hesitation, the kids were being attacked.

"What do we do?" Madison asked.

Tiana stepped forward. For a minute she glowed with yellow light. Tiana held up her hands and the demons glowed with yellow lights. The same yellow lights her hands glowed with. Tiana yanked her hands backwards and all of the demons flew backwards. Almost as if they were pulled by an invisible string.

"Her angel quality, it's telekinesis. That's going to be useful in the battlefield." Jaxon observed.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold them all. Their weakening me." Tiana groaned.

Everyone held up their blasters, minus Tiana and aimed at the floating demons.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse Trumpet Parade!" They all shooted.

Their rainbow color blasts combined into one blast, turning the demons to ash.

Tiana collapsed, sighing in relief that the strain was over. Alex couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole mess.

* * *

"Out of all the dorky names our ancestors could have chosen. They decided to choose Trumpet Parade?" Owen laughed.

"Could be worse." Calev sighed shrugging.

Alex, who was helping Tiana walk since she was exhausted from before shrugged.

"Who knows maybe they had good reason. I'm glad it still worked without Tiana." Alex said.

"We wouldn't need to use the Trumpet Parade, if you weren't a crappy leader and if you were on time. We outnumbered and unprepared." Josie hissed at her leader.

"It's not my fault I-"

"It is your fault! You were supposed to lead us, and you had nothing? If it weren't for Tiana, half of the town would probably be dead." Josie said storming off.

"Damn and I thought I pissed her off bad." Owen said laughing.

He walked over and put his arm around Alex's shoulder. "Forget about Josephine, she'll forget about it. Next time man, just show up on time okay?" Owen said.

Alex nodded. He was sure that Josie would never forget this. Alex sighed and went over to Master Famine.

"Can you teleport me back home? Hopefully, my mom doesn't find out, I've escaped prison." Alex sighed.

"Red Humility, maybe you should talk to your mother. Try to make her she your side." Master Famine suggested.

"Sure I'll tell my mom I descend from ancient warrior angels, and the reason I almost burned the house down is because I have elemental magic coded in my DNA." Alex said sarcastically.

Master Famine frowned. "Why don't you tell her that, it's the truth. Then again my advice might be different to someone in this time period. After all in mortal years I'm older than Lucy."

"You mean Lucy, as in the first human science has found Lucy."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Never mind, I'm going home."

He stepped up and vanished in several beams of red light. Alex arrived in his bedroom. He sighed in relief and fell backwards in his bed. He was so happy, to be home. How could he mess up this badly today? It was his fault, he didn't deserve to be leader.

"Look who decided to show up." His mother said glaring at him.

"You found out I snuck out." Alex sighed.

"Yes I did mister. You are grounded for two months!"

"But mom!" Alex said.

"But nothing. Clean up your room." She said before leaving.

Just as she walked out of the door an envelope fell out of her pocket. Alex was going to give back to her, when he saw it was addressed to him.

"Strange, who would send me mail?" Alex asked.

He decided to open it and pulled out a neatly handwritten note.

 _Dear Caroline._

 _I don't know if you're getting any of my letters, or ignoring them, but I miss you. I miss when you used to hang out big sis. I'm better now, I have pills and I'm getting my life on track. I miss my son. My little Alexander, I want to see him. To tell him I'm sorry. That I love him. I love both of you, please give this letter to him. My phone number is at the bottom._

 _941-674-8785_

 _Sincerely Julia Cartwright._

Alex gasped. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. His aunt told him his biological parents were dead. When they died, she raised him. However she became financially unstable and when he was five he was put in the system. Five years later he was adopted by his parents. But his mother was alive, and wanted to see him. But why did she need pills? What was she sorry for? And why did his aunt and his parents hid this from him?

* * *

"So your mom drops the letter, you read it and you find out your mom is still alive who you thought was dead. This is better than the reality TV show I was watching when you called." Tiana said.

Alex and Tiana were currently sitting at Rico's a Mexican restaurant, with questionable food. Although with it's arcade and vast amount of computers and TV's, and the fact they had Wifi it was the new hot place for teens. Tiana lazily poked at her nachos. Alex couldn't help but notice, how beautiful her brown eyes looked when… he was getting off task.

"Yep. It took you long to get here, where do you live?"

"Charlie Vallely." Tiana said.

"That's two hours away? And you still came to see me? I feel so touched." Alex joked.

Tiana giggled. "Whatever. Besides I was close by. I had to get some new textbooks, since we're moving to Riverdale High, considering our school was destroyed in a demon attack." Tiana said.

"I'm not sure what to do? If I confront my family, I'm afraid of the answer I might get." Alex said.

"I think you should talk to them first. What if they had a good reason from keeping you from your mom? Family always have a reason for things they do." Tiana said.

Alex sighed. He knew she was right. "Yeah, I'll go talk to my aunt. Thank Tiana. To be honest Tiana, the reason I called you here is for, um, personal reason beside that."

"Oh. Personal reasons. To honest I'm glad to hang out with you too. Josie's a little too bossy, Madison is always trying to do my makeup, Owen is trying to flirt with me, Jaxon rather read a book then engage in a conversation, and Calev, well he has other things on his mind. I like hanging out with you." Tiana said. She then turned away and blushed.

"I screwed up today." Alex sighed.

"How so?" Tiana asked.

"Did you forget what happened today? The team looked at me for leadership, and I couldn't do it. If you weren't there, a lot of people could've been hurt. I don't deserve to be leader." Alex said.

Alex expected her to agree with him, instead she slapped him. "Ouch!" He yelped.

For a shy girl, with a petite figure, Tiana was strong. "Why did you do that?" Alex asked.

Madison and Josie were more of the slapping type, instead of Tiana.

"My mother does that to my brother, when he acts ridiculous. You're too humble. You need to stop doubting yourself about leading, and just lead. You were meant to do this. We all are meant to do this. You were destined to be our leader. Your special Alex, you can do this." Tiana said.

She then blushed and turned away again. Alex realized he was blushing to and stopped.

"It's just I'm not as smart as Jaxon, or as caring as Calev, or as tough as Josie, or as strong as Owen. I'm nothing."

Just as she was about to say something. Their armband made a beeping noise. Alex held up his wrist, and spoke into it like a cellphone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Town square is under attacked. It's not a demon. Some other creature. We need you now! And this time, be on time Alex." Josie said.

"Let's go." Alex and Tiana got up and ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough." Owen said.

"What creature were you guys talking about?" Alex asked.

Owen pointed to a tall humanoid creature with purple skin, grey tentacles, one green eye like a cyclop, and sharp claws. His legs were scaly like a snake.

"And I thought Madison was ugly." Owen joked.

"Why is everyone always picking on me?" Madison grained.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm picking on Alex." Josie said.

"Thanks Josie, nice to know I'm appreciated." Alex said sarcastically.

The demon stepped closer. "Hello Rangers! I'm Octo Knight, nice to kill you all!" He said with a wide smile.

"Either he is a complete moron, or he's playing us."

"Unfortunately I have to kill you and take your armbands, so can we make this quick?" He asked politely.

"He's a complete moron." Josie sighed.

"That's not a nice word!" Octo Knight yelled.

One of his tentacles extended and wrapped around Josie's throat. She gasped, as he yanked her forward. Causing her to flip over and hit the ground.

"You're going to regret that!" Owen hissed.

He aimed his trumpet at her, but it was knocked out of his hands with a tentacle.

"What are we going to do?" Madison asked.

All eyes went Alex. "Not this again." Josie said weakly, as she was still being choked by Octo Knight.

"I have an idea. But you guys need to trust me." Alex said.

"I trust you." Tiana said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I trust you." Calev said.

"Me too." Jaxon said.

"I don't trust you at all, but I'm losing air, so I guess I'll stick with you."Josie said in between gasps.

Even when she was about to die, Josie was mean.

"Where are you Power Rangers! I just want to kill you! I promise I will kill fast so you won't feel it. Except for Green Chastity, she's really mean."

Josie cursed him out. "She said another bad word!" Just as he was about to slice her with his claws. He was hit by a blast of silver energy. Octo Knight hissed in pain and looked up. Floating there was Jaxon. Alex stood a couple feet away from him using the wind to guide him through the air.

"Hey Octo Nut!" Madison yelled as she fired from behind him.

"Ouch! Stop attacking me when I can't see you. That's not fair when I'm trying to kill you!"Octo Knight Whined.

"Take this for fair!" Tiana said as she blasted him on his left. Then Owen fired on his right.

They were all firing quickly and from different angles to make sure he couldn't use his tentacles on them. It was working. Alex's plan was working, he was thrilled. He could do this, he was a good leader. Out of nowhere a red beam of light shot from the sky and hit the Earth. When the light faded a red scimitar appeared. The blade was made of glowing white metal and the hilt was red. At the top of the hilt was a red gem.

"Woah." He said.

"Red Humility Angel Weapon Activated." A voice said from the heavens

"Now this is awesome." He grinned.

The others were still fighting Octo Knight. "It's time to end this."

He flew up in the air and focuses his energy on his scimitar. Fire he thought. The blade glowed, and became hotter in his hands. Red flames curled around it.

"Flaming Charge!" He yelled as he fell to the earth and used his flaming blade to slice Octo Knight in half.

He screamed as he turned into purple dust.

"Power down!" He yelled as he shifted back into his normal clothing.

"That was awesome." Owen said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah Alex, that was impressive." Calev grinned.

Tiana hugged him. "I knew you could do it." Once she realized what she was doing she pulled away from him.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

Alex blushed too. "Thank you Tiana, for believing in me." Alex said.

"No problem." Tiana smiled.

Josie walked up to Alex. "I'm sorry Alex, I was too harsh on you for what happened. To be honest, I was a bit jealous you were leader."

"It's cool Josie, too be honest I don't what to be leader, but I guess I need to me. We all have our roles on this team, and we need to work together." Alex said.

They all agreed. "So where did you get that blade from?" Madison asked.

"It just showed up during battle."

"I hope I get a badass weapon like that." Owen laughed.

 _You all will receive your weapons in time. Once your virtue determine you worthy._ Master Famine said to them telapticy.

"Wait a minute, he can read our minds? That's private information in my head!" Owen said.

"We know exactly what's in your 'private' brain." Josie laughed.

* * *

Once Alex got home he knew two things. His mother is going to kill him, and that he needs answers about his mom. He used his key to open the door and walked in. Sitting at the table was in parents and his Aunt Caroline.

"Alexander Joseph Murphy, where were you?" His mother yelled.

"Why does my mom want to see me after fifteen years, and why are you guys hiding her from me?" Alex asked.

The room grew quiet. Everyone was afraid to answer first, her mother decided to.

"Alex, sweetie you don't understand. We had to do that to protect you from her. Protect you from getting hurt."

"You don't have that right! You're not my real mom!" Alex yelled.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He ran up to his room and shut the door. He fell on his bed and sighed. What was he going to do.

"Alex sweetie can I come in?" His aunt asked.

He reluctantly opened the door, his aunt walked in and sighed.

"Alex you want to know the truth? You mother...she has mental issues. She was diagnosed when she was five. It grew worse as she got older. Then she met your father, she felt like a normal girl again. She loved him,more than any person can possibly love another human being. When he died, she took it hard. She drank more and didn't take her pills. She ended up..she tried to… she attempted to kill you. You were a small infant, and she put a pillow over your face. I came just in time to push her out of the way, and well you know the rest. I raised you, until you were put in foster care and adopted."

Alex sighed. What could he say? "That's a lot to take in. So when she says she's better. She's been released from the Asylum?" Alex asked.

"Yes, she's been sending me letter demanding to see you. She's trying to take you back Alex." She said.

"I feel like crap. First what happened with my team, and now. I told my mother, that awful insult."

"Alex, she knows that you didn't mean that and that you love her. Alex we all love you." His aunt said as she hugged him.

Alex sighed. He knew he was loved, by his family, by the team, by the world.

 **Next Time**

 **Calev's past causes him to be distracted.**


	5. Bombs

Calev Jenko woke up how he normally did. Sweaty and filled with sorrow. He checked the clock, 4:25 am. He sighed, he was always waking up in the middle of the night. The same dream over and over again.

" _We need to leave Israel now!" Calev's father yelled to his mother._

" _Elijah, be sensible! This is our home. This is where our memories are, this is the place we fell in love." She said._

" _This is a place that was changed, by violence and wars. I will not let my children grow up in such a place!" His father shouted_

" _Mom and dad is something wrong?" There stood twelve year old Calev watching his parents fight._

 _Next to him was his ten year old sister Aziza. "Daddy, why are you yelling?" She asked._

" _No reason sweetie. Why don't the two of you go back to bed." His mother said._

 _Just as she said that gunshots were heard. "Everyone get down!" His father said. Calev pushed his sister down as they all fell to the floor. A bullet was heard smashing the Jenko's window. After the bullets stopped Calev's father slowly sat up._

" _We need to go to America, now!"_

* * *

"Calev!" His father said.

Calev looked at the clock it was 8:00, time to get to school. "Sorry dad, bad dream. I shouldn't have slept in." He said.

"Calev, are you still having nightmares about Israel?" His father asked.

"No, honestly father I'm fine."

"If you say so, but you should probably know, you scream in your sleep." His father left the room, to head back downstairs.

Calev sighed. He didn't want to stress his family, about his nightmares. The less they knew the better. He put his clothes and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Calev." His younger sister Jezebel said.

She was ten now, and she looked a lot like Calev. They both had the same olive toned skin and curly black hair. Calev sat down next to her.

"Good morning Jez."

His mother looked at him. "Calev, have you been having the nightmares again?"

"Mom I'm fine. Can everyone stop asking me how I am? I'm perfectly fine." Calev yelled.

"Okay, sweetie. Nevermind." His mother said, as she went back to cooking.

"Hey Calev, wait up!" Calev looked back to see Alex running to catch up to him.

Calev turned back. "Hey, Alex." Calev waved.

Calev didn't hang out with anyone on his team that much. However he was quite friendly with Alex and Jaxon.

"How was your morning?" Alex asked

"Awful. I yelled at my mother, and my parents think I'm suffering from mental issues. You?"

"What a coincidence, I yelled at my mother too. I pretty sure my whole family is trying avoid me." Alex said in a sad tone.

Alex stopped. "Well this is Freshmen math, see you later Calev."

Alex opened the door and walked in. Calev's class was all the way on the third floor. He approached the stairs and quickly went up. Just as he was approaching the top stair, he saw the school bully, Reese Johnson bullying a small freshmen.

"I thought you were smart Albert? Because of you I got a 65!" Reese punched the kid in the face.

"Sorry Reese, it's just senior math is harder than freshmen." Reese punched the kid again.

Calev ran in between them. "Reese, leave the kid alone."

Calev was known to be a peacemaker, Calev was also known to be a pacifist. That changed.

"Little Calev Jenko, always getting in my way? Look man, I personally don't have a problem with you , so don't create one." Reese said.

"There won't be a problem, if you leave now while you still can." Calev said.

"Is little happy Calev, threatening me?"

 _Calev stood in town square. Dead bodies were all around him. A monster was walking towards him._

" _Is the little blue ranger threatening me."_

Calev gasped. That was an intense vision. He had enough time to react as a fist connected with his jaw. Calev stumbled, he tasted blood in his mouth.

" _Father I don't want to do this." Ten year old Calev whined._

" _Nonsense, you must be prepared. Israel is a place of violence. If you can't find, you can't protect Aziza and Jezebel, you want to protect them don't you?" His father asked._

" _Yes." Calev nodded, of course he did._

" _Then fight me." His father said._

"You call that a punch." Calev said.

Reese growled. He wasn't used to people insulting his ego. He swung again, this time Calev caught his fist.

"I gave you the chance to leave." Reese was shocked by Calev's change in attitude.

Calev used his arm as leverage to flip Reese and smash his face on the railing of the stairs.

* * *

"Guess who got in a fight today." Tiana said sitting next to Alex at lunch.

Ever since they became rangers the two started to hang out more. "Josie again. She's going to get in trouble with that big mouth of hers."

"It wasn't Josie."

"Madison?"

"Nope."

"Owen?"

"Nope."

"Jax?"

"Not even close."

"Well if it isn't any of them. And it's not us, you joking right? Calev would never get in a fight. He's too soft." Alex said.

Tiana shrugged. "Guess times are changing. It was pretty cool." Tiana said.

"You sound impressed." Alex stated.

He couldn't help but feel a little upset about how much she beamed when she talked about Calev.

"What can I say, girls like a bad boy." Tiana said giggling.

"I can be a bad boy." Alex mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something Alex?" Tiana said turning back.

"No, nothing." Alex said.

Then their armbands ringed.

* * *

"I have to say, I'm surprised Calev. I had a talk with the guidance counselor and she said that you were a remarkable student who wouldn't hurt a fly. Yet I find you fighting? I expect things like this from kids like Reese, not from someone like you." The principal said.

"Sorry, I'm just going through something right now."

His principal nodded. "Your parents told about your situation involving your sister."

He couldn't believe his parents told his principal! There wasn't anything wrong with him. Certainly nothing he wanted to talk about to his principal.

"Look Mr.-"

 _Dead bodies were all around Calev. He walked over a watch that was left on the floor. The time read 2:24. He heard coughing. Lying there on the floor was a coughing Alex and a dead Tiana. Alex's legs were crushed under rubble, and Tiana was lying in a pool of her own blood._

" _Help." He said._

"Calev, what were you saying?" The principal asked.

Calev looked at the clock. 2:02, there was still time.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Calev wait get back here, we weren't finished talking!"

Calev ignored him and opened the door. He quickly ran out and spoke into his armband.

"Guys, I just got a premonition. A lot of people are going to die in the town square." Calev said.

"What? Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Positive." Owen said.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss Mr. Lecton's lecture." Jaxon complained.

"I'm sorry this saving the world inconvenience you Jax?" Josie hissed.

"Me and Tiana will be there soon."

"No...in my vision I saw the two of you die." Calev said.

"Are you saying you want me and Tiana to stay here? I'm the leader." Ales said.

"Don't worry chief, I'm sure we can handle one fight without you and your girlfriend." Owen said.

"She's not my girlfriend, I mean not that anything is wrong with her, it's just-"

"Can we please discuss this teen drama later?" Josie asked.

"Agreed. Alex and I will go to the Temple to see if anything is wrong, you guys go to town square." Tiana said.

* * *

"So Tiana about what I said I just wanted-" Alex was cut off by Tiana.

"It's okay, no big deal. Besides it's not like we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend." Tiana said.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset." Alex said.

"I'm fine, we should probably talk to Master Famine." Tiana said.

To be honest Tiana was a little upset. Of course they weren't dating, so she shouldn't be mad at him for telling the truth. But she still couldn't help but feel slightly angry. She would rather be at her old school. At least there boys were upfront about how they felt.

Gondu was sweeping the floors when he saw them. "Hello Tiana and Alex, you guys are here from school early." He observed.

"Gondu, we need you to check the monitor. Calev said he has a vision of hundreds of people dying in town square."

* * *

"Where's Madison?" Josie asked.

The four of them stood there, fully morpher searching for Madison. "She was on the chat right?" Calev said.

"I don't think she was in school today." Owen said.

An explosion was heard. This was just like in Calev's vision. That's how the people died. Calev ran towards the source.

"Calev, wait we don't know if it's safe!" Josie yelled.

 _Calev and Aziza were playing in the streets. Calev noticed that several military planes were in the sky. More than there usually were._

" _Aziza we should probably go home. I don't like the look of all this planes in the sky." Calev said._

" _But I like it here." Aziza whined._

" _Aziza, let's go now!" Calev yelled._

 _He grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her with him. All of a sudden people started running from the streets screaming._

" _Calev, what's happening?" Aziza nervously asked._

 _The two were separated by the crowd causing Aziza to be pulled back. "Calev!" She yelled._

" _Aziza!" Calev yelled. Then there was an explosion._

 _A bomb fell out of the sky. Calev gasped. His home was being bombed. There stood Aziza standing in the wreckage. Calev ran back to her. Blood spilled out of her mouth and her body was crushed by rubble._

" _Aziza, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." Calev sobbed. He held his sister in his arms._

" _Do you see the blue angels?" Aziza asked._

" _Aziza, stay with with me! Stay with me!" Calev yelled._

 _His tears fell on her face, blending in with the blood. His sister was dead._

"I won't let the same thing happen twice. I don't care about my life. It's their life that matters." Calev said.

"Blue Kindness Angel Weapon." A voice said from the Heavens.

A blue beam of light shot from the sky and landed. It was a bo staff. It was made of some kind of glass material. The inside was blue, while the rims were made a strange white metal. This must have been his weapon. He turned to the crowd. He saw a flash of pink and knew it was Madison. Calev ran towards the crowd using all of his speed.

"Madison!" Calev yelled.

Madison turned back and sighed in relief. She was healing a man covered in gashes.

"What happened?" Calev asked.

"I was skipping school, to see my boyfriend when that monster attacked. Calev he's a bomb." Madison said.

"Pink Abstinence and Blue Kindness, how nice to see you." The monster said.

Unlike Octo Knight, he was not as friendly or stupid. The monster was shaped like a bomb and had hairy arms and metallic legs with spikes on them. Where there should've been eyes, two glowing balls of blue flames curled around the center of his face.

"I'm Explosivo! The monster that will kill you and please my master!"

Calev held out his bo staff and charged. Explosivo sent over a red blast of energy. It hit a nearby car, causing it to explode.

"You can't stop Explosivo!" Explosivo yelled.

 _Calev covered his ears, since the sound of the bombs were so loud. He looked back to the body of his dead little sister._

While Calev was distracted by his flashback, Explosivo sent over several blasts of explosive energy. One of them hit Calev in the chest, causing him to fly back. He yelped and landed with a thud. Luckily his suit protected him.

"A couple more blasts will undo that magic of yours Blue Kindness!" Explosivo yelled.

He sent over several blasts of explosive energy blasts, but they were blocked by glowing silver energy shield. Calev spun around and saw Jaxon willing his shield to wrap around them.

"Hey Explosivo, why don't you take this explosion!" Owen yelled and fired several blasts at Explosivo.

The white energy bounced off Explosivo harmlessly. "Was that the best you got?" Explosivo laughed.

He sent over an explosion blast towards Josie and Owen. They yelled as they were thrown backwards.

"You Rangers are pathetic!" Explosivo yelled.

He held up his hand planning to blast again at Madison, Owen, and Josie. "Say goodbye rangers!"

"No!" Calev yelled.

He wouldn't let another person he cared about die. Especially not by the same thing that killed his sister. He leaped in front of the blast. He expected to feel a world of pain come over him. Nothing.

"Blue Kindness Bear Zord activated." A voice said.

A blue beam of light shot from the sky and landed on the ground. A metal bear the size of a two school buses stood growling at the monster. The head was cyan, and the body was navy, with glowing green eyes, and silver claws.

"Please tell me that on our side." Owen said.

"It is, it's my zord."

Calev disappeared in a ball of blue light. When he reappeared he was inside the zord. There was a panel with a lot of control and a large blue seat for him to sit in.

"Nice." He grinned.

He hopped in. "No matter, I'll destroy you and the robot of yours." Explosivo cackled.

"Nice try Explosivo, but Kindness will always win over hate." Calev said.

"That was the cheesiest line I ever heard. He sounds he got that from a 50s romantic comedy." Owen said.

The bear zord pounched on Explosivo, and attempted to slash it. Explosivo dodges and sends over an explosive blasts. This bounces of the bear zord harmlessly.

"You're going to need more than that to defeat me!" Calev yelled.

"Bear Claws!" Calev yelled.

The Bear Zord held up his paws and his claws shot out like knives. They pinned themselves against the body of Explosivo.

"What happening?" Explosivo yelled.

Explosivo started to grow bigger and bigger, and bigger and bigger.

"He's going to blow!" Josie yelled.

Jaxon put up his energy shield to wrap around the four of them.

"No more bombs." Calev said to himself.

 _BAAAAAAM_

* * *

"I can't believe Calev unlocked his zord. I wish I was there to see it." Tiana laughed.

While the others were talking to each other, Calev went to see Master Famine.

"Blue Kindness, pleasure to see you. I noticed you were distracted on the battlefield."

"Yeah Master Famine, it's just..I'm going through something right now. I just need to head home and talk to my parents."

"I hope you have a nice chat. Good bye Blue Kindness."

* * *

Calev sighed. He was thrilled to be back home. It had been a long day indeed. His mother and father sat in on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey mom, hi dad." Calev said.

His mother spun around happy and angry to see him. "Calev, what's going on with you? Your principal said you ran out of his office and ditched school?"

"Is something wrong Calev?"

Calev sighed. "You guys were right. I've been having the nightmares again."

His mother stopped. "Calev, I understand. You had to watch your sister die." She stopped as tears were starting to come down here face.

"We all had it hard coming to America." His mother said.

"Everyone just keeps telling me, it's going to get better. It doesn't! I have nightmares every night, I keep replaying the scene in my head. I wanted to go and help her. But I only cared about myself. I stayed behind, while she died!" Calev sobbed.

"Calev, you did the right thing. What if you were both dead? You think she would want that? You think she would happy with that decision? The therapist we sent you to was wrong. It never will get better. You just have to keep looking forward." His father told him.

Calev wiped away his tears. He had to keep looking forward.

* * *

"You useless Scientist!" Apocalypse yelled.

Dr. Zuko hid behind his desk as Apocalypse yelled. "Sorry Master." Dr. Zuko weakly stated.

"You have created two monsters that have been useless for my cause. They have not retrieved the armbands or killed those silly rangers." Apocalypse hissed.

"Sorry master. I'm trying." Dr. Zuko said.

"Make me a monster better this time! I need you to destroy the rangers while I'm away."

"Where are you going Master?"

"To find my horsemen. It's time to start the Apocalypse."

 **Next Time: Josie starts to question her ranger status when she is asked out on a date.**


	6. Perverted

It was like any other morning in the O'Riley house. Josie argued with her sister, her mother watched the news, her sister would do her makeup and complain about college, and Josie would go and paint. Of course when she was painting this morning she ran out of green. How ironic. She sighed.

Josie ran downstairs to grab a bucket of green paint. She kept her art supplies in the garage, since her mother liked to keep a clean house. Once she opened the door, she was shocked and angry to find something she cared about was no longer there. Her father's game chair was no longer there. Sure it was an old mess, with pizza stains on it, and reeked of alcohol, but it was the only thing she had left of her dad. Something that was precious to her.

And now it was gone.

"Mother!" She yelled.

Upstairs Josie could practically hear her mother sigh. Josie was known for her temper, and whenever Josie called her mother, it was probably best to move all sharp objects out of the way.

"Is there a problem Josephine?" She asked.

"Where is it?" Josie hissed with a lot of venom in her voice.

She was so angry, you could practically see smoke come out of her ears. There was no stopping her when she acted like this.

"What are you referring to Josephine?" Her mother asked.

"Dad's chair. His lucky game day chair he sat in every time he watched football. It's not in the garage, anymore." Josie said.

Her mother sighed. She knew this was coming, she just wished she could have avoided it for just a little longer.

"I got rid of it sweetie."

"What!"

Josie noticed her mother's aura was bright orange, annoyance. Josie knew that if she wanted to get something out of her mother she would have to change her aura. Ever since Josie got her power she's been messing with others emotions. Just the other day she made the cheer leading team so angry they practically fought each other to the death.

 _Yellow. Think Happy Thoughts_. Josie said to herself. Her mother's aura changed to a light yellow aura. One of the negatives of her power is she could sometimes not control the degree of emotions. So if she made her mother too happy, she could become loopy like she was on drugs.

"Mom, where is the chair?" Josie asked in her most polite voice.

"I sold it. Made at least 300 dollars on that ratty old chair." Her mother calmly said.

Josie couldn't help but feel a swarm of anger. She lost control over the aura turning it back into its natural state. That chair was the last thing she had of her father, and now that was taken away from her. Her father was a soldier solider, a great one. Last year however he disappeared in Afghanistan. Josie was the only person in her family to still have hope. The only one in her family who was waiting for her father to come through the door with open arms.

"How could you just throw away his chair?" Josie yelled.

"How could you just toss him aside without a second thought?" Josie yelled.

"Do you think this is easy for me Josie? I lost my husband! It's been a year Josie, we all need to move on. Keeping every aspect of you father will drive you mad. I've seen how bitter and angry you've become."

Josie grabbed her bag and angrily walked out of the door.

"Josephine where are you going?" Her mother asked.

* * *

"I can't believe the Josephine O'Riley decided to be generous enough to bless us with her presence." Owen chuckled.

Josie frowned at the Hispanic white ranger. She noticed the entire team was there all sweaty and in workout clothes.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Josie asked.

"Training, remember I told you? We always train on Tuesday." Madison reminded her teammate.

"Either A, you never told me, or B, I never cared to remember. Most likely B." Josie said.

Owen laughed and stepped closer so he and Josie could be looking each other eye to eye.

"Too bad, you've been missing training, because lately you've been lacking in the fighting department." Owen laughed.

Josie growled. "Please you couldn't beat me, if Jackie Chan was you teacher." Josie said.

"Is that a challenge Josephine?" Owen asked.

"Call me Josephine one more time." Josie hissed.

Calev, trying to be the peacemaker, stepped in between the two.

"Come on guys, there's no need to fight, we're teammates."

They ignored him and headed to the mates. Calev sighed.

"Someone get the ice." Jaxon sighed.

"On it." Alex said as he turned a bucket of water into ice.

"It was nice knowing Owen." Jaxon sighed,

Josie couldn't believe how aggravating, and annoying, and perverted, and sexy Owen was. Josie quickly erased the last part out of her mind. No matter how hot or funny he was she would ignore it. Josie quickly erased that last part from her memory.

"Morph or no morph?" Owen asked.

"No morph. I want to see your face when I beat you ass." Josie giggled.

Wait, did she just giggle? Josie quickly gagged.

"I agree, no morph. I'll enjoy seeing you sweaty and exhausted. "Owen said in his best flirtatious voice.

"Pervert."

"Uptight."

"Creep."

"You know you love it babe." Owen laughed.

"Match begins….now!" Alex yelled.

Owen quickly charged at Josie and kicked her foot from underneath her. He then tackled her to the ground. Josie couldn't help but notice how pleasant his cologne smelled. Owen obviously was enjoying this position and laughed like a madman.

"I got you right where I want you." He whispered in her ear.

Josie rolled her eyes and laughed. "What so funny?" Owen asked.

"I'm not sure which is funnier, the fact that you're getting turned on by this, or the fact that you actually thought you were winning."

Josie kneed him in the balls, causing him to yelp. Josie then pushed Owen up and leaped in the air and delivered several kicks to his face. Owen gasped and yelped in pain and fell on the ground.

"And the winner is Josie!" Madison yelled.

"Damnit." Calev sighed as he handed Alex and Jaxon 20 dollars each.

Madison sighed and handed the two boys 20 dollars.

"That should be illegal, she kicked me in the balls!" Owen yelled.

"Luckily for you Perez, we have a healer on the team." Josie said.

All eyes went to Madison who instantly shook her head. "Do you honestly think I am going to rub his ball sack to heal him, you must be out of you damn mind."

"Sophomore year all over again Mads." Owen laughed.

"You should you would never talk about that awful moment ever again." Madison sighed.

"What awful moment?" Josie didn't know why, but she felt jealous. Why would she feel jealous?

* * *

As usual Josie sat by herself at lunch. Not because she had no friends, but because she wanted some peace and quiet while she ate. Of course Ted Doberman apparently didn't know her policy. Ted Doberman was Co-Captain of the Basketball team along with Owen. They had math and science together. Ted had light blue eyes, sandy blond hair, and tan skin, with freckles on his cheeks.

"Hey Josie."

"What do you want Theodore?" She asked.

"Nice, using my fully name." He laughed.

"I aim to please." She said.

"So what are you doing Thursday Night?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably paint a few pictures, and watch a movie, who knows. Why do you ask?" Josie asked, oblivious to what's about to come.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." He asked.

Josie's world stopped. She had no idea, how to respond to this. She'd never been asked out before. To be honest she wasn't tight like most girls her age that were going boy crazy. The fact that she's been asked how was knew and unexplored ground for her.

"Um, yes I guess." She said.

"I'll take it. Pick you up at seven babe." He said.

"Please, like I'll ever be your babe." Josie laughed.

* * *

"So Ted asked you out. And you said yes? Are you sure you're felling okay?" Jaxon asked.

"Why does everyone find it so hard to believe that I've been asked out on a date?" Josie sighed.

"Well you are intimidating." Calev pointed out.

Josie walked over to where Madison was. "I have a favor to ask you Pinkie." She said.

"What's the problem?" Madison asked.

"I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll deny it and kill you. But I want to know if you would like to do my makeup and make me look nice on this date."

Madison gasped and cheered. "It's official, hell has frozen over." Alex sighed.

The two girls left the room, while the remaining team members began to talk.

"I can't believe she's going out with Ted. He's a complete slime ball, and devious, and obnoxious, and-"

"And not you." Calev said to Owen.

"Pardon?" Owen asked.

"Don't try to hide it Perez. We all see the way you look at her when you think no one's looking."

"The same look I give to everyone Calev, its called lust. Better known as being horny." Owen laughed.

"I could care less about Josie and who she dates." Owen second guessed himself. Did he really care less?

After what seemed to be hours, Madison and Josie came back. Everyone's jaws went to the floor when they saw Josie. It only made sense she descended from angels, because that's exactly what she looked like. A beautiful angel. She had a short green dress and green high heels, and a small golden ring, with an emerald on it. Blood red lipstick was on her lips and her long brown hair now fell to her shoulders.

"Damn." Owen said.

Not that he didn't think Josie didn't look hot before but now she was irascible.

"So how do I look?" Josie asked.

"Like a super model." Calev complimented.

Owen walked closer. He was amazed by her transformation. "You great Josie. I mean Josephine." Owen said.

"You aren't getting soft on me, Perez are you?" Josie joked.

To be honest, a part of her enjoyed the attention Owen was giving her.

"So, I guess I'm ready." Josie said.

* * *

"Pink Absence and White Liberality, what are you two doing?" Master Famine asked the two rangers.

They were currently using wires and cables trying to hack into their gem.

"Spying on Josie thorough the gems. We can hear their conversation. He already complimented her on her look eight times. I'm a miracle worker!" Madison said.

"Yeah, I guess she is having fun." Owen sighed. He couldn't help but feel slightly upset.

* * *

So far the date had been perfect. The two stopped for a movie, then lunch, now they sat up at the highest hill in Diablo, and watched the stars. To be honest, Josie wasn't sure about Ted. They didn't have this special chemistry. They didn't have the spark that lit up a relationship.

"It' so romantic up here." Ted said.

"Yeah it is." She sighed.

She then felt hands move their way up her skirt. She gasped and quickly slapped them away. It was Ted, he was reaching his hand under her dress going for her panties.

"What the hell are you doing? "Josie asked.

"Come on Josie, you know you like it."

He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her. Josie tried to push him off. She tried to fight him.

"Get off me NOW!" Josie yelled.

Josie pushed Ted off her. Ted growled at her. "What the hell babe! I was just trying to some action."

"Apparently, you don't understand what no means." Josie hissed.

"Did you call me up here just so you could sleep with me? I thought this date meant something to you?"

"Why else do you think I would pay so much for the movie and dinner? You're so oblivious to what goes on around you Josie. All the boys at school talk about you. Untouched by man, and pure. A pure virgin indeed." He said.

"You're a sicko." Josie said. She stormed away from him angrily.

Josie started to cry when she knew she was far enough. The one boy she actually thought liked her was just some pervert trying to get in her pants because she was a virgin. The only reason she was still a virgin was that although she was an extremely tough person, she was extremely religious. She sighed and called someone to pick her up.

* * *

"What the hell Josephine? I tired as hell." Owen yawned.

He just arrived in his white truck. He then noticed Josie was crying and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. She got in the car and broke down. Tears fell down her face and soaked his shirt. She told him the whole story about what happened. Owen's angrily clutched the steering wheel so hard that it almost broke.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that fool for hurting you." He growled.

"I can take care of myself." Josie said.

"I don't care. I going to kick his perverted white trash ass." Owen hissed.

Although Josie like how he was standing up for her, it slightly scared her how suddenly his attuide changed.

"It's okay Owen, calm down. I'm tired we can talk about this in school tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded and the two drove off.

* * *

In the gym locker-room Ted was gossiping to the other boys on the basketball team. "I did what no man has done before. I have slept with Josie O'Riley. And gentlemen let me tell yo-"

Unfornately for Ted Owen had just walked in the locker-room and he was pissed off. Many of the teammates moved out of his way knowing how he gets when he's angry. None of them wanted to be in the center of his wrath. Owen grabbed Ted's collar and threw him against the locker room door.

Many kids gasped and stepped back, others were chanting 'Fight!' Owen growled at the boy.

"Don't you dare lie about her? She told me what you did! If you look at her, touch her, if you even think about her, I'll kill you! That's a promise, not a threat!" Owen yelled as he repeated punched and kicked the boy.

* * *

Madison and Josie were outside of school talking. Josie sighed and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong with me?" Josie asked.

"For started you blouse doesn't fit you right and you hair isn'-" Josie cut her off.

"I mean personality wise why did Ted do that to me? I think last night is the universe telling me, that I'm going to be alone forever." Josie sighed.

Just then their armbands ringed. "Duty waits for no woman." Madison laughed.

Josie sighed. The two girls ran to where the attack was. It was near the hardware store and the bakery. Calev, Tiana, Alex, and Jaxon were already there. Owen arrived a few minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late." Owen sighed.

"Let's do this. Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse, Power up!"

Everyone morphed but Josie. She tried but it didn't work.

"Josie stop fooling around, hurry up and morph." Jaxon urged.

"I can't…I can't morph."

 **Next Time: Josie tries to get her powers back, and the team research a hospital when a mortal girl develops supernatural abilities.**

 **PS: I am coming up with a new story called Power Rangers Zodiac Force. Just a little in between story for me to write about when I'm not writing this. Here's the animals an the forms**

 **Males**

Red Rooster (Is not the leader, Dragon is)

Black Monkey

Gold Boar

Green Snake

Silver Dog

 **Females**

Pink Horse

Yellow Tiger

Blue Rabbit

Purple Ox

Orange Rat

White Ram

Name:

Age:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Gender:

Looks:

Clothing:

Weapon:

Ranger Color:

Fear:

Biggest Secret that they do not want anyone else in the world to know:

Personality:

Family:

Skills:

Weakness:

History:

Other:


	7. Plague Part 1

"I can't morph." Josie said.

Just as she said that a demon flew towards her. Owen held up his trumpet and blasted it, turning it into ash.

"Josie go hide." Owen commanded.

"No I want to help fight." Josie said,

A nearby demon approached her and she attempted to kick it. The demon flew backwards and slashed its sword against her arm. Josie yelped in pain. She rolled to the side as a demon with a bow and arrow was about to fire at her.

The demons were suddenly all blown away by a gust of wind. Josie turned to see Alex twirling his schimar. Each time he twirled it a large blast of wind fired.

"Josie as your leader, I'm commanding you to listen to us. Leave now!" Alex said as he tossed several fireballs at the daemons.

Josie sighed and ran. She pulled out her armaband and spoke to Master Famine.

"Teleport me back to the base." She said.

"What's wrong Green Chastity?" Master Famine asked.

"Just teleport me to the temple."

Josie sighed as she disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

"Kill it!" The nurse screamed.

A large bug crawled up the wall in Nao's room. However she was not scared, the nurse was. She screamed and stomped like she was a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Don't kill it, it's only a little bug." Nao said.

A male nurse came in and it squashed the bug with it's shoe.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." The nurse said sighing in relief.

"You didn't have to kill it, it wasn't hurting anyone."

"To this day I'll never understand why you have a soft spot for insects. Why can't you be like a normal teenage girl and like rabbits are something." She said

"Insects are interesting. I like them." Nao said.

The nurse shrugged and left the room. Nao sighed and sat back in her bed. Her parents were like the nurse, they judged her for her passion. She couldn't help it, insects intrigued her. She rather be around the bugs, because she felt like they understood her.

Nao grew up in a rich family, but her parents ignored her. And whenever they did acknowledge her they were cruel and harsh.

"It's a shame how cruel the world is." A voice said.

Nao gasped, there was no one in the room with her at first. She looked at the chair and sitting in it was a cloaked figure, with a white mask. He had dark black gloves and blue shoes. His feet were enormous, almost as if they were a size 34.

"Who are you?" She asked.

She reached for the remote that signaled the nurse, but it turned into dust before she reached it. She looked back at the cloaked figure.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked.

He ignored her question and walked closely to her. "So much power, so much rage. It's buried deep inside of you."

He placed his hand on her cheek. She wanted to tell him to to stop it, but a part of her wouldn't let her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"All you life you've ignored and mistreated. How would like power? How would you like you parents to pay for ignoring you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She nervously asked.

"Your rebirth."

* * *

"This is complete bullshit! Why can't I morph!" Josie yelled.

The others just arrived and took a seat. No one interrupted her screaming match. Gondu nervously watched from behind the monitor.

"Josie, maybe you should come down. You're quite scary when you're angry." Gondu said.

Josie cursed before sitting down. "Where is Master Famine? I need to talk to him about this."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason why you can't morph Josie." Tiana reassured.

"I don't care if it is a good reason! It's my destiny to be a power ranger, it's like a part of my soul has been ripped out of my body." Josie complained.

"Cheer up Josephine, at least now you can try and be a normal girl." Owen said.

"Screw you Perez! I don't want to be a normal girl." Josie yelled.

Master Famine walked into the room and looked closely at Josie.

"Green Chastity what is wrong? During the battle I lost hold of your connection. I feared you might have been dead." He said.

"I can't morph or read auras."

"That is strange. An issue like this once happened to the first group of angels. However it happened to Blue Kindness. Some were saying he became too violent and vengeful and he could no longer morph."

"So are you saying that I haven't represented Chastity properly?"

"Well Chasity is refraining from lust. Is it possible that you've lusted after anyone?" He asked.

"No!" Josie yelled.

"What about that boy you were dating?" Calev asked.

"It's not like I loved him or anything! I just said yes, because no one's ever asked me on a date before." Josie insisted.

Owen crossed his arms. Just the thought of Josie on a date agitated him, but he couldn't understand why.

"Well is possible that you love someone else?" Master Famine asked.

Josie's mind went to Owen. She thought about how they were training yesterday, how she felt when they were close.

"There's no one." Josie said.

Both Owen and Josie became sad by her comment, but neither knew why. Was it true what the other was saying. Could they really have feelings for each other?

"I could put you in a Astral Trial. You mind would be inside you gemstone, this will allow you to figure out why it's power is rejecting you." He said.

"Let's do it." Josie said.

"Lay down and relax. I must warn you, you will see things, feel things, do things that are unbelievable. You may be tempted to do things that are wrong, but feel right. You could loose yourself in there. " He said.

"I don't care, let's do this." Josie insited.

He sighed. He then reached into his robe and sprinkled pink dust over her forehead. Some of it got in Josie's nose, causing her to cough. Then something strange happened. The dust seemed to melt into her skin. Josie felt her mind slip away a she grew tired and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nao felt power surge in her body. Her skin was itchy like thousand of bugs were crawling in it.

"What did you do to me?" She asked Apocalypse.

He shrugged and took a seat. "I just unlocked you dormat angelic gene. Each gene gives someone a different power. Yours seems to relate to bugs." He said.

Nao screamed from the pain she felt intensified. The scream attracted the attention of nearby nurses. A male nurse and several security guards stormed in the room, they saw Nao on the ground convulsing in pain and the cloaked and masked figure.

"What are you doing here sir?" The blond security guard said.

Apocalypse ignored his question. The redhead security guard pulled out his gun. "We're going to need you to leave."

"You dare threaten me!" Apocalypse yelled.

He stood up and glared at the guards. Nao got off the ground and watched the guards and Apocalypse.

"Don't hurt him!" She screamed.

As she screamed several large black bugs flew out of her mouth. They were shaped like beetles with silver princes and gold metallic legs. The guards dropped their guns and stared in shock. The bugs flew around them, until they bit their necks. The bugs then buried themselves into their skin.

The guards yelled in pain and fell to the floor. Their noses started to bleed and the head pounded. It felt like their skin was on fire.

"You will be my pestilence Nao. You will bring plague."

* * *

"Guys I just got a reading on the monitor." Jaxon said.

The six teens walked over to the monitor. Josie was still asleep in the other room.

"Apparently there's demons in the hospital. Also someone posted this video on Youtube." Jaxson said.

He pressed a couple screens and a video popped up. On it was the hospital was all black due to the lights been cut off. A tall Asian girl with jet black hair was seen walking towards the camera. Her eyes glowed with black light. Black bugs flew around her. The video went black and screaming was heard. Everyone gasped.

"Damn that was the scariest movie I've ever seen." Owen said.

"This is happening at the hospital, we need to get there now!" Madison said.

"Suit up rangers." Alex commanded as he morphed.

"What about Josie?" Owen asked.

The others took note in the amount of concern he had for her. "She's unconscious we need to go now." Alex said.

Owen sighed and morphed along with them. "Master Famine teleport us out of here!" Alex said.

The six of them disappeared in a flash of colorful lights.

* * *

When Josie woke up she was in a forest. Thin long tress surrounded her. The grass was bright green and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Hello Josephine, it's nice to meet you." A female said.

Josie spun around and saw a female woman with a long green dress and dark black hair. She was short and her skin was pale.

"Do I know you?" Josie asked.

The woman smiled. Then green energy wings flared on her back, Josie took a step back amazed.

"You're the first Green Ranger." Josie said.

The woman smiled. "My real name is Elara."

Elara frowned at Josie. "You must be here because I didn't let you morph."

"Wait, YOU didn't let me morph? Why?" She asked.

"Josie the reason I didn't let you morph is because you have used your powers for personal gain."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Josie yelled.

Elara held up her hand and it glowed with green light. A green holographic video screen appeared. In it played several images of Josie using her powers on other people. Manipulating how they felt.

"Being an angel must mean you are pure and selfless. You have abused you powers." Elara said firmly.

"But those people I did it on were bullies!" Josie yelled.

Elara frowned. "You and I both know you didn't just use it on them. Don't lie to me."

* * *

"Wow this place is creepy as hell." Owen said.

The lights in the Hospital were cut off, their were people all over the floor who were were pale, with blood coming out of their noses and ears and mouths screaming for help.

"Too bad Madison is in the other group, maybe she could've healed them." Tiana said.

As soon as they got their the six rangers split up. Owen, Alex, and Tiana were in the first group.

"Rangers, help!" A familiar male's voice said.

The three of them ran over to the sound and gasped. Laying on the ground was Calev. His skin was pale and sweaty, and a large swell was in his neck in the shape of a bug. Blood was coming out of his nose.

"Calev what's wrong with you?" Tiana asked.

"It was-" He stopped because he started to cough up blood.

"Hello Rangers." A voice said.

The three of them spun around. Standing there was the Asian girl from the video and another figure. He had a black cloak and a white mask.

"Who are you?" Alex asked. He instantly stepped in front of Tiana.

He held up his hands and fire curled around his fingers. "Know need to fight me Red Humility, I offer you my mercy. Give me the bands and you won't be hurt." Apocalypse said.

"Over my dead body." Alex said.

"Very well. Pestilence, do want you need to do." He said.

The girl held up her hands and bugs flew from her skin. Alex pulled out his scimitar, and sliced one of the bugs. However was his blade cut through it the bug regenerated, creating two bugs.

"Crap, it's like a hydra." Alex said. He felt bugs wrap around him. Even with his suit he felt himself grow weak. His energy was being drained.

"You can't stop the plague." The girl said.

 **Next Time: The stakes for the rangers grow higher as they try and stop the Plague. Josie is tested.**


	8. Plague Part 2

Alex fell to the ground yelling in pain. The bugs started to suck the energy out of him. Apocalypse grinned while Tiana and Owen looked horrified. Tiana tried to run and help him but Owen grabbed her.

"Let go of me! I have to go help Alex!" Tiana sobbed from behind her mask.

She couldn't just leave him there, she just couldn't.

"It's no good if you are attacked too. Alex wouldn't have wanted that." Tiana ignored this and kept trying to go to Alex. Owen's grip tightened.

Apocalypse grinned at Tiana's reaction. "It appears Yellow Patience has feelings for Red Humility. Young love is so intriguing."

Owen pulled out his trumpet. "Try this for intriguing." He said as he fired white blasts of energy at him. Apocalypse waved his hand and a blue force field appeared around him. He grinned.

"Nice try White Liberality." Apocalypse handed Nao what looked like an armband. Only it was black instead of silver like theirs. The gem was white.

"Here Pestilence. Use it wisely."

 **Morphing Sequence**

Nao was in a swamp when a white energy horse ran towards her. The two beings collided and the white horse transformed into white armor, on the breast plate was a black beetle, on her back was a bow in arrow.

"Horsemen of the Apocalypse! Pestilence!"

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

Nao grinned at her new suit of armor. "I look badass."

"You should've had a helmet to conceal your identity." Tiana said.

"She doesn't need a helmet because she has nothing to hide. She's a beautiful angel who will usher the new era. She doesn't hide behind a petite uniform." Apocalypse said.

Nao grabbed her bow and was about to fire when she was hit by a pink blast of energy. She yelled in pain and stumbled. She spun around and saw Madison and Jaxon holding their trumpets aimed at Nao and Apocalypse.

"You may be the plague, but guess what bitch, I'm the cure." Madison said.

Nao sent her bugs towards Madison, but she held up her hand and it glowed pink with healing energy. Madison touched one of the bugs and it disintegrated into dust. Nao hissed and grabbed her bow. A white energy arrow appeared.

"Take this." She hissed.

The arrow was about to hit them but Jaxon's shied flared up and blocked the arrow from hitting them. While Madison and Jaxon fought Nao, Tiana ran to check on Alex and Calev. Their skin kept getting paler and blood was spilling out of their noses, eyes, ears, and mouths. The bugs somehow managed to get Alex to demorph. Tiana started to cry seeing Alex like this.

"Tiana." Alex said in a weak voice.

Tiana gasped and listened to what he was saying. He took off his armband and handed it to her.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked.

"Please take it. Use my weapon and my lion zord." He said in between coughs.

Tears streaked down her face. "You don't need to give this to me, because you are going to be fine. Alex don't you do this to me. I need you!" Tiana yelled.

Alex smiled weakly. "You are so strong Tiana. And so pretty. I just wanted you to know that."

Alex said nothing after that. His eyes closed. Tiana checked his heartbeat, he was just unconscious. She sighed in relief. She stood up and glared at Nao.

"Madison go heal Alex and Calev. I'll handle her." Everyone was shocked by Tiana's cold demeanor. They were slightly scared.

Madison nodded and ran over to Alex and Calev. Tiana glared at Nao and charged.

* * *

"Where am I now?" Josie asked.

She looked around and saw that she was in the temple. She sighed in relief. She was back home. But something didn't feel right.

"Help me!" A voice said.

Josie spun around and saw a little girl crying. She looked up and saw that the ceiling was collapsing. If Josie saved tried to save the girl they could both end up dead. Either save the girl and die or escape and stay alive.

"Mommy!" The cried.

Josie didn't hesitate and leaped and tackled the girl pushing her out of the way. The scene changes again.

"All of this change of scenery is getting on my nerves." Josie hissed.

She looked around and saw she was now is forest. In her hands was her trumpet blaster. Whimpering was heard. Josie followed the sound of the noise. There stood a demon looking at Josie with a look of fear.

"Please don't kill me." It begged.

Josie looked at the demon. It was like every other demon, however unlike the other ones it didn't seem like a cruel and sadistic monster. Josie aimed the trumpet at the demons neck.

"Please I'm begging you." The demon sobbed.

Josie placed her finger on the trigger, but hesitated. It wasn't attacking her, it wasn't putting up a fight. It just stayed there looking at her. It was begging for mercy. Josie killed a bunch of demons, why was this any different. Why was this one special? Josie dropped the gun.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." It sighed in relief.

* * *

Madison was having a hard time healing Alex and Calev. The bugs were infecting them at a quick rate, so every time she healed an infected area, it became infected again.

"Come Madison you can do this." She said to herself.

Madison tries to heal all of the wounds at once. She gasps at the pain she felt. Apparently healing to much at once cost her. She kept pushing on and focused on healing Alex and Calev. Suddenly Calev sat up and gasped. Bugs flew out of his ears, mouth, and nose. Madison almost threw up, because it was so disgusting.

Alex was next and started to cough up the bugs. Nao was fighting still fighting Tiana. In Tiana hands was Alex's scimitar that glowed with red and yellow light. Tiana spun around and slashed Nao armor. Nao hissed and stepped back. The scimitar was starting to damage her armor.

Tiana focused on a nearby row of chairs and telekinetically threw them all at Nao. Nao yelled in pain as she was attacked by chairs. She collapsed on the ground as the chairs started pile up on her.

"Guess you aren't as strong as you thought Pestilence." Tiana said.

A white energy arrow cuts through the chairs and strikes Tiana in the chest throwing her back. She groans in pain. She demorphs as she hits the ground. Alex ran over to her to check up on her.

"Are you okay Tiana?" Alex asked.

He checked to see if there were any bruises on her.

"I'm fine Alex, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Do me a favor and go kick her ass." Tiana said weakly.

Alex nodded and took his morpher. He and Calev too their weapons and charged.

"Flaming Slash!" Alex yelled as his scimitar burst into flames and he sliced Nao's armor.

"Kindness Strike!" Calev yelled as he spun his boo staff around and hit Nao in the face.

"You can't stop us Nao because we're a team, united as one." Alex said.

"I don't think so Red Ranger." Nao said.

She held up her hands and sent thousands of bugs towards them.

* * *

"Where the hell am I now? This is like the sixth time this has happened." Josie said.

She looked around and realized she was in a hallway. In front of her was a bowl. Inside was a gun. On the other end was Owen. Josie didn't like the looks of this.

"What is going on?" Josie asked.

Owen was wearing a black vest. Josie noticed there was a timer on it. That's when she realized it was a bomb.

"Kill me." Owen said.

"What? No! Are you out of you damn mind Perez?" Josie asked.

The gun floated right into her hand. She gasped. She tried to let go, but it was glued to her fingers.

"If you don't kill me Josie, I'll kill everyone here. This bomb will kill everyone in this town. Kill me." Owen said sternly.

His usual happy demeanor was gone. Josie felt tears stream down her face.

"I can't." Josie said.

"Why not. You said it yourself, you don't love anyone. You don't care about me." Owen said.

"Don't make me do this." Josie sobbed.

"KILL ME!" Owen yelled.

Josie aimed the gun at his head. "It's not true what I said! I have feelings for you." Josie said.

Then the scene changed. Josie was standing in front of Elara again. Josie glared at Elara.

"Congratulations Josie, you passed the tests. The first test was to prove that you were selfless. The second was to prove that you were merciful." Elara said with a smile.

Josie glared at her. "And the third test? What was that for you bitch?" Josie yelled.

Elara seemed surprised by her outburst. "You must be mistaken. There were only two tests."

"No there was three." Josie insisted.

"That's impossible. I gave you two tests."

"Then who in the hell gave me the third test?" Josie asked.

"I have no clue. I should probably send you back now. Your teammates will need you." Elara said.

Josie disappeared in a flash of green light. When she reappeared she was in a hospital. She saw her teammates fighting an Asian girl with white armor. In her hands was a bow and arrow made of pure white energy. Bugs were all around them.

"What the hell is going on?" Josie said.

She felt a wave of power come over her. She realized she could morph again. She grinned and held up her armband. The green gem transformed into a metal green penguin head.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse, Green Chasity!" Josie yelled.

She morphed and grinned. A green ball of was shot from the sky and landed right in front of Josie. It was daggers. The hilt was green leather and the metal was made of a strange white metallic substance.

"Green Chasity Angel Weapon Activated." A voice said. Josie grinned at her weapon.

"It's about time. Let's kick some ass." She said.

Josie grabbed the daggers and charged at Nao. The rangers seemed surprised to see Josie and her new weapon. Owen seemed to be the most excited.

"Did you miss me?" Josie yelled.

Josie leaped in the air and struck Nao' armor with her dagger. Sparks went flying everywhere and both of the stepped back. Nao yelled in pain as she demorphed. Josie grinned. Nao hissed and stood up. Bugs shoot out of her skin towards Josie. Josie closed her eyes and focused her energy on the daggers. When she opened them again she threw the daggers.

They cut through every single bug. The bugs didn't even regenerate. Everyone but Josie gasped.

"How did you do that?" Nao asked.

"A little friend of mine blessed my weapons with angel light. That's something even Apocalypse can't do." Josie said.

Just as she was about to attack Nao, she disappeared in a cloud a blue smoke. Josie frowned.

"Where the hell did she go?" Josie asked.

All the rangers demorphed and ran to hug Josie. "Thank god you came back we were seriously screwed." Madison said.

"Yeah, and I miss someone yelling at me and calling me a dumbass pervert." Owen joked.

Josie laughed and playfully slapped him. She then though of her trials and her face fell. Owen noticed this and frowned.

"Are you okay Josie?"

"Yeah I'm fine Owen. I'm fine."

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

It was the middle of the night and the rangers were all driving in Owen's van. Madison was currently at the wheel while Calev was in passenger seat and the rest were in the back. Tiana sat close to Alex who seemed to be more than happy with it. Josie sat next to Jaxon who was across from Owen.

"Where the hell are we going? You guys refused to tell me." Josie asked.

"Just what and see Josephine. I promise all you questions will be answered soon." Owen said.

Josie was so curious he didn't even slap Owen for calling her Josephine. The van eventually stopped and Owen rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"Come on Tiana you know what to do." Owen said.

He grabbed Tiana's arm and took her out of the van with him. The rest of them waited in the car. Then a loud smash was heard. This was follow by loud alarm.

Alex and Jaxon looked nervous while Madison and Calev grinned.

"What the hell is going on?" Josie asked. She was starting to get worried.

Then Owen and Tiana came back. The chair hovered above them do to her telekinesis. Tiana sat it down.

"I've never felt so alive." Tiana said.

"I think we may be a bad influence on her." Madison announced.

Josie realized it wasn't just any chair, it was her dad's chair. The same chair her mom got rid of. Josie felt tears of joy stream down her face.

"You guys found it." She said.

"Of course we did. Although Owen did most of the work." Jaxon pointed out.

"It was nothing I j-" Owen was cut off by Josie kissing him on the cheek.

"That's all I get? A kiss on the cheek?" Owen said.

"You're lucky you got that." Josie said.

Owen sighed. "I guess that will do."

Josie looked at all of them happily. "I can't believe you guys found it."

"We're friends, of course we would." Madison said.

Everyone seemed surprised by her statement. None of them thought of each other as friends until this moment. They all came from different cliques, different worlds."

"Madison is wrong." Alex said.

Everyone seemed surprised this. "She's wrong. We're not friends. We're a family." He said.

They all smiled. "I'm glad I have a family like you." Tiana said.

"Wait if we're family does that mean Josie and Madison are related to me? Because I was planning on sleeping with them eventually."

Josie slapped him. "Way to ruin a sweet moment Perez."

"You know I try." Owen grinned.

The seven rangers started talking and laughing. They never felt closer.

 **Next Time: After a meeting with her mother Madison turns to alcohol**


	9. Just One Swig

"Why are we here?" Madison asked her mother.

The two of them were sitting in a coffee shop. Madison ordered a latte, with a bagel. And her mother, Monica, got a breakfast sandwich and a smoothie.

"Is it too much for a mother to ask to see her daughter?" Monica asked.

Madison frowned at her mother. "If you wanted to see me so bad you wouldn't have kicked me out." Madison said with venom in her voice.

"We simply asked you to break up with him. Is that one boy really worth your home? Your family? Why can't you date a boy your own age?" Monica asked.

Monica did not approve of her daughter behavior and she let it be known all the time. The sad part as that she was the nicer one of her parents.

"Don't act like you care about me! The only thing you care about is your image. That's probably why you're here. Let me guess a reporter is doing an article on you, and the family doesn't what anyone to know that you guys kicked me out." Madison snarled.

Judging by her mother's face Madison knew she was right. "Screw you." Madison said.

She got up from her chair and started to walk off. "Your brothers are such a success! Why do you have to be such a disappointment?" Her mother asked.

Madison ignored her question. She stormed off. She waited till she was inside her car to start crying. She would never give her mother that satisfaction.

* * *

Nao enjoyed being out of the hospital. After months of lying in that bed, due to her disease she was glad to walk around on her own two legs again. She would forever be thankful to Apocalypse for doing that for her. As of now Apocalypse was mediating, searching for his new horsemen. Nao out of boredom decided to watch Dr. Zuko work.

Dr. Zuko was fun to be around. He always had his foot in his mouth and said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He was very funny.

"Hey Doc." Nao said.

"Hello Pestilence. I'm just creating a latest monster to fight the rangers." He said.

"Oh really. What does this one do?" Nao asked.

Dr. Zuko grinned. "You're going to love it."

* * *

It was lunch time and as usual Madison sat with the cheerleaders, the mean girls, and the popular girls. Also known as the Perfects. Her 'best friend' Julia noticed something was wrong and frowned.

"What's wrong Maddie?" Julia asked.

Madison was daydreaming, so she ignored her friend's question. Julia frowned and held her hand in front of her face and started snapping.

"Hello Earth to Madison." Julia said.

Madison instantly woke from her daydream. "Yeah Jules." Madison said.

"Are you okay, you seem a little tense?" Julia said.

"I'm fine. I just came back from a rough meeting with my mom." Julia winced.

Julia knew how much Madison hated her parents. Julia grinned when she came up with an idea. She went into her purse and grabbed a metal flask.

"Maybe some alcohol can cheer you up."

Madison frowned at her friend. She knew that Madison didn't like alcohol. "Jules, you know that I had problems with alcohol freshmen year, and that I try to stay away from it."

Julia groaned. "Come, one swig won't change who you are Mads." Julia said.

Madison sighed. "You're right."

Madison took the flask and took a sip. Then another, then another, then another…..

"I can't believe it." Tiana said sitting down sighing.

Sitting next to her was her friend Zephyr aka Z.

"What's wrong Tiana?" Z asked.

Tiana sighed. She glanced a couple tables over where Alex sat with his new girlfriend.

"Alex is dating someone. I really thought he liked me." Tiana sighed.

Josie walked by their table and decided to take a seat. "Hey Tiana, hey Tiana's weird friend." Josie said.

"Hi Josie." Z said enthusiastically ignoring Josie's comment.

Josie noticed Tiana was upset and looked at her friend closely.

"What's wrong?" Josie asked.

"Alex has a girlfriend." Tiana sighed.

"Congralations." Josie said.

She held out her hand for Tiana to shake, but she didn't. She noticed Z and Tiana were awkwardly staring at her.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Josie asked.

"The girl's not Tiana." Z said.

Josie gasped. "That pig."

"A couple days ago weren't you saying that I should make a move, because he was my soul mate?" Tiana questioned.

"Screw what I said, you need to get a boyfriend ASAP. A cute one too. Preferably rich and donates to charity." Josie said.

"That sounds good in all, but why do I need a new boyfriend?" Tiana asked.

"To make that creep jealous." Josie said.

Just then their armbands ringed. Tiana and Josie looked at each other, both knowing they had to go. Z however was trying to figure out where that noise came from.

"See you later Z, Josie and I need to go." The two girls took off.

Madison however did not notice the armband ringing due to amount of alcohol in her system.

"Damn Mads, you sure know how to chub a bottle. Four to be exact, are you sure you can make it through the whole day?" Julia asked.

"Don't worry about meeeeeeeeee, Jullllllles. I'm a b-b-b-big girllllllll." Madison drunkenly stated.

Then Julia heard a ringing noise. "Mads is that your phone?" Madison realized it was her morpher.

"Oh no, that is very bad." Madison said.

She got up but stumbled, and started to walk to town square. Everyone in the cafeteria watched as the drunk pink ranger skipped lunch.

"Timeeeeee to beeee a heroooooo." She gleefully stated.

* * *

"Where the hell is Madison?" Josie said as she stabbed several demons.

"No clue." Jaxon said as he fired silver blasts of energy from his trumpet.

A large fire ball is thrown and all the demons scream as they turn to ash. Alex spots Tiana on the ground and goes to help her up, she growls at him. "I'm fine." She snapped.

Alex was surprised by her attuide change. "Is something wrong Tiana?" He asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be Alexander." Tiana said as she fired blasts of energy.

"Damn you know she's pissed when she calls you by your full name." Owen grinned as he shot several demons.

"Not helping Perez." Josie said as she kicked a daemon in the face.

She then threw her daggers at their chest, causing them to turn into ash.

"Is it just me or every time we're in a fight we're talking about Tiana and Alex, or someone's late?" Josie said.

She charged at several demons and sliced their heads off. A few feet away Jaxon was punching the demons in the face.

"She does have a point. Statically speaking we speak about Alex and Tiana 70%, someone's late 29% of the time, and 1% of the time do we actually talk about something else." Jaxon said.

"Thanks for those interesting facts Brainiac." Owen said as he fired at several blasts of white energy at a nearby demon.

Just then Madison showed. She stumbled when she walked towards the rangers. She forgot to morph so instead of her blaster, Madison held up her flask like a weapon.

"Get away mooooooonnnnnsters! I am a toooooooooough piiiiinnnnnkkkk ranger." Madison slurred.

Owen turned and whispered to Calev. "What the hell is wrong with Madison?" Owen asked.

Calev shrugged. Madison ran but tripped over her feet and fell.

"Pink ranger to the rescue!" She said cheerfully, before throwing up.

Many of the others turned away while Josie and Alex frowned.

* * *

"What the hell Madison? You were drunk during battle!" Alex yelled.

It was the day after the battle and the seven of them and Gondu sat talking to Madison. The waited a day so Madison could get her head straight and would remember Alex yelling at her and Josie attempting to kick her ass.

"I'm sorry guys, but could you please not yell? Hangovers are a bitch." Madison groaned.

"Aren't you underage?" Gondu asked.

"Can someone get the kid out of here, before he gets any bright idea? Last thing we need is for Master Famine to yell at us for getting the kid addicted to alcohol." Calev said.

"Agreed." Jaxon took Gondu into the next room so they could look at the monitors.

"But I want to see them yell at Madison." Gondu whined.

Josie glared at Madison. "I'm going to kill her." She lunged at Madison but was held back by Owen and Calev.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked.

Madison sighed. "I just had a rough meeting with my mom. I needed the alcohol for me to get over it."

"Alcohol won't solve your problems. You're just finding a way to ignore it, and sometimes it has severe consequences." Owen said.

The other rangers were shocked by Owen's comment. It was the most serious thing that has ever came out of his mouth.

"Did he actually give good advice?" Josie said stunned.

"Its official hell has frozen over." Calev announced.

"Ha ha, but seriously alcohol won't solve your problems." Owen said.

Madison got up and looked at her teammates. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Madison said.

"Great now my family has another reason to think I'm a failure." Madison said as she hugged herself.

A single tear dripped from her eye. "What are you talking about?" Tiana asked.

"Remember when I told you guys I moved out of my parents place because I loved Josh. Well I lied, they kicked me out because I was dating Josh." Madison sighed.

"He's only 23. What's the big deal?" Calev asked.

"I know! All my life my parents had such high expectations. They wanted me to be stars like my brothers. Soon I started to drown in their expectations. I lost myself in trying to be the perfect daughter and trying to be myself. I turned to alcohol in the freshmen year to help me get over it. One night I was at a party and I started drinking. I was too drunk to even get off the couch. Then Josh, who was a senior at the time, picked me up and said he would take me home. Not because he wanted something for me, or he had some hidden agenda, he did because he was a good guy." Madison said.

"Then the two of you fell in love." Tiana said.

Her eyes wandered over to Alex. For a minute their eyes locked, but they looked away before anyone noticed.

* * *

Dr. Zuko grinned. "My monster is complete!"

"What is it?" Nao asked.

The Asian horsemen was curious on what the new creation would be to destroy the horsemen.

"The perfect thing to destroy the rangers."

The door swung open and standing there was another Nao. The first Nao gasped.

"What the hell?"

"My monster that will destroy the rangers…is a shape shifter."

 **I know this chapter was a little short, but it was more like a filler chapter to create the Halloween Arc. Which will be divided into three parts**

 **Next Time: It's Halloween! Owen asks Josie out, but complication arise. Tiana and Alex wonder where they stand. Madison's alcoholic problems get worse, and Tiana's friend Z wonders why Tiana keeps ditching her. Meanwhile the shape shifter strikes.**


	10. Halloween Part 1

"Thank you for letting me go shopping with you guys." Z said.

"Don't be ridiculous Z, any friend of Tiana is a friend of mine." Madison said.

"And any girl that bring me a double stuffed loaded burrito with extra hot sauce can practically become my stalker." Josie said between bites of her burrito.

Tiana, Madison, Josie, and Z were all shopping for Halloween costumes. Of course after Madison begged them they agreed to go. Madison finally pulled out a costume. It was a tight black tank top with a short blue skirt. A red cloak came with it along with a basket.

"What the hell is that?" Josie asked.

"It's a Little Red Riding Hood costume." Madison said.

"Yeah if she was a stripper." Josie laughed.

"Little is the definitely the first word that comes to mind." Tiana said eyeing how short the skirt was.

"Too bad the hood isn't pink." Madison sighed.

"What is your weird obsession with pink clothes?" Z asked.

The other three girls turned to each other and grinned. Z stood their obliviously.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Z asked.

Madison ignored Z's comment and walked over to a costume that caught her eye.

"I like this." She pulled out a costume made of gauze. It was basically a bra and underwear made with gauze and it came with a head scarf.

"A mummy, a perfect costume for you Tiana."

"I don't know, I'm only fifteen, that outfit seems a little…mature." Tiana said.

"That's her way of saying slutty." Josie said.

"Come Tiana! You know you want to, besides Alex would totally be eyeballing you." Madison said.

Tiana grabbed the dress so fast, they didn't even see her. "I'm in."

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were at Ricos drinking and eating.

"Okay men, it's time we talk about something serious….women. Okay gentlemen who are you bringing to Ryan's Halloween Party?" Owen asked.

"I'm going solo." Calev said.

"Amber reject you again Calev?" Owen said.

"Yeah. It sucks."

"I'm taking my new girlfriend Carrie." Alex said in between bites of his burrito.

"Yes, the one the girls refer to as the demented she beast with no heart and deserves to burn in hell. At least that's what they said." Owen laughed.

"I still don't understand why they hate her so much."

Jaxon, Owen, and Calev all looked at each other. Jaxon mouthed the words: _Is he really that stupid?_

Owen shrugged. "So Jax, who are you brining?"

"Well given that there isn't that many gay kids at our school, I guess I'm flying solo too."

"Come on man, I'm sure we can find you a nice 'Magic Mike' for you to get with." Owen said.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you guys set me up on a date. Especially with a guy." Jaxon said crossing his arms.

"Speaking of dates, Owen who are you going with?" Alex asked.

"No one yet, I may just hook up with one of the girls there. I still have a lot of condoms left over." Owen grinned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaxon asked.

Alex grinned. "Are you sure there's not a certain green ranger you won't to take." Alex hinted.

Owen blushed, he then immediately put on a straight face. "What are you talking about?" Owen asked.

Calev, Jaxon, and Alex all looked at each other. Owen was desperate to change the subject.

"So anyway, speaking about female rangers what's going on with you and Tiana?" Owen asked.

Alex almost spit out his drink. "There's nothing going on between me and Tiana."

Owen, Calev, and Jaxon almost fell over from laughing so hard.

* * *

The girls were at the cash register paying for their costumes. Z decided to get a bunny costume and Josie settled for a Greek warrior. In her hand she carried the large helmet that went with the costume.

"I'm just saying Josie it could shorter and tighter." Madison said.

"It could also be sluttier. Unlike you Madison I don't have a boyfriend to impress."

Tiana and Madison started laughing. "You mean to tell me there is a certain white…" Madison realized Z was right next to her.

"I'm mean Owen." Madison said.

Z seemed shocked that Josie would have feelings for the biggest player in school.

"You like Owen?" She asked.

"NO!" Josie yelled loudly causing everyone in the store to look at them.

"It's not a sin to like a boy you know." Z said.

"Well about you Z what special guy are you going with?" Josie asked.

Z sighed. "No one's asked me yet. I was hoping Calev would."

Tiana, Madison, and Josie all looked at each other shocked.

"You like Calev?" Madison asked.

"Why?" Tiana asked.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Josie asked.

Z blushed. "Well I and Calev have theater together, but he's only interested in that girl Amber."

"Well you can't help who you love, and I'm sure Amber's not that bad." Josie said.

"She slept with Owen." Madison pointed out.

"That useless whore." Josie cursed.

All of a sudden the three girls armbands ringed. "There's that noise again." Z said.

She looked around while she tried to figure it out. "Z we need to go. Like right now. See you later."

The three girls left the store quickly, leaving a puzzled Z to question their whereabouts.

"Where do they always go?"

* * *

"Okay Owen today is the day you are going to be united with your soulmate, or she punches you in the face. Whatever comes first?" Calev said to the white ranger.

"I feel like I'm going to explode." Owen said.

Owen didn't know what it was. He had been on MANY dates with MANY different girls. Yet Josie made him so nervous. He never sweated this much in his life.

"You don't need to be nervous. She's just a girl and you dated a lot of girls. Just stay calm." Calev assured.

Owen took a deep breath. He walked over to where Josie was talking to Madison and Tiana. The three girls just arrived at the temple with several bags containing there costumes and makeup.

"Hi Owen." Tiana said cheerfully.

She then shot a look at Josie who avoided his eye contact and started to sip on her smoothie. "Hello Perez." Josie said.

"Mads and Tiana I was wondering if I could talk to Josie alone." Josie blushed.

Madison and Tiana started to giggle and walked over to the other boys to talk about Halloween.

"So Josie. For a while now I sort of….I mean that….I like….to be honest-"

"Yes I'll go the Halloween party with you." Josie said.

Owen seemed surprise. "Really?"

"I mean that is what you were going to ask me right? It's just the girls were talking and-"

Josie stopped and did something that surprised them both she kissed him. Many of the other gasped.

"Damn it." Jaxon cursed as he handed Calev 20 dollars.

"You won." He bitterly mumbled.

"That is wrong. You shouldn't bet on things like that, that's a human relationship. Right Madison?" Tiana said.

Tiana looked and saw the pink ranger was handing Calev 20 dollars also.

"I give up."

* * *

"What in the hell is that?" Madison asked.

"A perfect Halloween costume, I'm going as Magic Mike." Owen said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Owen asked.

Madison frowned. "I want your word you won't hurt Josie. Not like how you hurt me."

"Your broke up with me, remember?" Owen snarled.

"But I had a damn good reason, remember? For some odd reason Josie really likes you, so don't hurt her."

Owen frowned. "If you didn't want us to date so much why did you keep pushing her to go out with me?" Madison asked.

"Because I'm her friend. And friends support each other. Even if what they're about to do is stupid." Madison said.

* * *

Later that night everyone was at the Halloween Party. Everyone was laughing and talking and having drinks.

"Remind again what the hell are you again?" Josie asked.

She and Owen were sitting in his white van listening to the radio. "I'm Magic Mike. Duh."

"And what posesed you to do this foolish thing?" Josie asked.

"I thought you would like to see me half naked." Owen grinned.

Josie laughed and rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Madison walking with her boyfriend, Z, and Tiana.

"There they are." Josie said.

The two of them got out of the car and walked towards their friends. Madison glared at Owen but smiled when she saw the green ranger.

"Hi Josie." Madison said.

"I wore you're slutty costume that you picked out." Josie grumbled.

"It's not slutty!" Madison pouted.

Madison wore her Little Red Riding Hood Costume, but changed the hood so it was pink. Instead of her purse she carried a brown basket.

"This is my boyfriend Josh." She said.

She pointed to a tall boy with sandy blond hair, sea blue eyes, freckles, and had tanned skin. He was fit and wore a big bad wolf costume to go with Madison's.

"You don't feel strange bringing your older boyfriend to a Halloween party?" Josie asked.

"Yeah isn't he like forty." Owen asked.

"He's 23 bastard. And no Josie, actually he wanted to come." Madison said.

"An older man who likes coming to kids parties, you sure know how to pick them Mads." Owen said.

Josie noticed something was going on with Madison and Owen and frowned. They both gave off subtle hints that they've might've dated but they never said for sure. Josie saw them talk in the halls a couple times before they became rangers. Josie sighed.

"Come on Perez let's go inside. Maybe we'll see Alex and his boyfriend stealing who-"

"Hi Josie!" A girl said.

Josie turned around to see Alex and his girlfriend Carrie. She smiled at them, however everyone glared at her. Except for Tiana who made sure to avoid Alex's eye contact. Alex noticed this and frowned. Carrie noticed this and frowned. Josie noticed this and grinned.

"I guess you're that who….I mean nice girl that Madison was telling us about." Calev said.

"Yes I'm Carrie, nice to meet you." Carrie saw Owen and glared at the white ranger.

"Hello Carrie." Owen weakly said.

"Hello Owen." Carrie said.

"I know I said I'd call but-"

"Wait you two know each other?" Alex asked.

"Why don't we go inside?" Tiana said eager to change to subject.

The rangers and their friends walked inside the house.

* * *

"No." Josie said firmly.

"Yes." Madison said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I will strangle you!" Josie yelled.

"Why don't we let Tiana decide since this involves her?" The girls turn to the shy yellow ranger who was watching the two girls argue.

"I mean karaoke sounds fun but what is the point of it?" Tiana said.

"To make our leader jealous by showing him how well you twerk and do other sexy dance moves." Madison said.

Josie face palmed. "It's official. You have lost your mind! We are not going on stage twerking at a Halloween Party, especially on my first date!"

"It's a majority rule and me and Tiana say yes Josephine. So woman up and grab a mic."

"Does anyone have any idea where the girls went?" Calev asked.

"Not clue."

Owen, Calev, Z, Jaxon, Carrie, and Alex sat on Ryan's couch which reeked of alcohol, urine, and puke.

"I wonder what Tiana is doing." Alex said.

He noticed Carrie glaring at him and said. "I mean what all the girls are doing."

"Sure you did." Jaxon said.

A loud thump was heard and the group all looked at the girls who were by the karaoke machine trying to get the mics to work.

"What song are we going to pick?" Tiana asked.

"Don't worry at all Pink Abstinence has this covered?" Madison grinned.

* * *

 **All Three: OK (ahh) Yeah (ahh)** **  
** **Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this place (oh, baby)**

 **Tiana: Ladies let's go (uhh)** **  
** **Josie: Soldiers let's go (dolls)** **  
** **Let me talk to y'all and just you know** **  
** **Madison: Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)**

 **Tiana: I know you like me (I know you like me)** **  
** **I know you do (I know you do)** **  
** **That's why whenever I come around** **  
** **She's all over you (she's all over you)** **  
** **All Three: I know you want it (I know you want it)** **  
** **It's easy to see (it's easy to see)** **  
** **And in the back of your mind** **  
** **I know you should be on with me (babe)**

 **Tiana: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?** **  
** **Madison Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?** **  
** **Josie: Don't cha?** **  
** **All Three: Don't cha?** **  
** **Josie: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?** **  
** **Tiana: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?** **  
** **Don't cha?** **  
** **Don't cha?**

 **Madison: Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Josie: Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
Tiana: It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share**

 **Josie: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**  
 **Madison: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**  
 **Tiana: Don't cha?**  
 **Don't cha?**  
 **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**  
 **Madison: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**  
 **Don't cha?**  
 **Don't cha?**

 **All Three: I know she loves you (I know she loves you)**  
 **I understand (I understand)**  
 **I'd probably be just as crazy about you**  
 **Madison: If you were my own man**  
 **Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)**  
 **Josie: Possibly (possibly)**  
 **Until then old friend**  
 **Your secret is safe with me**

 **Tiana: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**  
 **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**  
 **All Three: Don't cha?**  
 **Don't cha?**  
 **Josie: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**  
 **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**  
 **All Three: Don't cha?**  
 **Tiana: Don't cha?**

* * *

Owen was sitting on the couch recording them singing and dancing with his phone.

"What are you doing?" Calev asked.

"Do you think I' going to miss my chance to see Josie twerk? I saving this moment." Owen grinned.

"You have to admit, they did good. Right Alex." Carrie turned to Alex.

Only he wasn't listening. He was busy staring at Tiana dance. Their eyes locked for a moment and if felt like time slowed down. They didn't notice all the teens who were partying, they didn't have a care in the world.

"I'll be right back Carrie." Alex said.

* * *

After the song Madison went to the cooler to grab something to drink. There she saw Julia.

"Hey Mads, I've been looking for you everywhere! I got you a drink!" Julia said holding some beer.

"Jules you know I staying away from alcohol." Madison said sternly.

Madison didn't like how Julia was always trying to get her drunk. It went against her principals.

"Come on Mads, please just one drink? For old times' sake?"

* * *

Calev was talking with Jaxon and Z and was enjoying himself when his mind was invaded by a vison.

 _Calev stood in front of Ryan's house. There were cops cars and ambulances in the yard. Many teens were running around and screaming. Calev saw some of the rangers talking to cops and doctors. Many teens were crying and running around._

 _"What the hell?" Calev asked._

* * *

Josie and Owen sat in silence. The two didn't look at each other.

"Is it just me or was easier when we were frenemies to be around each other. Then it is now." Owen said.

Josie sighed and looked up at the starry sky. "Maybe we weren't meant to be together. I like you Owen…but we're rangers first. I don't know if we should let our feelings complicate us trying to save the world."

The two teens looked at each other. "So is this the end?" Owen asked.

* * *

Tiana just walked out of the bathroom when she was met by Alex.

"Hey Alex, I sorry about the song. It was Madison idea."

Alex ignored her and ran up to her and kissed her. Tiana widen her eyes in shock, but then kissed him back. She ran his fingers through his hair as he pushed her against the wall. Tiana then finally pushed away.

"We can't do this."

* * *

 **I know not everything happened like I said it would but my ideas changed so many concepts I said you would see in this chapter may appear later on.**

 **Next time: A ranger is attacked, the team struggle with who to trust, Tiana makes a mistake, Jaxon is nowhere to found, and Calev's vison is starting to come true.**


	11. Halloween Part 2

"I can't do this. I don't want my first kiss to be at some Halloween party. Especially since you're dating someone." Tiana said.

The yellow ranger looked at her teammate when she noticed something strange about him. His eye color kept shifting.

"That's too bad. For a human, you were kind of cute." He grinned.

Soon Alex's skin melted and reshaped itself. It soon became scaly and green. The creature had a snake's neck, a lizard's head, and a crocodile's tail. He wore blue armor and carried a large green battle ax.

"You must be Apocalypse's latest monster. We'll defeat you like we did all the others." Tiana growled.

"Interesting Yellow Patience. You spirit is fiery, unlike how Apocalypse described. He said you were weak and foolish. That you were the weakest link. No wonder the Red Ranger doesn't love you." He grinned and flicked his forked tongue.

Tiana pretended not to care, but his words hit home. She pulled out her trumpet and fired at the monster. But before she could pull the trigger, he shape shifted again into her brother.

"Come Tiana, you don't want to hurt me." He then changed to her mother, Madison, her father, Josie, Owen, Master Famine, Alex….

"Help!" She screamed, but it was no use.

With all the talking and music, no one could hear her shouts. The monster used his tail and smashed it against Tiana's chest throwing her backwards out of the window. Tiana screamed as she fell through the air and landed on the ground with a thud.

* * *

Alex came back from the bathroom and sat with the others. "Hey guys." Alex said.

"Where were you?" Calev asked.

"I told you I had to go the bathroom." Alex said.

"By any chance did you see Tiana?" Z asked.

"Why would Tiana be in the boys bathroom?" Alex asked.

"She's been missing for a long time. I'm starting to get worried." Z said leaning back.

Alex noticed Jaxon, Madison, and Josie were gone too.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked.

"Well Madison is talking with some friends and her boyfriend, Josie is outside apparently her and Owen had a fight or something, and Jaxon is missing too." Calev said.

Owen grumbled and sat back on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay?" Carrie asked.

Owen shrugged. "I will be. It's just one girl."

"I hate to change the subject, but I like to tell everyone here I saw a…'thing'." Calev said.

He was trying his best not to use to word vision. It took Owen and Alex a while to get it, and the two turned to the blue ranger.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"What thing did you see?" Z asked curiously.

"Nevermind. The guys and I need to go talk." The three rangers got up and walked away from the others.

"What did you see?" Owen asked.

"There were cops and ambulances coming here, and I heard gunshots." Calev said.

"Shit." Alexis cursed.

 _Calev is in a room. Lying on the floor is a girl. Calev ran over to her. He gasped. She was stabbed. Calev spun around and looked at the clock. 11: 23_

"Quick what time is it?" Calev asked.

Alex pulled out his phone and checked the time. "It's only 11:10. Why?"

"I just had another vision." Calev said.

Josie walked in the room and looked at Owen awkwardly. The two rangers avoided making eye contact.

"Hi Perez."

"Hello Josephine." Owen said cooly.

The two avoided eye contact. "Owen I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"We are in the middle of something Josephine." Owen hissed.

For a minute Josie looked hurt. "Owen you go ahead and talk to Josie. Calev and I got this covered." Alex said.

Owen sighed. "Alright."

The two walked off somewhere private. Just as they were leaving Alex's phone rang. Alex frowned and pulled out his phone. It was Owen.

"Why would Owen call me already? Maybe the meeting with Josie ended quickly." Alex said.

Calev shrugged. The red ranger answered his phone and heard the familiar voice of Owen.

"Hey Alex, can you tell Josie I had to go. I needed some fresh air, after...what happened." Owen said.

"I thought you were already talking to Josie?" Alex said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I left twenty minutes ago." Owen said.

Alex gulped and turned to the blue ranger. "If you're not at the party, then who just walked off with Josie?"

Calev gasped. "Shit. My vision!"

"What's going on with Josie!" Owen yelled over the phone.

The two rangers ignored Owen and pushed by others to go upstairs. They started opening the doors to see if Josie and Owen were in one of them. Alex opened the door revealing two teens making out.

"Sorry." Alex said and immediately closed the door.

"Alex I found them!" Calev yelled.

The two ran into a room, and saw a large chameleon like creature with an ax and blue armour. He was using his long spiked tail to choke Josie.

"Are we interrupting something?" Alex hissed.

The chameleon spun around and hissed at the boys. "How did you boys find out I wasn't the real Owen?"

"The real Owen called us. Who the hell are you?" Calev asked.

The chameleon grinned. "My name is Mixer." He said.

He let go of Josie who fell to the ground gasping for air. Mixer then shape shifted into Madison.

"I can be anyone." He grinned.

"Your deepest fantasy." Mixer then changed into Tiana. She winked at Alex.

"Your worst nightmare." Mixer changed into Explosivo who laughed at Calev.

"Your nemesis." Mixer then changed into Ted and smiled at Josie.

"You can also be a pain in the ass."

Josie got up from the ground and punched Mixer in the face. Mixer hissed and fell back. Alex curled his fingers and shot a ball of fire towards Mixer. Mixer screamed as his scales started to burn.

"You'll pay for that rangers. I already have one armband, I just need six more." Mixer said.

Mixer laughed then his scales were replaced with small gray fur. He started to shrink and his body shape changed. Soon he was a small rat. The rat hissed at them. He then ran out of the room.

"Somebody go after him!" Alex yelled.

The rangers ran after the rat, but he was too quick. They soon ended up losing him.

"What did he mean, he already had one armband?" Calev asked.

Then a scream was heard.

* * *

Originally Madison only attended to drink one beer. Soon that one became two, then that became three, etc. She was talking with her boyfriend and Jaxon but she soon lost them after her twelfth drink.

"Wherrrrreeeee are mmeee buuuudiees!" Madison drunkenly shirked.

She stepped outside to get some fresh air. She soon covered her mouth. Her body felt strange. Her stomach felt like it was going to leap out of her throat. Soon Madison was bent over throwing up.

"Puuukke is nassssty!" Madison yelled.

She kept walking until she felt her foot connect with something strange. Something soft. She bent down and noticed something strange. A silver gleam. Madison looked closely and saw an unconscious Tiana. She screamed.

"Somebody help!" Madison yelled.

She tried shaking Tiana, but she wouldn't move. Soon others were running out the door and saw Madison and an unconscious Tiana. Alex was pushing past all of them and ran towards Tiana.

"What happened?" He asked.

The air seemed to glow colder around them. Madison shivered. She then realized, that Alex's power over the elements was affecting the temperature . Madison was sure she heard lighting in the distance. Calev noticed this too.

"Alex, you need to calm down you are doing bad things to the weather."

Alex took a breath and the cloud went back to normal. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't knoowwee." Madison said.

The rangers frowned and looked at Madison. It was obvious she's been drinking.

"Mads were you drinking?" Alex asked.

"Noooo!" Madison yelled.

She then started laughing like a maniac. "I just told a lie! I only had one tiny drink. Well actually twelve tiny drinks! Or maybe it was twenty!" Madison said.

Alex frowned and turned back to Tiana. He checked her pulse. He sighed in relief.

"She has a pulse. We're gonna need Mads to fix her." Alex said.

"Have you seen how drunk she is, she's lucky if she could get out of bed tomorrow." Josie said.

"I'm right here you know!" Madison yelled.

While Josie and Alex were arguing, Calev went over to the body. Tiana wasn't moving, however her chest was rising and falling. Then Calev looked at her armaband. Her yellow gem was missing. Calev gasped and took a step back.

"Guys, Mixer was talking about Tiana. He has her gem." Calev said.

"Shit." Josie cursed.

Alex looked from Tiana to his team. "Owen's on his way, however Jaxon's missing." Alex cursed.

"No I'm not." Jaxon said running over to them.

"Where the hell were you?" Calev asked.

"I was...out." He said.

The other rangers eyed each other and took a step back. "Nice try Mixer, but changing into Jaxon won't fool us." Josie hissed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Who's Mixer?" Jaxon asked.

Alex eyed Jaxon's armaband. The gem was yellow not silver. "Nice try Mixer, but you won't fool us. You should've changed your gem." Alex said.

"WHO the hell is Mixer!" Jaxon yelled

The rangers, minus Tiana and Madison pulled out their blasters. "Nice try."

They all fired at Jaxon/Mixer. He yelled and flew backwards. They walked over to Mixer's smoking body.

"I think this belongs to someone else." Alex said as he bent down and grabbed the yellow gem in the armband.

"Does that mean we won?" Josie asked.

Alex and Calev shrugged. "There's still one problem where is the real Jaxon?"

* * *

Mixer watched the rangers fired at Jaxon and grinned.

"Foolish rangers. All I had to do was frame one, and they blasted him. Now that they think I'm dead, that means I can take all the gems." Mixer laughed.

He pulled out the silver gemstone and grinned. "My precious treasure."

 **Next Time: The rangers go back to the temple but suspicions arise.**


	12. Halloween Part 3

When Tiana woke up she was no longer at the Halloween party. She sat in the medical area in the temple. Across from her was Madison who was sleeping in a large pink bed, even though she was feet away, Tiana could smell the vomit all over her body.

Tiana rubbed her arm, when she felt a sudden emptiness in her armband. She looked down and saw her yellow gem was missing. She started to panic.

"This is not good, this is not good." She said to herself.

She got out of her bed and gasped by the pain she felt in her legs. Then it hit her, she was was thrown out the window by that monster, what was his name again? Something that had to do with Mixing. And he made himself look like…

"Hey Tiana." Alex said.

Tiana felt like she was going to vomit, after what happened a couple hours ago the last thing she wanted to see was Alex. She turned around to see Owen, Josie, Calev, and Master Famine, and Gondu who was apparently not happy.

"How come everytime Madison throws up I have to clean it up! I'm an apprentice not a janitor." He complained.

"Discipline is the most import magical skill to learn young Gondu." Master Famine said.

He turned back to Tiana. "Yellow Patience are you feeling better?" He asked.

Tiana nodded. "My lower half still hurts, but otherwise I feel fine."

She noticed Jaxon was missing. "Where's Jax?"

Everyone turned to face each other awkwardly.

"We don't know." Calev admitted.

"Some heroes we are." Josie muttered.

"Do you guys know when he'll come back?"

"Nope." Gondu said as he mopped up puke.

All of a sudden coughing was heard. Everyone turned to see what was the source. Everyone gasped. It was Jaxon.

"How is he still alive? We fired enough angel light to kill an elephant." Josie observed as she reached for her daggers.

"Angel light can't kill an angel. I'm afraid you didn't fire at mixer. You shot the real Jaxon." Master Famine said.

He sighed. "How could I let this happen?" Alex asked.

"Don't blame yourself, we all fired at him." Calev assured.

"Yeah, but I'm the leader!"Alex sighed.

Apart of Tiana wanted to go over there and comfort her, however Tiana hated herself for wanting to.

Master Famine sighed and solemnly turned to the rangers.

"It was a rookie mistake. Unfortunately now we know Mixer is in the temple."

"How do we know that?" Tiana asked.

"Because I'm Mixer." Master Famine cackled.

His expression changed into a sadistic madman. His staff transformed into a blade and his eyes became yellow and reptilian like. He hissed his fork tongue.

"Holy shit!" Owen yelled.

He pulled out his blaster and fired white beams of energy at Mixer. Mixer leaped out the way and swung his spiked tail at Calev. Calev yelped and blocked it with his bo staff. Alex curled his fingers and tossed a fireball ar Mixer. Mixer yelled as his scales melted.

"You'll pay for that!" Mixer yelled. He closed his eyes and the lights started to flicker.

"What the hell?" Josie said to herself.

The room went dark and screaming was heard. The lights came back on and everyone gasped.

"Is everyone okay?" Alex asked.

"Everyone but Madison, because she's missing. Mixer took her." Owen said.

"What?" Josie gasped.

She started to panic after realizing her friend was missing. "We need to find her."

All of a sudden the earth shook. Everyone looked at each other.

"What's going on?' Tiana asked.

All of a sudden Jaxon woke up gasping for air. Everyone jumped back surprised that he was awake.

"The ape zord!" He yelled.

"What?" Josie asked.

"He still has my gem and plans on using my zord. I can feel it." Jackson said.

"If he has a zord how are we going to stop him?" Calev asked

Everyone thought about this for a minute before Alex held up his armband. A red beam of energy shot from the gem and materialized into a roaring lion.

"Calev, Josie, and I have zords. We can fight Mixer and save Madison." Alex said.

"It's worth a try." Josie said.

The three of the held up their armbands.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse! Zords!"

 **Zord Sequence**

A red race car is seen driving. A red beam of light hits the car. The race car then transforms into a red lion zord, with a golden metallic mane, gold eyes, red fur, crimson legs, and black feet. The lion roared.

A green submarine is seen diving in the ocean. A green beam of light hits the submarine. The submarine transforms into a green penguin zord. The body was green, while the arms and feet were black and silver, and the beak was golden.

A blue monster truck is seen driving through a mountain. A blue beam of light hits the monster truck transforming it into a bear zord. The head was cyan, while the body was navy, and the claws were silver.

The penguin zord transformed into an arm while the beak slid down and transformed into a fun like object. The bear zord transformed into an arm. The head moved on top of the shoulder. The claws of the bear became a clawed gauntlet. The red lion zord transformed into a body and legs. The penguin and bear zords join on the lion zord.

A helmet and head appears.

"Power Rangers Trifecta Megazord!"

The Megazord scanned the city for the ape zord.

"How hard can it be to find a zord." Calev asked.

"We still need to find Madison." Josie pointed out.

All of a sudden a large silver fist strikes the megazord. The megazord stumbles backwards.

"What was that!" Josie yelled.

"I think we just found the ape zord." Alex growled.

The ape zord punched them again causing it to fall backwards. The ape zord pounded his fist and howled.

"We're getting our asses kicked." Josie said.

"Maybe our megazord has some weapons. We can try using those." Calev said.

"That's a great idea, except for he has Madison. What if we harm her?" Alex asked.

"I hate to say guys but...it's either risk harming her or risk letting him harm the whole city." Calev said

"What the hell are you implying? Are you suggesting we just let Madison die!" Josie yelled.

"Josie you know Calev has a point. The lives of many outweigh the lives of one." Alex said.

Josie felt tears begin to form. She knew they were right, but she couldn't just let Madison go. Before they began rangers, she thought Madison was a just another selfish popular girl. Well she was, but Josie realized there was more to than that. She formed a bond with her. It hard for her to do this.

"Okay. Penguin Beak Blaster!" Josie yelled.

The penguin gun opened its beak and released several green blasts of supernova energy at the ape. The ape yelled in pain and stumbled backwards. The ape zord hissed and leaped in the air and planned to kick them.

"Bear Claw gauntlet!" Calev yelled.

The megazord held up it's fist and released several claws at the ape zord causing it to fall to the earth. The ground rumbled causing the megazord to stumble backwards.

"Lion Roar!" Alex yelled.

The lion zord opened up it's mouth and released a super sonic roar. The ape zord yelled. Then something strange began to happen. The ape zord glowed with bright silver light, then it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Josie asked.

 _Rangers you have done well. You have defeated the ape zord, Unfortunately Mixer and Pink Abstinence are missing, and they still have the silver gem._

Master Famine said to them telepathically. Everyone sighed. Josie started to cry. He took her best friend. Alex and Calev saw this and turned back to the green ranger.

"Don't cry Josie, we're going to find her." Calev said.

"How? We have no leads, no way of finding her." Josie said sobbing.

Master Famine was at the monitor checking all activity when Owen walks up to him.

"Hello White Liberality, what are you here for? I thought you would have gone home by now. I actually wanted to speak with you. I heard about you and Josie. I hope it won't interfere with your ranger duties." Master Famine said.

"You don't need to worry about that, because I quit the team."

* * *

Jaxon is in front of his doorstep and sighs. Tonight has been the worst Halloween ever. He rubbed his chest which still throbbed with pain. He opened the door and walked inside. He saw his mother and father who seemed to be worried in deep conversation.

"Hey Jaxon." His mom said.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Jaxon asked.

His parents looked at each other and sighed.

"We're moving back to China."

* * *

Alex sighed and sat down on his couch he pulled out his phone and sighed. He had a lot of missed calls from his girlfriend. Then a knock was heard on his door.

"I'll get it!" Alex yelled.

He grabbed a bowl of candy and walked to the door. He opened it and expected it to be a bunch of tricker treaters, instead it was a pretty blond haired woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello I'm looking for Alexander Murphy." She said.

"That's me. Can I help you with something?" Alex asked.

Tears started to form in her eyes. The woman smiled at him.

"Hi Alex, I'm your mom."

* * *

Z sat at her laptop and sighed. She was currently was watching a video she took on her phone. In the video was Josie, Calev, and Alex. They held up their armbands and morphed into power rangers.

"What am I going to do?" Z asked.

Z was about to delete the video, but hesitated. She sighed and put her phone away and went to bed.

* * *

Josh sat in his and Madison apartment waiting for her to return. He was starting to get worried, after all she did have a lot to drink. A knock was heard on the door. Josh sighed in relief figuring it was Madison and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he gasped.

Instead of Madison, standing there was two police officers.

"Are you Joshua Spencers?"

"I am." Josh said.

"You're under arrest."

 **So did you like it? Act 3 definitely left some surprises. I know it's not good, but I had writers block and wanted to get this over with.**


	13. My Hijo

**Hello guys I've been really busy lately, so that's why I haven't updated but I do have news. Plus since Zodiac Force and this share a timeline I was trying to get each of them on the same plane field. Also I plan to be rewriting Just a Swig, so expect that next week if I have enough time**

 **WARNING EXPLICCIT CONTENT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **November 1rst (The day after all that chaos happened)**

"Is it just me or are there more monsters than usual?" Josie asked as she gave a nearby demon a spin kick.

"It's not just you, I've been fighting so much demons that it mentally hurts. I'm a pacifist." Calev sighed as he struck a demon with his Bo staff.

"Tell that to the pile of ashes that use to be a demon." Jaxon said sarcastically as he fired his trumpet at a horde of demons.

"It would help if we had seven rangers instead of four." Alex complained.

The red ranger held up his hands and unleashed a tornado of flames towards the demons.

"If only Tiana wasn't being selfish by leaving, without thinking about the team." Alex grunted.

"Chill mighty leader. A lot happened during Halloween, can you blame Tiana for wanting to go and visit her cousin?" Calev asked.

"She should have thought about her duties before she left me-I meant the team." Alex frowned.

Calev smiled when he heard what Alex said. "No you didn't."

"Can we save the high school drama for some other time please?" Jaxon asked as a demon hit him in the stomach with his blaster.

"Agreed." Josie said.

"Let's finish these punks." Alex said.

* * *

 _An eight year old Owen and his mother were walking under the bridge through a shady neighborhood. These area was called the Pit. It's where gang members and homeless people went for shelter because the outside world didn't expect them._

 _Owen's mother was still young, she had Own when she was only fourteen so now she was 22. They currently just used the little money that they had to buy some food from Rico's, get one used blanket from Goodwill, and get a bag of chips which Owen would have to eat for breakfast._

 _Two have been homeless for a long time, sometimes Owen didn't know when his next meal would be. While Owen and she were walking he stopped when he saw an old man with a sign that said: Food please? I'm starving._

 _Owen frowned and smiled. He handed the old man his bag of food. "Here you go senor." Owen smiled._

 _"Gracias Chico." The man smiled in relief of having some food._

 _Owen's mother saw this and snapped. She swiftly took the bag back form the old man's hands._

 _"How dare you take advantage of my hijo? If you're so goddam damn hungry go buy yourself some food when you get a job!" Owen's mother yelled._

 _Owen frowned, why was mommy being so mean to homeless man he thought. His mother pulled his arm along._

 _"Mama that was very mean." Owen said to his mom as the two sat down and started to eat their food."_

 _"Hijo we don't know when he might get our next meal. We can't afford for some lazy scumbag to be taking our food." His mother insisted._

 _"I was just trying to be generous." Owen said._

 _"Generosity is for weaklings. You can't be weak if you won't to survive in these streets."_

* * *

Owen gasped when he was snapped after his day dream. He was currently sitting in math class, he must have dozed off when his teacher was talking.

He wasn't surprised he usually did that in math. Before he knew it the bell rang. Owen got up and walked out of class. As he was walking to his locker, a pretty brunette girl seductively walked up to him.

"Hi there Owen." She said seductively.

"Hey." Owen said.

Owen made sure not to say her name, because he didn't remember her name completely. Although he did know they had a nice time her parent's vacation home.

"So I was wondering if…" She made sure to stretch her words out as she ran her fingers over his skin.

"If we could hang out a little bit. We could do ANYTHING you want." She said making sure to put emphasis on 'anything'.

Apart of Owen wanted to take her offer, but for some reason he didn't want to.

"That is if you're still not with that trailer park trash girl from the Halloween party." Owen frowned at her remark.

"Don't you dare talk about Josie like that? She's a better person than you'll ever be." Owen hissed.

The girl was shocked that Owen would pick an unpopular loner over her.

"Fine, jokes on you because you weren't that impressive in bed." She hissed while she stormed off.

"Keep telling yourself that." Owen chuckled as he closed his locker door, but was surprised when he saw Alex staring at him.

"Hey Red, something I can help you with." Owen asked, although he knew exactly what Alex wanted.

"I need for you to come back to the team." Alex insisted.

Owen frowned, he knew he shouldn't have left the team, but it hurt too much. He was surprised how much he liked Josie. All of his life everyone loved him, and the fact that there was someone who out there that didn't hurt him. He knew for the sake of the team he should put his feelings aside, but his mom's words rang in his ears: You can't be weak if you want to survive in these streets.

"Sorry amigo, I can't." Owen said.

He quickly walked away so Alex couldn't protest. Alex frowned when Owen left.

"Halloween was hard on everyone, I wish Owen could stop being so selfish and do what's good for the team. "Alex sighed.

* * *

 _"I'm about to call the cops on her." Alex's mom said as the family sat down for breakfast._

 _Everyone was shocked at Alex's biological mother coming yesterday._

 _"How did she get out of the asylum?" Alex's father asked._

 _"I don't know and I don't care. I just know that she needs to get the heck out of our driveway and leave our family alone before-"_

 _She stopped when she remembered Alex was in the room. "How are you holding up?"_

* * *

"Alex!" Carrie said snapping her fingers.

"I'm sorry it's just I was distracted. What were you saying?" Alex asked.

"Nothing actually, I was just checking up on you."

The two were currently sitting at their table eating lunch.

"Speaking of checking up on, I have to text to make sure Tiana is okay." Alex frowned as he pulled his red cellphone out.

Carrie frowned in frustration. "Of course you do."

Alex noticed this and turned to her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not, I feel like I'm second place to Tiana. Every time we talk you somehow managed to bring Tiana up. Like how the time we were at the movies and you just kept talking about how much Tiana loves comedy movies. Or the time when I invited you to my birthday party, but you were late since you were talking on the phone with Tiana."

"Hey I apologized for that." Alex frowned.

"It doesn't matter you apologized what matters is that you did it in the first place."

Owen was walking over to his lunch table with the jocks and the other popular kids when Josie stopped him and grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk Perez." She hissed.

Owen chuckled at the green ranger to hide the fact that it was too soon for him to talk to her. "Geez Josephine I didn't know you liked it rough."

"Listen Perez, you need to push your feelings aside and join the team again." Josie said forcefully.

"And why I do that pretty lady?" Owen smirked.

"Because for a second I'm asking you to pretend you're not an insentive ass who only cares about himself." Josie growled at the white ranger.

Owen knew it was wrong, but he loved the reaction he was getting out of her. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, which caused her to freeze.

"Josephine, be honest with yourself. I'll always will be an insentive ass."

Owen smirked before walking away from the scene.

* * *

 _A ten year old Owen sat at his mother's apartment table playing with his toy power ranger. How ironic that it was made after the first white ranger. He and his mother were in better circumstances. They were no longer homeless, but they were still extremely poor._

 _Just then there was a knock on the door. Owen was about to get it, when his mother quickly ran to block him off and open before him. She motioned for him to sit back down at the table as she opened the door. Owen noticed how much makeup she wore and how tiny the dress she was wearing was._

 _Soon a muscular Latino man walked in. He smirked when he saw Owen sitting there._

 _"I wasn't told you have a kid." He said._

 _"Don't worry my hijo won't be a problem, he's a good chico." His mother insisted._

 _"I know he won't be a problem, but I was just thinking, maybe the little man should join us."_

 _The man walked over to Owen and got on his knees and was leaning to close for comfort for the young Mexican American boy._

 _"You're a big boy now, it's time you do what big boys do." The man grinned as he traced his fingers over Owen's chest and start to move them down his waist._

 _Owen froze, he wasn't sure what to do. "Leave my son out of this." His mother said firmly._

 _The man's seductive face turned into anger. He snapped back to face her. "What did you just say to me bitch?" He asked._

 _"I said leave my son out of this. You paying me not him." She said._

 _Before either of them knew it the man grabbed Owen's mother hair and threw her to the ground. She yelped in pain._

 _"Mama!" Owen yelled._

 _"Stay back chico if you know what's good for you." The man said as he kicked Owen's mother in the throat._

 _"Listen you bitch, I own you. Do not forget that." He yelled._

 _He started to drag his mother by her hair into the nearest room and slammed the door. Owen cried silently as he heard his mother's screams and the man's grunts. After what seemed like hours, the man finally stepped out. A grin was on his face._

 _He threw a wad of cash at Owen and smirked. "Keep that change Chico."_

 _As soon as he closed the door Owen ran to check on his mother. He gasped at what he saw. It was his mother's body with a knife in her chest._

 _Owen screamed._

* * *

Owen and Jaxon were currently sitting in math class. When Jaxon gently poked him. Owen was surprised Jaxon would risk getting caught talking in math class. The kid was a diehard nerd.

"You need something Jax?" Owen asked.

"I need for you to get back on team." Jaxon insisted.

"Here we go again with this bullshit." Owen laughed.

"Are you really risk the world being in danger because you're upset that Josie broke you heart? Get over yourself. I had a much worse experience than you during Halloween." Jaxon hissed.

* * *

 _"What do you mean we're going to China?" Jaxon asked._

 _Jaxon's father sighed. "Your grandmother is very sick. Your aunt was looking out for her, but you aunt was recently injured so she is unfit to look after her."_

 _"So why do we have to go? We have thousands of relatives who could do it." Jaxon insisted._

 _"And all of them are probably more than happy for her to die, not only because of her cruel heart, but because of the fortune she has. I am the only other person besides my sister that I trust to look after her." His father said._

 _"But dad I need to be here." Jaxon insisted._

 _"I'm sorry son, I know it hard for you. But we have to. We leave in three weeks." His father sighed._

* * *

"You have your problems, I have mine." Owen shrugged.

He said and decided not to further press the conversation.

After school Owen was walking when a homeless man approached him.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a few dollars you can spare?" The man asked.

"Hell no, get a job." Owen grunted.

He was not in the mood for being generous. And thinking about what his mom told him when he was younger didn't help. The old man frowned.

"I'm so disspoanitned Owen, you failed." The man said.

He grabbed Owen's arm and the two disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke before Owen could even process what was going on.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" The new monster yelled.

"Right over here dumbass!" Josie yelled fully morphed.

The four morpher rangers stood glaring down their new monster. The monster looked like a human candle with a flame for a face and muscular waxy build for a body. It wore golden gauntlets covered in spikes and stood at least seven feet tall.

"I am Inferno!" The monster yelled.

"Pretty ironic name considering you're just a candle." Jaxon smirked.

"You dare insult me!" It yelled.

"Have you met us? We're not exactly your typical rangers." Josie grinned as she pulled out her daggers.

"We can kick your ass even if we down a couple players." Josie smirked.

Inferno chuckled at theat. "Of course you would be down some. After all my master is keeping your pink ranger, an amusing gal I tell you. She kept saying that you would rescue her. He after master beat her." Inferno chuckled.

"What did you just say?" Josie growled.

"Josie don't." Alex said but it was too late, Josie was charging at Inferno just a beam of light shot her in the chest and threw her back several feet.

* * *

Owen was in a room that was all white. White walls, white furniture, white mirrors.

"I see you like my room." A female's voice said.

Owen turned and saw pretty blond women sitting on a white fur couch reading a magazine.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who do you think I am Owen Pedro Perez?" She asked.

Owen frowned. "Judging by the fact everything bad or strange that's happened to me in the past couple of months had to do with my dumb ancestor, I assuming you're her." He shrugged.

"I am. I was the White Liberality ranger." She said.

"But how come I'm a male ranger?" Owen asked.

She smirked. "Now Owen, I didn't peg you for the sexist time. Insentive, sure. Rude, completely. But not sexist. The first Pink Abstinence was male."

"So he and Madison have something in common besides ranger color then." Owen smirked/

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked.

"Because karma is a bitch that decided to pay a visit." Owen shrugged.

"I don't find that joke amusing." She said.

"Well why am I here?" Owen asked.

The women turned to him. "You have lost you're Liberality. The power that made you a ranger. Without it you cannot truly be an angel."

"That's the thing, I don't want to be an angel. Being with the team, I forget everything my mama taught. I have to look out for myself." Owen said.

The women sighed and placed her hand on Owen's cheek. "Owen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the world has damaged you so much that you don't realize how remarkable you are."

"I'm the son of a teen mom prostitute, there's nothing remarkable about me." Owen frowned.

"There is Owen. You are destined to save the world. They can't do this without you." The women said.

Owen sighed. "I don't know."

"Then maybe I can convince you." A female voice said.

Owen turned is head and was shocked to see that it was his mother. She was young and beautiful just like she looked all those years ago.

"Mama." Owen said tears filling his eyes.

"Hello my hijo." Owen's mother said.

Owen got up and ran to embrace his mother. Both of them sobbed into each other's shoulders.

"Mama, I've missed you so much." Owen said.

"I missed you too Chico. I never stopped loving you." She said.

She brushed a lock of brown hair out of Owen's face. "Hijo I was wrong." She said.

"About what?" Owen asked.

"About what I said when you were younger. Being kind and generous doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong. You have a light inside you Owen. And it's truly beautiful. Use that and you'll be unstoppable." She said.

"Mama-"

"Shush hijo. Do it for me." She said.

Owen nodded. Then just as quick as his mother appeared she was gone. Soon the scene changed and Owen was in his bedroom. The noise of his armband ringing was heard and he heard his teammates calling for back up. Owen grinned.

"Time to handle this like how a real angel would."

The rangers were desperately trying to dodge Inferno's energy beams. Calev yelled as a beam hit him in the chest.

"He's getting the upper hand!" Alex yelled as he deflected an energy beam with his blade.

"Then maybe you guys need a hand." A voice said.

They all turned around to see Owen walking towards them. They gasped.

"Please hold the autographs." Owen smirked from behind his helmet.

"Owen you're here." Josie said surprised.

"Well of course Josephine, what would you guys do without me?" He smirked.

Inferno growled at Owen. "You can bring all the ranger you want. You can't defeat me."

"Let's see about that." Owen grinned.

"Liberality Axe!" Owen yelled.

A large boom filled the air and a bright white light shot from the sky and landed right in front of Owen. Everyone gasped. The axe had a smooth black crystal base and the axe was a white crystallized tip.

"Come on Inferno let's dance." Owen said.

Owen charged at Inferno, just as Inferno fired a blast of energy. Owen blocked it with his axe and grinned.

"Muy Caliente Inferno, but guess what." Owen said.

Owen tossed is his axe and it hit Inferno in the chest throwing him backwards.

"Angel Light!" Owen yelled.

He held up his gloved fist and a ball of white light appeared.

"I'm hotter." Owen said finishing his sentence.

He hurled the ball of energy at Inferno. Inferno yelled as his waxy body started to melt. Owen grinned and put an axe away.

"Now that's how you handle things." Owen grinned.

Alex got up relieved and walked over to his teammate, "You came." Alex grinned.

"Of course we're team after all." Owen said,

"We never lost faith in you." Calev grinned.

"Speak for yourself me and Josie thought we would never see him again." Jaxon said.

"You unlocked your weapon and your angel power. I proud of you." Josie said,

Owen smiled sheepishly. "Well of course Josephine, I'm amazing." He grinned.

"You would think this experience would have humbled him." Jaxon said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile Apocalypse was watching this exchange between the rangers and frowned.

"Appears I was wrong, it not the pink ranger it the white one. Mixer took the wrong one, now I must correct his mistake."

 **Next Time: Owen tries to find the man that killed his mother, the rangers split up in to teams to find Madison and two stop the next horsemen.**


	14. War What Is It Good For? Part 1

_A nine year old Madison was playing one of her older brother's video games. She smiled as she beat his high score. She leaped up in the air and danced around._

 _"I'm the best gamer that ever was!" She bragged._

 _Just as she was cheering, her mother walked in her room and saw the video game she was playing._

 _"Madison what in god's name do you think you're doing?" She asked._

 _"I won the video game mommy! Aren't you proud of me?" Madison asked._

 _Her mother stormed over and knocked the controller out of her hand._

 _"I'm raising a lady, this video game nonsense is for boys. Do you want to be a disgrace to our family?" She asked._

 _Madison frowned and shook her head. Madison wanted to make her mommy proud, but she really wanted to play the game._

* * *

"Get out of my head!" Madison yelled.

Madison was lying chained up on a surgeon's chair. Standing in front of her was Apocalypse who was taking glimpses through her memoires.

"Why Madison? Do you have something you want to hide?" He smirked from behind his mask.

"My friends will find me eventually, and when they do we'll unleash hell on you." Madison spat.

Apococlspe chuckled. "So much charisma, but you made the mistake of thinking that you would make it out of here alive. Since I figured out you are not who I am looking for, I have no reason to keep you alive."

Apocalypse held up his hand and a purple glowing sword appeared out of smoke. "I could end your life right now. Take your powers, and have one less angel."

Madison tried to keep on a brave face but inside she was terrified. "Then what do you want me for?"

"Well for bait of course. How else can I get the ranger I really want?" He laughed sadistically.

* * *

"I don't get it." Jaxon said.

"Bet that's the first time you said that in your life." Owen chuckled.

"When we first got our armbands our powers almost immediately activated, how come Owen's powers didn't activate until four months later?" Jaxon asked.

"Because I'm special." Owen said sarcastically.

"I have to admit it is peculiar." Calev agreed.

The four of them were currently walking to the temple, they just defeated Inferno and all of them are rejoicing. As they walked in they saw Gondu was sweeping as usual.

"Hey Gondu." They all said.

"Rangers." He said bitterly as he cleaned.

"Geez what happened to you? Puberty finally decided to pay a visit?" Josie smirked.

Gondu frowned at Josie's insult. "Picking on a twelve year old boy, how mature of you Josephine."

Josie gritted her teeth. "What did you just call me?"

"Relax babe, I taught him that insult." Owen smirked.

"Don't call me babe." Josie hissed.

"Okay sweetie pie." Owen chuckled.

Josie hissed at him again. Alex noticed that a fight was brewing between the two so he stepped between them.

"Where's Master Famine?" Alex asked.

"I'm over here." Master Famine appeared out of nowhere. Teleportation was very useful.

"Master Famine, I have great news-"

"You unlocked your power, Angel Light I know." Master Famine said solemnly.

That was strange to the four rangers, they expected them to be proud of him, and instead Master Famine looked as if they told him that someone died.

"How come you're not happy for me?" Owen asked.

"White Liberality listen to me carefully. Your power is strong, and extremely rare. Only three people in this entire world possess it including you. One of them was…Apocalypse." He said.

Owen frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you could potentially be as powerful as Apocalypse himself." Master Famine said.

* * *

It was a six days after what Master Famine told them about Owen's power and Josie was currently painting while watching TV. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. Josie got up and frowned. Who could that be? Her siblings were in college, and his mother didn't get off work until six. She got up and went to door.

"Who is it?" Josie asked.

"It's Z." Z replied form the other side of the door.

Josie frowned and opened the door. Standing there was Z.

"What do you need?" Josie asked.

"I'm looking for Tiana." Z said.

"Sorry she went out of town." Josie said.

She was about to slam the door when Z's foot stopped it.

"When will she be back?" Z asked.

"Whenever she goddam feels like it." Josie cursed as she slammed it.

Z sighed as she watched the girl slam the door in her face. She then pulled her phone out of her pocket and watched the video of the rangers she downloaded. She went to her video log and pressed on a video. This video revealed to be Josie and her mom eating dinner at the table. Z couldn't help but smirk.

"She didn't even know I was watching her."

* * *

Tiana sighed as she arrived at the bus stop. Her bus just dropped her off and she was sitting on the bench. Her parents were going to be pissed when they found her. She didn't tell them that she was leaving town, she just ran off. After Halloween she needed a breather.

Of course she knew she was going to have a ton of makeup work, and she still had to see Alex. Being on a team with him used to be the best part of her life. Now it was the worst part. She was bound to see him eventually.

Yet she said yes when he offered to pick her up. Well technically his mom would be driving, since he's underage, but still. Soon a purple car pulled up for her, only it wasn't Alex or his mother. Sitting there was Alex's girlfriend, Carrie. Great as if this wasn't as awkward as before.

"Hi Carrie." Tiana cheerfully waved, forcing smile on her face.

She tried her best not to look guilty. Although she and Alex didn't actually do anything, she felt guilty about liking someone else's girlfriend.

"Hey Tiana, Alex told me to pick you." Carrie said.

"You know how to drive?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah."

"But aren't you underage?" Tiana asked.

"I've been driving since I was twelve, my father suffers from seizures so I had to step up and start driving places." Carrie explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Tiana frowned.

"It's okay, now are you getting in?" Carrie asked with a smile.

* * *

The guys were currently at Rico's. Calev and Jaxon were eating some questionable looking nachos, while Owen and Alex played a friendly game of basketball, near the mini-corts by the back. Alex of course was losing to the Latino Jock.

"How are you so good at this game?" Alex muttered.

Owen grinned as he spun the basketball on his finger. "How do you think I made the varsity basketball team three years in a row?" Owen said.

With a flick of his risk Owen effortlessly landed the ball right in the goal.

"I hate you." Alex playfully groaned.

Just then his phone beeped. Alex frowned and pulled it out. It was from Tiana. That's when Alex realized he forgot to pick her up! Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad. Just as Alex thought this Calev came over with an incredible headache. He yelled in pain and clutched his temples.

Jaxon realized his friend was having a vison.

"Alex and Owen come quick!" He yelled over to his friends.

* * *

 _Calev was in a hospital. The air was freezing, like invisible icicles piercing his skin. He saw someone lying on the bed and frowned. He gasped when he realized who it was._

 _"Tiana." He said in quiet voice._

 _He heard sniffling and turned to see Alex crying. Behind him was Apocalypse, and Alex didn't even notice it. Apocalypse grinned as he pulled out a glowing purple blade. He then turned to face Calev. Wait he was looking at Calev. That was impossible. Know could sense him in vision state, unless he was directly in the vison._

 _"Hello Blue Kindness, nice to see you. I never thought I would be lucky enough to intrude on one of your visions."_

 _Calev tried yell out but his mouth was taped shut. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, he was forced to watch Apocalypse. "Give me the white ranger and I'll make sure this vision doesn't become reality. If you don't." Apocalypse paused._

 _Soon the machine that Tiana was plugged up to cut off. Alex leaped up in shock and gasped._

 _"Tiana!" Just as he shouted this out, Apocalypse clenched his fist and Alex's neck did a 180 spin._

 _Calev gasped as he watched both of his friends die._

* * *

"Calev!" Alex said shaking him.

Calev looked up and was mortified to see the red ranger. He gasped and jumped out of his chair.

"Calev what's wrong? What did you see?" Jaxon asked.

While the four boys were talking Z was recording the incident from a couple of table away with her phone.

"Where is Tiana?" Calev demanded.

Tiana and Carrie were in the car driving towards the high school. Tiana frowned.

"Um excuse me Carrie, this way doesn't lead to my house." Tiana said in a sweet voice.

"You think I don't know." Carrie said.

Tiana noticed her tone was angry. "Know what?" Tiana asked.

"Know what you've been doing with my boyfriend! You think I don't know what the two of you have been up to?" Carrie hissed.

Tiana slowly backed up. Something about her tone scared her. Only then did Tiana notice the bulge in her pocket. A bulge shaped like a gun.

Tiana screamed. Carrie turned to her and grinned radically.

"I say it's time for a little payback? You think I wouldn't notice? You want Alex so badly well you can see him in hell!" Carrie yelled.

Carrie then turned the wheel and drove straight into the side of the wall. Time slowed down for Tiana as the car flipped over, glass shards went flying everywhere as the car flipped several times. The last Tiana remembered was Carrie pulling out a gun.

"He said he wanted Owen." Calev said.

Owen frowned. "Why would he want me?"

"I don't know, but in order to prevent what I saw he said we have to hand you over to Apolcypse."

"Then let's do it." Owen said firmly.

Alex turned to him and frowned. "What do you mean? We have to think this over first." Alex said.

"Well while you think it over, I am going to go se Apocalypse and stop any of this bullshit before it can happen." Just as Owen turned around he saw a tattooed bald Latino man walking out of Rico's.

Owen gasped. It was him, that same man from seven years ago. The same man that killed his mother. Owen felt his body go numb. Did he see him? Owen slightly panicked. He felt like the scared ten year old boy again.

"Owen are you okay?" Jaxon asked.

Owen didn't respond. "Owen." Jaxon repeated.

The last thing Owen remembered was Jaxon shaking him, then he fainted.

* * *

 _A twelve year old Madison was walking home from school. Today had been unevenful, as she opened the door she felt a mother's hand roughly pull her inside. Before she could even process what was going on, she found herself on the ground._

 _"Mom!" Madison yelped._

 _Her mother glared at her. "What was this doing under your bed?"_

 _Her mother was talking about the stash of comic books under bed. Madison gulped._

 _"Mom it's just a comic book." Madison said._

 _Her mother threw the comics in anger. "This is not about a comic book this about our image, can you image if people found we're raising some tomboy freak! Madison Hartwell if you are going to be my daughter you must learn how to be a proper lady."_

 _"You mean a stereotypical princess obsessed with fashion, have you ever thought about what I want?" Madison asked._

 _"You are a Hartwell, and to be a Hartwell you have to learn how to make sacrifices."_

* * *

"Stay out of my head!" Madison yelled again.

Apocalypse was currently standing over her with a sadistic smile as he searched through her memories.

"Just trying to find a way to pass time." He smirked.

"Why are you keeping me here? If you're going to kill me just do it already." Madison hissed.

Apocalypse slowly walked over to her.

"Be careful what you wish for." He snarled.

* * *

Tiana gasped when she woke up again. She was currently hanging upside down in Carrie's car, the only thing holding her up was her seatbelt. Thank god she listened to her mother. Her left leg was pinned under the other side of the seat causing her great pain and discomfort. She turned and saw that Carrie wasn't in the driver's seat.

"Somebody help me!" Tiana yelled.

No one. "Anyone!"

"Don't move." A voice said.

Tiana turned her head and gasped when she saw a figure wearing a white cloak.

"Who are you?" Tiana asked.

The figure didn't respond. They flicked their wrist and several sparks flew out of their palm hitting the seatbelt holding her up, the seat, and the car. Soon everything the sparks hit dissolved into white smoke, and Tiana fell on the ground now that she was no longer in the car.

The figure turned walking away.

"Hey! Who are you?"

No answer. The figure clapped their hands and disappeared into smoke. Tiana frowned, who just saved her, and why did they go away? Little did she know Apocalypse was watching what happened and frowned?

"And so it begins." He hissed.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Josie asked.

"I told you I'm fine." Tiana said.

"Aren't you going to ask me I'm fine?" Owen smirked

"Screw off Perez." Josie playfully cursed.

"Love you too Josephine." Owen said.

Alex was by himself looking out the window. "I can't believe Carrie did that."

"Why would she do something like that?" Alex asked.

"Don't underestimate the fury of a jealous girlfriend." Josie frowned.

"At least what I saw in my vision didn't happen, which bothers me. If something happens in my vison it's usually set in stone. Sure it may have a minor change, but somehow someone intervened."

"That hooded figure." Tiana said.

Calev felt an immense pressure in his skull and gasped.

"Here we go again."

* * *

 _Calev was standing in the park lot of Diablo High. Police cars were everywhere and a several ambulances arrived. He turned and saw two paramedics wheeling a covered body. Calev gasped when he saw a glint of silver. It was a ranger armband._

 _"The hell." He said._

 _He turned his head and saw a blond haired girl running past him. It was Z. She ran to the nearest payphone. She dialed the number and when she answered the phone she said two words._

 _"Their dead."_

 **Next Time: The Location of the Horsemen of war reveals itself, causing Team Alex (Calev, Alex, and Tiana to go after them), meanwhile and Team Josie (Josie, Jaxon, and Owen) search for Madison. Calev tries to figure out who in his vison dies**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, in the end I pulled a trick from How to Get away with Murder. That's right a ranger will be dying in the near future. Although I can't tell you who's dead yet, at the end of each chapter you will see who ISN't dead.**


	15. War What Is It Good For? Part 2

_"I know Master Famine." Z said._

 _Z just finished telling Master Famine about what happened when she hung up the phone._

 _"How did this happen?" She asked._

 _Although she knew exactly how it happened. And even worse, it was her fault._

* * *

 **Two Months Earlier**

"What do you mean she said 'their dead'?" Tiana asked.

The normally friendly and positive girl was upset hearing the news about her friend. "I mean she went to a phone and the first words she said was their dead." Calev said slightly annoyed.

"Who's dead?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Calev said.

"We can't spend all our time worrying about a vision, we need to go back to figuring out how to save Madison." Josie said.

"That's not the only thing you need to worry about rangers. I just got a vision myself. I can sense the horsemen of War is regaining his power. Apocalypse will eventually plan to go see them." Master Famine said.

Alex frowned. "Remember how many casualties we had due to Nao, imagine if we had two horsemen."

"A Horsemen of War at that." Owen said.

"This is perfect!" Jaxon cheered.

"Excuse me, what about this says perfect?" Josie asked.

"Don't you guys see?" Jaxon asked.

"Not all of us are geniuses' moron." Owen said.

Jaxon sighed and rolled his eyes. "If Apocalypse going to be so busy searching for War, who's going to guard Madison? Nao? We defeated her. Demons? Defeat them every single day of the week. We have an open slot to save Madison."

"If I weren't straight I would kiss you right now." Owen cheered.

Everyone else soon started to get what Jaxon was saying.

"So we slit up, one group find the horsemen, the next rescue Madison." Tiana said.

"Exactly." Jaxon pointed out.

"Tiana and I should go to stop the Horsemen." Calev said.

"Why should you guys do that?" Alex said. Was that jealousy in his voice?

"Our virtues are Kindness and Patience, we are the best suited for this." Calev reasoned.

"I'm on the team to find Madison, that's not up for debate." Josie said firmly.

No one disagreed. No one wanted to face the wrath of the green ranger.

"I call Josie's team." Owen said with a smirk.

"Hold up, I disagree with that. All you are going to do is distract me with your annoying fliting."

"You say annoying I say sexy."

"I'll join your two's team." Jaxon said.

Although he mainly did it to help Josie, he saw how Alex was looking at Tiana. He thought it would be best if Alex was with her, because if he was him all he would be doing is thinking about Tiana. Thank god I don't have a love interest to distract me, Jaxon thought to himself.

"So I'll be with Tiana and Calev." Alex said.

"This all find and dandy, but I'm curious on how you guys are going to find the horsemen and Madison?" Gondu said.

"Yeah it's not like Calev is just going to get some random vison-" Just as Josie said that Calev doubled over in pain.

He yelled as he started to expiernead another vision. "Three in one day." Alex said surprised.

* * *

 _Calev was standing in town square in ranger form. Next to him was Alex and Tiana. They were looking up at something. Calev looked up too and gasped at what he saw. It was a flying boy. His body glowed with red crimson light and in his hands was a glowing red energy blade. Calev frowned, it must have been an ability. How else could he conjure a sword made of pure red energy?_

 _Then Calev realized the figure was aiming towards his neck._

* * *

"Looks like Alex jinxed you." Owen said.

"Are you okay?" Tiana asked.

"Great, minus the massive headache." Calev said with a grin.

"Well then why are you grinning?" Alex asked.

"Because I know who the horsemen of war is."

"You do?" They all said shocked.

"Well I know what he looks like." Calev said and all of their faces deflated.

"So we only know half of the puzzle." Josie said disappointed.

"Is there anything else form your vision that you remember?" Alex asked.

Calev tried to think about it. "He wore a uniform. The words Johnson School for Boys was on it."

"School for boys? Am I the only person that realizes how that sounds?" Owen asked.

Everyone ignored his comment. "I know where that is." Tiana said.

Everyone turned to face the African American Yellow Ranger.

"You do?" They all said at once.

Tiana blushed due to all of the attention.

"My mother is always threatening to send my brother there, so we've taken a tour of the school once or twice." Tiana said.

"Looks like we have a lead." Alex smirked.

* * *

Carrie walked into the lair of Apocalypse with an angry look on the face.

"Apocalypse!" She yelled.

No answer. She sighed. "Father!" She said again.

A puff of smoke appeared and standing there was Apocalypse glaring at his daughter. "I see you have failed me." He growled.

"I'm sorry. That stupid yellow ranger got in my way. You said the red ranger would be mine!" Carrie hissed.

"Easy Carrnutavunah." He said calling Carrie by her real name.

"Don't tell me to calm door father! Now the red ranger will surely love that stupid Tiana more than he loves me!"

"It's not my fault you're not attractive enough." Apocalypse hissed at his daughter.

Carrie gasped at hearing what her father said.

"Now's not the time for your bickering, I know where the Horsemen of War will be. All I need to do is convince him to be on my side and unlock his powers."

"And what if the rangers get their first?" Carrie asked.

"Then we'll handle them." He hissed.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since Tiana, Alex, and Calev have left to search for the next horsemen. Josie, Jaxon, and Owen were currently thinking of ways to find out where Madison was being kept.

"This is almost impossible!" Josie yelled in frustration.

"Calm down." Owen said trying to reassure the green ranger.

"Calm down! We have no leads on how to find Madison!" Josie hissed.

"Well we do have one lead." Jaxon said.

Both of them turned to face the silver ranger. "What do you mean we have a lead?" Owen frowned.

"Well it's just a hypothesis but I believe I have a theory that can produce a suitable solution." Jaxon said.

"Speak English please." Owen said, to emphasis his point he made sure to use his Spanish accent.

Jaxon sighed. Sometimes he hated dumbing it down for other people's sake. "I know how to find Madison. Well at least I think I do."

"Well spit it out already, we don't have all day." Josie snarled.

"Think about, Apocalyspe has been coming at us for four months, yet he only attacks in four places. The school, town square, Rico's, and Green Grove Street." Jaxon said.

Jaxon walked over to the main computer screen and started to pull up a map of Diablo.

"If you connect those four points it forms a perfect square. Coincide, maybe. But in science there is no such things as coincidences." Jaxon said.

"I still don't get what you're saying." Owen frowned.

"In the center of the square is an old science lab, owned by Dr. Zuko." Jaxon said.

"Still don't get where you're getting at." Owen said.

Jaxon sighed. "Dr. Zuko was a brilliant scientist, however he lost his lab due to his unique experimentations." Jaxon said putting emphasis on unique.

"What do you mean?" Josie asked.

"His experimentations were monsters. Monsters similar to those of Mixer."

"Inferno." Owen said wincing.

"Octo Knight." Josie said rubbing her throat.

"Explosivo." Jaxon said.

"So Apocalypse and this Zuko guy may be working together, and Madison may be kept there!" Josie said enthusiastically.

"Well rangers we got a location, I think it's time we save our friend." Owen smirked.

* * *

"This muck is messing up my shoes." Alex complained as he, Tiana, and Calev walked to the military school.

They were currently cutting through the swamp to get there.

"Look on the bright side, at least we're almost there." Tiana said.

"Yeah let's just ignore the fact that we don't know who we're looking for and that Apocalypse is probably there already." Alex said sarcastically.

Tiana frowned. Alex usually wasn't so negative. "What's wrong Alex, you're never this pessimistic."

"Well after everything that's happened to me lately, I think I have a right to be pessimistic. First my mom, and now Carrie." Alex said.

Tiana frowned when he brought up Carrie, but remembered the other thing he said.

"What happened with your mom?" Tiana asked.

Alex winced at the memory. "Forget about it."

Tiana frowned. Alex started to walk off, causing Tiana to run after him, however she tripped and fell into the mud causing her to yell. Alex turned to the sound of her shriek and helped her up. He pulled her up and tried to wipe up the mud. However neither of them realized that they were currently holding hands.

Both of them blushed and let go. "Hopefully they'll have some dry clothes at the school." Calev said interrupting Tiana and Alex's 'moment'.

"Yeah hopefully." Tiana said.

The three continued walking after what seemed like hours they arrived at the school.

"Well Tiana, since you know this place so well mind leading us?" Calev asked.

"I would, but without know the name or grade of the next horsemen it's almost hopeless." Tiana said.

The three of them started to think of a plan when Alex smiled, as he got a plan.

"All schools have files of students, even military schools. Usually these have a picture of some kind. If one of us goes into the Administration office, while the others distract them then we can find out who it is." Alex said.

"That's a great idea, but how are we going to find them?" Calev asked.

Alex smirked as he held up his palm letting a small flame brew. "With a distraction."

* * *

Roy James was currently sitting in his classroom doing math. Well technically he wasn't doing math, he was copping off a kid next to him. The kind knew but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't dare to. Roy would have no problem beating him up and would enjoy it. Most people read or got massages when they needed to relax. However for Roy nothing eased him like beating another person senseless.

The power he felt when his fist collided with another person's flesh, was addicting.

"Roy Daniels, the principal needs to see you." The teacher said.

Roy frowned. If he left now he wouldn't be able to coping of the kid's work later.

"Do I have to go right now?" Roy asked.

"Yes Roy." The teacher said in monotone voice. It was obvious they did not enjoy teaching a bunch of teenage boys.

Roy sighed and grabbed his bag and walked to Principal's office. When he opened the door he gasped at what he saw. His principal was lying on the floor dead. His throat was slit. If Roy wasn't used to seeing gory sights he may have been sick to his stomach.

"Hello Roy." A male's voice said.

Roy turned and saw a cloaked figure wearing a white opera mask grinning at him. The most defining feature about him, was his massive feet. They must have a size 30. Roy backed up and put his fist up ready for a fight, unlike any other sensible person who would have ran.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The figure grinned. "Call me Apocalyspe."

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Owen asked.

"What do you want to do just go up and use the front door?" Josie said sarcastically.

"Could you two stop bickering, it's distracting." Jaxon asked.

They were currently on the roof of Dr. Zuko's lab trying to pry a vent open. Dr. Zuko's security system would have detected them using any other entrances, however a vent was considered a door or a window, so it couldn't be monitored.

"Got it." Jaxon said relieved.

"You guys ready to do this?" Josie asked.

"Every time you guys ask me that I always give you the same answer. Hell no." Owen said.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse!" They yelled morphing into their suits.

"Let's drop in." Owen smirked making a pun.

Owen took a leap into the vent, soon followed Jaxon, and at last Josie. The three of them landed on the ground with a soft thud. Coincidentally they landed right in the middle of the control room. Which gave them access to all of the security cameras. While Owen and Josie were thrilled this seemed a little suspicious to Jaxon.

"Don't you guys think it's strange there isn't more security in here?" Jaxon said.

"Don't question luck." Owen smirked.

"You friend is right." A female voice said.

The three of them turned to see a familiar face. Nao.

"Well at least it's lucky for me anyway." Nao said.

"We have to deal with this bitch again." Josie cursed.

Nao pulled out her bow. "Do you really think Apocalyspe would leave without some protection?"

Nao's eyes turned pitch black. "I pity you rangers for coming. Now you have to die sooner than should have."

* * *

Alex's hand was focused on the patch of trees surrounding the Military School. He used his terrakinsis to bend them towards to him. He loved when he used his power, he always felt in tuned with nature and all of his senses. Alex tried to channel the heat into the trees outward and let all of his power loose, causing several trees to explode.

"Well there is your distraction."

Tiana and Calev noticed the signal and ran into the principal's office. Due to the explosion many were evacting to a safe space, so the halls were empty. The two of them finally reached the principal's office and both of them sighed in relief.

"We got here before Apocalypse." They both said relieved.

"I wouldn't say that rangers." A voice said.

They both turned and saw Apocalypse and Roy.

"The boy from my vision." Calev gasped.

Apocalyspe grinned. "You may have survived Pestilence, but I have a feeling you won't last as long against War."

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

 _Z just finished her conversation on the phone and hung up she sighed. Meanwhile a male figure was running over to the covered body. One of the paramedics stopped him._

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_

 _"Please sir can I just see the body, I believe it may be a friend of mine." The male figure said._

 _The paramedic frowned. "Don't tell anyone I let you do this kid, I could lose my job."_

 _"Thank you." The body said relieved._

 _He ran over and moved the veil revealing the dead body. He gasped out as if he'd been shot. Tears streamed down his face._

 _"This can't be happening."_

 _"Jaxon!" Z called out._

 _Jaxon turned his head and saw Z standing by the telephone. He ran over to her._

 _"Did you call Master Famine?" He asked._

 _"Yes." Z said._

 _"And what did he say?" Jaxon asked._

 _"Now's not the time, we need to get to the hospital."_

 _"Why?" Jaxon frowned._

 _"Just trust me." Z said._

 _She pulled his arm and the two of the went off._

 **So Jaxon is not the one under the sheet. For all of those Jaxon fans you get to see him fight for another day. However there's still six other rangers who will soon be biting the dust. On my profile I will be posting a poll of who you think is dead.**

 **The List**

 **Jaxon**

 **Tiana**

 **Josie**

 **Alex**

 **Calev**

 **Madison**

 **Owen**

 **Next Time: The rangers go against War and Pestilence. Calev's next vision could shock many, and Master Famine makes a surprising decision.**


	16. War What Is It Good For? Part 3

_Z and Jaxon burst into the hospital out of breath. They just left the school where they found out that one of their friends was dead. Everything happened so quick they didn't even have time to mourn. Z ran to front desk of the hospital._

 _"I need to see a friend of mine." Z said._

 _"Sorry only family members are allowed to visits." The nurse said._

 _Z frowned. "I don't think you understand, my mother is Diana Campbell."_

 _The nurse gasped when she heard who Z's mother was. Z's stepmom was one of the head doctors here. Whenever Z slipped her name, everyone paid attention to her._

 _"Sorry Ms. Campbell, what was the name of your friend again?"_

* * *

 **Three Months Ago**

Calev gasped when he felt another vision come over him. Jaxon wasn't the one who was dead. That meant he could be the one under that sheet. Calev instantly felt bad for thinking that. If it wasn't him, then that meant another one of his friends were under the sheet.

He was so distracted by his vison that he didn't notice Roy charging at him with his glowing red energy blade. Luckily for him, Tiana was able to use her telekinesis to throw him backwards into one of the lockers.

Tiana frowned. "I don't understand, why would you join him? Do you know what he has planned for the world?"

"Actually Yellow Patience he knows exactly what I have planned."

* * *

 **Sixteen Minutes Ago**

Roy stared at Apocalyslpe shocked.

"What do you want with me?" Roy asked.

"I sense something in you Roy. Something special. Something others ignored for years."

Roy frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Apocalypse raised his hand and suddenly Roy lose sight of his vison. The room went black and when Roy's vison returned he was looking at a ten year old version of himself. The boy's clothes were soaked with blood, and in his hands was a knife.

"I remember this day?" Roy smirked.

"You do." Apocalypse said.

"This was the day I killed my father. I got pardoned for it since I was a minor." Roy smirked.

"May ask why you decided to this?" He asked.

Roy smirked. "Because I could."

Apocalypse couldn't help but smile at the boy's wicked ways. He raised his hands again and the most violent moments of Roy's life started to unfold upon him. Every fight he was in, the one time he robbed an elderly man, the one time he beat up his foster sister, when he tried to strangle his teacher.

Suddenly the memories faded away into smoke and they were back in the room.

"I would like to recruit you." He said.

"Recruit me for what?" Roy asked.

"A war, I and I think you're the perfect candidate." He said.

"For years people have said that you are wrong for what you have done. But they have never felt what you and I feel. The power that surges through your veins when your show you're dominance. That's why you hurt your father and so many others. How would you like to feel that power again, every day?" Apocalypse said.

Roy couldn't lie. The thought of this was seductive. He needed it.

"What do you want in return?" Roy asked.

"You loyalty. I want you truly devoted to my cause." Apocalypse said.

"You got yourself a deal." Roy said.

Apocalypse nodded and place his gloved hand on Roy's skull. Roy felt a surge of energy surge through him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Unlocking you true potential." Apocalypse said as he gave birth to a new horsemen.

* * *

 **Now**

"It doesn't matter, we'll defeat you rangers." Apocalypse chuckled amused.

"We'll see about that." Tiana hissed.

She turned to Calev who was still recovering from his vison. "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Calev sighed.

The two of them morphed and pulled out their weapons. "You want a war, you got one." Calev said.

* * *

Nao released her swarm of black bugs onto the rangers causing all of them to yelp in surprise. Jaxon stepped in front of them and put out his force field shielding them. Everyone sighed in relief. Nao frowned and decided to attack the rangers with her bow and fired ate shield. The shield deflected it, but a small crack was forming on it.

"Damnit!" Jaxon cursed.

Nao noticed the crack and grinned. "Foolish rangers." She laughed.

She pressed a button on her armband and soon several doors opened around them.

"What the hell?" Josie asked.

Nao grinned. "You may have defeated these monsters before, but let's see if you can handle all of them at once." Nao smirked.

Soon Explosivo, Octo Knight, Mixer, and Infernos stepped out of each door.

"Crap." Owen said.

Meanwhile Dr. Zuko was unhooking Madison from the IV and putting her on a table. Apocalypse had a plan to take her away when the other rangers showed up. Luckily Dr. Zuko had Madison so high on drugs that she couldn't even fight back.

"Come on Girlie we got to get out of here." As he started to wheel the cart out him was stopped by a cloaked figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dr. Zuko asked.

The figure held up their gloved hand and yellow smoke shot out of their finger tips and flew into Dr. Zuko's nose. It reeked of sulfur and rotten eggs. Dr. Zuko slowly felt his concionous slip as he collapsed on the ground. The figure smirked behind their mask and walked over to Madison. It waved its hands and Madison's body was surrounded by a purple cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Madison's body was gone.

Calev blocked Roy's red energy blade with his bo staff as he and Tiana fought the newest horsemen. Roy was strong and agile without his powers it was scary to think the capabilities he had with powers. Roy grinned as he pulled out an armband similar to the rangers except it was gold.

"Powers of the Horsemen!" Roy yelled.

* * *

 **Morphing Sequence**

Roy is standing on a battlefield when a red burst of light hits him. This transforms into an armor that wraps around his body. The armor is crimson with a symbol of a dagger on the breastplate. On top of his head is a golden crown adjourned with red gems

"Horsemen of War!" He shouts.

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

* * *

Roy laughed as he transformed his red sword into a whip. He unleashed on Tiana and it wrapped around the yellow rangers arm. Tiana yelped in pain and in shock as Roy flung her into the wall.

"Tiana!" Calev yelled.

Calev frowned and charged at Roy, he swung his boo staff like a baseball bat, however Roy conjured a shield to block this attack. The shield then transformed into a Warhammer. With one powerful swing Roy swung it into Calev's chest causing him to fly several feet backwards. Calev yelped in pain.

"You are foolish to think that you can defeat me!" Roy yelled.

"We'll see about that." Alex said.

He had just joined the battle and was already morphed and held his blade in his hands.

"You can't defeat me." Roy said confidentially.

"We're about to find out." Alex snarled.

He held up his blade which glowed with red flames. The horsemen and the red ranger charged into battle.

* * *

Josie was currently battling Mixer with his daggers while he slashed at her with his axe. Mixer got a wicked idea and shapeshifted into Tiana.

"You wound's want to hurt me?" Mixer/ Tiana said.

"Not going to fall for that trick again." Josie snarled as she gave Mixer/Tiana a spin kick.

Meanwhile Jaxon was battling Inferno and Octo Knight. Inferno curled up its fist and unleashed a fireball, which Jaxon just barely managed to block with his shield.

"You're not going to defeat me that easily." Jaxon smirked.

He let down his shield and began rapid fire at the two monsters. Meanwhile Owen was battling Nao with his axe. Nao spun around and kicked Owen in the chest causing him to fall on the ground. She laughed in victory. She held up her fists as she prepared to summon another wave of insects. Just as she did that Owen held up his hands.

He felt the same light that was inside him when he fought Inferno. He unleashed this light all at once and it turned the bugs into dust, as well as propel Nao backwards into the wall.

"We defeated them!" Owen cheered.

Jaxon and Josie were surprised at what Owen did with his ability.

"How did you do that?" Jaxon asked.

Owen shrugged. "No clue."

"Yes but we have no clue where Madison is." Josie frowned.

Just as she said that, their armbands ringed. They frowned and answered the message.

"Hey Master Famine." Josie said.

"Rangers you won't believe what happened." Master Famine said, he sounded surprised.

"What's wrong Master Famine?" Jaxon asked.

"Pink Abstinence is here."

* * *

Alex and Roy were still sword fighting. Roy in the middle of the fight changed his katana into a whip and used this to slash Alex from a long distance. Alex yelped in pain and flew backwards as he demorphed.

"He's stronger than expected." Alex said.

Calev frowned. Why couldn't they beat him? It was almost as if, the more he fought the more power he gained. That's when Calev got an idea. He was the horsemen of war, he must be feeding of this violence. Calev gradually stood up which surprised his teammates. Roy noticed this and laughed.

"What do you plan to do ranger?" Roy taunted.

"I won't fight you Roy. Violence doesn't solve problems. I learned that a long time ago. You need to learn that lesson too." Calev said.

Just as he said that Calev felt a surge of energy build up inside him. He picked up his boo-staff and grinned. It was glowing bright blue. The power of kindness must have charged it up.

"Kindness Strike!" Calev yelled.

He threw his staff like a spear and it struck Roy right in the chest. Roy yelled out in shock and pain. Blue sparks flew off his armor as he collapsed on the ground and demorphed. Apocalypse hissed in fury at seeing that the rangers beat his newest horsemen.

"You may have one the battle rangers, but believe me when I say this." Apocalypse snarled.

He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in front of him and Roy. "You have not won the war." Apocalypse snarled.

Calev, Alex, and Tiana all sighed in relief at the fact that the battle was over.

* * *

Everyone was rejoicing when they saw Madison. "It's great to see you." Tiana said as she gave Madison a hug.

"Agreed." Alex said.

He took a seat right next to Tiana and Owen. Madison smiled as she was greeted by her teammates.

"I missed all of you two, well except for Owen." Madison joked.

Owen laughed and rolled his eyes. "Same Hartwell."

Josie gave Madison one of the biggest hugs. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I really missed you. You're like my best friend, my life almost felt incomplete without you correcting me on all my fashion mistakes." Josie joked.

"Well someone has to do it." Madison laughed.

"Did Apocalypse hurt you?" Jaxon asked.

"Thankfully no, well not physically at least. However he did search through my mind." Madison winced at the thought of it.

"Thank god that creep didn't touch you." Josie said relieved.

While the other rangers were talking to each other, Calev was talking to Master Famine.

"Master Famine I got another vision." Calev said.

"Is that so?" Master Famine said as he watered some plants.

Calev nodded. "I saw that Jaxon wasn't the one who died."

Master Famine tensed when Calev said this. He spun around where he could face the blue ranger.

"Listen to me carefully Calev, don't tell anyone what you're seeing, and not even me." Master Famine said.

Calev seemed surprised by this. "What?"

"The first team of rangers had a vision like this too, it drove them insane trying to figure out who died. They did things that we shall not speak of. I don't want the same fate to happen to your team." Master Famine said.

Calev nodded. "Okay."

Although he felt bad about keeping his visions from his team, he trusted his mentor's judgement. He walked over to see the rest of his teammates who were currently talking about how they saved Madison.

"Wait you mean you guys didn't rescue Madison?" Tiana asked.

Owen, Josie, and Jaxon shook their head. "I don't know who saved her, she just appeared here."

"Strange." Madison said.

"Strange like what happened to me." Tiana observed.

Everyone nodded. Could these events be linked?

"What about Explosivo?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Josie asked curiously.

"You said you had to fight Mixer, Octo Knight, Nao, and Inferno, but you didn't say anything about Explosivo." Alex observed.

Everyone nodded when he said this.

"Where was Explosivo? They all though to themselves.

While they were thinking this Calev's phone ringed. He frowned and pulled out his phone. It was a text message from an unknown phone number. He decided to play the video and gasped at what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

It was a familiar looking house. Then Calev realized that it was his house. Soon he watched as it exploded into flames.

"It's my house….it exploded." Calev said.

He felt tears stream down his eyes. What happened? Only then did Calev realize the video came with a message: This is what happens when you start a war with me blue ranger.

Calev gasped out in sadness and in shock. And with that he collapsed on the ground, as he felt a vision come over him.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

 _"Madison Hartwell."_

 _"I'm sorry you can't see her right now, she's about to go into under operation."_

 _Meanwhile Z's stepmother was following the hospital cart that currently had an unconscious Madison on it. Diana recognized that she was her stepdaughter's friend, so she instanlltly called her daughter. Luckily she was able to check in to see if she was okay._

 _However Madison looked far from okay. Many patches of her hair was torn out, while the other looked to be burned off. Brushes and gashes covered her body as if she's been beat up._

 _"Subject seems to be suffering from smoke inhalation and a concussion. Other injuries seem not to be fatal." A doctor said_

 _"Do you think she'll make it?" Diana asked._

 _"Maybe, but…"_

 _"But what?" Diana asked._

 _"I don't know if her baby will." The doctor said._

 _Diana gasped. "What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying she's pregnant."_

* * *

 **So what do you think? What happened? How did Madison end up with smoke inhalation, and having her hair burnt off, and why was she beaten up so badly? Also who is the father of the baby? Well all Madison fans she is not the one Jaxon saw udner the sheet. All of this and more will be answered soon. Also I have a new story SYOR called Time Squadron which I posted yesterday. Also I was thinking of using this as a new form of story telling. With flash forwards while the readers try to figure out what happened. Do you prefer this better?**

 **The List**

 **Tiana**

 **Josie**

 **Alex**

 **Calev**

 **Owen**


	17. Thanksgiving

_"I can't believe Madison is pregnant." Jaxon said._

 _He and Z were currently sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any updates on Madison._

 _"I can't believe what happened to her. How did she get all those bruises and burns?" Z asked._

 _Jaxon frowned. "She wasn't at school today, but we didn't think nothing of it." Jaxon sighed._

 _"I wonder who the father is." Z said to herself._

 _Just as she said that Jaxon gasped. Z noticed this and turned to him and frowned._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked._

 _"I need to make a call." Jaxon said getting up and quickly pulling out his phone._

 _"Who are you calling?" She asked curiously._

 _"The baby's father." Jaxon said._

 **One Months Earlier**

* * *

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Owen said to Josie.

The two were currently in the supermarket looking at turkeys that they were considering on bringing for the Thanksgiving dinner they were planning. The two of them had the idea of getting the whole ranger team and their families together for one thanksgiving dinner. However Owen was reconsidering.

"Just because the seven of us get along, doesn't mean our families will." Owen reasoned.

Josie ignored this. "Relax Perez I have a good feeling about this." Josie said to her teammate.

Owen shrugged. "Whatever you say."

The two continued shopping for turkeys when Owen stopped, he saw him again. The same man that killed his mother. He was casually walking along shopping for turkeys as well. Owen couldn't move, his feet were stuck in place. He felt his body go numb again. He wasn't sure how to process any of this. As he fell to the ground he felt Josie catch him.

"Woah there, are you okay?" Josie asked surprised by the white ranger's episode.

Owen nodded. "I need some fresh air."

Josie decided to peak into Owen's aura. It was a deep shade of blue and orange. A mixture of sadness and fear. What did he see that made him feel that way. Josie also noticed something else that was strange. A silver cord was wrapped around her arm, and it attached to Owen's arm. Josie knew it was a part of her aura vison, but it felt so real.

Soon Josie pulled back into reality shaking away all the colors and the silver cord.

"Sure let's get you outside." Josie agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Tiana and Alex were looking at vegetables they could cook for their little get together. Tiana pulled of a bag of green beans off the shelf.

"What about these?"

"What about them?" Alex asked as he looked at a sack of potatoes.

"My brother and my mom love green beans." Tiana smiled as she put them in the basket.

Alex couldn't help but think it was sweet how she made sure she kept up with her family needs. He was snapped back into reality when Tiana forcefully pulled his hand over to the fruit isle.

"We need some fruits for my cranberry sauce." Tiana said.

Alex frowned. "No offense but isn't cranberry sauce only supposed to have one fruit in it, cranberries?" Alex asked.

Tiana shrugged. "Well if you want to be boring about it."

Alex couldn't help but slightly smile to himself. "Okay what fruits are we getting?" He asked.

"Some kiwis, oranges, peaches, and strawberries." Tiana said.

The two walked over looking for fruits, however when Tiana and Alex were walking back to meet up they both accidently walked into the fruit car, causing a bunch of fruits to go rolling on the floor. Many people of the store looked at them slightly annoyed while the two teens both blushed embarrassed.

The two rushed the pick up the fallen fruits. "Sorry." Tiana said in a meek voice, embarrassed by her mistake.

"No it's my fault honestly." Alex replied.

"No I messed up." Tiana said.

As they were reaching for the same fruit their hands brushed against each other's slightly. They both pull back their hands embarrassed.

"Are you two lovebirds done, or do you guys need a room?" Josie asked.

Owen smirked at Josie's comment. "Come let's hurry up and get out of here." Owen said.

* * *

Meanwhile Madison walked to the police station with her father and mother.

"You still won't tell us where you were." Her father asked.

Madison sighed at her father's comment. What could she tell them? She was kidnpped by a supernatural monster?

"You still won't tell me why you called the cops on Josh." Madison shot back making sure her voice was venomous.

"He was over eighteen, and we thought he was responsible for you going missing. For a while we thought you were dead." Madison's mother said.

"Please you could care less about me." Madison snarled.

Her parents showed her their true colors a long time ago. Madison knew that the only things they cared about were her brothers and their image. Madison was dead last. She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. She came to this realization long ago but it still hurts.

"You're lucky we were able to pull a few strings, to get your pedophile boyfriend out of jail." Her father hissed.

Madison rolled her eyes at her father's behavior. "He's not a pedophile, I'm not five. You guys lost your right to have input on my life, when you kicked me out."

"You chose him over us." Madison's mother said sounding bitter.

Madison frowned. Well technically they were right, but she didn't want to admit that.

"Whatever."

* * *

Alex, Josie, Tiana, and Owen walked out of the grocery store caring many bags. Well Alex, Josie, and Owen carried the bags. Alex tried be gentlemanly and carry Tiana's, Owen tried to do the same with Josie but she got angry at him for suggesting she needed a man's help.

"So it's settled, Owen, Tiana, and Jaxon will cook while the rest of us set up." Josie instructed, she made herself the unofficial leader of the whole get together.

"I really think this is a good idea." Alex said.

"I don't know, I talked to my parents and they're down. It's better than what we usually do go to some fancy restaurant." Owen said.

"I thought your parents were dead." Josie said bluntly.

Tiana gasped that her friend would say that, however Owen didn't seem bothered by this.

"My mother died, I have no idea who my father is. My adoptive parents adopted me when I was eleven." Owen said simply as if it were no big deal.

Tiana placed a hand of the white ranger's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your lose." She said kindly.

"It's okay it was a long time ago." Owen said, although everyone could tell that he was putting on a front.

Just then a male voice yelled. "Hey Tiana!"

The four of them turned to see the source of the noise and saw that it was a tall, muscular, African American boy with a small afro. He wore a basketball jersey and some shorts. He walked confidently as if he thought everyone in the world knew about him and wanted to be him. Tiana saw him and quickly tried to duck behind Josie. However Josie took a step back to get a better look of the boy, leaving Tiana helpless.

"Hi Trevor." Tiana said in a meek voice giving the boy a wave.

It was obvious she didn't want to talk to him, however he didn't seem to pick this up or he didn't care.

"Long time no see, how have you been?" Trevor asked.

"Good." Tiana said quietly.

"Well that's good, how about you and I go see a movie or something so we can catch up." Trevor offered.

Alex's face fell when he heard this. Everyone noticed how chilly the air got due to his ability. Josie could have sworn that she saw some flowers wilt nearby.

"Sorry, Trevor I'm busy."

Trevor frowned, it was obvious he was not taking no for an answer.

"I really wish you would reconsider." Trevor said as he gripped her arm.

Owen stepped between the two of them forcefully. "Why don't you back off?"

"Why don't you mind your own bushiness _chico_?" He asked.

Owen realized this was a racist remark due to his race and frowned. "You want to go?" Owen threated.

Owen was about to throw a punch when Josie stopped him. "Don't waste your punch on him." Josie instructed.

"Hiding behind your butch white girl, smart." Trevor rolled his eyes.

Josie hissed as she pushed Owen aside. "Correction let me waste a punch on his dumbass."

Tiana stepped in front of her friends. "Trevor we can talk later." Tiana pleaded.

Trevor frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Sure babe."

Alex cringed at this. "How about you leave? It's obvious she wants nothing to do with you." He hissed.

Alex didn't know why he was so angry. He never felt anger like this, not even when he fought a monster. He could almost fell his powers slipping out of control. Flowers were wilting and he could have sworn he saw the pond turn into ice.

"Stay out of this." Trevor hissed.

He turned back Tiana. "See you later."

With that he walked off. Causing everyone looking at Tiana as if she had some explaining to do. Tiana blushed away.

"Come on guys we need to prepare for dinner." She said, it was obvious she did not want to talk about it, so no one pressured her.

* * *

Calev frowned as he looked at his unconscious mother and sister. They were currently hooked up to machines to help them breathe. Due to the explosion, his father died and his mother and sister were severally injured. His father was inside the house cooking, while his mom and sister were just about to open to the door, when it happened.

Calev cried so much he didn't have any tears left. He felt pain that he didn't know it was possible to feel. He lost his father, and now he could lose his mother and sister. He knew there were consequences of being a ranger. A scraped knee here and there, but death. That was unexpected.

He wasn't ready for this, he was just a kid. He wasn't sure he or any of his teammates grasped this concept. And there was the Thanksgiving dinner thrown by the other rangers. A dinner Calev wouldn't be able to go to with his family. Calev cried to himself just wishing he could end it all.

* * *

Madison patiently waited for Josh to exit the police station. She was happy to see him. The thought of them being reunited..was surreal. One thing that kept her sane when she was taken was the thought of being reunited with Josh.

However she was not prepared for what happened. As soon as he stepped out she rushed over to give him a hug, however he quickly blocked this advanced. Madison frowned at this.

"Josh baby, is something wrong?" She asked.

Josh frowned. "We need to break up."

Madison's face fell. "What?"

"I got arrested, because of our relationship. Although your parents were able to pull a few things to get me out of jail they weren't able to get me off the sex offender list." Josh frowned.

Madison gasped. "You're on the sex offender list?"

"It doesn't matter now, the point is I don't want to see you anymore." Josh frowned as he roughly pulled his arm away from Madison.

Madison felt tears stream down her face. "Josh you don't mean that."

"I do, stay away from me." Josh hissed as he stormed away leaving the pink ranger in a puddle of her own sadness.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Alex asked.

Currently he, Josie, and Madison were dressed like waiters prepared to serve their parents, while Tiana, Jaxon, and Owen were cooking.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Josie mumbled.

"Hey this was your idea." Owen frowned.

Josie nodded. "But I'm starting to regret it."

She turned to look at the families sitting there. Currently Owen's adoptive parents were busying on their phones trying to keep up with their company. His mom was a pretty women with blond hair named Cathy, while his father was Korean with short black hair named Jun.

Next to them sat Tiana's family. Her mother, Andrea wore a purple shawl to cover herself. Her father, Byron, was a mountain of a man who spoke with a deep and harsh tone that almost frightened everyone in the room. Her older brother Ty was currently texting.

Next to them was Madison's family. Her father Greg, was currently talking to her older brothers, Riley and Nick about their careers in the NHL. Meanwhile her mom, Monica pretended to be interested.

Next to them sat Josie's family. Her mother, Abigail was talking to her children Jamie and Erin about their time at law school. Meanwhile her older children Logan, and Kaytlin were talking about a new case one of them was working on.

Next to them were Alex's family. His father, Hugo was currently chatting with Alex's little sister Diana. His mother, Sarah was currently on her phone talking to one of her co workers.

Next to them was Jaxon's family. His mother and father Jacklyn and Leon were speaking to each other is a mix of Chinese and English. Meanwhile their daughter Yue Li was chatting with Alex's little sister Diana.

Josie expected to see Calev's family, but she immediately felt bad when she remembered they were in the hospital.

"Josie come try this!" Owen shouted.

Josie turned and went to the sound of Owen's voice. He was currently making a strange baked chicken kind of dish covered in dark chocolate.

"I don't want to." Josie complained.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Josephine I need someone else's taste buds besides mine."

Josie groaned as she walked over and grabbed a fork. She took a bite and was amazed at what she found. It was delicious, she felt her senses dull and the only thing that remained was the taste of that chicken.

"Oh my gosh, what did you do this?" Josie asked.

Owen grinned. "Chicken and mole. My mom used to make if for me whenever we had enough money."

Josie reached for another bite but Owen playfully slapped her hand away. "Not so fast Josephine."

Josie frowned. "Stop hogging it."

She reached for the fork but Owen stopped her and pulled it away. However she was reaching for it at the same time causing her to fall on him. He caught her so she wouldn't fall. However by doing this their lips were only centimeters away from touching. The tips of their noses rubbed together. They both blushed. Which surprised both of them. Josie wasn't the type of girl to blush, and Owen been with plenty of girls before and could keep his cool.

Before either of them could react Owen decided to make a bold move and kiss her. What surprised both of them even more was that Josie didn't pull away. Sparks filled their veins, it energized them. Josie could feel the same silver cord from before tangling them in.

"Hey are you guys done yet." A voice said.

They both turned to see Madison impatiently waiting. "We have hungry family members out here."

Owen and Josie both blushed as they pulled away. Josie made a mental note to punch Madison later.

Soon Madison, Alex, and Josie started serving dishes that the others cooked. As every was handed a plate and seated down. Soon Abigail raised her hand.

"I would like to say a prayer." She asked.

Everyone muttered a chorus of 'sures', 'yes', except for Owen and Andrea.

"Actually I and my son are atheists so we prefer not to participate in this." Andrea said.

Josie almost choked on her water. How come Owen never told her this? She told him she was Catholic.

"Owen is this true?" She asked.

Owen shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Abigail frowned.

"So what do you and your son believe in, evolution?" Abagail said.

"That's none of you bushiness, and I don't appreciate your tone." She snapped back.

Greg frowned at the argument coming from the two moms. "Can we just hurry up and eat?"

"Why so you and mom can go to some press conference for the boys, instead of actually caring about your daughter? Don't worry you can go back to not being a parent eventually." Madison hissed.

Jaxon put his hand on Madison's shoulder to calm her down. Greg frowned at his daughter's outburst.

"What are you talking about? Your mother and I love you." Greg frowned.

"Yeah you just love your job, the boys, and your reputation more." Madison hissed.

"I did not come here for you to degrade me, I'm your mother." Monica said.

"Don't act your some caring mother Monica, you practically asked me to watch her every day when she was younger." Andrea said.

"That was because you were so desperate for children, so desperate that you had to adopt a street rat!" Monica yelled.

"Excuse me my son is not a street rat!" Jun said.

Byron rolled his eyes at the whole scene. "This was exactly why I did not want to spend my Thanksgiving here, all there is a bunch of crazy white people."

"I'm sorry was this location not convenient enough for you hood?" Greg hissed.

"Great now you're being racist and an awful father." Madison said rolling her eyes.

Alex got up trying to keep the peace put no one listened to him. Everyone just kept yelling at each other louder and louder. Alex sighed. He turned to look at his others and saw that Josie and Tiana were gone. He frowned.

"Hey everyone." He said.

No one listened. "I said hey everyone!" He yelled again putting more power in his voice.

Everyone turned to face the red ranger. "Josie and Tiana are gone."

Everyone frowned. No one noticed the girls slipped away. Soon they heard a soft sniffle that sounded almost like crying. Everyone frowned and walked to the sound of the noise. It was coming from a kitchen and sitting on the floor was Josie who was currently crying with Tiana consoling her.

"This was my idea, this is all my fault." Josie cried.

Everyone turned to each other awkwardly. No one said a word until Byron turned to his family.

"Come on we're leaving." He said guiding his family out of here.

Tiana held a small frown on her face as her family exited. One by one all families exited beside Owen's and Josie's.

"It's ok." Owen said holding her softly.

"It's not your fault." He said.

* * *

Calev was still with his family when the doctors walked in. They had grim looks on their faces. Calev immediately got up.

''Is something wrong?"

"Your mother…she will have to remain on life support, however we believe we have a procedure to help your sister." The doctor said.

Calev gasped in shock. Tears streamed down his face. It was too late for his mother.

"I need to go." He said.

"Would you like to stay for your sister's procedure?" The doctor asked.

Calev said nothing. He ran out the room crying and kept running.

* * *

Madison walked into the party with a forced happy smile on her face. She was surprised that kids were throwing a party at Thanksgiving, but she'd seen kids at her school do weirder things. After the day she had she needed a drink. She quickly walked over to the cooler ignoring the greetings from her classmates.

She bent down and grabbed a beer can. She cracked it open and took large gulp. She couldn't help but smirk at the taste. She didn't personally like the taste, but what the hell.

"Madison." A voice said surprised.

Madison turned and saw Calev standing there watching her drinking a beer can.

"Calev." She said surprised.

"What are you doing drinking? You're under age."

"Duh, all of us are." Madison smirked as she took another sip.

"Why are you drinking?" Calev asked.

"Why are you at a party and not at the hospital?" Madison shot back.

"I needed to forget, like you I guess. I heard alcohol is the best way to make you do that." Calev said blankly.

Madison membered the day he had. His family….

She bent down and grabbed a can and tossed it to him.

"Drink up."

* * *

Jaxon sighed as he sat in his room. Today had been a long day. His mom walked in with a sad look on her face. Jaxon already knew what she wanted to talk about.

"I haven't told my friends yet." Jaxon said.

"Jax you have to tell them eventually. We're tried to prolong the trip, but eventually we're going to have to go to China." She said.

"I know mom." Jaxon sighed.

* * *

After several cups of beer Madison and Calev were officially drunk. Like blackout drunk. Like do something you might regret drunk.

"Maddie it's getting late one of ussss needs to drrrrive!" Calev drunkly cheered.

"You souuunnnd funny when you're drunk." Madison laughed.

"Not as funny as you sound, luckily you're pretty." He laughed.

"You think I'm pretty?" Madison asked surprise.

"Of course I do little lady." Calev laughed.

"Too bad Josh doesn't see that." Madison grumbled.

"Josh is an idiot, he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you." Calev laughed.

Madison blushed. She then did something she never thought she would do. She pulled Calev in for a kiss. Before either of them knew it they were engaged in a steamy make out. Madison pulled away.

"We can't tell the others about this." Madison said.

"Agreed." Calev nodded.

The two went back to kissing. And that's how Thanksgiving ended.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

 _Nao groaned when she heard the phone ring. How was a girl supposed to get any sleep? She thought herself. She looked around to check her surroundings. She was completely naked besides the blanket that covered her. Next to her was a sleeping male. The phone kept ringing which got on her nerves._

 _She nudged the sleeping male besides her. Causing him to groan. However he did not answer the phone. She rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him. He cursed in Spanish._

 _"What is it?" Owen asked._

 _"Your phone someone is calling you." Nao hissed._

 _"Who is it?" Owen asked._

 _Nao looked and frowned. "Jaxon."_

 _Owen sighed, it was obvious he did not want him bothering him. "Ignore it."_

 _Owen crawled over to her and started to kiss on her neck. "Besides I can think of something much better to do than talking to my teammates."_

 _Nao smirked as she and the white ranger continued to make out. "Your teammates won't be upset that we slept together?"_

 _Owen laughed. "Like I care what my teammates think." Owen smirked as he continued to make out with the horsemen._

 **I posted a poll on my profile page on who your favorite paring was.**


	18. Let Loose A Little

_Madison woke up with a gasp. It was hard for her to breath, why couldn't she breathe? Why did her body hurt all over? She tried to open her eyes, but what surprised her was that only one of them opened. The other one was swollen shut. Why couldn't she remember what happened?_

 _She heard shouting. A lot of it. She realized this was coming from the doctors that were trying to aid her. What was going on? Next thing she knew he body started to shake uncontrollably. She tried to stop it, but it was like she wasn't in control of her own body._

 _"Try to stabilize her!" A nurse yelled._

 _Madison just kept shaking she wanted to stop but her body wouldn't let her. Suddenly her mind was flooded with memories._

 _"Calev." She said weakly._

 _"What?" A nurse said._

 _"Calev!" Madison screamed again._

 _She started to shake more and scream louder for the blue ranger._

* * *

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

"Calev!" Madison shouted hoping the blue ranger would wake up.

Calev groaned in his sleep. His latest vision made him what to sleep. Calev tried to ignore the new visions, the ones showing that one of his teammates would die. Although his visions kept giving him more questions. Madison was pregnant, or would be pregnant.

Could he be the father? If he was why did Jaxon call Owen? So many questions

"Calev!" Madison said again shaking the blue ranger awake.

"Yes." Calev groaned.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on, my parents are going to be home soon." Madison said.

"I hate sneaking out the window." Calev complained.

"Would you rather my snobby parents see you in bed with me?" Madison asked.

Calev sighed. Secretly he wished Madison wanted to keep him around longer. That night when they kissed on Thanksgiving, Calev thought they were in relationship, however Madison made it clear she was only interested in friends with benefits.

Calev's thoughts went back to Owen, why did Jaxon call him. Did he and Madison sleep together? Calev felt angry with himself for being jealous. Maybe Josie had a good idea when she broke up with Owen, you shouldn't mix ranger duty with personal affairs.

"I'll see you at school." Calev said.

Using his ranger agility he leaped out of the window and gracefully landed in Madison's backyard. He sighed as he looked at his watch. It was time to see his sister.

* * *

Jaxon nervously stood in the hallways of Diablo High. He was nervous about telling his friends he was leaving America. Friends. He never thought he would have friends. To be honest he thought they were foolish. They got in the way of his learning, however now he was desperate to be with them.

He had one week, one week till he would be on a flight to China.

"You seem nervous." A boy said to him.

Jaxon turned to see a handsome boy standing next to him. He had blond hair, athletic build, sea blue eyes, and freckles. He wore a blue football jersey and khakis. Jaxon felt his heart speed up, but he wasn't sure why.

"Do I?" Jaxon said.

"Nervous about picking clubs." The boy asked gesturing to the clipboards hanging on the walls.

Jaxon didn't even notice he was standing there. "I think these clubs are a waste of time."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You do, why?"

"It's foolish, I mean do you think colleges are actually go to care if you were in the glee club?"

"I'm in drama, and I hear colleges actually do look at stuff like that." The boy defended.

Jaxon laughed. "You're in drama?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" The boy asked.

"I've seen you play football, jocks don't due drama." Jaxon scoffed.

"Well maybe there's a lot about me you don't know, the name's Sean." He smiled causing Jaxon to blush.

Wait did he just blush? He never blushed before. Yet here he was, semi flirting with a cute jock. Who's probably not gay, Jaxon reminded himself.

"You should join drama." Sean offered.

"I don't know, social clubs aren't really my thing." Jaxon said.

Sean shrugged. "I don't know I thought it would be cool if we hung out."

Jaxon felt his heart speed up. Was Sean flirting with him? "Sorry I need to focus on my studies."

"Oh." Sean shrugged as this conversation didn't matter.

Jaxon started to reconsider if he was hitting on him. Why did he have to obsess with grades anyway? Other kids at his school could care less.

Soon his armband started to ring. Jaxon groaned. "I'll see you later."

Sean nodded. "Hopefully."

Jaxon blushed slightly as he headed to the temple to see what was wrong.

* * *

"I'm telling you Alex, you just need to ask her." Owen said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say you have half off the female population fighting over you."

Alex was considering asking Tiana out and considering the NUMEROUS relationships Owen had been in he sought advice.

"That doesn't help when the one girl you do want doesn't want you." Owen frowned.

"You mean Josie?" Alex asked.

Owen sighed as he eyes darted to the green ranger who was stretching with Madison and Calev.

"Religion is a big part of who she is, it's not of mine. With that and the fact we're on the same ranger team she doesn't think we should pursue our relationship."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. Owen frowned. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you act like some big player, but deep down you're just a big softie." Alex laughed.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Keep talking and I'll tell Tiana you still wet the bed."

Just as Alex was about to protest Jaxon swung the door open and went straight to monitor.

"Well hello to you to." Josie said sarcastically.

"Do you have the decency to take your shoes off first, I have to mop this floor." Gondu complained.

"You know for a wizard's apprentice you clean more than you cast spells." Madison chuckled.

Gondu nodded. "Apparently Master Famine considers being his maid a part of my training."

"I realized something." Jaxon said.

"What is Boy Genius?" Owen asked.

"It's been two weeks since a monster attack." Jaxon said.

"Thank god." Madison smirked.

"No, but usually we get a knew monster every day. Now we haven't had one in weeks. Apocalypse is planning something." Jaxon said.

Tiana nodded. "That may be true, but Jaxon maybe you should enjoy our little break. I mean with school and ranger duty it sometimes seems like…" She stopped herself due to her not wanting to be rude but Josie happily stepped in.

"You don't know how to have fun. You're the most antisocial human being alive." Josie said.

Jaxon frowned. "I know how to have fun."

"Since when? I swear my grandma can let loose more than you can." Madison joked.

Jaxon frowned. "I like taking school and work seriously, I'm sorry that you don't." He said.

Jaxon pointed to a monitor were he pulled up a map of Diablo. "I'm pretty sure based on the increase in energy levels that Apocalypse is panning something near the woods, I think we should check it out."

"And I think we should relax." Josie said.

The silver and green ranger had a stare off. Alex decided to step in.

"Right now since there is no threat I say that everyone can do what they want. Jaxon if you want to investigate you can, and Josie if you want to chill here you can." Alex said.

"I'm staying here." Madison said.

"Ditto." Calev said quickly.

The truth was he wanted to be near Madison, however know else on the team knew about his and Madison's hookups.

"Call me if you need me." Owen said.

"I'll go with Jaxon." Tiana said.

"I'll go to." Alex said quickly.

Like Calev he wanted to be with his crush, however unlike Calev everyone knew.

"Fine then let's head out." Jaxon said.

* * *

"Well we're here." Alex said.

"Finally." Tiana groaned and she turned to Jaxon. "You okay?"

Jaxon was snapped out of his daydream. "I'm sorry I was just thinking. Do you guys really think I don't know how to have fun?"

The red and yellow ranger turned to look at each other. "To be honest...yes." Alex said.

Jaxon sighed. "I don't know why I'm like that, I just think you should put responsibilities first."

"There's nothing wrong with that Jaxon, it's just every now in then everyone needs to let loose." Tiana said.

Jaxon nodded. He then noticed something strange a large shadow was underneath their feet. Too big to be theirs or the trees. Jaxon bent down and frowned. He then looked up. The shadow started to move.

"Guys I don't think we're alone here." Jaxon said.

Just as he said this a large metallic, red, razor sharp, feather shaped object fell out of the sky. Jaxon quickly rolled out the way just as it made impact with the earth.

"Holy crap." He said.

"Guys now might be a good idea to morph." Alex said uneasily.

Everyone nodded and pulled out their morphers. "It's morphing time!"

"Red Humility!"

"Yellow Patience!"

"Silver Diligence!"

Just as they morphed they pulled out their weapons.

"Are you done with the colorful light show?" A female voice asked.

The three of them turned around to see a female humanoid creature. She had white skin, pink and green hair in pink tails, pitch black eyes, and a forked tongue. She wore a white and black corset and a green and red motley. She laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe my master wants me to fight you. This would be a piece of cake, right Explosivo?" She asked.

"Yes Madame Trickster." He smirked.

"So Apocalypse decided he needed two ugliest to defeat us instead of the usual one." Alex cockily smirked as he held up his fist which was covered in flames.

"Who said it was just us two?" Madame Trickster smirked.

Soon a large bird landed on the ground. It was the size of a bus with metallic orange and gold feathers and giant mechanical eyes.

"Meet Fury." She smirked.

"Doesn't matter how many monsters Apocalypse sends we will always defend Earth!" Alex yelled.

He hurled a fireball at Madame Trickster but she deflected it with a her Bo staff. She yawned.

"Human boys are so boring."

"Well maybe this is more interesting." Tiana yelled as she held out her blaster and fired.

Explosivo countered this with his own explosive energy. The two meet in the middle and created a small explosion throwing the three rangers backwards. Jaxon yelped in pain. There had to be some clever way to defeat them. While he thought of this Tiana and Alex continued to attack. Then Jaxon got an idea. The three of them stood near the trees. Jaxon could cut them down then he could crush the monsters.

"Tiana and Alex you need to stop, we won't be able to defeat them if we rush into this. We have to be smart." Jaxon said.

The two rangers turned to Jaxon and nodded. "Okay we're game." Alex said.

Jaxon nodded. "You two distract the monsters, leave the rest to me."

"Good luck." Tiana said.

* * *

"Vanilla ice cream please." Madison said to the man at the counter.

The waiter gave the pink ranger two giant scoops of vanilla ice cream and handed her the bill.

"Thank you." Madison said as she paid.

She walked over to a table where she could join her friends. Josie and Calev were engaged in a friendly conversation about an action movie, while Owen was on his phone texting.

"Who are you texting?" Madison asked.

"Some redhead girl from my math class. Apparently she's willing to do all my homework for a month. For a price of course." Owen smirked.

Madison and Calev rolled their eyes while Josie tensed up. It was obvious she was furious about the thought of Owen being with another girl.

"It's a shame how you use girls." Madison frowned.

"Hey she's using me for sex, it's not my fault I get to benefit from it." Owen smirked.

Calev looked over Owen's shoulder quickly and noticed something strange. He wasn't texting a girl at all, he was texting his dad about a basketball game. Then why did he lie? Calev's eyes darted back to Josie. Of course, the white ranger was trying to make Josie jealous. He was smarter than he looked. Calev considered using a technique like this on Madison.

"You're repulsive Perez." Josie snarled.

"You know you love it." Owen smirked.

Just as she was about to say something there armbands ringed. "Looks like there's trouble."

"Damn it I knew Jax would jinx us." Madison sighed.

The four rangers got up, but just as they did an explosion went off. Everyone gasped and turned in shock.

"Get down!" Owen yelled just as a cloud of smoke filled the room.

Josie gasped as she stumbled backwards, blinded by the smoke. She felt her senses go numb as she collapsed to the ground.

She heard Madison cry out in pain next to her, and Owen cough rapidly, and Calev groaning. Then everything went black.

* * *

Swoosh! Alex was dodging the feather blades that Fury unleashed. He rolled to the side quickly just as one was about to make contact with his back. He leaped up in the air and using his powers he unleashed a torrent of water to blow the beast backwards.

Fury hissed in agony but quickly flew upwards and slashed Alex in the chest. Meanwhile Tiana was battling Explosivo and Madame Trickster. Explosivo unleashed a wave of explosive energy which Tiana blocked with her trumpet. The yellow ranger then did a flip and landed behind Madame Trickster, she then delivered a roundhouse kick to female humanoid's head.

Jaxon stood paralyzed. What was he supposed to do? He had a plan, he should use it. But what if it wasn't good enough. What if he wasn't smart enough? Jaxon quickly shook that idea out of his head. He was smart, that's why he was chosen. Maybe he didn't know how to let loose like the others, but he was smart enough to devise a plan. He was Silver Diligence.

"Weapon Unlock! Silver Diligence!" Jaxon yelled.

Jaxon held up his hand and gasped at the surge of energy he felt go through his veins. In his hands appeared a silver scythe, with a silver blade and a silver blade and grey handle. Jaxon smirked at discovering his weapon.

"Wisdom Slash!" Jaxon yelled.

He twirled his scythe and with one skillful move he slashed his scythe. Although he was nowhere the trees, they fell down anyway as if cut down by an invisible force. The tree fell down right on top of Explosivo and Fury, leaving Madame Trickster the last one standing.

She gasped. She was about to turn and run but she saw Alex holding his blade which glowed with an icy blue light.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

She turned again, however Tiana held a trumpet aimed at her chest. She was surrounded.

"How come Apocalypse sent three monsters instead of one?" Jaxon asked.

Madame Trickster laughed. "Because of you." She said to the silver ranger.

Jaxon gasped. "Because of me?"

"Apocyslpe knew your diligence and your impatience would be your downfall. So he raised the energy levels in this area and had Dr. Zuko make two new monsters along with Explosivo. After all you rangers forgot to stop him and look what to the Blue Kindness family." She smirked.

Jaxon clenched his fist. "That still doesn't explain why though, we beat you."

Madame Trickster grinned. "I never said that was Apocalypse's plan. He wanted to distract you so he could have the white and yellow ranger all to himself."

Tiana gasped at hearing that. "Why does Apocalypse want me and Owen?"

Madame Trickster said nothing. "I can't tell you, but by now the bomb that I planted should go off and your ranger friends will be kidnapped by the Demons."

Alex gasped. "You guys stay with her I'll call the others."

Tiana frowned glaring at Madame Trickster. "Tell me what he wants with me."

"It's about your father." Madame Trickster smirked.

Tiana stared at her shock. She took a couple steps back trying to process this. Jaxon noticed this.

"Tiana what is she talking about?" Jaxon said.

Madame Trickster laughed. "Oh you haven't told your teammates about what happened at the hospital?"

Just as Tiana was about to open her mouth Alex came back. "Their gone." He said.

He turned to Madame Trickster and growled. "Where are they?"

"Oh little red ranger, its cute how you think you can make demands." Madame Trickster laughed.

She clapped her hands and she dissipated in a cloud of rainbow colored smoke along with Fury and Explosivo.

"Crap." Alex cursed.

* * *

"Hello Contestants welcome to my favorite game show, it's called 'How Long Does it Take for a Ranger to Die! Defenders addition!" Madame Trickster cackled.

Hovering above her was Madison and Owen who hung from chains made of pure energy. They were slowly regaining conciseness. Both of them made small groans. On the floor lied Calev and Josie.

"Where are we?" Owen asked.

"I have no idea." Madison groaned.

The four of them appeared to be in an all pink room that resembled a movie theater. The area they were in was the stage. All four of them tried to morph but they couldn't.

"Crap!" Josie yelled.

Madame Trickster smirked. "If you're trying to morph that won't work you pest." She giggled.

"Now let's talk about round one of our game. This challenge will involve Green Chasity and Blue Kindness." Madame Trickster giggled.

"Touch her and you die." Owen growled.

"Ah, it's so cute how you try to protect her despite the fact she wants nothing to do with you." Madame Trickster giggled.

"Screw off!" Josie yelled.

"Now Green Chasity I know you're upset, but that is no way a lady should talk. Imagine if you daddy could hear you." She said.

Josie hissed. "How dare you bring up my father you bitch?"

"Can you please let me finish round 1? Okay, well this challenge will involve Green Chasity and Blue Kindness, behind me are two doors. One leads to a way out, the other leads to the underworld. You guys have one chance and one chance only so use it wisely." Madame Trickster laughed.

Calev and Josie said nothing. "We refuse to play you silly games." Calev said.

Madame Trickster shrugged. "Very well."

She snapped her fingers and Madison and Owen screamed in pain. Their bodies started to shake uncontrollably as if they were being electrocuted. Calev and Josie gasped.

"Okay okay, just please stop!" Calev begged.

Madame Trickster clapped her hands and smiled. "Glad you could see it my way, you two have two minutes to decide." Madame Trickster smiled.

She took a seat and eagerly watched the two rangers.

"Which door should we pick?" Josie asked nervously.

"I don't know." Calev said running his hands through his dark hair. "There's no way to properly figure this out, we just have to wing it."

"Door Number 2 then?" Josie asked.

They both nodded. "We choose door number 2!" They both yell.

Madame Trickster looked to the second door and snapped her fingers. The door slowly opened, causing everyone to panic. Was this the right choice? When it opened all the way it revealed that it was the school parking lot outside of their school.

"Congratulations you guys pick the right door!" Madame Trickster cheered.

"We can go?" Josie said suspiciously.

"Of course, you won." Madame Trickster stated.

Both rangers' eyes went to Madison and Owen who were still recovering from the shock.

"Well then let them go." Josie said.

"Not so fast, the challenge was for you two not them. They will get their own challenge." She smiled.

"We're not leaving without them." Calev said firmly.

"Yes you are." Madame Trickster said firmly.

She clapped her hands and soon the room seemed to dissolve around Calev and Josie. Soon they were no longer on the stage but in the parking lot.

"Crap." Calev cursed.

"Calev, Josie!" A voice yelled.

The two of them turned around to see Alex, Tiana, and Jaxon running over to them.

"Thank god we found you guys." Tiana said.

"It's great to see you guys, but how did you find us?" Calev asked.

"We followed the trail of abnormal energy. How did you guys escape?" He asked.

"We didn't escape exactly we won Madame Trickster's game." Josie said.

Alex frowned. "What about Madison and Owen?"

* * *

"What do you want with us?" Madison hissed.

"Round 2 of course my darling." She giggled.

"You can kiss my ass." Owen growled.

"Now now, no need to be rude. Save that for the next round, after all you're competing against each other."

"You can't get us to turn against each other." Owen said.

"I bet I can." Madame Trickster laughed.

She snapped her fingers and two figures appeared. One of them was Owen's mom, and the other was Josh. Both seemed to be unconscious. Madison and Owen gasped at the sight of them.

"Here's the game. I will give you a riddle, whoever gets it correct gets to choose who lives and who dies." Madame Trickster smirked.

"My mother is dead." Owen said.

"That is true, but luckily one of my powers is resurrection, if you win you could resurrect your mother, however Madison's lover will die." Madame Trickster smiled.

"What's the riddle?" Owen said eagerly despite the circumstances.

He needed his mother back, no matter the consequences. He didn't care if Madison's boyfriend had to die. Madison seemed uncertain however.

"Without it you would, yet seeing it makes some sick, murders draw it and doctors store it. What is it?" Madame Trickster laughed.

Both of them thought long and hard. Why couldn't he figure it out! If this was a question that relied on his physical capabilities he would win for sure.

"Blood." Madison said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Correct you get to choose who lives and who dies!" Madame Trickster cheered.

Madison turned uncertainly to Owen. He started to beg her. "Madison please, you have to pick my mother. She was unfairly killed, she was a good woman. She deserves to live."

Madison agreed with him, but her eyes went to a sleeping Josh. He seemed as handsome as when they first met.

"What about Josh, I love him." Madison said.

"He's an overaged pervert who took advantage of you." Owen said.

"So who do you pick?" Madame Trickster giggled.

"How long is this challenge supposed to take?" Jaxon asked.

Calev and Josie shrugged. Then out of nowhere Madison and Owen appeared out of thin air. As if they were there the whole time.

"Stay away from me!" Owen angrily yelled.

Madison tried to reach out for him but he backed away. Tears of anger streamed down his face. "How could you pick Josh? My mother deserved to live! Josh was creep who wanted nothing to do with you spoiled ass!"

"What happened? Why are you so upset Owen?" Tiana asked.

She stepped in between them hoping to fight them, however Owen pushed her aside. He angrily explained the whole challenge to the team. Madison stood there silently crying.

"Owen I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't talk to me, don't ever talk to me ever again." Owen hissed.

He turned and angrily stormed off. "Owen wait!" Alex yelled.

He ignored his teammates and vanished into the night. Madison shook her head.

"What did I do?"

* * *

The next day Owen didn't show up to school. Alex and Tiana sighed when they realized their friend wasn't showing up.

"He's really upset." Alex said.

"Yeah." Tiana said.

They both stood there awkwardly not sure to what to say. Alex wanted to tell her he liked her, that's what he wanted to do for months, but he never gathered up the courage.

"Tiana." Alex said in a meek voice.

Tiana turned to face the red ranger. "Yeah?" She asked.

Alex couldn't help but blush. She noticed how her light brown eyes glowed when he stared at her.

"I really you like you." He blurted out awkwardly.

Both of them stood there silently. A blush creeped on both of their faces.

"You do." Tiana said quietly.

Tiana was secretly ecstatic. For months now she's been wondering if he liked her. She's spent night sitting up at night thinking of him.

"I like you too." Tiana said.

Alex widened his eyes surprised. He never expected her to like him back.

"I was wondering if...um…if you would like to…I was thinking…" Alex said.

"Dinner and a movie?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah that would be good." Alex smiled.

Tiana and Alex smiled at each other.

* * *

"You're back." Sean said surprised.

Jaxon blushed. "Yeah I auditioned for a play."

He seemed surprised. "I thought you were all about school."

Jaxon smiled. "I am, but someone reminded me that there's more important things in life."

"Well did you get the part?" Sean asked.

"I did." Jaxon smiled.

He and Sean took a seat and started talking. Jaxon was surprised how much they had in common. Before he knew it hours had pass and the two were still talking. Jaxon soon let it slipped that he was moving back to China in a week and that he still hasn't told his friends.

"Oh." Sean said disappointed.

Jaxon noticed this. "Is something wrong?"

"Well it's just that if you're going to China, then that means I can't do this." Sean said.

"Do wha-" Jaxon was cut off by Sean pulling Jaxon in for a kiss.

Jaxon held a slight gasp. He slowly felt himself fade away into Sean's mescal arms. He felt energized, he felt awakened. The two started to kiss more passionately until the backstage door opened. This caused Sean to pull away quickly as if nothing had happened. Just as Jaxon was about to question this, he heard high heels bounce across the stage floor.

"Hey babe." Sean smiled turning his head.

Babe? Just as Jaxon was trying to process all of this he saw a pretty red head run into his arms.

"Hi honey." She said giving him a kiss.

"Who is this?" She asked.

Sean smiled to Jaxon as if they were buddies and not two guys who just made out. "This is my friend Jaxon. Jaxon I want you to meet my girlfriend Wendy."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

 _Gondu was sweeping up the temple when a sadden Master Famine walked inside the temple. He noticed that Master Famine was upset._

 _"What's wrong master?" He asked._

 _"Z called. A ranger died." Master Famine said._

 _Gondu gasped in shock. "That can't be true! She must be lying!"_

 _"I'm afraid what she speaks of is the truth. A ranger died today, I can sense it."_

 _"But who?" Gondu asked._

 _"I know who." Master Famine and Gondu spun around to face Calev who was standing there with a sad look on his face._

 _"Calev you're okay." Master famine said relieved._

 _Calev nodded. "I am, but I fear I won't be for long. None of us are safe."_

 _"What do you mean?" Gondu asked confused._

 _Just then Calev's phone ringed. Calev frowned and pulled it out. It was Jaxon._

 _"Hey Jax." Calev said._

 _"Calev you need to come to hospital right now!" Jaxon shrieked._

 _"What's wrong?" Calev frowned._

 _"Madison's in the hospital, she's covered in bruises, and I think she was in a fire." Jaxon said._

 _Calev gasped. His vision was true._

 _"Is she alright?" He asked._

 _"I don't know, but Calev there's something you should know." Jaxon said._

 _"What?" Calev asked._

 _"She's pregnant, and I think we both know who the father is." Jaxon said._

 _Just as he said this the temple exploded. Jaxon frowned when he heard it over the phone. "Calev!" He yelled._

 _No answer. "Calev!"_

 _No answer._

* * *

 **Next Time: Tiana and Alex go on their first date, Madison makes a startling discovery, Jaxon wants to straighten things out with Sean, and Z's secrets start to spill out.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now we know Jaxon, Madison, Owen, and Calev are not the ones Jaxon saw under the sheet. That means Alex, Josie, and Tiana could be victims. I don't know if you noticed but in each chapter the time starts to go down. This chapter is two weeks, and next chapter will be one week. And after that we will know who is dead.**


	19. Not Everyone Is Going To Love You

_lCalev began to cough roughly. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see himself under a bunch of wreckage that used to be a temple. His second home. The second home that got destroyed._

 _"Master Famine!" No answer._

 _"Gondu!" No answer._

 _Then he heard a coughing. Slow but it soon started to speed up. Calev moved the wreckage that sat on his leg and followed the sign of the coughing. Lying on the ground was Gondu. His leg was pinned under a wooden beam. Next to him lied Master Famine who was unconscious. Several pillars. Calev covered his mouth when he saw the thin trial of blood pool out of Master Famine's mouth._

 _Calev started to shake him._

 _"No. No. No. No! No! No! Master Famine please! Please!" Calev stood there sobbing._

 **Yesterday**

* * *

"I'm nervous. Is that normal. Am I normal? Am I not normal enough?" Tiana asked.

"Are you giving us all a headache? Correct answer, yes." Josie said.

Josie, Z, Tiana, and Madison all sat in Z's room helping Tiana get ready for Tiana's date with Alex.

Tiana currently stared in a mirror as Madison applied makeup to her face and Z picked out some dresses. Josie lazily laid back on the bed as her friends did other things.

"About time Alex finally grew a pair and asked you out. I thought I would have to set you up again." Josie said.

"When have you ever set me up?" Tiana asked.

"I tried to get you to go on a date with my cousin Paul." Josie reasoned.

"You mean the one with the lazy eye? He smells like goat cheese." Madison laughed.

Josie rolled her eyes at her friends. Z came out of Madison's large walk in closet with a dress. It was bright silver with blue ribbons around the waist and was sleeveless.

"What do you think Tiana?" Z asked.

"Beautiful, but yellow is more my color if you know what I mean." Tiana joked.

Everyone laughed but Z, not getting the joke. "I don't get it."

Tiana chuckled. "Sorry inside joke."

"Of course it is." Z said.

Lately it seems like the other three girls always had inside jokes, Z thought. She and Tiana had been best friends since fourth grade, yet it seems like Tiana cared more about spending time with them than her. Especially Alex. Z hated it, but she was jealous.

She membered when the two of them would sit on Z's couch and watch movies from the 80's that they would dig from Z father's collection. They would laugh and eat popcorn. They would confess their darkest secrets and promise they would always be friends. They haven't had a movie night in months. High school changed Tiana, maybe for the better. But Z wasn't ready for change.

"I don't know if this date is a good idea." Z said.

Tiana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah Z what do you mean? Alex's cute, respectful, did I mention cute? If he weren't a freshmen I would probably date him to." Madison smirked.

"Something about Alex just doesn't seem right." Z insisted.

Josie shrugged. "Z I hate to admit, but I think you're wrong. I did a little check on Alex, he's squeaky clean. So perfect he might as well be boring."

"Hey!" Tiana said.

The other girls chuckled.

"Well if you like imperfect guys so much what's stopping you from being with Owen?" Z asked.

Madison tensed up at hearing the white ranger's name. The two still haven't gotten over what happened with Madame Trickster. She knew he was pissed off at her for choosing Josh over his mom. Epically since Josh wanted nothing to do with her.

"Perez and I are going through a rough patch." Josie said simply.

Just as Madison was thinking about Owen she covered her mouth. She felt immense pain. She felt like her insides were going to explode. She ran over to a trashcan and before she could process what was happening she threw up into the bin.

She heard the other three girls cringe and gag. What's she was finished throwing up she pulled her head out of the bin.

"That was disgusting." Josie said.

"Agreed." Z said.

"Are you okay?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know." Madison groaned.

"Is it something you ate?" Z asked.

Josie laughed. "We ate at Rico's, all their food is questionable. Their nachos are purple for god's sake."

"I'm pretty sure my burrito moved." Z said.

"I don't know, I threw up a bunch yesterday too." Madison said.

"Sounds like morning sickness." Z joked.

Madison said nothing causing all three girls to turn and look at her.

"Madison are you pregnant?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know." Madison said.

"Who's the father?" Josie asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Madison said.

* * *

"Owen for the last time I am not taking any condoms!" Alex yelled at his friend.

Jaxon, Calev, Owen, and Alex currently sat in Alex' bedroom giving him dating advice. Well Owen did, Calev didn't have any expierence, and Jaxon didn't know much about girls for obvious reasons.

"You never know if you might need them." Owen insisted.

"I won't." Alex said firmly.

"Can you guys stop? You've been bickering about condoms for the past five minutes." Jaxon said rubbing his temples.

"Just trying to make sure he's prepared, besides do you really want Alex to be a fifteen year old father?" Owen asked.

"Do you really think Alex and Tiana are the type to have sex on the first date? I don't how your brain operates but normal people don't do stuff like that." Jaxon said.

Owen frowned. He noticed Jaxon was upset. "What's wrong Jax?"

"Nothing." Jaxon insisted.

"Girl problems?" Calev asked.

"I'm gay." Jaxon said rolling his eyes.

"So boy problems then?" Owen smirked.

Everyone looked at him expectantly, except for Alex who was picking out the right cologne to wear.

"Tell us." Owen insisted.

"Fine, his name is Sean." Jaxon said.

Owen froze when he heard the name, while Calev frowned. "The quarterback?"

"Yeah but he's also in the drama club." Jaxon said.

"Sean Parker?" Owen asked.

Jaxon nodded. He noticed the look on Owen's face. "You're hiding something." Jaxon said.

Owen sighed. "Sean and I used to be best friends. That was until…"

"Until what?" Jaxon asked.

"He came onto me. We kissed once, but I wasn't in to it since I'm not gay." Owen said.

"So he is gay. Then why does he have girlfriend? And why is he always sleeping with girls then?" Jaxon asked.

Owen sighed. "His father is some old fashioned religious nutjob. He's completely homophobic, when Sean's cousin came out he beat him unconscious. Sean is scared what his dad will do."

"Why didn't he tell me about this?" Jaxon asked.

"It's not the kind of thing you bring up on first dates." Owen said.

"Speaking of first dates I think I'm going to throw up before mine." Alex said.

* * *

"I think I'm going to throw up." Madison repeated again as she and Josie entered CVS. Josie quickly directed her to the section where they could take pregnancy tests.

"So who is the father?" Josie asked.

Madison sighed. As she shuffled through the brands. "I prefer not to talk about it."

"I'm your best friend, are you really not going to tell me?" Josie asked.

"Yep." Madison said as she finally grabbed a test.

Josie grumbled and followed her as she went to the counter. She was upset that Madison didn't want her to talk about this. Josie tells her everything, and lately it seemed like she only kept one secret after the other. Based on reading everyone's auras it seemed like everyone was keeping secrets.

"Secrets always have a habit of getting out." Josie said to herself.

* * *

"How do you parents feel about this?" Z asked.

Tiana sighed. "You know how my parents are. My mom thinks the only thing that matters in life is school and my father thinks all social interaction is awful. I don't have the guts to tell them that I'm going on a date with Alex. They're especially not going to like that he's white."

"What do you say when you two hang out then?" Z asked.

"That I'm his tutor." Tiana said.

Z sighed. For some reason she didn't like the thought of Alex and Tiana going on a date. She wasn't sure why.

"Tiana I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe you should cancel this date." Z said.

Tiana raised her eyebrow. "Cancel? I've been trying to get Alex to notice me for five months. You've been urging me to talk to him, and when I do you act like it's the end of the world." Tiana said.

"But what if it is?" Z asked.

"You're being dramatic." Tiana said.

Z frowned. She couldn't put a finger on why she was so upset at the thought of Tiana and Alex dating. Just as she was pondering this Madison and Josie pulled up with the pregnancy test.

"That was fast." Z said.

"Yeah trips to the store are pretty fast when you only need one pregnancy test." Josie said.

Madison frowned. "I'm scared."

"You weren't scared to have sex." Josie rolled her eyes.

"Josie, do you mind being more considerate?" Z asked.

Josie sighed. "Madison just try and take this one step at a time."

Madison nodded. "I'll go and take the test."

She walked inside Z's house and went straight to the bathroom. As she left a white van pulled up. All the girls recognized this immediately as Owen's van. Only driving it was Alex, who clearly was still getting used to having to drive.

"Um hi." He said nervously.

Josie mumbled something about him being a joke, while Z seemed unenthuasic to seem him, Tiana seemed completely nervous as if she about to throw up. And her friends weren't exactly helping.

"Hi." Tiana said quietly.

The two didn't say anything and just stared at each other. Josie rolled her eyes.

"Would two just sleep together already, so we don't have to deal with this awakard tension?" Josie asked.

Alex and Tiana chuckled nervously while Z groaned and walked inside.

"So we should go." Alex said nervously.

"Yeah, we should." Tiana said.

She hopped into the car and the two drove off to go on their date.

* * *

Jaxon waited outside the school parking lot, like Sean instructed him to. He was eager to talk to Sean about their kiss. The kiss that apparently could never happen again.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Jaxon asked himself.

He was thinking about Sean constantly. It took his mind off the fact he was leaving for China in one day. And yet he hasn't told anyone yet. Now it was too late to tell them. It was almost 9:00. He couldn't just give them a 24 hour notice that he was leaving. But he couldn't just vanish without a trace either.

"Hey sexy." Sean's masculine voice came from behind him.

Jaxon spun around and looked at him. It felt like a part of Jaxon had been put back in place. Everything seemed fine as long as Sean was here. Gorgeous Sean. The Sean that kissed him. The Sean that made him feel good about himself. The Sean that had a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry we're you speaking to me or your girlfriend." Jaxon said sarcastically.

Why was he being sarcastic? All he wanted was to jump into Sean's muscular arms and have him tell him everything was going to be alright. Yet he could only think of witty insults.

"I'm sorry Jax." Sean said.

"Are you bisexual?" Jaxon asked.

"No I'm 100% percent gay." Sean sighed.

"You say it like it's a burden." Jaxon said.

"It is. My parents wouldn't accept it, my friends sure as hell won't. We live in Diablo. Our town is extremely old fashioned. People act like its 1960." Sean sighed.

"If your family and your friends can't accept the real you then they don't deserve you." Jaxon said.

Sean rolled his eyes. "It's easy for you to say. You probably have five friends. I'm popular, I have a football, academic, and drama scholarship. I can't let this get out." Sean sighed.

"So you rather hurt your girlfriend by being gay? She probably loves you, and you can never love her." Jaxon said that.

"I could." Sean said trying to convince himself.

"Sean your gay!" Jaxon yelled. "It's not like going goth, it's not just a phase." Jaxon hissed.

"Keep your voice down!" Sean yelled.

Jaxon didn't know why he was so upset. He really liked Sean.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to force you out of the closet." Jaxon sighed.

"Thank you." Sean said relieved.

Sean slowly approached Jaxon. "Well since you're helping me out maybe I can help you out." He said flirtatiously.

Sean pulled Jaxon in for a kiss. Jaxon moaned into and fell back against Sean's car.

* * *

"What does it say?" Josie asked.

Z, Josie, and Madison currently sat in Z's bathroom on the floor. Madison gasped as she looked at the test.

"I'm not pregnant." She said relieved.

"That's great." Josie yelled.

The three girls seemed relieved. They hugged each other. Josie pulled back when she realized something.

"Wait a minute you thought you pregeneat. So you must be dating someone, and we all no it's not Josh so who?" Josie asked.

Madison sighed. "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Rico's how classy." Tiana said sarcastically.

"Sorry it's the best I could do with the money I have." Alex laughed awkwardly.

"Its fine, it's sweet." Tiana smiled.

"Well I wanted our first date to be memorable." Alex smiled. Then he started laughing. Tiana frowned.

"Why are you laughing?" Tiana asked.

"I just always wanted to say that 'our first date'." Alex said. "I just want you to know being with you makes me really happy. Happier than I ever thought was possible."

Tiana laughed. Alex frowned and mimicked Tiana. "Why are _you_ laughing?" Alex asked.

"I was just thinking about the first time I met you, in math class." Tiana smiled.

"You called me smart." Tiana remembered.

"I also said you didn't have a social life." Alex said and instantly segregated, sometimes he really had a foot in his mouth.

"Yeah. Somehow you insulting me gave me feelings for you." Tiana smiled.

"I also called you beautiful." Alex flirted.

They both laughed. They were having a great time on their first date. Of course it had to be ruined.

* * *

"You've been sleeping with CALEV!" Josie yelled in shock.

Madison blushed, shrugged, and looked at embarrassed all at the same time.

"Yeah." Madison said.

Downstairs Z was making some eggs for the girls, despite the fact it was nighttime. For some reason she couldn't get the idea of Tiana and Alex dating out of her head. It really bothered her. Why did it bother her so much? Back upstairs Z's phone was ringing. Josie frowned and walked over to it.

"You can't just answer her phone." Madison said as she applied nail polish. She returned back to her old self after the pregnancy scare.

"Like Z is going to care, she's too bubbly to be angry." Josie said.

Madison frowned as Josie picked up the phone. Josie then frowned when she realized what was on the phone.

"Madison did you know Z was recording our conversation?" Josie asked.

Madison shrugged. "She probably left her voice recorder on by accident, I do it all the time."

"And did she do this by accident." Josie held up the phone revealing several videos each of the rangers.

The one at Halloween when they morphed, a video of Alex and Tiana talking at Rico's at the beginning of the school year, a video of Madison sleeping next to Josh, a video of Madison making out with Calev, a video of Jaxon and Sean talking, hundreds of them were on her phone. Including videos of them as power rangers.

"Hey guys I brought the eggs." Z smiled, her smile fell however when she saw Josie and Madison on her phone.

Before Z could react Josie held up her hand and revealed Z's aura. It was bright orange with specks of purple (the colors of fear and shame).

"Listen I can explain." Z said.

"Yeah not interested."

Josie willed Z's aura to change into blue. Z screamed in pain as an overwhelming emotions came over her. She felt miserable, she expiernced pain she never knew was possible.

"Josie stop." Madison instructed.

Josie didn't respond she just kept sending a wave of painful emotions over to Z.

* * *

"Well isn't this nice." Trevor smirked.

He walked up to the table where Alex and Tiana were sitting and smiled. Tiana's face fell when she saw Trevor.

"Hi Trevor." She said.

Alex clenched his fist, he had to fight the urge to punch Trevor in the face.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Actually we're on a date." Alex said firmly.

Tiana shot him a look that screamed _why would you tell him that?_

Trevor seemed hurt but his expression quickly went back to its annoying smirk.

"Really Tiana? You can't tell me this shrimpy white boy is your type. I know you don't have much confidence but I thought even someone like you could do better." Trevor said.

The air seemed to become colder, Tiana soon realized that this was because of Alex's ability.

"What did you just say?" Alex hissed.

Alex's dream started to bubble and the cold wind increased. Trevor shrugged. "I'm just saying her taste has changed since when we used to date."

Alex frowned. "You dated her." He said surprised.

Why didn't Tiana tell him about this?

"Oh yeah we dated last year if Tiana never did what she did we would probably still be together." Trevor said.

Alex frowned. "What did she do?"

"Trevor you can you please go?" Tiana asked.

Trevor smirked in realization. "I see you still haven't told them the truth. Why you go to school in Diablo besides the fact you live an hour away, why you have no friends, why no one from our hometown will even talk to your ugly-"

Before he could finish talking Alex punched him in the face, causing Trevor to fall back and everyone in Rico's to gasp. Alex was shocked by what he did. He wasn't a violent kid, well he did slay daemons almost every day. But he'd never hurt a real human being before.

Trevor got up angrily. "You prick! Don't get mad at me because your girlfriend is a suicidal bitch!"

Tiana covered her eyes when Trevor revealed the truth while Alex looked shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Trevor please don't." Tiana begged.

Trevor smirked. "Tiana never told you about how she tried to kill herself in the girl's bathroom? If the janitor walked in a second too late he would've been mopping up her blood."

Tiana started to cry silently. She should have known her first date would be ruined. She quickly ran out of Rico's, before Trevor, Alex or anyone could follow or stop her.

* * *

"Josie you're hurting her." Madison said.

"That's the point. She is stalker that knows our secret, she's probably working for Apoclsype."

Josie turned to Z and glared. "You're working for Apocalypse aren't you?"

Z turned her in shame. "I can explain."

"I doubt you can say anything that can make us believe you." Josie hissed.

Z sighed. "Just like I was watching you Apocalypse was watching me. He threatened to kill my family if I didn't cooperate." Z began to cry. "I didn't know what else to do. So I did what he said."

"I believe her." Madison said.

"Sounds a little convienatant don't you think." Josie said.

"It's the truth!" Z yelled. "Look into my aura, you can see I'm being honest."

Josie frowned and looked at Z's aura. Gold, the color of honesty. "You're telling the truth."

Z started to cry. "And now Apocalypse is going to kill my family because of what I told you."

"He won't." Josie said.

"How do you know?" Z sobbed.

"Because I have an idea." Josie smiled.

"You'll still give Apocalypse information, but it'll be false. Feed that sick bastard nothing but lies." Josie said.

Z sighed in relief when the green ranger gave her an idea. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Z you're one of us now. You may not have angelic abilities and you can't morph but you know our secret. You have to take this to the grave." Josie instructed.

"I can do that." Z smiled.

* * *

Tiana sat in the girl's bathroom crying of some fast food place. How could she face Alex knowing he knew about her secret?

"Tiana." Alex asked.

Tiana silently gasped. Alex found her. And he was in a girls' bathroom.

"Tiana we need to talk." He said.

She didn't answer. Alex sighed. "Tiana can you come out I really don't want to stay in the girl's bathroom."

Tiana sighed and opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Is it true?" Alex asked.

Tiana didn't answer, but they both knew she was saying it was true.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Alex asked in a sincere voice.

It was the same one her guidance counselor used but she knew she was Tiana. Everyone was judging Tiana.

"I was always bullied a lot. But it just kept getting worse and worse. I tried telling people but no one cared. No one seemed to think how I felt mattered."

"That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself." Alex said.

"Doesn't it? If no one cares about you then what's the point of living." Tiana sighed as she dried her tears.

"I care about you." Alex said.

"No you don't. No one ever can. And I can't love anyone. They say you have to love yourself to love someone else. If that's true I'll never find love. Besides no one wants to be with the ugly dark skinned girl."

"You're beautiful Tiana. And smart, sweet, everyone loves you." Alex said.

"Except for the people who bully me every day. Pushing me, calling me names, calling me fat, ugly, using racial slurs." Tiana said.

"Tiana you're always going to find someone who's not going to like you. But Owen likes you. Madison likes you. Z likes you. Master Famine likes you. Calev likes you. The list goes on and on. And especially me. Tiana I think you're the best thing in the universe. I love you. I don't care if you're black or white, or even if you don't love yourself, you're beautiful to me inside and out." Alex said.

Tiana pulled Alex in for a kiss and both of them felt their worlds dissolve. It was like heaven, Alex was 99% sure he saw fireworks. When Tiana pulled away it felt like hours had passed.

"I love you." Tiana said.

* * *

"So you guys decided not to go to Rico's?" Calev asked.

"Well we did go to Rico's but…long story." Alex said.

Everyone could tell Alex and Tiana's date well by the way they held hands and subtly flirted with each other.

Alex, Owen, Calev, and Tiana all sat in the temple talking. Gondu was nearby cleaning (as usual), while Master Famine looked through his spell book. Soon Madison, Josie, and Z walked in.

Everyone gasped, shocked to see Z in the temple.

"The hell?" Owen asked shocked.

"What is Z doing in the temple?" Calev asked.

Z sighed. She looked to both Madison and Josie to support, both girls nodded.

"I have to tell you guys something." Z said.

Soon Z explained the whole story to them.

"We understand." Alex said.

"Yeah that is hard to deal with." Tiana said.

Everyone seemed to support Z except for Calev who started to realize something.

"That's how Explosivo knew where I lived. You told them." Calev frowned.

Everyone seemed to realize what Calev was getting at.

"Calev I'm-" Z was cut off by the blue ranger.

"My parents are dead because of you and my sister is going through surgery." Calev growled.

"Calev I had to, if I didn't he would have killed my family." Z said trying to reason with him.

"I get it so your family is more important than mine." Calev yelled.

Madison stepped in between the two of them. "Calev you need to calm down."

"Or what? Like you care about me, you haven't even told the team about us." Calev uncharacteristically yelled.

Everyone but Josie and Z frowned. "What is going on with you two?"

"Madison and I have been sleeping together." Calev said.

Owen burst out into laughter. "Even more high school drama!"

Madison hissed at Owen. "Shut up!"

"Or what? You're going to kill my mom again. You could have saved her Madison, you selfish bitch." Owen yelled.

"I'm sorry about what happened Owen, but I had to choose between the boys I loved and a stranger, I'm sorry I didn't pick the stranger." Madison yelled.

Calev frowned when heard this. "You still love Josh." He said a bit hurt.

"I think everybody needs to go home and calm down, before one of us says something they might regret." Alex said.

Everyone agreed with the team leader. Alex turned to face his girlfriend.

"I can drive you home if you want." He offered.

"Thanks but I'm staying at Z's house tonight." Tiana smiled.

The two gave each other a peck which caused Z to get madly jealous but she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Jaxon sighed as he finished writing his letter. HE didn't have the heart to tell his teammates that he was leaving for China tonight. SO he planned to drop off the letter. If only things could've turned out differently.

"I'll miss them so much." He cried to himself.

Although he was sarcastic to them, he loved how Owen was extreme player except for when he came to Josie, how Alex was an airhead but still manage to lead the team, how Tiana was probably the sweetest one there but one of toughest, how behind her spoiled rich girl act Madison was sweetheart, how Calev was kind but fierce. And Sean. HE would really miss Sean.

* * *

"So how was the date?" Z asked.

Although she didn't really want to know. The thought of Tiana and Alex on a date made her furious.

"It was great. Well at first it was awful because Trevor arrived, but Alex was a complete gentleman." Tiana smiled.

"Tiana I have to tell you something."

"Sure whatever we're best friends." Tiana smiled.

"That's why I had to be sure before I do this."

Z pulled Tiana into a kiss. Tiana pulled away quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Tiana…I think I'm in love with you."

Trevor sat in his bedroom staring at a small shrine he made of Tiana including some of her posseions he stole and pictures of her. He pulled out his gun and smiled wickedly.

"You and I could've been together forever, yet you chose Alex. He'll never love you like I do!"

He frowned and aimed the gun at Tiana's skull. "If I can't have you no one can."

* * *

 **Tomorrow**

 _Alex sat in the police station nervously. He currently sat in the interrogation room impatiently taping his fingers. He looked at the clock, 5:27 P.M. In front of him were two detectives._

 _"Alex do you know why you're here." The officer asked._

 _"You arrested me without telling me why." Alex asked._

 _The detective pushed over a file towards Alex. "Alex we have information that could put you under arrest."_

 _"Arrest for what?" Alex asked._

 _"Arson and attempted murder."_

 _Alex gasped._

 _"So do you want to confess our should I have some fun with this." The detective grinned._

 **Next Time: Past and present collide when everyone finally find out who is dead as everyone's questions are answered.**


	20. Who is Dead?

_"We have a body!" The EMT yelled to the Corner as he was just about to close._

 _"No I'm done for the day." The Corner said sternly._

 _"Please can you just do this? They died at Diablo High and as soon we get the results the sooner the cops can open an investigation."_

 _"Fine, show me the body."_

* * *

 **17 Hours Earlier**

Madison woke up with a start. She's been having a lot of nightmares lately, she epically wasn't used to being back in her old room. She gotten used to sleeping in Josh's room, however he broke up with her, and she couldn't sleep on the street. She used to have Calev around to comfort her, but he hasn't returned her calls since she revealed she was still in love with Josh.

She sighed as she walked downstairs, ready to prepare breakfast. Both of her parents were at work, so they wouldn't bother her. Just as she was about to open the refrigerator to get some eggs, she heard a scuffling noise.

She frowned. She turned to see the sound of the noise and was shocked when she was confronted with a gun. Standing there was a boy she's never seen before.

"Don't scream." He warned.

"Oh, I won't." Madison hissed.

Five months earlier she would have been terrified if someone pointed a gun to her head, however being a ranger gave her newfound confidence and strength. She kicked the man's foot from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground and for his gun to fall in front of him. Madison considered morphing but couldn't risk it him knowing her true identity. She lunged for his gun, but he pulled her leg back causing her to yelp.

He roughly grabbed Madison's hair and pulled it back forcefully, tearing out some of the strands. For the first time, Madison felt terrified as he picked her up and slammed her into the table. She yelled in pain as she slammed into the wooden table.

"Who are you and what do you want? Money?" Madison yelled.

She was terrified he might touch her, this is the same fear she felt when Mixer took her. How he held his slimy body close to hers, trying to force himself on her.

"I don't want any of your money bitch." He laughed.

Madison pulled away. "What do you want?" She asked.

"To send your friend Tiana a message." He grinned.

"Stay away from her." Madison yelled she charged at him but he punched her in the face causing her to fall backward unconscious.

"Crazy white bitch." He said to himself.

He grabbed his phone and pulled up his camera, and snapped a picture.

* * *

"You should talk to her." Alex said to Calev.

Tiana, Calev, and Alex stood in the lunch line at school eager to get school's breakfast. They would've gone to Rico's, but it was shut down for many, many health code violations.

"I'm not talking to a girl who doesn't have any feelings for me. For too long I've let people push me around." Calev said.

"But I thought you really liked her." Alex said.

"I also like not having my heart broken." Calev shot back.

"Wasn't it better when we first started the team? No drama, just slaying daemons and Owen occasionally trying to get into Josie's pants." Tiana said.

"I can't believe I actually miss hear Owen flirt with half the female population, being a ranger changed him into this bitter pessimist person." Alex sighed.

"No, Madison and Josie made him into a bitter person." Calev said.

"Speaking of Josie where she is?" Tiana asked.

"And Owen." Alex said.

"And Madison." Calev said.

Both of them turned to look at Calev. He seemed embarrassed.

"Just because I'm curious where she is doesn't mean that I have feelings for her." Calev said.

Soon Josie approached the three rangers looking shocked and sadden.

"Hey Josie." Alex said.

"Did you guys know?" Josie asked.

"Know about what?" Calev asked.

"Jaxon left a note explaining why he left." Josie said.

"What do you mean left?" Alex frowned.

Josie sighed, just as she expected no one else knew. "So Jaxon left this on my doorstep last night. Read it it's quite interesting."

 _Dear Friends,_

 _I wrote each part of the letter for a specific person so please read your part and pass it on. I have to leave for China tomorrow morning. I'm sorry its short notice, but I didn't have the heart to tell you. So I wrote this letter, that way I don't have to see your guy's faces. I've tried getting out of it, but I can't. I don't want you guys to think I abandoned you or my ranger duties, but I didn't have a choice. SO please just read the letter and maybe one day forgive me._

 _Josie- You are a fiery force of nature. Although we clash sometimes, I want you to know I always admired your honesty and bravery. I've been ridiculed about my sexuality all my life, but you taught me how not to care what people think about me. The only opinion that matters is mine, and yours occasionally._

 _Alex- You're a great leader. I hope you always have the confidence to lead and be yourself. I know you suffered a lot of the pass but the fact you can turn that into strength and not anger is remarkable._

 _Calev- You're my best friend and I'm going to miss you. However, I don't want you to let people push you around anymore. People often mistake your kindness for weakness, show them their wrong._

 _Tiana – You're beautiful and strong. Don't let anybody tell you different. You may not believe in yourself all the time but know that you are the best person I've ever met._

"I can't believe he just…left." Calev said.

"What are we going to do about the team?" Alex asked.

"We can't just find a new silver ranger? Can we?" Tiana asked.

Josie frowned. "That's not the point, he was one of us. He was our friend and teammate."

"He didn't even give us a proper goodbye." Alex frowned.

* * *

"This sucks." Jaxon said.

"Jaxon we gave you four weeks to tell your friends and get you affairs in order." Jaxon's father said.

"You can't just expect me to have my whole life together in four weeks! I have responsibiltes!" Jaxon yelled.

"What responsibilities son? You're a teenager." His mother said.

Jaxon sighed. They never would understand, he didn't expect them to. What was he going to tell him? Hey mom and dad I'm a superhero? The Yang family currently stood at the airport waiting for their plane to arrive.

"We're going to China." He said to himself.

There was no Sean in China. There was no Owen in China. There was no Tiana in China. What was in China? A bunch of relatives that shunned his father for marrying a Native American woman? Relatives that said Jaxon was a disgrace for being gay?

"I have to use the bathroom." Jaxon said.

"Be back soon." His father said.

"Yeah because I wouldn't want to miss this flight." Jaxon said.

His parents ignored his sarcasm and went back to their conversation. Jaxon went to the bathroom and closed the stall and sighed. There has to be some way out of this he thought to himself. Just as he was thinking about a way to get out the lights began to flicker.

"What in the world?" He said to himself.

Soon each light began to explode. Jaxon gasped in shock as sparks of fire went flying. Jaxon reacted on instinct and put up his force filed. Jaxon hears someone kick down one of the bathroom door stalls. Then the next one. Then the next one. Jaxon soon realized he was making his way down to him. Jaxon gulped as his stall door was kicked down. He gasped as he saw a hooded figure standing there. Jaxon guessed it was the same one that rescued Tiana and Madison.

"Who are you?" Jaxon asked.

He didn't respond he simply waved his hand and Jaxon dissipated in a cloud of silver smoke.

* * *

"Alexander Murphy please report to the principal's office." A female voice said over the speaker. All eyes went to Alex who was currently in math class.

They didn't expect a kid like Alex to get sent to the principal's office. Alex shook off his worry. He was probably going home early or something. HE turned to Tiana for reassurance but she was preoccupied with staring at Z. However Z made a point to avoid her gaze. Alex wondered what was going on with them when the teacher interpreted his thoughts.

"Alex you have to go to principal's office immediately." She said.

Alex nodded and walked along. When he arrived at the principal's office he didn't expect to see two police officers there. He started to get uncomfortable.

"You must be Alex Murphy."

"I am, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

The chubby officer turned to look at the muscular one. The muscular one grinned as he pulled out handcuffs.

"Let's take a ride."

* * *

"I have the smartest man in a world, a powerful sorceress, two of the most powerful beings on earth, and a legion of demons. Yet none of you can bring me the white ranger!" He yelled.

"What's so special about White Liberality?" Carrie asked.

She was now in her daemon form, with her purple skin covered in tattoos, and sea blue hair tied in a braid.

"What's special about him is that I want him!" Apocalypse yelled.

"Why him out of all the rangers? He's not even the smartest." Roy said.

Nao wished Roy would shut up. The horsemen of war had the idea that he could speak to Apocalypse anyway he wanted. Nao knew better. Apocalypse give them power just as easily as he could take it away. And Nao couldn't risk being back in the hospital. Roy would either be at the military school or in prison if not for Apocylspe.

"Bring me the white ranger and you will be rewarded. Fail and I will kill all of you!" He yelled.

Everyone looked shocked. "Even me father?" Carrie asked.

"You call me father like I care about you pesky beast. You're lucky I took you in after you planet was invaded. I should have slaughtered you like I did your arrogant father!" Apocalypse yelled.

Everyone stood there shocked at his outburst. Apocalypse adjusted his mask and turned. "I give you 24 hours to bring him to me, or I will make you wish you were dead."

* * *

Jaxon gasped as he woke up in the hallway of Diablo. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Jaxon." Calev said in shock.

Jaxon turned to face the blue ranger. "Calev shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be in china?" Calev said.

Point taken. "I don't know how I got here. One minute I was at the airport, then this hooded figure teleported me here."

"Wait do you mean THE HOODED FIGURE. As in The Hooded Figure that saved Madison and Tiana? As in the Hooded Figure who seems to all powerful and all knowing."

"Know the one that works at pizza hut." Jaxon said sarcastically as he picked himself up.

"I got to get back to airport or my plane will leave without me." Jaxon said.

Calev frowned. "So you really are going to China? And you decided to let us know by note?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you." Jaxon said.

Just as Calev was about to respond a gunshot went off.

* * *

Tiana felt her phone vibrate as she got a new text message. The yellow ranger pulled out her phone and looked to see who it was from. She frowned as she found it was from an unknown number. She gasped when she saw what sent.

 **UNKNOWN: How are you doing baby**

 **TIANA: Who is this?**

 **UNKNOWN: Look at the pic I sent you**

Tiana gasped when she saw it was a picture of Madison on the floor, covered in bruises and had several patches of hair torn out.

 **UNKNOWN: Come to girl's bathroom or she's next**

He then sent a picture of Josie. Tiana had to hold in her gasp when she realized that this was a current picture. She was wearing the same outfit she wore from this morning.

She put her phone and her pocket and raised her hand. "I have to use the bathroom." She said.

Z noticed something strange with Tiana's tone as the teacher dismissed her.

"I have to go too." Z said as she raised her hand.

"One at a time." He said.

Z frowned. She had a gut feeling that she should go after Tiana or something bad would happen.

Tiana walked into the bathroom. Standing there was Trevor, he had a wicked grin on his face. Tiana was shocked that Trevor was here and he had done that to Madison.

"Hey there Tiana. Did you miss me?"

"What did you do to Madison?" Tiana asked.

"I roughed her up a little bit, she'll live. Most likely." He smiled.

Trevor smiled as he pulled a gun. Tiana filched as he used the gun to push a strand of curly black hair out of her face.

"I miss you. We use to have so much fun together." he said.

"I broke up with you because you were dangerous." She hissed.

"What does that blond twerp have that I don't?" Trevor asked.

Tiana frowned. "I don't, maybe sanity?"

Trevor growled and slapped her. "You bitch. I gave you all my love, and in return you broke my heart."

He aimed the gun at her heart. "Since you can't listen to reason, then I will have to show you what happens when you break my heart."

Before he could fire, Tiana used her ranger reflexes to kick the gun out of his hand. She then delivered a spin kick right to his jaw causing his head to tilt backwards.

"I'm not the same girl you knew, I won't let you take advantage of me."

Trevor reached for his gun and blindly fired. Tiana gasped as she used her telekinesis to move the bullet out of the way. She hoped that she did it fast enough that Trevor wouldn't notice. He did.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Tiana gulped. She turned the door and sprint. Just as people were shutting doors and locking them. She soon came to a realization. The school was in lockdown because of the gunshot. And she was stuck out here, with Trevor. She banged on the door.

"Please let me in!" She yelled.

No answer. She kept knocking on doors but no one listened. They wouldn't let her in at risk of letting in the shooter. Tiana began to sob, she had to find somewhere to hide or Trevor would find and try and kill her.

* * *

"Kid ,do you think I'm a moron?" The bartender asked.

Owen currently sat in a bar staring down a twenty-something bartender. "Why do you ask?" Owen said.

"I used enough fake ID's to know when someone's giving me one. Did you really think I was going to believe your name was Jennifer Wells?" He asked.

Owen shrugged. "Are you going to give me a drink or not?" Owen asked.

He sighed and passed him a drink. "Go crazy."

Owen probably shouldn't being drinking. He was technically mentally unstable. At least that's what his therapist said. The one his mother instructed him to go to. Ever since she found out he had been thinking about his biological mother. It didn't help she found his stash of booze and condoms.

"I see you met Tony." A familiar female voice said.

Owen turned around to see Nao walking towards him. Owen flinched his arm was already to his armband prepared to morph. Nao waved this off and laughed. "Relax little ranger, I came here for the same reason you did. To drink and forget my problems."

"What problems do you have?" Owen snickered as Nao was handed a drink.

Nao laughed. "Worse than you pampered ass does."

Owen chuckled. "Try me."

"Well I have an abusive boss, parents that rather see me in a hospital dying than actually raise me, I have flesh eating bugs in my skin, and you know usual teenage girl problems."

Owen laughed. "That's it. My mother, who was a teen mom/prostitute, was murdered, I was homeless for most of my life, and I had to eat my pet dog to survive. I was recently chosen to be a part of a team of teenage superheroes led by a moody freshmen who's too busy locking eyes with Tiana like a fricking moron to lead. My girlfriend (sorta) is constantly breaking up with me because of my various problems. Oh and I had to chance to save my mother's life but my teammate betrayed me."

"Damn. Your life is actually more messed up than mine." Nao chuckled.

The two continued talking as they had more and more alcohol.

* * *

As soon as Jaxon and Calev heard the gunshot they leaped into the nearest classroom before the school went on lockdown. They were relieved to see Z there too. The two older rangers went to see the freshmen as the teacher and other students began to barricade the doors and windows.

"What are you guys doing here?" Z asked.

"Long story." They said at the same time.

Calev looked around and saw that everyone was freaking out from the gunshot. However he and Jaxon seemed fine. He figured that being a ranger toughed him up. His father would've been proud. Calev winced at thinking of his family. He was also shocked to notice that Alex and Tiana weren't in the room.

"Wait a minute don't Alex and Tiana have class with you?" Calev asked.

"Alex was called to the principal's office a couple of minutes ago and Tiana went to bathroom." Z covered her mouth in realization.

"Are they out there by themselves?" She said to nervously.

"Their rangers with superpowers, they'll be fine. "Jaxon assured.

Calev frowned as he realized something. Z and Jaxon were wearing the same clothes that they were wearing from his visions. So was he. If what he was thinking was correct than…Alex was at the police station right now, Madison was…at her house possibly injured and in a fire, Owen was with Nao, and Tiana and Josie…he hadn't had a vision about them yet. One of them was going to die.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Calev gulped.

* * *

"We got an unidentified female body." The firefighter yelled as he pulled Madison's body out of the fire.

They were dousing the burning house with water. He carried her body over to a stretcher were some paramedics were already waiting.

"Damn the fire got her good. She'll live. Hopefully." The paramedic said.

* * *

"So you've been getting visions about us for months and you didn't decide to tell us." Jaxon said angrily.

"Like you didn't tell us about China?" Calev shot back.

Z stepped in between them. "Now is not the time to get in an argument. So you're saying Josie and Tiana are the only ones you haven't got a vison of yet. That means..."

"One of them is dead." Calev finished.

Jaxon pulled out his phone and started to text Josie.

"What the hell are you doing? This a lockdown put your phone away." The teacher yelled.

Jaxon ignored him (he mentally freaked out as he realized he was ignoring a teacher) and continued texting.

 **JAXON: I'm in school, you and Tiana are in danger where you are?**

Josie was in another classroom on the other side of campus when she got the text. She gasped.

 **JOSIE: In class, where's Tiana?**

 **JAXON: She's locked out of the classroom. We don't know where she is.**

 **JOSIE: I'll get her**

Before Jaxon could text back Josie pushed the students and teacher barricading the door and walked outside. The teacher tried to grab her, but Josie was too fast and was already out the door.

"Don't worry Tiana, I'm coming.

Josie went straight the girls bathroom, that's were students were instructed to hide if they were locked out of a classroom. As soon as got there she was shocked to see that a Trevor was lying on the ground unconscious. She could hear a faucet running, causing the sink to overflow. Josie went over to it and turned to sink off. However soon as her back turned around Trevor was already up and pushed her head into the water. Josie gasped as she was forcibly drowning.

She might've been in there for seconds but it felt like hours. She felt herself loose her vision and slowly fade away into unconscious. She focused all her power into summoning her powers. She didn't care that he might find out her identity, she just needed to escape.

 _Chasity Daggers_ , she thought to herself.

She felt the daggers appear in her hand and blindly stabbed Trevor. He let go of her and yelped in pain as the blade landed in his thigh. Josie quickly ran out of the bathroom before Trevor could get back up. Trevor winced in pain as he pulled out the blade.

"I'm coming for you Tiana, and this time I'm taking away all of your friends." He hissed.

* * *

"So we have a rogue green ranger hunting after Tiana, even though both of them are trapped out there with a shooter." Jaxon said.

Z covered her mouth as she realized how real this was getting. She began to silently weep. "This isn't real. This is all a dream."

"No it's a nightmare." Calev said.

Jaxon looked at the vents and grinned. "Guys I think I just came up with a plan to save them."

The silver ranger motioned to vents. Calev and Z looked up. The teacher and students were so busy crying and worrying about the gunshot that they didn't even notice Jaxon helping Calev and Z climb up in the vents. Just as he was about to go up himself his phone rang. This caused everyone attention to go to Jaxon who stood in front of an open vent.

"Close the Goodman vent and turn your phone off! You're going to get us killed!" He yelled.

Jaxon ignored him and tried to climb up but the teacher tackled him to ground and closed the vent and snatched his phone.

"I'm doing this for your own good." He snarled.

Jaxon gasped as he realized Calev and Z were stuck up in the vents. "Oh shit."

* * *

Owen was too drunk to remember how he ended up in a motel with Nao. He was also too drunk to stop himself from making out with her. He began to slowly kiss down her neck causing her to moan.

"I want you." She said seductively.

"Even though I'm a ranger?" Owen grinned.

Nao pulled him in for a kiss. "I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

Tiana hid in the boy's lockeroom covering her mouth to block her whimpering. She hoped to god that Trevor didn't find her. He wouldn't think to look here right? Then again he was a crazy maniac obsessed with her. He would tear apart this entire building.

She began to cry some more, however she stopped when she heard shuffling. She leaped under a bench as someone began to walk towards her.

"Hello." A male's voice said.

Tiana momentarily began to freak out. She then stopped herself. She was a Power Ranger. She fought legions of demons. She could handle her insane ex-boyfriend with a gun. She crawled from under her hiding spot and leaped into a fighting stance but was relieved to see it was Sean holding a baseball bat. However he seemed reluctant to use it. He was just as scared as her.

"I'm so glad I found someone else." Tiana said.

Sean held the bat up blocking her from coming any closer.

"Hold up, how I know you're not the shooter." Sean said.

Tiana almost laughed. "Do you really think I'm the shooter?" She asked.

Sean had to admit Tiana wasn't really threating. She was well Tiana.

Just as he was about to say something else the door opened.

* * *

Jaxon was in that classroom for two hours before the swat team arrived. Jaxon was relived, they could catch the shooter and find Tiana and Josie. If there even was a Tiana and Josie. One of them was dead. The SWAT team led them to the parking lot were Jaxon was met with reporters, ambulances, police cars, and concerned family members.

Jaxon pushed all these images aside though. Only one mattered. Sean. Jaxon could see him in the fray of craziness. At the same time Sean saw him. He looked just as he relieved as he was. Sean ran towards him. Jaxon was slightly concerned at what he was doing. Before he could react Sean pulled him in for a kiss.

Jaxon felt the world fade away, he forgot about the prophecy, the shutter, China, death, everything bad. All that mattered was Sean. He soon came back to reality when he realized Sean was kissing him in public. In front of people.

Jaxon pulled away. "You just kissed me in front of everyone. You're in the closet."

"I don't care. When I heard the gunshot and was under lockdown I realized something, all I could think about was you. Life is too short not to be with the people you love, and the people that love you. I know we've only known each other for two weeks but I love you." Sean said.

Jaxon felt tears in his eye. Jaxon kissed him back. "I love you too."

No words felt more powerful than those four.

"If it wasn't for Tiana I wouldn't have realized it." Sean smiled. He then went back to a blank expression.

"Wait a minute. Where's Tiana?" Jaxon said something as he realized he didn't see her around.

Jaxon saw a stretcher pass him with a covered sheet on in.

"No, no, no this can't be happening." Jaxon said.

Jaxon ran over to the stretcher but stopped when he saw Josie. The green ranger looked destroyed. Her expression was so blank she seemed dead. Jaxon covered his mouth in shock when he realized that her clothes and chin were covered in blood.

"Josie where is Tiana?" He asked.

She didn't answer. Jaxon weaped and ran back to stretcher. He began to have a conversation with the paramedic and convinced him to lift the sheet. Jaxon gasped at who he saw.

"No this can't be. No Calev said they were safe!" Jaxon began to cry.

Calev was wrong. His visons didn't show him who was dead. They showed him what was going on that day. Lying on the stretcher with a bullet in there neck was…...Owen.

Jaxon screamed out crying.

* * *

 **TWO HOURS EARLIER**

Nao groaned as Owen's phone kept waking her up. She kicked Owen in the head causing him to curse in Spanish.

"Can you let a man sleep? After I gave you the best sex of your life that's the least you can do." Owen said.

Nao rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Someone's calling you."

"Ignore it." Owen grumbled.

"It could be important. Your teammates might need you." Nao reasoned.

"Why would I want to talk to them when I can stay here with you?" He asked.

"You sure there not going to mind that we slept together?" Nao asked.

Owen snorted. "Like I care what my teammates think."

"That's good because I have a surprise for you." She smirked.

"What kind of surprise?" Owen asked.

Nao leant down and kissed him and smirked. "You can come in now!" She yelled.

Owen was confused on what she meant. As he tried to figure this out, Apocalypse kicked down the door. He was dragging along a black body bag. And judging by how it was thrashing around Owen guessed it was a real body. Owen quickly leaped up and put his underwear on.

"White Liberality!" He yelled.

HE morphed into his ranger suit and pulled out his axe. "You set me up!" He yelled to Nao.

Nao shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. "Relax Owen, we're not going to hurt you. Besides no matter how good in bed you are I will always be loyal to Apocalypse."

Apocalypse grinned. "Why hello Owen, or should I say…son."

* * *

Calev groaned as he and Z made their way through the vents. There was silence between the two of them, neither wanted to talk about what happened.

"So are we going to talk about, you know what?" Z asked.

"What are you referring too?" Calev asked.

"You blame me for your parent's death. And although I understand that, YOU need to understand that I had no choice. Apocalypse would've killed my family." Z said.

"So you're saying you're family life is more important than mines." Calev snapped.

"That's not what I meant and you know that." Z said.

"Shut up." Calev said.

Z frowned. "Excuse me-"

Calev cut her off and covered her mouth. Calev pointed to their feet, they could hear Trevor.

"Come on Tiana where are you hiding?" Trevor asked.

No answer. Calev pointed forward signaling for them to move forward. They had to find Tiana before he did. As they made their way Z accidently hit the wall, causing a loud rumble. Trevor frowned when he heard it. He then smirked as he got an idea.

"So Tiana you're hiding up there."

Trevor found the nearest vent and opened it and began to climb up. Z started to panic as she realized that Trevor was coming closer to them. Before she could even scream Trevor pulled her leg backwards dragging her into the unknown with him. Calev reached out to grab her but she was already down with Trevor.

Calev yelled. "Blue Kindness!"

He morphed into his ranger suit and leapt down to the surface. There he saw Trevor fighting Z, well Trevor was repeadtly punching Z while she tried her best to dodge.

"Hey freak!" Calev yelled.

Trevor turned to look at him. Standing there was the blue ranger with a trumpet aimed right at him.

"Try this on for size!" Calev yelled as he fired blue energy at him.

Trevor yelled as he flew backwards.

* * *

Tiana and Sean jumped back as the door opened. They both sighed in relief when they realized it was a SWAT unit.

"You're safe now." They said.

Tiana and Sean wept in relief. They were safe. Well, for now.

* * *

"What do you want?" Owen asked.

He decided to ignore that fact that Apocalypse called him son.

"30 years ago is when I met your mother. She was so beautiful and smart." Apocalypse said.

"Don't talk about my mother!" Owen yelled.

"Haven't you always wondered why? Why did you and your mother live on the streets? How come you share the same ability as me?" Apocalypse asked.

Owen clutched his axe tighter. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Apocalypse took a step closer. "Mixer was supposed take you at Halloween, not Madison. I instructed him to get my child."

Owen took a step back as Apocalypse came closer. "I'm your father."

Owen dropped his axe in shock. "You're not my father. That's impossible."

"Is it? Son I have great plans for us. I will remake this world. I will be king, and you would be my prince. You could have whatever you want? Hell I'll even spare the life of that green ranger you seem to be obsessed with." Apocalypse smiled.

"And what makes you think that I would join you? My mother was thirteen when she discovered she was pregnant. You took advantage of her." Owen yelled.

He felt his palm grow hot from angel light. Apocalypse shrugged this off. "What we had was love."

Owen unleased a blast of white energy however Apocalypse pulled up a force field.

"Soon you will learn how to do more powerful things with your gift than create white beams of energy? You could shape reality if you wanted." Apocalypse said.

"How about I do this instead." Owen unleashed a blast of white energy however Apocalypse phased right through it.

"I figured you'd be this way, so I thought I might bring a peace offering." Apocalypse smirked.

As he said this Nao walked over to the body bag and unzipped it. Owen gasped when he realized who was in the bag. It was the man that killed his mother.

"So do you want to kill him or should I?" Apocalypse asked.

* * *

Alex yelped in pain as the police officers forcefully pushed him into an integration room. "I have the right to a lawyer." Alex said.

"You'll get one in time." The first officer said.

"I want one NOW." Alex said.

"I'm Detective Miller and this is Detective Brysen." Detective Miller said as he pointed to himself and the chubby cop.

"I'm a minor don't my parents have to be present?" Alex said.

"Alex if you know what is good for you I say you shut up and listen to what I have to say." Alex frowned.

"Fine."

"Five months ago demons attacked the city. And you were reported missing during the incident. At the school's fire alarms were set off." Detective Miller said.

"Yeah so?" Alex said.

"Couple months later a hospital is attacked by some witch and it almost burnt down. You were nowhere to be found. Couple week later we found this footage." Detective Miller showed Alex a video.

It was of Alex at the military academy wear they confronted Roy. Alex gasped when it showed him burning down the trees and half of the building. Luckily the angle didn't allow them to see that the fire was coming from his hands.

"This morning your friend Madison Hartwell's house burnt down. We found your cellphone in the wreckage." He said.

Alex gulped. "So are you going to confess are should I have some fun with this" Detective Miller asked.

* * *

"I'm not killing him." Owen said.

"And why not? He killed your mother." Apocalypse said.

"If I kill him, then I'm no better than him." Owen said.

Nao rolled her eyes. "The rangers must have corrupted you."

"Yes THEIR ones that corrupted me by teaching me not to kill people." Owen said sarcastically.

"They made you weak." Apocalypse said.

"Fine if you won't kill him I will." Apocalypse sighed as he snapped the man's neck.

Owen gasped. He should be relived right? The man killed his mother he should be celebrating his death. Yet all he felt was…numb. Soon his phone lit up. It was a text from Jaxon.

 **JAXON: We're trapped inside the school with a shooter! Why r u not answering? Josie's life is at risk.**

Owen ignored the fact that Apocalypse and Nao were right there. All that was going through his mind was that Josie was in trouble. His body began to glow with bright white light and he vanished. Apocalypse turned and looked in shock at what used to be where Owen stood.

"He's already teleporting." Apocalypse said shocked.

"You can run but you can't hide!" A voice said.

Josie wasn't sure how Trevor found her. All she knew was that one minute he was fighting Calev and Z. And then the SWAT team showed up. Somehow he managed to slip away and come after her.

Josie was running faster than she'd even ran in her life. She stopped when a beam of white light blocked her path. The beam solidified into Owen who stood there in his ranger suit with his helmet off.

"I came as soon as I heard." Owen said.

Josie was in shock. "When in the hell did you learn to teleport?"

"Long story." Owen sighed.

Josie ran up to him and hugged him. "I love you." She said as she cried into his ranger suit.

She missed him. She needed him after everything that was happening. And one gunshot took it all away from her. Trevor was right behind her and fired. Time slowed down. Josie yelled out in pain and fury when she discovered the bullet buried itself in Owen's neck.

His lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Josie didn't even have to grieve until the SWAT team showed up. Pulling her away from his dead body and arresting Trevor.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Jaxon kept crying over Owen's dead body. "It wasn't supposed to end like this."

* * *

 **So we finally know who's dead. I know I still left some questions unanswered but the rest will be solved in the next chapter. Also Zodiac Force has been updated, it's off its hiatus.**

 **Next Time: Everyone grieves, as the police begin to hunt the rangers down.**


	21. Owen Part 1

"Where is everyone?" Z asked as she and Jaxon were in the waiting room of the hospital.

The two had been them had been waiting for an hour waiting for their friends show up.

"Tiana went to see Calev, Gondu, and Master Famine. Alex is still at the police station, and I sent Josie home, because of…you know."

Z sighed. "How could this happen. Out of all of the people in the world why Owen?"

Jaxon felt more tears stream down his face. It wasn't right. It should've been him."This is all my fault. If I didn't keep calling him and texting him he would still be with Nao." Jaxon cried.

Z put a hand on Jaxon's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself."

"I can when it's my fault." Jaxon said.

Jaxon sighed as he went to a chair and sat down. He began to remember something about Owen. From when they first joined the team.

* * *

"It's simple you give me the answers, and I'll hook you up with any basketball player of your choice." Owen said.

"You mean you're going to force a straight basketball player to go out with me." Jaxon corrected.

"Yep." Owen said.

The two were currently at the temple training. However Owen was too busy trying to get math homework answers from him than train.

"You do know we have to be prepared when a monster attacks right." Jaxon said.

"And I will be prepared, but you could always help out a fellow ranger." Owen said.

"Did you even know my name before we became rangers?" Jaxon asked.

Owen frowned. Of course he didn't. Owen was the school's golden boy. Ladies man and basketball god, he didn't have time for an antisocial nerd like Jaxon.

"Exactly. You're not getting anything from me."

* * *

"I should have treated him nicer." Jaxon said.

Z turned to look at Jaxon. "What?"

"I treated Owen like he was a useless airhead. And now that he's gone I just feel…empty. I should have been nicer to him. He'd always treat me like his friend despite me snarkiness, my antisocialness, and my sexuality." Jaxon said as he wiped away a tear.

Z sighed. "Jaxon you can't think like that."

"And how should we think during an incident like this?" Josie asked.

Jaxon and Z turned around to Josie. Her eyes were puffy and red as if she's been crying. Knowing what happened she probably was. Z went over to hug her.

"How are you?" Z asked caringly.

She brushed a tear off of Josie's face. "How should I feel Z?" Josie asked.

Z frowned. How should Josie feel. Losing a loved one was complicated, and losing them right in front of you is even worse.

"How is Madison?" Josie asked as she sat next to Jaxon.

"She's unconscious right now, and has possibly severe burns, bruises, and is suffering from smoke inhalation." Jaxon informed.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Z asked.

"Why would I know that?" Josie snapped.

"You were her best friend, and you knew what the results of the test were." Z said.

"Yeah and unlike you I'm actually her friend."

Josie snapped. "Why are you here Z? You're not our friend and you're not a ranger. If Calev was too busy saving your ass he could have stopped Trevor. He could have…saved Owen." Josie sniffled.

Z was shocked to hear Josie say that. Although she sorta knew it all along. She didn't fit into their world. She was only friends with Tiana, and she doubt she was still friends after what happened between the two of them.

"Hey." Calev said from behind them.

Standing there was Calev, Tiana, Gondu, and Master Famine. The strange part was that Master Famine and Gondu where wearing street clothes. If the circumstances were different some of them would have laughed. Now all of them had to stop from crying.

Jaxon found this strange though. Calev said that in his vision Master Famine wasn't breathing and trapped in pillars. Yet he was fine. Calev said his visions always had a way of coming true.

"Oh my god, Owen was meant to die." Jaxon said.

Everyone turned to look at him shocked. Josie seemed pissed. The green ranger felt an aura of anger form around her body.

"What did you just say?" Josie asked.

"Calev a couple of months ago remember how you got a vision of Tiana dying in the hospital." Jaxon said.

"Yeah and we prevented it." Calev said.

"And you said your visions always came true. I think Owen's death was the way the universe was trying to reset itself. One of us was supposed to die, and since we stopped Tiana's death Owen had to to die." Jaxon said.

"My children I hoped you would never find this out." Master Famine sighed.

Everyone turned to face him.

"You knew?"

"I did. You can change time, but destiny can't be altered." Master Famine said.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better? That since he was going to die anyway it's okay?" Josie yelled.

Everyone in the hospital turned to look at her. Tiana placed her hand on Joise's shoulder.

"Josie I know you're hurting, we all are." Tiana said.

"You're not hurting like I am! I loved him! I loved him and he never got to know it. I spent all my time pushing him away. And just when I finally realize that I need him, he's shot by your psychotic ex boyfriend! Don't tell ME you know how it feels. At the end of the day you get to go back your pathetic little boyfriend and my world will be destroyed!" Josie yelled.

Everyone was shocked by what she said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex said from behind them.

The red rangers walked up to them and frowned when he noticed Owen wasn't with them. "Where's Owen?" He asked.

Since he was at the police station he didn't know what they knew. Hearing this Josie collapsed on the ground and began crying. Calev walked over to console her while Tiana went to her boyfriend.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"The police station, long story. What's up with Josie." Alex asked.

Tiana stopped. Alex loved Owen just as much as Josie did. They were best friends, he would feel this hurt as much if not more as everyone else.

"There's no easy way to say this…Owen's dead." Tiana said.

Alex almost laughed. That had to be a joke. Right? "Tiana that isn't funny."

"I'm not joking." Tiana said.

Alex frowned. "Nice try let me guess Owen's going to jump out and scare me? Seriously where's Owen."

"He died during the lockdown Trevor…Trevor shot him." Tiana said.

One of the lights shattered above them, the air grew cold, and nearby flowers began to wilt. A single tear streamed down Alex's eye which turned to ice.

"No, no , no, no that's not right. It can't be true." Alex cried.

* * *

"I suck at basketball." Alex said as he and Owen walked towards the basketball net.

"You saw how Tiana was looking at Calev when he got into a fight. Girls love a bad boy. And do you know what's better than bad boys? Jocks." Owen said.

"I barely have enough time to do school and ranger duties, I can't add basketball in the mix." Alex complained.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Stop whining."

"So are you ready to play ball?" Alex sighed.

He already knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

* * *

Everyone looked at their armbands in annoyance as it began to ring.

"You have got to be kidding me! Out of all the times Apocalypse decides to attack he chooses now?" Josie hissed.

She was right. It was the wrong time for Apocalypse to send a monster. But then again when would it be a right time?

"We'll be back." Alex said to Master Famine, Gondu, and Z.

Five of the seven rangers...no five of the six rangers ran out of the hospital ready to fight whatever Apocalypse was going to throw at them.

"Rangers!" The monster yelled.

It was a snowman but with silver armour, and a blue icicle spear. He hissed a cold icy mist that froze several nearby citizens. He laughed at his work. The pain he was causing brought him great joy.

"Stop!" A male voice yelled.

The ice monster turned around to see the Defender Rangers fully morphed and wielding weapons.

"I suggest you surrender because today is not the day to play with me." Josie hissed as she clutched her daggers.

"I am Cryno, it will be my pleasure destroying you." He hissed.

Josie growled. "Apparently he doesn't understand english."

Cryno unleashed a blast of icy energy the rangers rolled out of the way as it hit a car. Alex grinned from underneath his suit. Cryno must not have known that fire combats ice. And Alex was the king of fire.

Alex held out his blade and made it glow red with heat. He leaped in the air and slashed straight through Cryno's icicle blade. Cryno gasped in shock. He didn't expect that to happen.

"You'll pay for that." He hissed.

Cryno sent an army of icicles Alex's way. Alex didn't have enough time to counteract it.

"Alex no!" Tiana yelled.

Just as the yellow ranger was about to fear for her boyfriend's life a beam of golden energy hit the icicles causing them to turn into dust. Everyone turned to see what was the source of the energy. They were shocked to see Gondu a couple feet away holding out his hands looking shocked.

The preteen gulped as he began to process he caused the icicles to grinned as he spun around to face Gondu. "Why hello there."

Gondu wanted to run but he was frozen in place.

"Gondu run!" Josie yelled.

* * *

"It's not fair." Gondu sighed as he wiped up slime from an unfortunate accident involving a burrito, a bo staff, and one very angry Josie.

"What's wrong little fellow?" Owen asked.

"Please don't call me that." Gondu groaned.

"Someone's moody. When did you get your period?" Owen joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Gondu said.

Gondu was the most depressing preteen Owen had ever met. But then again if he was the apprentice for a senile master and had to deal with a bunch of kids older then him Owen would be depressed too.

"What are you upset about?" Owen asked.

"I can't be a sorcerer, Master Famine refuses to teach me spells, I can't be a ranger. What is my place here? Being the maid?" Gondu asked.

Owen laughed. "Take this from me kid, don't be in such a rush to grow up. Your time will come."

"And if it doesn't?" Gondu asked.

Owen shrugged. "Then you'll be the most handsome maid to ever live."

* * *

"Gondu run!" Josie yelled.

Gondu was petrified. Cryno charged at him but was surprised when another blast of gold energy came from Gondu's balled fist and threw him back several feet. Did I do that? He asked himself. But that was impossible he was just Gondu. Nothing more, nothing less. At least that's what he thought.

While Cryno was distracted Tiana used here Telekinesis to hold him down. Cryno yelled out in frustration as he struggled to escape. While she did this Josie and Jaxon leaped in the air and placed their blades to his throat.

"Tell Apocalypse he can burn in hell." Josie hissed.

Cryno frowned. The monster was puzzled. "Who's Apocalypse?"

Josie dug her blade deeper into Cryno's neck.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Josie yelled.

* * *

"Don't lie to me." Josie hissed as she slammed her locker door.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Owen said.

Josie hissed at the white ranger as she jabbed her finger in Owen's chest.

"Madison told me how you were flirting with Gina Puckerman." Josie hissed.

Owen laughed awkardly. "Yeah but-"

"You keep talking about how you want to be in a relationship with me, but all you do is flirt with other women." Josie said.

"I'm confused you don't want to be with me, but you don't want no one else to be with me?" Owen asked.

"Yes." Josie said.

* * *

"You deserve to burn in hell you creep."Josie yelled.

Just as she was about to bring her dagger to his throat, Jaxon blocked it with his scythe. He looked at the monster.

"If Apocalypse didn't send you who did?" Jaxon asked.

Cryno spit on his helmet. "Die ranger scum."

Jaxon slowly wiped the icy saliva from his visor. He turned to Josie and nodded. Josie brought her daggers to his collarbone.

"Okay I'll talk!" Cryno yelled.

Cryno looked relieved as Josie pulled her dagger away from neck.

"Talk." Josie said.

Cryno sighed. "My master sent me."

"Who's your master?" Tiana said.

"I do not know his name nor his face. He always wears a purple cloak." Cryno said.

"Wait a minute did you just say a purple cloak?" Alex asked.

Cryno nodded. The rangers all turned to look at each other. They all thought they same thing. Who is the Hooded FIgure?

* * *

I was planning on stretching the mourning to three chapters. The flashbacks were set to show the little moments they had together. Also I have some bad news…..I'm discontinuing Power Rangers Zodiac Force. I just lost interest the series, while I haven't

been updating here because I was busy, I haven't been updating there because I simply didn't feel like it. However I do love the characters so some of them may do a cameo here. And since I have a slot open I will be posting a new story. Which will be based on Greek Mythology. It will be posted after this one.

Next time: Tiana's secrets cause the team to be put in a difficult place. Gondu questions his past and one of the rangers gets in trouble with the law, Madison questions what to do when she discovers she's pregnant.

* * *

Here's a sneak peak of my next story.

Chiron woke with a gasp. He was an immortal centaur. He didn't need to sleep, this was the first sign something was off. The second sign was the fact he wasn't a centaur. Instead he was in the body of a thirty something man with glasses, shoulder length brown hair, muscles, tan skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a golden button down shirt with a traditional gray vest. He wore dress slacks to go with the look.

He had no memory of putting this on. "Well this day just got stranger."

Chiron tried to think of his last memory. It troubled to realize he couldn't remember. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a large temple. Thirteen pillars surrounded him. Each pillar had a different Greek god standing in front of them.

A loud thundering noise was heard followed by the soft scent of Jasmine. Chiron knew this smell anywhere.

"Mother Rhea." He said relieved.

He turned to see the Titaness Rhea, mother of the Olympians, standing there in all of her beauty. She was thirty feet tall, wearing beautiful golden robes with lion pelts draped over her shoulders.

"Rhea where am I?" Chiron asked.

"I don't have time to talk. Quick you must take these before he finds me."

"Before who finds you? And what do you want me to take?" Chiron asked.

Rhea waved her hands and seven gemstones appeared one white, one blue, one red, one orange, one pink, one brown, and one cyan. Chiron gasped when he realized what he was looking at.

"These are the gems of the gods." Chiron said amazed. "Why do you have them? They belong to the Olympians."

Rhea sighed. "Chiron you've been asleep a long time. The Gods….they've died."

Chiron gasped. "What? When how? When did I fall asleep?"

Rhea sighed. "I cannot answer it's only a matter of time before he finds me."

Rhea's form began to flicker. She hissed in pain. "The gods are immortal, so although their physical bodies are no longer with us their soul still lives. The gods have been reborn into teenagers. Teenagers who have no idea what they are. Find them and stop what's coming."

"What's coming?" Chiron asked.

Just as Rhea was about to answer she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	22. Owen Part 2

" _Demon alert!" Owen yelled as he fired his blaster at a nearby demon. While it turned to ash Josie leaped behind the next one and wrapped it in a choke hold._

" _Alex blast it!" She yelled._

 _Alex conjured up a fireball and tossed it like a baseball towards the demon's chest. It hissed in pain. Alex pulled out his scimitar and began hacking away at nearby demons. Meanwhile Tiana was taking a horde of daemons on all by herself. She blasted them with her trumpet cannon while using her other arm to launch objects at them. The demons were beginning to sense she was outnumbered. One of them lunged and tackled her to the ground._

" _I could use some help here!" Tiana yelled._

" _I'm on it!" Owen yelled. He held up his hands to the sky and a white beam of light blasted the demons turning them into dust._

" _Damn I'm good." He smiled._

" _No you're just cocky." Madison laughed as she killed the last demon._

 _"You love my cockiness." Owen smiled._

 _Owen put his arms around Josie and Madison and casually flirted with them. Tiana sighed as she felt left out. Owen was always telling Josie and Madison how pretty they were and always leaving her out. Don't get her wrong, she was in no way, shape, or form attracted to Owen (she had a her eye on a certain red ranger) but a girl likes to be told how beautiful they were. Owen noticed that Tiana moping and frowned._

" _I'll catch up too you guys." Owen said._

 _He ran over to check up on Tiana who was noticeably far behind._

" _What's wrong Ti?" Owen asked._

 _Tiana sighed. "Am I pretty?"_

 _Owen was caught off guard by her question. "I guess."_

" _Thanks for the vote of confidence." Tiana said._

" _No it's just that I don't know why you're asking me that. That seems like a question for someone like...Alex." Owen smirked._

" _How come you don't flirt with me?" Tiana asked. "Am I not as pretty as the other girls."_

 _Owen gulped. "Tiana do you have a crush on me?"_

 _Tiana gagged. "No!"_

 _Owen sighed in relief. "Tiana I do think you're pretty it's just that you're like my little sister."_

" _That's me the little sister while Josie and Madison are the pretty girls." Tiana sighed._

" _Tiana trust me it's probably for the best that I don't flirt with you. I'm toxic and everything I touch is toxic. You're this pure and innocent person. You deserve someone and you will find someone." Owen smiled._

" _Thanks Owen." She smiled._

* * *

Tiana winced as she struggled to hold Cryno down. Lately her telekinesis has been weakening. Everything that's happened hasn't helped either.

"Let me go!" Cryno yelled.

"We did promise to let him go if he old us who sent him." Calev reasoned.

"Calev now is not the time to be the moral compass." Josie snapped.

"We can't just let a monster go free." Alex said.

Everyone knew he was right. Except for Tiana and Calev. "But we promised." Tiana said.

"How can we expect to be heroes if we can't keep our word." Calev said.

"Guys now isn't really the time to discuss this." Jaxon said.

Tiana winced. It was getting harder to hold him. Everyone noticed this and frowned. They were running out of time.

"Set me free" Cryno yelled.

In the corner of her eye she see noticed a blur of green. At first she thought is was hallucinating. Then she looked again. She was right. It was green slime. It smelled like rotten eggs. Even with her helmet on she could smell it.

"Guys." Tiana said.

Everyone turned to see what Tiana was referring to. They were shocked to see a massive green jello like figure slither in between them. Once Cryno saw he laughed victoriously. He felt like he won.

"My sister sister has arrived." Cryno laughed.

"Your sister?" Josie said.

Everyone turned to see the green slime solidify into a female like creature. Well from the waist up she appeared to be human. She had skin the color of ice and had jet black hair. From the waist down her legs were a hurricane of green slime.

She slithered over to Calev. "Your small." She laughed.

She spun around so she could face everyone. "I was told that the Power Rangers were a legion of warriors. An unstoppable force. Not...teenagers."

Josie hurled a knife at the female figure. She laughed as the knife passed through her.

"My name is Xelmis." She hissed.

Her head turned to see meet Cryno's eyes. "I've seen you've met my brother. Don't worry I'm smarter than he is." She cackled.

"Sister free me" He yelled.

Alex stepped in between the two of them. "Your brother has been terrorizing innocent citizens."

"I would be disappointed he wasn't. After all that's what our master sent us here to do." She said.

Alex held up his hands and a small cyclone appeared. "He's not leaving. We still need information from him."

Xelims sighed. "The hooded figure said you'd be difficult to reason with."

Xelmis spun around and threw a globe of green slime at Alex and Jaxon. They both yelped as the slime wrapped around their bodies preventing them from moving.

"I can't move!" Alex yelled.

Josie pulled out her daggers and leaped in the air. "You know what they say don't send a man to do a woman's job." Josie hissed.

She put all her anger, rage, and grief into that dagger. She imagined it was Trevor, the boy that took Owen away from her. She was so busy grieving that she didn't realize Xelmis was throwing up a wall of a slime. Josie couldn't stop herself from charging into the wall.

She groaned as she flew backwards. Tiana saw this as her opportunity to fight back. She used her power to throw a truck at Xelmis she responded by waving her hand and causing it to change into green slime.

"You rangers are pathetic." She laughed.

She snapped her fingers and both her and Cryno vanished in green smoke.

"Dammit." Josie cursed.

The slime wore off on the three of the rangers causing everyone to sigh in relief. However their happiness was short lived. Two more villains were on the loose along with Explosivo and Madame Trickster.

* * *

An half an hour after their fight everyone sat back in the hospital waiting for any news on Madison. Everyone was grieving about Owen. Tiana saw Calev and Gondu talking in a corner. They've isolated themselves from the others for the past five minutes. Tiana decided to walk over. She knew what they were talking about. She could tell by Calev's frustration and Gondu's annoyance.

"Are you guys talking about what...what we did?" Tiana said.

Calev and Gondu shot her a look. THey were all thinking about what happened. After they released them from the school Calev and Tiana went to see Master Famine and Gondu. Only Master Famine was dead. What they did, to bring him back was awful.

"Tiana you can't just go around bringing that up." Calev instructed.

"Why not? In case someone hears us? The others should know what we did. If they found out we're the reason Owen died." Tiana said.

"They won't find out. It's not our fault anyway, we didn't know Owen would die." Gondu said.

"You knew." Calev said. He suddenly laughed. "I can't believe I'm arguing with a kid barely older than my sister."

"We take this secret to our graves understood." Gondu said.

"Does Master Famine know?" Tiana asked.

"He won't and can't know. We did the right thing, it just had unexpected consequences." Gondu said.

Alex saw Tiana and the others talking and felt suspicious. Lately Tiana's been pulling away from him. Granted they've only been dating for three days so he didn't know how she was in a relationship, but she was quiet and moodier. Alex 's never seen her without a smile on her face, well except for when she found out Owen died.

Owen..his best friend. It felt like someone stabbed him in the chest. He needed Tiana to be there. He knew that the guy being the strong one comforting the girl was the stereotype, but in reality Tiana was his rock. Even if she was an emotional wreck, she could make Alex feel better.

Does she want to break up? Alex thought. He couldn't live with himself if she did. Alex hated himself when he realized he was thinking about his relationship hours after his best friend was shot.

"Alex are you okay?" Z asked.

Alex sighed. "I think something is going on with Tiana."

Z gulped. DId he know that she kissed Tiana? No if he did he would say something. RIght?

"Like what?" Z asked.

"I think she's keeping something from me." Alex said.

Z almost passed out from nervousness and guilt. She had to tell him.

"Alex I need to tell you something-"

"She's awake." Z's stepmother said.

"Madison is awake?" Josie said shocked.

Z's stepmom nodded. "Thanks mom."

Just as everyone got up she put her hand up. "Only family can visit." She said.

"Her parents are in Sweden." Josie said.

"I'm the father...of her child." Calev said awkwardly.

Alex was shocked to hear this. "Wait what?"

"You missed a lot." Z whispered to him.

Z's stepmother sighed. "Fine only you can come. The rest of you stay here I'll give you updates as soon as I possibly can."

She led Calev away, as soon as she was gone Tiana turned to face Alex.

"You said you were at the police station, why?" Tiana asked.

Alex avoided her eyes. "It's complicated."

Everyone turned to Alex slightly surprised. Usually they were the ones keeping secrets from him. Alex was practically squeaky clean, a perfect team player. Who else would be a better leader? But still everyone could sense something was off. Josie decided to peek into his aura. It was bright orange, the color of fear.

"You're scared we're going to find out. You're scared if we'll still be friends." Josie said.

Alex frowned and put his head down.

"Alex...what did you do?" Tiana said.

* * *

"It's you." Madison said in a hoarse voice.

Calev was shocked to see her like this. Patches of her hair were torn out, and she had a swollen lip and a black eye. Her skin was oddly discolored from being in a fire and soot was painted over her arms and knees.

"I know, I look like crap." Madison chuckled.

Calev avoided her glance. He didn't know what to say.

"You're pregnant." Calev said.

Silence hung in between them. "I am." She said.

"What do we do about that? We're two young to be parents and we're rangers." Calev said.

"I don't know, adoption. I could get a-"

"No you're not getting an abortion." Calev said firmly.

"Calev it's not really you're choice." Madison said.

Calev frowned. The two had a silent stare down.

"I don't want to talk about this after I just woke up from a mini coma. Did you forget I was in a fire? Also I was physically assaulted by Tiana's ex-boyfriend."

Did she know? No she was too cheerful to know. Well as cheerful someone can be in their situation.

"Madison I need to tell you something."

* * *

" _Remember sophomore year?" Owen chuckled._

 _He and Madison just finished a demon battle and sat on the roof of the temple looking at the stars._

" _You mean back when we dated?" Madison said._

" _If you can call it dating, we were mostly friends with benefits." Owen smirked._

 _Madison slapped him playfully. "Shut up."_

 _Suddenly she became more serious. "I heard you and Josie were thinking about going on a date."_

" _If I manage to ask her. I heard the last guy that asked her out just regained conscious after being in a coma." Owen chuckled._

" _Yeah Josie is something else." Madison laughed. "Don't hurt her."_

" _Didn't we already have this conversation?" Owen said slightly bored._

" _I mean it Perez-"_

" _It's not as sexy as when you call me Perez." Owen smirked._

" _You knew I was in love with you and you manipulated me to look cool in front of your friends. Josie she's a good girl, and despite the fact we're completely different she's like my sister." Madison said._

 _Owen sighed. "I'm sorry."_

" _For what?" Madison asked._

" _I did use you. Hell I've been using everyone since I was a preteen. It's just been hard for me to get close to people, after what happened to my mom." Owen sighed. "I want you to know I did think you were special."_

 _Madison blushed. Then she became serious again. "Are we both clear that just because we had this little heart-to-heart doesn't mean anything is going on between us?" Madison said._

 _Owen smirked. "You wish."_

" _God you're so annoying." Madison rolled her eyes._

"Why won't you tell us?" Tiana asked.

* * *

"Can we not talk about this right now." Josie said.

"It's not like you're completely honest with me." Alex reasoned.

Tiana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What are you hiding from me. Sometimes you can barely stand to look at me." Alex said.

Tiana frowned. SHe had to be honest.

"Tiana don't." Calev said.

He just walked up from Madison's room and already knew what was going on. Alex assumed the worse.

"Are you cheating on me with Calev?" Alex asked.

He seemed more hurt than angry.

"What no!" TIana screamed.

Everyone in the hospital was starting to look at the arguing teenagers. Meanwhile Gondu was approaching Master Famine who was meditating in a corner.

"Master can I talk to you?" Gondu asked.

"Sure what is it?" Master Famine asked.

"I want to meet my parents." Gondu said.

"Just tell me." Alex said.

"I kissed Tiana." Z blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Wait what?" THey all said.

Z looked ashamed. While Tiana looked relieved one less secret was between them.

"Hold on let's rewind all of this. Z you're a lesbian?" Jaxon said.

"I thought you liked Calev." Alex frowned.

Calev put his hands up in the air defensively. "Don't bring me into this."

"I'm not a lesbian. Well not technically. I'm still figuring that out, I mean I've liked guys but lately I've been liking girl too. I guess I'm bisexual." Z said.

Alex crossed his arms. "We took you in and treated you like our own and you respond by kissing my girlfriend, you can leave. None of us really want you here in the first place. We only kept you around because we felt bad for you." Alex hissed.

Everyone was shocked by Alex's outburst. Nearby a group of flowers withered. Z stood up and bowed her head. Everyone could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Z frowned.

She quickly hurried away. "Z wait!" Tiana said, but she was already gone.

Tiana turned to Alex. "Why would you do that?"

"Why did you keep that from me?" Alex said.

Tiana frowned. "You want me to stop keeping secrets? Well here's another one. I killed Owen."

Everyone but Calev turned her head to her shocked.

"Wait what?" Jaxon said.

Just before any of them could say another word two cops walked in. They were both muscular and had blond hair.

"Which one of you is Tiana Jones?" One of them asked.

All eyes went to Tiana who blushed. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

 **Next Time: Josie talks to Owen's family, Tiana's family worries she suffered police brutality, Calev gets a vision that could change everything. Madison decides what to with her baby. Gondu's past comes back to haunt him.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update I was currently working on a novel of mine, I'm going to try and update sooner and next chapter will be the last of the Owen Arc, then I will go into Horsemen of Famine Arc, I also plan on adding more action scenes in the next chapter. I'm also planning on chapters centered on Z, Sean, and Gondu to develop them more. Also I hope you guys like the cover I created with Bitmoji and photoshop. I know that some of the rangers don't fit but what can you do I guess.**


	23. Owen Part 3 (Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy)

"Where are you taking her?" Alex demanded as the cops handcuffed Tiana.

They started to forcefully yank her away. "Hey let go of her," Josie said.

"Take it easy," Calev said.

Everyone tried to defend Tiana but the cops ignored them. They walked Tiana outside and put her in the cop car. SHe looked out the window sadly as they drove away. Josie turned to look at Calev.

"You weren't surprised when Tiana said she was responsible for Owen's death," Josie said.

Alex turned to face Calev who avoided their eyes. "Tell us what's going on."

Calev sighed. "Please don't be mad. At what I'm about to tell you, we didn't know."

"You didn't know what?" Josie asked.

* * *

 _Calev sobbed over Master Famine dead body. This can't be happening he told himself. This was all a dream. Gondu sat a few feet away motionless. He didn't speak. He seemed lifeless. Those were a bad choice of words._

 _Tiana walked towards the remains of the temple and screamed. It was destroyed. Being a ranger this temple became a second home. Now it nothing but ash and shattered cement. Calev heard Tiana scream and called out for her. Tiana ran towards the source of his voice. She screamed even louder._

" _Master Famine!" She said._

 _Tears ran down her face. She wiped it with her palm._

" _What happened?" Tiana sobbed._

 _Calev didn't answer. All he did was cradle Master Famine's dead body. Soon Gondu returned struggling to carry a large brown book that was the size of four phone books._

" _What is that?" Calev asked._

" _Shut up and let me think." Gondu snapped._

 _Gondu opened the book and started flipping through pages. He stopped on one page._

" _I can fix this." Gondu said._

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Calev said._

 _Gondu ripped out the page and gave it to Calev and Tiana._

" _It's a resurrection spell." Calev gasped._

* * *

"So you resurrected Master Famine." Josie said shocked.

Calev nodded. He avoided the others glance.

"But how does that make you guys responsible for Owen's death." Alex asked.

Calev sighed. "Here's what happened next."

* * *

" _Gondu this is a bad idea." Calev said._

 _Tiana nodded. "There are some things we don't mess with and life and death are one of them."_

 _Gondu wiped a tear from his face and frowned. "Master Famine is the only family I have. He saved me from a tough situation. I have to save him."_

" _Do you think Master Famine would want you doing this?" Calev asked._

 _Gondu ignored him. Gondu handed Calev a candle and some flower petals._

" _When I start chanting you light the petals and rub them on Master Famine's skin." Gondu said._

 _Calev sighed. He did as instructed while Gondu began chanting. It was some foreign language. Something he couldn't even begin to understand. However Tiana seemed to understand perfectly._

" _It's the language of the angels." She whispered._

 _The room began to grow cold as Gondu began to finish the spell. Out of nowhere Master Famine's eyes snapped open. His eyes glowed with bright blue light._

" _Children." He said in a deep and powerful voice. A voice that wasn't his own. "You have chosen to resurrect this mortal. But resurrection doesn't come without a price. In order to get a life you must lose a life. Someone you love will pay the price." He said._

" _Wait what did he just say?" Calev said._

 _As everyone began to process this Master Famine gasped as he opened his eyes._

" _What happened?" He asked._

* * *

Two weeks have passed. Two weeks since Owen's death. Calev couldn't stop thinking about him, which was crazy. They barely had a one on one conversation. Well they did once, but Calev ruined that. He currently stood outside Madison's hospital room.

She was currently preparing to leave and go home. Well, she didn't have an official home anymore. He saw Madison staring out the window watching birds fly.

"What are you thinking about?" Calev asked.

"Everything. Just think about it, it's only been five months since we were chosen to to be rangers. Five months ago I was a normal teenage girl. My only problems were my judgmental parents and my social status. I just realized I haven't been a cheer practice in weeks." Madison aleaguehd.

"Five months ago a girl like you wouldn't even look at a boy like me." Calev smirked.

"I also wouldn't be carrying his child." Madison chuckled.

She sighed. "God I'm going to be a teen mom, maybe I can get a TV deal from MTV."

Calev widened his eyes. "You're deciding to keep it?"

Madison nodded. "I don't want to get an abortion. And I don't know if I want some strangers watching me kid, so yeah I want to keep it."

Calev smiled. "We're going to be a family."

Madison sighed, she knew Calev would react like this.

"Calev just because we're having a kid together doesn't mean we're getting back together."

Calev frowned. "Why not?"

"Because-"

"You still love Josh." He said.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. They avoided meeting each other's glances.

"How's your sister?" Madison smiled desperately trying to change the subject.

"She's good." Calev said. "Doctors are saying that she may be released next month."

Madison smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah it is." Calev said.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you." His mother said over the phone.

Jaxon sighed. "Mama-"

"You ran away from the airport! We were worried sick. I almost thought you were kidnapped."

"At least I'm safe," Jaxon said.

"Not for long, because when I get my hands on you Jaxon Cornelius Wang-"

"Bye mom love you." Jaxon said as he hung up.

He heard laughing and looked to see Alex standing by the door. "You're middle name is Cornelius?"

"We will never speak of this moment again," Jaxon warned.

Alex shrugged. "Can you drive?"

"Yeah. why?" Jaxon asked.

"I have two stops to make I have to see Z and Tiana." Alex said.

"You do realize Tiana lives like an hour away right?" Jaxon said.

"Two hours with traffic." Alex corrected.

Jaxon groaned. "You're a teenager can't you just face time or something?"

"She's been avoiding me ever since she got arrested." Alex sighed.

"I would avoid you too if I were dating you." Jaxon sighed as he tied his hair into a ponytail.

"I am letting you stay with me." Alex reasoned.

Jaxon sighed. "Fine."

Z sat on her bed reading a book. After the incident of the hospital she decided to lay low and avoid the others. She would have to make new friends. Where the old ones even her friends though? They were Tiana's. Tiana was always the one people liked.

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the door. She sighed and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Alex." He said from the other side of the door.

Z gasped. What was she going to say? After he blew up on her she hadn't talked to him in months.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

Alex stood there awkward. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Z asked.

"You knew what." Alex sighed.

"Well I deserved it. I kissed your girlfriend after you guys were nice to me." Z sighed.

Alex frowned. "She's not just my girlfriend, she's also your best friend. Also I shouldn't have blown up like that. It's just I really like Tiana. More than my body can even handle. And with Owen's death, and my arrest, my mother finding me, I just couldn't handle anymore bad news." Alex said.

"We both did things we regret." Z said.

"So you forgive me?" Alex said.

Z nodded. "And you forgive me?"

"I do." Alex smiled.

Jaxon honked the horn causing them both to laugh.

"Sorry Jaxon's signaling for me to go. Well, I see you later Z." He smiled.

"Bye Alex." She waved.

After an hour drive they finally made it to Tiana's house. They knocked on the door but no one answer.

"How are they going to not answer and act like we don't see their cars parked outside?" Jaxon said.

Alex sighed. "Let's just say that Tiana's parents are a little...I actually don't know a word that can describe them. But they hate me, actually they hate everyone, but they hate me especially."

"Why?"

"Because I'm white," Alex said.

"Wow I didn't realize white guys had it so tough in life." Jaxon said sarcastically.

"You're becoming more cynical by the second," Alex said.

Soon Tiana open the door and both of the boys were shocked to see a large bruise on her left cheek.

"Hey, guys." She said although it was obvious she didn't want to talk.

"What happened to your cheek?" Alex asked.

"I um….fell." Tiana lied.

"You fell and landed perfectly on your left cheek?" Jaxon observed.

Tiana had to try harder to outsmart a genius like Jaxon.

"Yeah," Tiana said.

Alex frowned. He knew something was up but he didn't want to pressure her.

"Why haven't you answered my calls? I've been worried sick ever since you were arrested." Alex said.

Tiana avoided his glance. "Sorry my phone's broken. I didn't want to worry you. Um now isn't really a good time so can we like talk tomorrow? I'll meet you at Rico's." She smiled as she politely slammed the door on their faces.

She sighed and looked at her family who was watching her.

"So you feel huh?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, mama." Tiana said.

"And your fall didn't have to do with those racists white cops who arrested you? Or is it a coincidence you just came home with a bruise." Her father said.

"Dad just because their white and a cop doesn't mean they're racist," Tiana said.

"Do you see any fourteen year old white girls getting arrested in a hospital? Do you see them dragging them against their will without even calling their parents?" Her father asked.

Tiana sighed. "Look I'm really tired, I'm going to bed goodnight guys."

* * *

Calev went to bathroom when the vision happened. He stopped what he was doing and bit his lip. The pain was almost too much to bear. Multiple visions took over him.

 _He saw Alex and Tiana in a river. They were begging for help, they were drowning he realized. The scene changed to Josie who sat in throne room and dressed as a queen she smiled._

" _Famine awaits if you fail." She winked._

 _The scene changed again to Madison who was screaming in pain. She was in a farm and screaming for help. Next to her was Jaxon who was fighting monsters left and right trying to protect his pregnant friend. Calev then realized something, Madison's belly was huge. That's why she was screaming. She was giving birth._

 _The vision changed to Calev in a ring glaring at a girl with blond hair. She grinned as sparks flew from her fingertips._

 _The vision changed again to Calev was in a temple. Sitting next to him was a handsome middle eastern man. He seemed just over thirty and was eating an apple._

" _Hello Calev." He smiled._

" _You can see me?" Calev said shocked._

" _Of course I can I'm your ranger ancestor." He said._

 _Calev was shocked. He heard how Josie and Owen met their ranger ancestors._

" _What's going on?" Calev said._

 _His ancestor sighed. "You must kill your baby."_

" _Excuse me what?" Calev said._

" _Two futures are possible. I'm going to show them to you. One of them is where you have a girl, the other is where you have a boy. Both roads lead to disaster."_

 _He snapped his fingers and he and Calev stood in a wasteland. Bodies littered everywhere._

" _Where am I?" Calev asked._

" _Diablo, twenty years from now." He said._

 _Calev gasped when he saw a figure on the ground. It was female, and African American. Calev realized it was Tiana. An older Tiana but still Tiana. It looked like someone ripped her throat out. Calev screamed out in shock._

 _He heard heavy breathing and turned to see three figures running. It was an older Josie and Alex. The other person with them was a child. Calev then realized it was their child._

" _They're dating?" Calev said._

" _In this future their married." His ancestor corrected._

 _Calev gasped. At first he thought future Alex and Josie heard him because they stopped suddenly. Then Calev realized that a female figure stood behind them. She appeared to be in her late teens. She had olive skin, light brown hair, and her eyes they reminded him of...Madison._

" _Oh my god." Calev said._

" _That's my kid." Calev said._

 _She smiled wickedly. Calev then realized that Alex and Josie were running from her._

" _Well finally I caught up to my precious aunt and uncle. And look your pretty little daughter Jasmine." She laughed._

 _Calev noticed a gauntlet on her wrist that had several gems in it. The Defender gems. One pink, one blue, one yellow, one white, one silver, and wait...one purple? Before he could process this Alex spoke up._

" _Be reasonable. I was your father's friend. Hell I was his best man at his wedding." Alex said._

" _If you're trying to plead it won't work. If I'll slaughter my own parents what makes you think I'll let you live. Don't worry though I'll take good care of your daughter. I'm sure she'll make a great concubine." She laughed._

 _Josie hissed and charged. "You bitch!"_

 _She flicked her wrist and Josie exploded. Like a bomb was built inside her. Jasmine screamed as she watched her parents die._

" _Stop it, stop it." Calev screamed._

 _His ancestor sighed. "If you think that's bad wait till you see what happens when you have a boy."_

 _He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were on the lawn of a gigantic white building._

" _Wait are we at the white house?" Calev asked._

 _HIs ancestor nodded. He then pointed behind them. Calev spun around and saw Apocalypse hovering over a teenage blond boy with tan skin. He screamed as Apocalypse choked him. Apocalypse grinned a beam of red light flowed from the boy to him._

" _Once I'll drain all your energy I will be able to conquerors not only this Earth but all Earths. I will have all of existence begging for mercy." Apocalypse laughed._

 _Soon Apocalypse turned to see several security guards looking at him._

" _Don't let him go anywhere near President Jones." One of the said._

 _Wait, President Jones, as in Tiana Jones? Calev asked himself._

 _His ancestor turned to Calev. "If you that child is born boy or girl it will mean the end of everything."_

* * *

Everything reminded her of him. If someone laughed she would think about Owen's devious smile. Just yesterday she broke into tears when she saw some kids playing basketball. She wasn't upset with Calev and the others. She wanted to be. She then could have someone to blame for Owen's death.

But if she saw Master Famine dying she would do the same resurrection spell too.

"It should have been me." Josie said to no one in particular.

She wiped a tear and continued to walk to Owen's doorstep. She wanted to check on his parents. Plus it would be easier if she were with people that loved Owen. The other rangers couldn't understand. To them he was a friend, a teammate. To her he was life.

This made her remember how she felt when she found out about her father. Josie rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Soon a blond woman opened the door. Josie remembered it was Owen's mother.

If it was possible she looked worse than Josie did. Her hair was a rat's nest, and mascara ran down her face all the way to her neck, Josie could tell she hadn't bathed or brushed her teeth in days.

"I know you." She said.

"Hi Mrs. Perez-"

"Montana. Owen didn't want to change his last name when we adopted him. Saying he wanted to stay true to his heritage." She said in a quiet voice.

Josie was surprised she could even say his name. WHenever she tried Josie broke into tears.

"Can I come in?" Josie asked.

Mrs. Montana nodded. The two walked to the living room were Josie noticed multiple photos of Owen.

"I'm almost wanted to take them down. It's hard not to walk by here and feel sad." She said.

Josie sighed. "Maybe it can serve as a reminder. A reminder of his life."

His mother laughed. "What life? He was a teenage boy, he died before he could experience what life even was."

The two sat there in silence.

"He talked about you. Everyday. I knew something was up because he changed through girls weekly. He obsessed over you, I don't mean that in a creepy way." Mrs. Montana said.

Josie laughed. "It isn't creepy I obsessed over him."

Josie walked over to see a photo of Owen in a basketball jersey. "He told me he had scouts looking for him."

"Just another thing that could've happened in his life but didn't" Mrs. Montana said.

"When's the funeral?" Josie asked.

"Two weeks from now. My husband thought it was best to wait since everyone would be celebrating Christmas. Ironic huh. My son died a week before his favorite holiday." Mrs. Montana sighed.

She then lit up. "He got you something." She said.

"What?" Josie asked.

"Last week we went Christmas shopping. He wanted to get you something." Mrs. Montana said.

She ran upstairs and after several minutes she came back with a white box with green wrapping on it. Josie could tell it was wrapped by Owen due to the colors and the poor wrapping skills.

"Open it." His mother insisted.

Josie took the box and unwrapped it. She gasped when she saw a beautiful golden charm bracelet. It had five charms on it, one of a halloween mask, a white car, a chair, a turkey, and a basketball. To outsiders the objects probably seemed random but Josie knew what each one meant. Halloween was their first date, when Josie had a bad date Owen picked her up in his white truck, the chair that was her father's that he helped her steal back, a turkey for when he comforted her on Thanksgiving, and a basketball because it was something she could remember him by.

Josie broke down into tears. "Owen." She said.

* * *

 **Next Time: The rangers guard Master Famine as Apocalypse hunts him down, Master Famine tries to accept his resurrection, Alex learns a family secret, and Calev tells someone about his children.**

 **I'm so sorry that I lied! I know I promised action in this chapter. But as I started writing I thought it would be better for this to be a reflection/filler for the Horseman of Famine arc. Also I'm trying to update sooner because I have two spinoffs planned for Defenders. Also what do you think of Future Alex and Josie? Or about Tiana as president. Or that Calev and Madison's DNA mixes to create well an apocalypse. Also what do you think the gender of the baby is going to be? Leave your guess and what the baby should be named.**

 **I'm sorry if there is any grammar inorrections my computer was having errorrs so it made my writing diffcult.**


	24. Road to Famine

**Future One (What Madison and Calev had a Girl?)**

 _Tiana grinned as she finished her concert. The crowd screamed her name._

" _We love you!" They all yelled._

 _Tiana winked. "I love you more."_

 _She walked off stage and into her dressing room. She always felt tired after a performance. Her endurance was rusty ever since she quit being a power ranger._

" _Hello, Aunt Tiana." A voice behind her said._

 _She turned around to see a female figure. Tiana gulped._

" _Hello. You look more and more like you're mother every day." Tiana smiled._

" _Only she was weak." She said._

" _Is that why you killed her?" Tiana asked._

" _One of the reasons." She said._

 _She held up a gauntlet which had a pink gem on it. She grinned. "The other for power."_

" _Please be reasonable about this," Tiana said._

" _I was being reasonable by not killing you a week ago."_

" _I practically raised you," Tiana said._

 _She yawned. "That you did. But you're powerful I need to kill you before you try and stop me. Nothing personal. I really wish I didn't have too."_

 _She snapped her fingers and Tiana's head did 180._

" _We don't always get what we want."_

* * *

"So this is where we meet now?" Josie said.

The rangers, Gondu, Z, and Master Famine sat in Josie's living room. Since the temple exploded they had to find a house with no one in it, and Josie's mom would be a work all day.

"So explain your vision to us again," Alex said as he sipped a cup of water.

Calev sighed. "I saw four images. One of Alex and Tiana drowning, Madison giving birth in a farm while Jaxon fought off demons, the next one I was in an arena fighting a blond girl, and the last one was in a throne room. Josie was dressed as a queen and she said 'Famine awaits if you fail'."

Everyone sighed. None of these visions sound promising.

"I said famine awaits? As in the horsemen." Josie said.

"But how can Apocalypse create new horsemen with Master Famine is still alive?" Jaxon asked.

"The only way for him to pass on the mantle of the Horsemen of Famine is too...kill me." Master Famine.

Gondu shook his head. "We're not letting that happen. I just got you."

"And at the cost of my boyfriend." Josie snarled.

Master Famine sighed. He was quite disappointed at himself and Gondu. He was disappointed that he was indirectly responsible for Owen's death and that Gondu went behind his back and used dark magic. There was a reason Master Famine didn't teach Gondu magic, he wasn't ready. Gondu demonstrated when he performed the spell.

While the team was discussing this Calev decided to pull Jaxon away to the side. He had to tell someone about his visions. And in a situation like this he needed a genius.

"Jaxon can I talk to you, in private." Calev said.

Jaxon looked up curiously. He walked over to a corner.

"What's up blue?" Jaxon asked.

Calev sighed. Suddenly he couldn't keep it in anymore. He told Jaxon everything. Everything. Jaxon's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So what should I do?" Calev asked.

Jaxon looked shocked. "How the hell am I supposed to know. You mean to tell me the end of the world is growing inside of Madison? I never thought I would say that. Then again I would be more surprised if the end of the world wasn't growing inside Madison."

"But you're like the smartest guy ever. Don't you have any ideas?" Calev asked.

"Any ideas how to stop a baby who could possibly destroy the world. Sorry that's beyond me." Jaxon said. He adjusted his glasses. "We should talk to the others."

"What? We can't." Calev shouted.

"I'm done with all this secrets bullshit. Look at how many times this team was almost torn apart." Jaxon said.

Calev sighed. "You're right but-"

An explosion happened outside. Everyone yelped and jumped back. Except for Madison who was glued to the couch. Josie ran to check the blinds and gasped at what she saw.

"We got company." She said.

"What kind of company?" Tiana asked nervously.

"Let's see three monsters, two horsemen, Apocalypse, and a partridge in a pear tree." Josie said.

Alex frowned. "Why are they hear."

"To defeat me."

Master Famine sighed. "Apocalypse wants new horsemen. In order to do that he's going to need one horseman dead."

"We want to let him get you," Madison assured.

"You're pregnant you can't go out their," Calev said protectively.

"I'm only a couple weeks I haven't even started showing yet."

"THAT MAKES IT BETTER?" Calev yelled.

Everyone stood there awkwardly as they argued.

"Look with Owen gone we need all hands on deck. Besides if my suit can protect me from explosions I'm sure it can handle my pregnancy." Madison said.

Another explosion was heard.

"Guys we don't have time to argue." Alex said.

"I'm morphing and I don't need your permission." Madison said.

She was so damn stubborn. It was one of the reasons Calev loved her.

* * *

"Hey, dickwads." Josie said.

Explosivo, Nao, Roy, Madame Trickster, Fury, and Apocalypse all turned.

"As a soon to be mother I find your language offensive," Madison said.

"Where is Master Famine?" Apocalypse demanded.

"We won't let you create any more horsemen," Josie said firmly.

Apocalypse chuckled. "You cute little teenagers. My son Owen was defensive too." He laughed.

Everyone gasped. "Owen is not your son," Alex said.

"Ask Josie I'll let her peek into my aura to see if I'm lying," Apocalypse said.

Everyone turned to Josie who frowned underneath her helmet. "He's telling the truth," Josie said.

"My god." Jaxon gasped.

"That's not possible," Alex said.

"His mom was fourteen when she gave birth." Madison said. "That means she was thirteen when Owen was conceived. You raped her."

Apocalypse shrugged this off as if it was nothing. "Modern day concepts. In ancient times there wasn't a difference between rape and consent."

"You're a piece of shit," Josie yelled in anger.

She leaped up in the air and flung her dagger. Roy held up his hand and his own energy dagger knocked it out of the sky.

"Nice try bitch." Roy laughed.

"Power Rangers let's kick some ass," Alex said.

The rangers all charged in at once so did Apocalypse team. Alex used the winds to allow him to fly to meet Fury. Josie held up a dagger as she charged that was aimed at Roy's heart. Nao was charging in with her bow ready while Madison took out her blaster. Madame Trickster was charging against Jaxon. Tiana used her telekinesis to fly over to Apocalypse. Calev pulled out his staff. (Yes this was based on Captain America Civil War Charge).

Alex tossed a ball of fire at Fury, whoever it's metallic wings absorbed it. Alex groaned. Fury opened its beak and unleashed a loud screech. Even with his helmet on it was earth shattering. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. Fury swung down prepared to grab Alex with it's talons.

"Not today." Alex said.

He summoned a blast of wind that blasted Fury back. He then got an idea. Alex had control over the wind's, Fury needed winds to fly. He channeled all the winds and made the air thicker. Fury hissed as he fell to the ground. He screeched as the strong winds made his wings curl back around his body.

Meanwhile Josie was engaged a knife on sword fight. She slashed with her dagger but Roy blocked it with his energy sword. The sword then changed into a whip which wrapped around Josie's arm. She yelped as he pulled her close to him. He grinned.

"I bet you like being close to me." He grinned.

Josie responded by kneeing him in the balls. SHe then leaped in the air and kicked Roy in the face. THe horsemen stumbled and spat out some blood. While he did this Josie uppercutted him in the face causing him to fall backwards. He howled in pain.

"For a horseman of war you're pretty weak." Josie said.

"I bet you're boyfriend OWen was weak too." Roy hissed.

Josie stopped. Rage surged through her. How dare this piece of scum say Owen's name.

"I'm going to kill you." Josie said.

Her body glowed bright green, showing off her aura. Roy gasped in shock and terror. Josie was surprised herself. She was never able to use her own aura. She held up hand and fired a beam of green energy. Roy howled in pain as it hit him. It felt like someone was hammering thousands of nails into his skull. He felt sadness so painful it hurt. His emotions were applying so much his body hurt.

"You think you're powerful?" Josie asked.

She unleashed another wave of pain. "I'm powerful."

While she did this Nao unleashed a swarm of bugs at Madison. Madison held up her hands and activated her healing powers. Every bug that touched her turned into dust.

"I though we went over this. I'm the cure." Madison said.

Nao hissed and unleashed an arrow. Madison rolled out of the way and pulled out her blaster. She fired off a round which collided with Nao's arrow causing a pink and white explosion of energy. Both girls looked away and grunted from the heat and force.

Madison took this time to charge at Nao and left hook her. Nao rolled out the way so the punch ended up hitting her shoulder. Nao hissed in pain as she heard a crack. She fell the ground clutching her shoulder in pain.

Meanwhile Calev was battling Explosivo. Explosivo unleashed a ball of explosive energy which Calev jumped up in the air to dodge.

"You killed my parents." Calev hissed.

"Casualties of war." Explosivo s said.

Calev gritted his teeth. "You piece of-"

Calev couldn't finish his sentence because Explosivo unleashed an explosion that propelled him backwards. Madison turned to look at this.

"Calev!" She screamed.

While she was distracted Madame Trickster leaped up in the air and swung her baton. Jaxon saw this and blocked it with his scythe.

"Not today." Jaxon said.

Madame Trickster grinned. "Why hello there silver ranger. I was hoping I got to play with you again."

With one swift kick she knocked Jaxon's foot from underneath him and sent him falling to the ground. Jaxon yelped as he tumbled. Madame Trickster leaped on top of him and placed her spear to Jaxon's throat.

"How does it feel? Being powerless?" Madame Trickster said.

Madame Trickster yelped as her staff glowed yellow and was rapidly snatched out of her hand. Standing a couple feet away was Tiana who was telekinesis to pull her backwards. With her other hand Tiana concentrated of pinning Apocalypse to a car.

He laughed as he snapped his telekinetic bonds.

"You think those can hold me?"

"Maybe not but this can!" Alex sent of a wave of water. It washed over Apocalypse and he laughed.

"Impossible, that was enough to slice a car in half!" Alex yelled.

The rangers began hitting Apocalypse with everything they had. Tiana threw a car at him, which he deflected with a flick of his wrists. Alex tossed a fireball which Apocalypse blocked with his shield. Madison fired several round of her trumpet which Apocalypse absorbed.

"Come you guys you're barely leaving a dent on me." Apocalypse chuckled.

Jaxon slashed with his scythe but Apocalypse snapped it away with a blast of charcoal energy.

"Give me Master Famine and I will spare all of you. Even that little blond traitor of yours." Apocalypse laughed.

"We don't negotiate with crazed mad men. Especially the ones that are rapists." Josie yelled as she flung her dagger.

Apocalypse caught her dagger and flung it back at her. Josie yelped as she leaped out the way.

"I'll enjoy this." He held up his hand and his charcoal blast of energy appeared.

Just as he was about to fire, his ball of energy vanished. He gasped. "The hell?"

Everyone turned to see the Hooded Figure holding a ball of rainbow colored energy.

"Who are you?" Apocalypse said.

The Hooded Figure said nothing. They unleashed the ball of rainbow energy and it threw Apocalypse back several yards.

Everyone gasped. How did this figure have enough power to knock down Apocalypse without even breaking a sweat.

Apocalypse got up and grunted. "I'll destroy you!"

The Hooded Figure snapped their fingers and Apocalypse vanished in a cloud of smoke. They turned to face the rangers.

"SLEEP." He said powerfully.

Before they knew it the six rangers felt their bones turn into liquid as they collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Alex gasped when he woke up again. He was in his bed. Had that all been a dream? His sore muscles suggested otherwise. He heard banging downstairs. Someone was at the door.

"My parents must not be home." Alex said.

He went downstairs and opened it. He gasped at what he saw. His mother, his biological mom.

"Hi Alex."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't your mom say hi?" She asked.

Alex frowned. "You said hi, you can leave now."

She sighed. "Alex you're my son, these people aren't your family."

"The Murphy's treat me like their own." Alex said.

"But you'll never be one of them. We could be a complete family you and me. Once I get your sister-"

"You're not going anywhere near Diana." Alex said.

His mom frowned. "Not Diana. Didn't your Aunt tell you? When I was pregnant I had twins."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You're lying."

Her mother shook her head and dug in her purse. She pulled out a picture.

It was of her and a man that Alex didn't recognize. Based on the fact that they shared similar feature Alex guessed he was his father. But that wasn't the shocking part. He had a baby girl cuddled in pink blankets. His mother held a baby boy in blue blankets.

"This is insane." Alex said.

"I named her Alyssa. I wanted to keep her but after you father died it was hard for me to support two babies. So I gave her up for adoption." She explained.

"So you gave her up and not me. Why? Was I just so special that you had to try and smother me with a pillow?" Alex asked.

It was unchracteristic for him to yell, but he felt all his neglect and wondering why his mother never loved him swell up into one bubble and popped. The discovery of Alyssa didn't help.

"I didn't want to but the voices told me to. They said that to give up Alyssa was the best option. They told me the only way to save the two of you is to keep you apart. But they still weren't satisfied. So they told me that I had to do what was necessary to save you." She said certainly.

Alex frowned as he silently reached into his pocket to dial his adopted mom's phone number.

"Mom are you taking your pills?" Alex asked.

"The voices don't like when I do. They said the Hooded Figure wants my natural mind." She said.

Alex gulped. "The Hooded Figure, they talk to you."

His mother nodded as if this was common logic.

"Their powerful. They want to help us. But they said I must bring my family together to do that." She said.

"Mom you need to take your pills. THis Hooded Figure, I don't think their a friend."

His mother sighed. "They thought you say that, which is why they told me to do this."

She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alex's skull. "Come with me now Alexander."

* * *

 **Future 2 (What if Madison and Calev had a boy)?**

" _President Jones." A secret servicemen said to Tiana as she stared out the window._

 _She saw monsters ravage the city. "You shouldn't be by the window."_

" _Apocalypse doesn't scare me, I'm more powerful than all of his armies combined." Tiana said._

" _They have the powers of the boy." He said._

 _Tiana sighed. "Madison's son."_

 _He nodded._

" _This just got more complicated. Kill the boy, I'll be on the battlefield in a couple minutes to stop Apocalypse._

" _Madame President, you can't just run out in the battlefield." He said._

 _Tiana smirked. She held up her morphed and morphed into her yellow power ranger suit._

" _Nonsense I'm a Power Ranger, it's what we do," Tiana smirked._

" _What will you do while we stall him?" He asked._

" _Simple," Tiana said as she pulled out her blaster._

" _I'm going to see the one that betrayed the power rangers," Tiana said._

" _You can't be serious. They committed mass murder of five of the fourteen United Nations." He said._

" _They still know more about Apocalypse then anyone on this Earth," Tiana smirked._

" _I can handle them."_

 **Next Time: Tiana reveals what happened to her, Madison talks to her parents, Calev develops a plan for the future, Apocalypse calls for help to kill Master Famine, Gondu searches for his parents.**

 **The flash forwards are back! Initially, I only planned on doing this to reveal Owen's death, but I wanted to dive in more with the future world. Also who is the Hooded Figure? Or this mysterious traitor? Also two new stories are being developed. One of them is a spinoff of Zodiac Force which will star Ashtin and Katie and five new rangers (I will explain later, since in my opinion it's a bit of hard concept), the other will be a Black History month themed story. Based on my notes it will probably only be around six chapters, but this was meant to be shorter than I planned so yeah. I've been wanted to show off each ranger's culture for a while now. I wanted to do a Hispanic Heritage themed mini story, however I didn't feel like Owen was developed enough to handle a solo journey. Since this follows a timeline in this universe it's the end of January meaning Black HIstory month and Valentine's day are coming soon. After that will be Middle Eastern and Arab history month along with an Aprils Fools and Easter Themed Chapter. Then I will do Asian Heritage story, however, that may be after Defenders ends.**


	25. Painted Smiles and Lies We Tell Ourself

**Future 1**

She was the Queen. She was a tyrant. She was a murderer. She was the end of the world. She was the daughter of Calev Jenko and Madison Hartwell. She laughed Jasmine using an energy collar she created.

She loved how the girl struggled and fought to pull back. She had her mother's feistiness. But too much of her father's kindness to actually hurt anybody.

"Stop struggling you brat." She hissed.

"You're going to want to be nice to me." Jasmine said.

"And why is that?" She hissed at the child.

"Because I know your future." Jasmine said calmly.

She stopped. She turned to face Jasmine. "What are you psychic?"

"No but your father showed me the future. I know what happens. Your tyranny won't last. You will be defeated." Jasmine said.

"By who you?" She hissed.

"No, by a greater power. The Hooded Figure. They will kill you." Jasmine hissed.

She slapped Jasmine hard. "The Hooded Figure doesn't exist."

Jasmine laughed. "You actually believe that. You are powerful, but he has more ability in her finger nail than you do in your whole body."

She hissed. "I will kill you."

"No you won't." Jasmine said confidently. How could she be so calm after her parents were killed in front of her.

"And why is that?"

"Haven't you wondered why I've been able to pull on your energy chains. My Angelic Ability is...I cancel out other powers." Jasmine grinned.

Soon her whip vanished. She felt her power leave her body. It felt like thousand of icy needles coming out of her insides. Jasmine took off in a sprint. She attempted to chase her, but she was knocked over by a blur of pink light. Once she was able to regain her senses she saw Andy. Andy Smith.

"You're alive." She said in shock.

"Damn right bitch. And I going to kick your ass." Andy said.

She super speeded several punches and kicks all at once. The Queen screamed as she flew into a tree.

"I should kill you." Andy yelled as she pulled out her hammer.

Jasmine grabbed her hand. "We don't have time. We have to go. It's not her time."

Andy sighed and nodded. The pink aura of the horse wrapped around them and the disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Can I help you." The instructor asked Madison.

Madison smiled. "I was wondering if you had any pregnancy pamphlets."

Madison currently was at the mommy and me classes at the community center. Many of the moms were leaving and wondering why a teenage girl was standing there. The woman frowned and looked at Madison how most adults looked when they found out she was pregnant.

"You're a teenager." She said.

"Yeah, so what?" Madison said.

"One you're too young to be having a kid, and if you are you should talk to your parents first." She said.

Madison laughed. "My parents would probably send me off to some summer camp for teen moms in Europe." She shook her head. "Or force me to have an abortion. They won't let their precious reputation be tainted."

"They're still your parents you're going need to talk to them or some other adult." She said.

Madison sighed.

* * *

"Alex I don't want to hurt you." His mother said as she aimed the gun at his temple.

"Don't worry you won't," Alex said.

He focused on the gun. He pulled out that cold energy that is inside of him and he released it causing the gun to turn into ice. His mother dropped in pain as her fingers were so cold it stung.

"They said you were dangerous. Your power will not only hurt you but the one you love most." His mother said.

"I'm sorry mom," Alex said. "But I have to do this."

He focused on the rocks nearby and launched one at his mother's head. It made a soft thump as it collided with her temple causing her to pass out. He sighed in relief. He got out his phone and called 911.

"Hello, 911. I have an emergency." Alex sighed.

A couple hours later Alex met up with Tiana at Rico's. Apparently, the multiple lawsuits against it weren't strong enough to stop it from being opened again. The two sat snuggled up in a booth sharing a plate a greenish nachos.

"I'm sorry." Tiana said.

Alex frowned. "Why, it's not your fault that my mother is communicating with our enemy."

"We actually don't know for sure if they're an enemy. They saved Madison, me, and delivered Jaxon back to America." Tiana said.

"Plus he kicked Apocalypse's ass. But they also put a sleep spell on us." Alex said. "We're all pawns in their game." Alex sighed.

Tiana shivered. It was extremely cold in the back. Alex saw this and smiled. He focused his power to heat up the air around them. She sighed in relief. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Best boyfriend ever." She smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

He placed a kiss on her lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

He traced his fingers around her bruise. "You know I care about you right."

"Of course." Tiana said.

"Then why won't you tell me what happened to you." Alex said.

Tiana looked away. Alex saw a single tear run down her cheek. "Alex don't worry about it."

"Did they hurt yet?" Alex asked.

Tiana began to cry. "You don't understand Alex. You and I have grown up learning different things. You were taught police were meant to protect you. I grew up learning do what they say or...you can get hurt. And even when we do listen it's not enough. My cousin was gunned down by a police officer. They said he attacked them."

Tiana wiped a tear away. "Funny how they saw we attack in the front but they shoot us in the back."

"Tiana I'm sorry." Alex said. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

"I did what the cops said. When they arrested me I sat their and obeyed every order. But when I asked for my parents, for a lawyer, they said I was being disobedient. I should have just kept quiet and let them do whatever they want to me. People that look like me don't matter to them."

Tiana lifted up her shirt revealing bruises along her ribs.

"They thought I was grabbing a weapon." She wiped another tear away. "I was handcuffed! How could I have grabbed anything?" She sobbed.

"Alex it's easy for you to think race doesn't matter because you're white. And I know that you have faced a series of hardships, but they will never be the same of what I have faced everyday." She said.

"We can call somebody. A lawyer, we can tell-"

"Tell them what? That some poor black girl from the hood was attacked? Because that worked out so well for my people. You should know from being in the system, the big people don't care about us." Tiana yelled.

"They didn't care about Trayvon Martin, or Tamir Rice, or Sandra Bland, or Natasha McKenna. The list goes on and on for decades." Tiana cried.

Alex pulled her in. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Tiana cried into his shoulder. "That's the thing. It wasn't me they wanted, it was you." Tiana pulled away and stared at Alex. "Alex why was your phone at Madison's house before it exploded."

* * *

Madison sighed as she drank a strawberry milkshake. She currently sat at a fancy restaurant she didn't care to know the name of. They wouldn't let her bring in her milkshake so she pulled the pregnancy card.

This is where she was going to meet up with her parents. They came as soon as they heard about the house and Madison (they found out four weeks ago, in her opinion they could care less).

She soon saw her parents approaching. They carried their suitcases and wore expensive clothing. She instantly was able to identify her mother's shiny pearls.

"Hello Madison." Her mother smiled.

She forced a smile to her parents. They noticed this and frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear about your accident." Her father said.

It was strange how he spoke. Like he wasn't her father. Like she was some stranger he was offering condolences too.

"I'm fine. Guess we need a new security system and a new house." Madison said.

"That's not funny. You were seriously injured, and our home was destroyed." Her father said.

"It was my house but it stopped being my home a long time ago." Madison sighed.

Her parents frowned. "Mom, dad do you love me?"

"Of course." They both said.

"Then why am I always second best? To your reputation, to money, to my brothers. I was never good enough for you." Madison frowned.

"Honey we love you." Her mother said.

Madison sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Her mother gasped loudly and her father choked on his drink. This caused everyone to look at them curiously. Luckily the Hartwells were the masters of the painted smile. They smiled to show everything was okay.

Her mother turned to her. "Don't worry we can take care of it."

"What do you mean?" Madison said.

"We can take you a clinic and have the baby terminated." Her father said.

It was Madison's turn to be in shock. "Did you just say terminated? It's not a fucking insect it's my kid." Madison said.

"Imagine what people will say." Her mother said.

"There it goes again. Me being second place to your reputation." Madison cried.

"What about we send you to your Aunt Margaret's? When it's time to give birth we will find a suitable family for the baby." Her father said.

Madison frowned. "I'm keeping this baby and I'm going to raise it."

"A teen mom? Are you out of your damn mind?" Her father said.

Madison got up and was about to walk away when her father grabbed her arm. "If that child is born you will no longer be a Hartwell." Her father hissed.

Madison forcefully pulled her arm away. "Don't worry I stopped being one a long time ago."

* * *

Gondu went to his journal and flipped through the pages. He finally reached the page with a picture of his parents on it. He smiled as he traced the edges of the photo.

"I'm going to get back to you mom and dad." He smiled.

When he was five he was sent to be an apprentice under Master Famine. Not uncommon in his culture. He was from the Zapatilla Islands. When a child developed a magical intelligence they were sent to live with their master. Gondu only managed to make a feather float, they thought this would be enough.

Yet he was useless. Well not completely. He was still trying to wrap his head around what he did with Cryno. He looked at his hands and imagined the golden light flowing through them. He was convinced it had to do with his parents. Wherever they were.

He had to find them. Yet for some reason, Master Famine didn't want him too. This made Gondu even more curious. Master Famine was an open book and the fact he was keeping secrets from him was...unsettling.

* * *

Madison used her GPS to follow the directions Calev gave her. It turned out to be some apartment complex on a side of town her parents would kill her for going too. She officially entered middle class territory.

She pulled up at the apartment complex and saw Jaxon, Alex, and Tiana hopping out of a car. They waved.

"Do you know why Calev called us here?" Madison asked.

They all looked at each other and smiled. "You'll see." Jaxon said.

Madison frowned. "I hate you."

"Love you, bye!" Tiana said as she went inside.

They all went up the elevator to the sixth floor. They followed Calev's directions and found themselves at the sixth door. They opened it and before Madison could even blink everyone screamed, "Surprise!"

She gasped she saw Calev, Josie, her brothers, Z, Sean, and some of her friends from cheerleading smiling at her. She chuckled at the surprise and then frowned. "It's not my birthday." She said.

"It's not a birthday party. It's um a support party I guess." Jaxon said.

"What?" Madison asked.

Calev grabbed her hand and led her around the apartment. "This place has three rooms and two bathrooms, granted it's a little pact but it's perfect."

"Great, but who's it for?" Madison frowned.

"Us. The baby, you, me, and my sister when she gets out of the hospital. I'm getting emancipated so I can raise her and not worry about her going to foster care." Calev said.

"The system sucks." Alex said bitterly.

"Three rooms and there's four of us, where will you sleep?" Madison asked.

Calev blushed. "Well since we're like not together I was going to sleep in the baby's room and when they are born I'll move to the couch."

"We don't have money for this place." Madison said.

"Well Jaxon and I got a job at Rico's." Tiana said.

"And I'm getting a job at Publix." Alex chipped in.

"I'm babysitting and I just became the manager of Dairy Queen. Get on my level." Josie smirked.

Jules stepped up. "And I'll help too. I sold some of my jewelry to help Calev pay for this place. I was a bad friend to you before, let me be a good one now."

"We got you sis." One of her brothers said.

Madison felt tears stream down her face. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the fact it was the first she actually felt like she had a family.

"You guys are...thank you so much." Madison smiled.

Her brother chuckled. "Don't thank me just yet I haven't turned your son into a professional hockey player."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Z asked.

"We're Hartwells all we produce are boys." He smirked.

"Ahem." Madison coughed.

"Come on you're like the first female Hartwell in a century." He said.

As the party continued everyone started talking and laughing and having a good time.

The Hooded Figure watched this out the window from a branch crouched like a bird.

"Too bad they don't know what's coming. When this is over Owen's death will look like heartwarming compared to what's to come." The Hooded Figure snapped their fingers and vanished in smoke.

* * *

"Hello, Apocalypse." Lord Zen smirked.

Apocalypse was startled and turned. He currently didn't have his mask on, however, Lord Zen was immortal he could tolerate his face.

"Finally you have arrived." He smiled.

"Well, it's been a long time since you messaged me. When was the last time? When we slaughter King Tut? No it was when we robbed Aristotle." Lord Zen chuckled.

"I'm afraid this isn't a joking matter. I'm afraid my powers haven't completely returned and I need your help." Apocalypse frowned.

"With what?" Lord Zen asked.

"I need dark chi to corrupt one of the rangers," Apocalypse said.

Lord Zen frowned. "The Defenders have angel blood, dark chi and angel blood have never been tested together."

"Yes they have. How do you think I create my horsemen. I've been perfecting this formula for centuries."Apocalypse said.

"Who do you plan to corrupt." Lord Zen asked.

"The strongest. I will have them serve under me." Apocalypse smiled. "I already have someone working on the inside."

Lord Zen nodded. "I will help you if you promise to help me."

"With what?" Apocalypse frowned.

"My daughter was kidnapped. Wherever her captors have her it won't allow me to track her. I need all the help I can get." Lord Zen said.

Apocalypse nodded. "I shall lend my abilities and my followers to help you if you agree to supply me with dark chi."

Lord Zen turned to him and nodded.

"Well, it's agreed. Let's go create an evil ranger." Apocalypse chuckled.

* * *

 **Future 2**

Tiana walked over to the safe room where her staff, husband, and kids were hiding. She sighed in relief when she saw they were okay. Her husband, Tyler, ran over to her and kissed her.

"Honey I'm so glad you're okay." He said.

"I'm fine Tyler." She said.

"Mommy?" Her son said as he ran and leaped in his arms.

Her youngest son, Trent, was six years old. Her daughter was, Tanya, was ten.

"Hi baby. Mommy loves you." Tiana smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Go sit with your sister."

Her husband frowned. "You're wearing you ranger suit."

"They need me out there. I may be the only one who can do this. I was elected to protect America and that's what I going to do." Tiana said.

She pulled Tyler in for a kiss. "I love you."

She blew a kiss to her daughter and put her helmet on so her family wouldn't see her cry. She had to be strong. She walked to the stairs and followed a secret passageway behind a bookshelf to find the underground level. She entered a passcode to allow her entrance and walked to the end of the hallway. She reached into her belt and popped a pill. She couldn't risk their ability controlling her.

She opened the door and walked to a glass chamber with three holes for breathing and a metal door to slide food in. Standing there was the traitor to the Rangers and the world.

"Hello, Josephine." Tiana hissed.

She smiled. "Hey Ti. How are you doing been a long time."

 **I'm almost done with the first chapter on the Black History Month Special this will be a massive crossover which will feature Tiana, Ashtin, and Willa. Their will be some appearances from some other rangers, but the main series will revolve around them. Also Tiana's cousin will be featured in the story.**

 **Next Time: Alex reveals a secret that puts Tiana at a crossroads, the traitor is revealed, and the hunt for the horsemen of famine begins.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek_

Tiana looked up at the monster and gulped. "We're supposed to that."

Ashtin groaned as he pulled out his gauntlets. "I swear the universe is conspiring against us. Can't you call your boyfriend? You the know the wimpy white one who somehow became a leader and for some fucked up logic has the ability to control the elements."

Tiana elbowed him. "Don't talk about him like that. Besides I called them the Defenders have a demon attack on the bridge."

Ashtin rolled his eyes. "Once you fight evil monks then you can complain."

"I have, remember? Nothing compared to demons." Tiana said.

The cousins looked at the monster. It was a mass of dark energy yet somehow it had fangs, blood red eyes, claws, and patches of silver fur.

"We're screwed," Ashtin said.

"I'm telekinetic and you have super senses. I'm sure we'll be fine." Tiana said.

"Sure I'll smell the monster to death." Ashtin said.


	26. I Should Have Known It Was You

"Tell me." Tiana said.

She stood across from Alex who nervously played with his jacket zipper.

"Did you hurt Madison?" Tiana asked.

"Do you think I'm possible of hurting anybody?" Alex asked.

Tiana sighed. She knew Alex was a nonviolent person. Considering her last boyfriend was an abusive psychopath he's a great step up.

"Alex tell me the truth."Tiana said.

"I love you." He said.

Tiana was taken back. How could that one little word throw her off. That one word had so much power. She wanted to say it back. But she wasn't sure if she loved him or if she felt the need to because he said it.

"That's why I've kept this from you." Alex sighed. "Your brother is the one who burned Madison's house down. I went to Madison's to talk about some victims from a deamon attack. I thought she could heal her. She texted me that she already left however I later learned this was Trevor. When I got there I saw your brother walked in. I followed him and that's where I dropped the phone. Next thing I know the house was on fire." Alex felt tears stream down his face.

"I didn't know Madison was still inside. I called 911 and went to school trying to pretend everything was fine. I didn't want you to find out about your brother after everything you've been through this year. I'm sorry."

Tiana was shocked. At first she was numb. Her brother did this? A small part of her was relieved Alex didn't. But that victory was shorter than short.

"Please say something." Alex said.

Tiana hugged him. She placed her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for several minutes.

"We need to tell Madison and the cops." Tiana said.

"He's your brother." Alex said.

"Madison's my friend." Tiana said.

Their conversation was interupted by their alarm going off. They looked at each other and got up.

"Defenders!" They yelled.

They morphed and teleported.

Josie grunted as a glowing blade met her daggers. She was currently fight a monster made of steel.

"You shall fall to Lord Magnetism." He roared.

His metallic arms transformed into axes at slashed at Josie. Josie rolled to side and yelped. Before she knew it his fist transformed into a hammer and clocked her in the head. She groaned as she flew into a car. Luckily her helmet absorbed the impact.

"You hit like a girl." Josie groaned.

She leaped up in the air and punched him in the face. Luckily her ranger armour added force. Enough force to throw him through the window.

Lord Magnetism got back up but before he could attack a car was thrown at him. Josie looked and was excited to see Tiana throw cars like darts using her telekinesis. Alex and Calev charged with their weapons. Calev tripped him with the staff, while Alex lit his scimitar on fire and sliced through the metal body.

Lord Magnetism hissed in anger. His body reassembled.

"You pesky little rangers." He hissed.

"I know silly us for trying to be good people and do the right thing." Jaxon said as he sliced with his scythe.

Metallic spikes shot out of his his body and launched at them. Jaxon grunted as he wrapped his force field around them.

"I'm tired of this clown. Tiana pin him down while I'll freeze him." Alex said.

Tiana clenched her fists together and slammed Lord Magnetism into the wall with her mind. Alex leaped up in the air and froze the monster from the head down. He hissed.

"Apocalypse is making these monsters weaker and weaker each time." Alex grinned.

Lord Magnetism hissed. "He shall kill you. He won't stop until he has your dead body."

"I'd like to see him try." Alex hissed.

"He's coming for your horsemen. His traitor has been feeding him information for a long time." Alex frowned.

Everyone looked shock to see their was a traitor among them. Except for Calev. Alex turned to him.

"You knew." Alex said.

"He's psyhic of course he knew." Josie frowned.

"Who is it?" Madison asked.

"I don't know." Calev said.

"How do we know you're not the traitor?" Jaxon asked. "Tell them about baby."

"What are you talking about?" Tiana asked.

Everyone looked at Calev and he sighed. "Madisons' baby. If it's a girl it grows up to be a dictator that kills us all and enslaves humanity. And if it's a boy Apocalyspe uses him as a power source to wipe out the planet."

Madison began to cry. "How could you keep this from ME! This is my child!"

"There's more. In one of the futures I seen Tiana was president and Josie...she was the traitor." Calev said.

"So it was you!" Madison said she turned to Josie who growled.

"I'm not the traitor. Besides Calev is the one keeping secrets from us. Think about it he's psychic he'll always be a step ahead." Josie said.

"Look in my aura, do you sense any deception?" Calev asked.

"Z betrayed us once maybe it's her." Jaxon said.

TIana frowned. "It's not Z."

"Everyone shut up! This is what Apocalypse wants. Us fighting." Alex said.

* * *

Gondu frowned as he looked at the monitor. Master Famine noticed this and walked over.

"Problem Gondu?" He asked.

"It's strange. Apocalypse and his monsters always know where we are, know everything about the rangers."

"Are you suggesting a traitor? Z did use to give them information." Master Famine said.

"But their still getting their information. And Apocalypse knows things the rangers would never tell anyone...anyone but you. A trusting leader." Gondu said.

Master Famine hissed. "Careful what you are insinuating."

"The rangers report their where about to you. You feed this to Apocalypse. You told him their back stories, the reason why you don't want me to see my parents is because you aren't really my master. I'm your hostage." Gondu said. "You don't want me to learn magic because you think I will turn against you."

"Silence." Master Famine hissed.

"Explosivo found the base because you told him where it was. That story you told us about you turning against him was a lie. You were always a Horsemen." Gondu sighed.

Master Famine growled. "You were always to smart for your own good. Everything I've done I did for you."

"What about us." Madison said from behind them.

Master Famine turned to see the rangers.

"You bastard." Calev hissed.

"You were the one that made me hallucinate about killing Owen." Josie said (This was a couple chapters ago)

"Why? Why would you betray your family?" Madison asked.

"You are not my family." Master Famine said.

Master Famine released an energy blast that threw Alec and Jaxon into the wall. Tiana charged but Master Famine snapped his fingers and caused her to sink into the ground.

She screamed. Josie held up her daggers and they transformed into snakes. They wrapped around her. She screamed and fell backwards.

Calev stood in front of Madison.

"Stay away from her." Calev warned.

Master Famine flicked his wrists and Calev passed out. Madison screamed. She soon felt a rumble in her stomach. She could understand what the baby was trying to say.

She looked up at Master Famine. "The baby dosen't like you."

The blade Master Famine held turned to dust. He screamed as black veins surged through his body. Master Famine screamed as his body turned into dust. Orange energy left his body as he turned to dust.

Everyone groaned as they got back up.

"You killed him." Alex sad.

"The baby did. It communicated with me somehow." Madison said.

"How can a baby talk from the womb?" Tiana asked.

"And if it can kill a wizard from the womb imagine what it can do when it's older." Jaxon gulped.

"I can't believe Master Famine was the traitor." Calev said.

Tiana sighed. "Sometimes people hurt people they care about."

"We trusted him." Madison frowned.

"That's why he did." Josie frowned.

"The power of the horsemen of Famine is out there and we don't have a leader." Madison said.

"Ahem." Alex said.

"You know what I mean."

 **Next Time: Dark Chi Crystals mutate civilians, Alex learns a secret about his sister, Tiana grows close to a local boy, Josie mourns with an unexpected person and learns something that could change her life, Jaxon's parents arrive.**


	27. Starve Part 1

Josie grunted as she meditated in her bedroom. Madison and Tiana stared at her awkardly.

"How long has she been like that?" Tiana asked.

"Forty eight minutes." Madison said.

After Master Famine died the Famine energy was released into the world and would need a host. Josie was trying to use her aura powers to track it.

"I'll the boys and see if Calev got a vision." Tiana said.

Madison nodded. Tiana pulled out her phone and dialed.

* * *

Calev grunted as he tried to force a vision.

"This is pointless." He yelled.

"It's not maybe you just need a little break." Alex said.

Calev sighed and rubbed his temples. "I can't just force a vision." He sighed as he drunk some water. "It will come when it's ready."

 _He saw a blond girl walking through a set of crops. They withered when she grew close._

" _Bridgette!" A boy yelled._

 _She turned to face Alex. "Stay away from me."_

" _I'm your brother, I can help you figure this out." Alex said._

" _You mean nothing to me. I serve Apocalypse." She snarled._

 _She punched Alex in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Calev looked at a nearby sign. It read on bold letters: Green Villa._

Calev gaped as he regained concusioness.

"Calev what did you see?" Alex asked.

"I saw your sister. She becomes the next horsemen and I know where to find her." He said.

Alex sighed. "So now you know my secret."

"That you have a sister? Judging by what you told us about your mom I don't blame you." Calev said.

"However we need to tell the others." Calev said.

* * *

The six rangers, Z, and Gondu sat drinking hot chocolate at Rico's.

"So we know where the horsemen is what's stopping us from going?" Josie asked.

"Um how about the fact there's still a bunch of visions we don't understand?" Jaxon said.

Calev sighed. "Josie as a queen, Madison giving birth in a farm, and Alex and Tiana drowning."

"We need to figure out what these images mean before we can go. We don't have Master Famine guiding us." Tiana said.

"More like betraying us." Gondu said.

"We don't have time to wait. Apocalypse is hunting them down as we speak." Alex said.

"When you say we do you mean all of us?" Josie asked.

"Yeah of course." Alex said.

"You want us to go to Green Villa. The sexist, racist, homophobic Green Villa. You want to be US to the Green Villa." Josie repeated.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Alex said.

"Easy for the heterosexual white guy to say." Jaxon said. He stood up. "Call me when you guys have a plan I need to meet up with my parents."

* * *

"Jaxon do you even know how much trouble you're in?" His mother asked.

"Um a lot?" Jaxon said dumbly.

"Really is that all you have to say for yourself." His mother yelled.

Jaxon sort of tuned her out when she started screaming at a frequency he couldn't understand.

"How dare you run away from the airport! I was worried sick! I called 911 twenty times! Everyone in China thought I was a bad parent!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice.

"Oh you are going to be sorry. Because guess what now we're going to stay in America." She said.

Jaxon frowned. "That sounds like a good thing."

"The whole family from China is coming to stay with us." She said.

Jaxon gulped. "They hate me."

"Consider it punishment. You're grounded. Don't you leave this house." She hissed.

* * *

Josie stood in front of Owen's tombstone. She sobbed softly as she sat down next to him. She traced the letters on his grave with her finger.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind her.

She jumped and saw Ted standing behind her. She hissed at him.

"I thought Satan wasn't allowed near a holy place."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny." He said rolling his eyes.

"Get away from me you rapist." Josie snarled.

"I'm not a rapist." He said.

"You're right you're just someone who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no'." Josie snarled.

"I was never going to let it get that far." He said.

Josie didn't bother looking in her aura. He wasn't trustworthy.

"Do you miss him?" Ted asked.

Josie looked at him. "Everyday."

"He was like my brother. We've been so close since we were kids." He said.

"We stopped talking after-"

"Our date." Josie said.

"He really liked you. I never seen him focus on a girl for more than a day and somehow he fell in love with you." Ted said.

Josie began to cry.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Madison said to Josie and Jaxon.

"Stuff." They both said.

Madison decided not to dig any further.

Calev pulled around in a blue truck. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded. Just as they were about to hop in. A red energy daggers slid past them. Everyone turned to see Roy holding an energy dagger. Behind him stood Nao and a new monster. It resembled a ghost.

"Madison, Jaxon, Tiana, and Z go head and go. We'll handle this." Alex said.

He summoned a gust of wind and used it to throw a car at the horsemen and the monster. The monster phased through it, and when it approached Roy he slashed through it. Madison grabbed the keys and signaled for the others to follow her.

The other rangers morphed and charged. Josie took on Roy. She delivered a series of punches which he dodged. He chuckled. He created an energy fist to punch Josie. The force was so powerful it threw Josie through a wall.

He then created a chain and threw it around her neck. He pulled her towards him causing her to scream. She gasped as the chain choked her. Even with her helmet on it still hurt. Josie grabbed the chain and released her aura energy into it. The chain evaporated Roy grunted in pain.

That's when Josie realized their powers were similar he used his aura to create constructs and he was affected if they were destroyed. She charged and punched Roy in the face. He created a suit of armour however something so big made him a target to Josie's aura blast.

Roy passed out from the pain. Meanwhile Nao dodged Jaxon's attempts to slice her with his scythe. Nao unleashed an army of bugs. Alex saw this and froze each of them. Alex then used a gust of wind to push Jaxon up in the air. He twirled his scythe and rammed the but of it into her forehead.

They turned to Josie and grinned. They defeated the horsemen.

"Wait where's-" Josie was cut off when the ghost appeard and phased it's fist into her chest. She gasped in pain. She felt icy daggers cut her chest. She screamed.

Alex threw a fireball however the ghost phased through it. It hissed and lunged at Alex. It grabbed him and the two sunk into the Earth. Alex grunted as he felt the Earth squeeze around. He focused his power and caused the Earth to shake violently he shot out like a cannon. The Phantom hissed.

"I'll kill-" It was cut off when a glowing blue portal appeard and sucked it in.

Another portal appeared and Aqua jumped out.

"Hey guys what's up."

 **NEXT TIME: Tiana bonds with a local boy, when Alex intervenes with a vision the whole future changes, Alex meets his sister, and Aqua tells the rangers something scary.**

 **Here's the trailer for my new event that will premiere August 29th. What makes this different from my other stories is that it will be pre written. So without further a do the trailer for Power Rangers Civil War. If you are an author and want to see your Rangers participate in the war just PM.**

* * *

 _We Never Thought this day would come_

Aang morphs into his ranger armour

 _We Never Knew A War Was Coming_

Alex morphs and pulls out his scimitar

 _Let The Civil War Begin_

Aang and Alex charge into battle. Aang summons his dragon aura which knocks Alex to the ground.

 _Prepare_

A government official stands in front of the the rangers in their suits.

GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL: Since the 90s we have let you so called superheroes do whatever you please. No more.

ALEX IN RANGER FORM: What if we don't follow your orders

GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL: I think you already know what happens.

 _FOR_

AANG (TO ALL THE RANGERS): This law is smart.

CALEV: We can't just surrender our secret identities

ANNA: If we don't they'll arrest us.

ALEX: I'm sorry but I can't follow this

 _WAR_

ALEX VO: They're coming for our families. Join me and you're a fugitive

Alex's family screams as soldiers kick in their door.

The scene changes to Alex and Jaxon fighting in woods. Alex throws a fireball causing Jaxon to put up his shield.

The scene changes to Anna and Madison running from soldiers. They let loose rapid fire. However the bullets explode before they hit them.

 _FRIEND AGAINST FRIEND_

Katie dodges a punch from Andy. And unleashes a sonic roar to throw her back.

The scene changes to Alex behind bars as Ashtin locks the door and grins as he walks away.

 _LOVERS TORN_

Tiana uses her telekinesis to throw Alex through a wall.

 _BROTHER AGAINST BROTHER_

Zach pulls Z out the way just as a train explodes. They roll out the way of an icicle and see Ethan standing in his ranger armour holding a trident.

 _You Must Chose A Side_

Josie cries over an injured body. The Hooded Figure appears behind her.

The scene changes to Zach as he hurls a lightning bolt at Victor.

The scene changes Tiana standing between Alex and Ashtin.

ASHTIN: Join me

ALEX: Tiana I Love You

Tiana looks conflicted.

 _Power Rangers: Civil War_

GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL VO: How Dangerous Are The Rogue Rangers?

Alex, Madison, Calev, Anna, and Andy are surrounded by soldiers. They defeat them in seconds.

ASHTIN VO: Very.

 _AUGUST 29_


	28. Starve Part 2

"Aqua what are you doing here?" Josie asked.

She sighed. "It's a long story. The Zodiac Rangers thought we had a lead on where Diamanda was. However it turns out it was trick. Next thing I know a bomb goes off and I see a bunch of armed guards take the rangers away."

"Wait what?" Alex said in shock.

"They were some kind of agents I managed to portal out of there, but… the others weren't as lucky." Aqua sighed.

"We'll help you find them, damn this going to crush Tiana." Alex sighed.

"Where are you guys going?" Aqua asked.

"'Green Villa." Calev sighed.

"That racist town?" Aqua asked.

"The people there aren't that bad. They were really nice to me." Alex said.

"Says the heterosexual white male." Josie and Calev said.

"How long are you guys going to do that?" Alex asked.

"Till we get bored." Josie said.

Aqua looked at their T-shirts. It said in rainbow colored letters: Proud SJW.

"Little over the top don't you think?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe, but who cares. Aqua create a portal."Josie said.

Aqua created one and just as Josie was about to step in a crystal dagger was flung at her. Alex saw this and and gasped. Time slowed down as the dagger approached her. Calev gasped when he realized this is what the vision meant. He had a flashback to Josie as a queen.

"Alex no." Calev yelled.

Alex used the wind to blow the crystal away. However it flew back and impaled him. He screamed.

"Oh my god. That's a dark a chi crystal." Aqua said.

She ran to pull it out but it exploded showering Alex in dark chi magic. Alex gasped as he felt his body convulse with the dark energy.

 **Elsewhere**

"How much longer till we reach Green Villa?" Tiana asked.

"No clue this GPS is older than Master Famine." Madison said.

"Its called a map smart one." Jaxon said.

"What's a map." Z joked.

Everyone laughed. This sweet moment caused Tiana to get a pain in her stomach. Her thoughts went back to what Alex told her.

"Madison look out!" Z screamed. They all looked up to see Apocalypse in the middle of the road.

He waved his hand causing the car to swerve. Everyone screamed as the car flipped over. Jaxon activated his sheild and wrapped it around them. He grunted as he felt his sheild strain. Luckily it broke the momentum of the fall. When they stopped they all sighed in relief.

"Are you guys okay in there?" A male voice said.

They looked out the window to see a series of black boots. Together they pryed open the door and everyone crawled out. Everyone sighed in relief. Tiana looked up to see one of them was handsome boy who was her age. He had light brown skin, hooked nose, full lips, he was muscular, with light brown Jerry Curls. She was mesmerized by his hazel colored eyes.

"My name's Tyler I'm guessing y'all ain't from around here." He said.

"What gave it away?" Tiana smiled.

"Well there's only five black kids in this town, zero teen moms, and zero open LGBT kids." He said.

"How did you know-"

"Minorities recognize minorities." He smiled.

"There's a nearby auto shop that you guys can use while you wait." He smiled.

"Thanks." Tiana smiled.

"In the meantime why don't we hang out at Rico's."

"You guys have a Rico's here?" Jaxon said.

"Everybody has a Rico's." He smiled.

Two hours later the five of them were talking and laughing.

"So there I was on the tip of the boulder I thought for sure I was going to fall." Tyler said as he told them.

"What did you do?" Jaxon said eagerly.

Too be honest none of them really cared but they all thought Tyler was hotter than hot. Tiana and Jaxon forgot that they boyfriends.

"Well luckily my mate got the rope but I made a promise to myself to get rid of my fear of heights. So I just let go." He smiled.

"That sounds scary." Tiana smiled. "I'm not brave enough."

He smiled. "Nonsense, follow me."

He pulled her away and went to the backroom.

"Should we follow them?" Madison asked.

"I'm sure they're not doing anything." Jaxon said

 **Back At Diablo**

Alex groaned as he sat up. He heard yelling all around him, but couldn't make anything out. He looked to see Aqua running towards him.

Stop her. She wants to take our gift. A voice in the back of his head said.

He felt the energy rise up inside him. He felt his powers multiply. He looked at Aqua and used a pressurized field of air to throw Aqua to an invisible wall. She collided with it grunted as her shoulder bumped into it.

"Alex listen to me. The dark chi will corrupt you." Calev said.

Alex ignored him. Calev charged with his staff, Alex snapped his fingers and the blue ranger sank into the floor. Alex then turned to Josie.

Kill her. Kill them all. The voice said in the back of his head.

Alex fought the urge. He needed to leave. He needed to see his sister. He channeled the air and soared in the air like a rocket. Josie gulped.

"Well that can't be good." Josie gulped.

 **Green Villa**

"Why are we here?" Tiana asked.

The two of them stood on the slippery edge on top of Rico's. Tyler held her hand as they looked down at the ground.

"Time for you to loose your fear of heights." He smiled.

"By causing me to fall to my death?" Tiana asked.

"By teaching you to conquer your fears. We're going to stand on this ledge for five minutes."

Tiana gulped. She gripped his hand tighter, her nails digging into his palm. He didn't seem to mind.

"So what's Diablo like?" He asked.

"It's cool I guess. It's a better than my old school I was bullied a lot." Tiana said.

'Why would anyone bully you? You're perfect." He smiled.

"I'm not." She blushed. With his free hand he brushes a lock of black hair out her face.

Tiana suddenly remembered her boyfriend. What was his name again? Austin? August? No Alex. Tiana suddenly couldn't remember what he looked like. She found it strange how no one mentioned Apocalypse or the Horsemen.

"Something's wrong." Tiana said.

She tried to step off but tripped and fell. Luckily Tyler grabbed her, however they both fell backwards with her on top. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"I have a boyfriend." Tiana said suddenly.

"Oh." Tyler said suddenly.

He seemed disappointed.

"Then I'm going to feel bad for doing this." Tyler smiled.

He pulled her in and kissed her.

 **Elsewhere**

Bridgette grunted as she threw a slop bucket into big pen. The blond girl been working on the farm since she five. She turned and screamed. Standing in front of her was Apocalypse. She screamed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He grinned. He began to slowly caressed her cheek.

"My poor child you are so lost." He said.

"Stay away from her." Alex said.

Alex stood behind them in his ranger suit holding a scimitar. His left arm was surrounded by flames while his right was covered in ice. Alex unleashed a tornado of hail and fireballs.

Apocalypse threw up his shield and Bridgette screamed as she ran to the barn. Alex charged with his blade while Apocalypse dodged. He summoned a sword and the two began to clash.

Apocalypse slashed it roughly towards Alex. Alex barely rolled out of his way as the sword came down. Alex felt the dark chi overtake him. He charged at Apocalypse and stabbed him in the chest.

Apocalypse screamed as he feel backwards. Alex kicked him the chest. He stared down at the body.

"Stop it!" A voice yelled.

Alex turned to Bridgette her eyes glowed brightly as her powers activated. Rocks began to glow gently as they levitated. Bridgette launched them at him. Alex yelled as he was thrown backwards.

He got back up and growled. She was going to pay for that.

Kill her. The dark chi said.

Finish Him. Apocalypse's voice said in the back of her mind.

The two charged and began a full on battle.

 **Back With Tiana**

Tiana groaned as she got up. Her mind felt clouded. She almost tripped but Tyler caught her.

"What's wrong. I know I'm not a superb kisser but I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He smirked.

Tiana couldn't think straight. Tiana couldn't help but look up at Tyler's necklace. It glowed with an angelic light. That's what was causing her to have difficulty thinking. It must also be the reason why no one was thinking about the horsemen. Tiana reached out and grabbed the necklace.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She stomped on the necklace releasing a cloud of black smoke. Soon screeching was heard. Tiana grunted as she covered her ears and wailed. A slimy humanoid snake with grey skin crawled out. It hissed at them.

"Well you don't see that every day." Tyler said.

NEXT TIME: The rangers throw everything they have into the showdown with Famine. Dark Alex threatens to destroy them.

Sorry it's been taking long to update this summer. It's not that I don't want to, my computer is broken so this summer I've been doing chapters on my phone. That's why the chapters take longer and are shorter,also I've been working on Civil War and my new Descendants fic, Welcome to Auradon High(#Huma), I loved the Descendants 2, and the franchise is one of my favorite film series. If you like Teen drama, magic, or the movie descendants I think you'll like it. Also if you remember Halloween chapter, let's just say another musical chapter is coming.


	29. Starve Part 3

A loud screeching noise was heard throughout Rico's causing Z, Jaxon, and Madison to cover their ears. The force was so strong it shattered the windows. Suddenly everyone felt all their thoughts come back to then at once.

"The horsemen!" They all shouted at once.

They suddenly remembered Tiana and soon they all ran upstairs. They opened the door to the rooftop and gasped at what they saw Tyler and Tiana were running from a large grey snake.

"Run!" Tiana yelled.

Tyler closed the door behind them and followed them downstairs.

"What the hell did we miss?" Madison asked.

Tiana ignored her and turned to Tyler. "How did that come out of your necklace?" Tiana asked.

"Wait a minute that came out of your necklace?" Jaxon said.

"I don't know how!" Tyler yelled.

The snake beast broke down the doors and slammed it's head into Jaxon. Everyone screamed. In instinct Jaxon morphed into his silver armour. Jaxon pulled out his scythe and slashed as that monster. He grunted as it pushed him through the window.

Tyler gasped at the sight.

"Did he just turn into a Power Ranger?" He asked.

"Z get Tyler out of here." Tiana said.

Z roughly grabbed Tyler and pulled him aside. When he was gone Madison and Tiana morphed.

"Time to kick some ass." Madison smirked.

She aimed her blaster at the monster and fired the monster deflected it with it's arm and if fired back at Madison. She screamed as she was thrown back to the wall.

Tiana growled. "Okay game on."

She launched the projectiles at the monster. It hissed as they pierced it's hide. It in return released a screeching sound so loud it caused Tiana to scream. The room began to spin and she fell.

Jaxon groaned as he got back up. He threw his scythe at the monster. The scythe wedged itself into between its teeth causing it to give a muffled scream. Jaxon leaped up in the air and fired a series of silver energy blasts the monster hissed as one of them burned it's eye off. The monster rolled over and turned into a cloud of ash. Jaxon shielded his eyes as it swirled around him.

Alex dodged a lightning bolt that Bridgette threw at him.

"Pathetic skank." He hissed.

He stomped the ground sending an earthquake that caused Bridgette to fall over. She growled. She hated that he was beating her. The child their mother kept. The one who who had a loving family. His adoptive parents gave him love. Her adoptive parents were awful to her.

An eight year old Bridgette's stomach rumbled. The girl hadn't eaten anything in days. She looked up at her adoptive mother.

"Can I please have something to eat?" Bridgette begged.

Her mother looked down at her in disgust. "Stop begging. You are such a pathetic whore. Bad enough you stole my husband but now you beg for food?"

"I didn't tell daddy to leave. And I didn't ask daddy to...touch me there." Bridgette said.

"I wish we left you to die in that foster home." She growled.

She grabbed the wooden spoon and hit Bridgette in the face with it.

"You deserve this!" She yelled.

"I don't deserve this."

Bridgette levitated in the air and launched thousands of lightning bolts At Alex. He yelled in pain as one hit him and electrocuted him. He growled as got back up. The dark chi made that Lightning feel like a tickle. He threw a series of icicles at her. Bridgette snapped her fingers in the icicles turned to dust.

Alex and Bridgette both yelled and unleashed their elemental attacks at each other. They collided and created an explosion which threw everyone back. They both groaned in pain.

Apocalypse got back up and laughed.

"Pathetic." He said as he marched over to Alex.

He created a sword and thrust it deep into the boy's shoulder. He screamed in pain. Apocalypse kicked Alex in the stomach.

"One day you will learn to go against me." Apocalypse hissed.

Alex growled as he used the dark chi to fuel his powers.

"Or maybe one day you'll learn to fear me." Alex hisssed.

Alex did something he never tried before, he froze Apocalypse's insides. Apocalypse gasped in pain as he stumbled backwards. He felt so cold. It felt like someone was piercing his insides with icy needles. Alex laughed.

"Now who's pathetic." Alex laughed.

"Did we kill it?" Madison groaned.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jaxon said sarcastically.

The three rangers got back up and looked to see Z and Tyler running towards them.

"I have some questions that need answering." Tyler said.

"Same." Madison said.

"First off did you and Tiana kiss?" The pink ranger asked.

Tiana and Tyler both blushed, causing Tiana to feel guilty. She had a boyfriend. It took her months to land Alex and she was going to blow it on some boy she knew all of two hours.

"We just a fought a monster that came out of his necklace and that's your question." Jaxon said.

Tiana turned to Tyler. "Where did that monster come from?"

"I don't know!" He yelled.

Madison slammed the boy into the wall. "Listen you smalltown hooligan I'm a pregnant superhero with the end of the world brewing in her stomach so do yourself a favour and tell us what the hell you know!" Madison yelled.

Tyler looked frightened. The boy was confused about this whole situation.

"I don't know how that necklace contained a monster I had it since I was a boy." Tyler said.

"Who gave it to you?" Tiana asked.

Tyler frowned as if it were a distant memory.

"It's foggy I remember seeing a Hooded Figure appear out of nowhere, he gave it to me and said that one day the others would find me." Tyler remembered.

Everyone gasped. Tyler looked confused. "Was it something I said?" He asked.

"I feel like the Hooded Figure is orchestrating our lives." Madison sighed.

Jaxon sighed. "That's because they are."

A snapping sound was heard. They all turned behind them to see Aqua creating portal behind them. Aqua, Josie, and Calev hopped out of the portal. They seemed exhausted and were covered in bruises.

"Where's Alex?" Tiana asked worried.

Josie sighed and shifted her weight. "There's something we have to tell you."

Alex was just about to stab Apocalypse with his icicle blade when he heard a loud pop behind him. The portal opened and he was surprised to see Aqua lunged and and tackled him to ground.

"Don't move Murphy." Aqua said.

Everyone else hopped out of the portal. They were morphed and had their weapons out. Alex grinned.

"I suppose you all came to stop me." Alex said.

He held out his hand and conjured a fireball.

"All of you are weak." Alex scoffed.

"Alex please. Please don't make us hurt you." Tiana begged.

He smirked. "You won't."

"Alex don't take this the wrong way…but I'm going to fuck you up." Josie said.

Everyone charged and attacked. Calev swung his staff only for Alex to roll to the side. He used s gust of wind to throw Calev and Aqua backwards. Calev yelled when be roughly hit the ground. Aqua created a portal and fell through it.

She reappeared behind Alex. She put him in a headlock. While she had him Josie lunged and punched him in the face. Alex yelled in pain. He increased his body temperature to the point it was like standing next to an inferno.

Both girls stepped away from him. He unleashed a fury of fireballs at them. Jaxon jumped in front of them in the last minute and threw up his shield. Jaxon grunted and hurled his scythe. Alex smirked and snapped his fingers and the scythe turned to ice.

"Why are you all so damn weak!" He laughed.

Alex punched Madison in the chest and slapped her. Madison yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Calev screamed her name, hoping she was okay.

Josie didn't realize how strong Alex was until he was against them.

"We're just the warm up." Josie smirked. She turned to Tiana the yellow ranger levitated off the ground and glew with a heavenly yellow light.

"She's the one you should be worried about." Josie said.

"Alex don't make me hurt you." Tiana said.

Alex laughed. "You weak bitch you think you can-"

Alex was cut off by Tiana telekinetically slammed him into a tree. Alex yelped as she drug him to the ground. Alex threw a fireball threw a fireball in self defense. Tiana moved the fireball out if the way. She jerked Alex upwards and twirled him in the air.

"Let go of me!" Alex yelled.

He tried to use his powers but somehow Tiana's telekinetic grip canceled out his powers.

Tiana ignored his screams. She needed to focus. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the dark chi. She hoped she could draw it out if him with her power. Tiana grunted when she felt it.

The Dark Chi was experiencing every sad memory she ever had times a thousand. Tiana screamed in pain.

"The Dark Chi is overwhelming her."

Tiana screamed as blood poured out of her nose.

"She needs an anchor of good chi or the dark chi will consume her." Aqua said.

Aqua ran up and grabbed Tiana's hand. Aqua gasped as she felt some of the energy pads into her. Tiana sighed in relief when the pain weakened. Z took note and grabbed Tiana's other hand.

"You're not alone." Z said.

Soon everyone joined hands. Tiana felt newfound strength. She pulled the dark chi out of Alex. Alex yelled in pain as black mist poured out if his nose and mouth. Although it felt cleansing, Alex was in extreme pain.

Alex fell to the ground when it was done. He groaned and passed out.

"Poor thing being possessed must really take a lot out of a person." Jaxon smirked.

They went to check on Alex. He was knocked out cold.

"Aqua portal us back to Diablo we'll handle Apocalypse and Famine." Josie instructed.

They turned and Apocalypse and Famine were gone.

"God I hate when that happens." Madison groaned.

The rangers picked up Alex and jumped through the portal.

NEXT TIME: The rangers search for the Zodiac rangers and deal with Tyler, the gender of the baby is revealed.

Sorry about how long it's been taking to post I've been mega busy and had a rough couple of weeks. Civil War and chapters for my other stories are taking longer since my computer lost all files (so back to writing on my phone). Also I was wondering if I should bring the Flashforwards back.


	30. You Guys Aren't Cops

Tiana stormed into the Jones kitchen. She needed to speak to her brother about what Alex told her. She needed to see if this was true. Was her brother really as dangerous as Alex made him see. Did he set Madison's house on fire.

She saw her brother eating cereal at the table. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning loser." He said.

He saw her face and already knew something was wrong, Tiana always woke up with a smile on her face. Right noe she looked light she was ready to brawl.

"I'm going to ask you something and you're going to give me the honest answer." Tiana said.

Her brother looked up at her worried. "What's wrong?"

"Did you set Madison's house on fire?" Tiana asked.

Ty's face dropped and he looked up at Tiana. "What are you talking about?" He said.

Tiana tackled him and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't lie to me." Tiana hissed.

One Month Ago

Ty and his five friends stared at the Hartwell house.

"I told you these people were loaded." Ty's friend Max said.

Ty didn't feel right robbing these people.

"This isn't right." Ty said.

"Relax Ty ain't nobody going to get hurt." Max said. "Nobody's home."

They picked the lock on the door. As soon as they walked in they gasped at what they saw. They saw a beaten Madison lying on the ground.

"Oh my god." Ty said.

He pulled out his phone and began to dial 911. Max slapped his phone out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Max yelled.

Ty frowned. "I'm calling the police she's obviously hurt."

"You can do that after we take the stuff." Max said.

Ty frowned. "What if it's to late by then."

Robert began to sniff something. "Do you guys smell something."

Seconds later an explosion in the house was heard. Then everything went black. When Ty regained conscious he was in the lawn. Max and the other guys were dragging him out.

"What the hell?" Ty coughed.

He didn't see Madison. "Where's Madison." Ty asked.

The boys shook their head. "Forget that white girl it's to hot to go in their."

"Fuck y'all I'm not leaving her in their to die." Ty said.

He got back up but the boys grabbed him and started to drag him to the car. He screamed and protested. He couldn't leave her.

When the boys let him go they were already halfway out of Diablo. Ty grabbed his phone and dialled 911.

 **Now**

"You left her there to die!" Tiana yelled.

"I tried! They wouldn't let me." He yelled.

She frowned. "So you didn't set her house on fire. The who did?"

"I saw some white dude coming out of the house." Ty said.

Tiana shook her head. "Alex already told me he was there."

"Not Alex someone else." As Ty began to describe him Tiana gasped when she realized who it was.

* * *

Tyler groaned as he got up. He had the worst headache in his life. He scratched his head and groaned.

"God I need an aspirin." Tyler groaned.

He felt a strange energy surge through his body. For some reason his thoughts went to Tiana. She was beautiful and Tyler felt drawn to her.

Tyler went to his kitchen. Just as he reached for the light switch to turn it on, the light turned on its own. The switch was still off. He gasped. He stepped back and knives and other silverware began to float. Before he knew every metal object in his kitchen began to float.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Gondu was surrounded by the other rangers. They currently sat in Josie's basement. Gondu pulled out a large spellbook that he stole from Master Famine.

Gondu flipped to the locator spell. "This says it works for objects, however I don't if it'll work for the rangers."

"Don't know till you try." Aqua said.

Gondu nodded. He pulled out a small doll that was modelled to look like Andy.

"That's extremely creepy." Josie said.

He ignored her and dropped the doll into a pot of water. He pulled out a knife and pricked his finger. He then stabbed the doll. He began to chant rapidly.

"This is some weird crap." Madison said.

The rangers gulped as they watched Gondu levitate.

"Great Elza, goddess of the lost, I show you my intention, show my my desired location." Gondu said.

The doll exploded. Everyone gasped. Gondu didn't even seem to notice and kept chanting. The smoke transformed into a hologram. He saw Andy in a jail cell. Alex examined it closely.

"Is this in real time?" Alex asked.

Gondu nodded and gritted his teeth. He was struggling to keep the projection up. Blood began to drop out of his nose.

"That is not normal." Madison said concerned.

"Gondu stop." Calev said.

Gondu couldn't hear him, his mind was on a different plane.

"Gondu stop!" Calev yelled.

He shook Gondu, however that had no effect on him. Soon the ceiling light exploded sending sparks everywhere in the room.

"What the hell." Z said.

She jumped out the way just as a spark almost hit her face.

"Gondu!" Tiana yelled.

Gondu screamed in pain and the earth began to shake violently. Josie looked at Gondu and searched for his aura. She drew it out and made the colors dull. Sleep. She thought to herself.

Gondu fell to ground unconscious. He groaned slightly.

"Well… that was something." Calev said.

"I think we know why Master Famine never let Gondu use magic." Alex coughed.

Josie looked at the area where the hologram once was.

"At least we know she's alive." Josie said.

"But we don't know where she is." Jaxon said.

Aqua shook her head. "You really are a glass half empty person. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to search for clues, see you guys later."

Aqua created a portal and hoped through.

Tiana turned to Madison. She desperately needed to tell the girl something. Just as Tiana was going to pull her to the side her phone ringed. Tiana frowned and pulled her phone out. It was Tyler. She had to hold back a blush thinking about him. She had a boyfriend, and she kissed another dude.

She was an awful person. She should've ignored his call. She didn't. She answered it right away.

Calev saw who it was and frowned. When he met Tyler he was shocked. He was the same boy from his vision. The boy destined to marry Tiana. He was sure how Alex would feel about that.

"What do you mean you have super powers."

The rangers met Tyler at Rico's. The boy was sipping enough caffeine to make an elephant bounce off the walls.

"What's wrong with you?" Madison asked.

Once he saw the rangers he pointed at them and hissed. "You did this to me."

"Care to elobarare?" Josie asked.

Tyler got up and walked over to them. "I had a normal life and then you guys waltz in and suddenly I see monsters and superheroes...and this."

Tyler held out his hands and sparks flew from his fingertips. Everyone gasped. Z felt envious. Does everyone have powers but me. Alex walked over curiously and stared at his fingers.

"When did this start?" Alex asked.

Tyler sighed. "This morning."

"Have you be in contact with anything strange?" Alex asked.

"Only you guys." Tyler snapped.

Tiana placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "It's okay Tyler you just need to relax, will help you solve this."

Tyler nodded. Being around Tiana calmed him. Alex noticed this exchange and frowned. He didn't like how cozy they seemed together. He wondered what happened between them. Whenever Tyler's name was brought up, everyone became silent. He trusted Tiana he knew nothing was between them...right?

"Maybe Gondu can use a spell to solve his problems maybe even find the source of his powers." Madison said.

"After what happened today do you really think Gondu is up for a spell?" Z said.

Jaxon's phone ringed. He picked it up and looked at. It was a text from Sean.

"I have to go umm..it's a family energency." Jaxon said.

Madison turned to him and whispered. "I didn't know Sean was a family member."

Jaxon turned to her and hissed. "Shut up."

* * *

Aqua portaled to where the rangers were taken she sighed, she missed her team. She felt survivor's remorse. She only saved herself, she should have kept fighting to find a way to save them.

They were gone and it was all her fault. She felt a tear drip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and sighed.

"Be strong." She said to herself.

Just as Aqua was about to break down she heard a loud ringing noise. She turned and saw a black orb the size of a basketball. She walked over to it and frowned. She touched and the orb began to glow brightly. She gsdprd at what she saw. It was an live video feed of herself. Only the angle seemed crooked.

She gasped. They had been tracking and video taping her for days. That means whoever did this knew who the rangers were. She got up quickly and she turned to see a man with hawk like features.

"Hello Aqua. This won't hurt a bit." The man held out a silver orb.

He threw it up in the air and it exploded in golden lights. The blast had so much force it threw Aqua backwards. She gasped in pain and soon lost concious.

Jaxon showed up to Sean's house and saw the boy standing outside with the suitcase.

"Sean what the hell is going on?" Jaxon asked.

Sean looked at Jaxon and sighed. "I'm going to boarding school."

"What do you mean you're going to boarding school?" Jaxon asked worried.

"My dad found out about you and me. He saw a video of us kissing and he said I needed to be cured. There's this Christian Boarding School at the edge of New China. He thinks it'll be good for me." Sean sighed.

"But you told him there's nothing wrong with you right? You told him you dont want to leave." Jaxon said frantically.

He couldn't loose Sean. In a world where monsters exist and his best friend can die he needed something that made sense. Plus Sean was his first love, his first kiss, (his first for other things).

"He dosen't understand." Sean sighed.

Jaxon pulled Sean in close and kissed him. He didn't want this moment to end. He was happy when Sean kissed back. The boy wrapped his arms around Jaxon and pulled him in closely.

"Get away from my son you faggot!" A voice yelled.

Jaxon turned to see Sean's father walking down the porch.

"Dad-" Sean said but was interrupted by his father pushing him out of the way.

Sean's father grabbed Jaxon lifted him up by his collar. "I won't let an abomination like you corrupt my son."

Jaxon spit in his face. "You're the corrupt one you abusive homophobic piece of shit. What kind of monster can't accept his own son?"

His father threw Jaxon to ground roughly. Just as Jaxon was about to get up and fight him a police siren was heard. Jaxon was relieved. Someone could arrest Sean's father. What happened next shocked him.

He felt police officers hands grab him and lift him up. Next thing he knew, he was in handcuffs and being hauled off to the cop car.

"Jaxon Wang you are under arrest…" The officer began to list his various rights while Jaxon was in shock.

He looked back to see Sean yelling and screaming as his father pulled him back inside. Why did the cops do nothing about this. Also where was their badge. It wasn't until Jaxon was smacked in the head with a metal rod did he realize these people weren't cops.

* * *

Josie was in her house eating spahgetti when the door was kicked down. She frowned. "What the hell?"

Her mother ran downsstairs to see what that comotion was. She gasped when she saw cops storm in. They grabbed Josie forcefully and handcuffed her.

"What the hell! Let go of me you pigs!" Josie yelled.

"Josephine O'Riley you are under arrest."

* * *

Calev and Alex sat at Rico's table eating burritos. The blond boy was obiviously frustrated.

"What's the matter?" Calev asked.

"What happened with Tiana and Tyler?" Alex asked.

Calev froze and gulped. "What do you mean."

"There's something between them and whenever you guys talk about him Tiana looks guilty and you guys act like there's some big secret I dont know about." Alex said.

Calev snorted. "Have you met us? Someone always has a secret."

"Seriously Calev tell me." Alex said.

Calev sighed. "I once got a vision. Tiana was president, surprisingly she is acutally a pretty good leader, and she was married to-"

"Tyler." Alex said.

His soda began to bubble rapidly.

"Also last week, when they were alone… the others beleve that they kissed." Calev said.

Alex growled. Right now Tyler asked for a private session with Tiana to learn how to control his powers.

"I'm going to kill him." Alex growled.

"Alex calm down." Before either boy could get up the police showed up.

"Alexander Murphy and Calev Jenko you are under arrest." They said.

"Shit." Calev cursed.

Tyler grunted as he tried to levitate his car with his powers. He lifted slightly but promptly fell back to the ground.

"So from what I observed you seem to have the ability to move metal along with lightning blasts." Tiana said.

Tyler looked at her. He could tell she was nervous around him. "So are we going to talk about what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tiana asked.

"We kissed." Tyler said.

"You kissed me." Tiana weakly defened.

"You kissed me back." Tyler said.

Tiana sighed. "Tyler I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend I really care about."

Tyler waled closely to her. "You can't deny we have something. Our chemisty is equivalent to you and Alex's and we only started talking for a week. There's a link between us I can't explain it."

Tiana nodded. "I would be lying if I said I felt nothing for you, but I love Alex."

Tyler began to sing. And not just regular singing. It was that classic 90's RB singing.

 **Tyler: I won't lie to you** **I know he's just not right for you** **And you can tell me if I'm off** **But I see it on your face w** **hen you say that he's the one that you want a** **nd you're spending all your time i** **n this wrong situation a** **nd anytime you want it to stop**

Tiana had a flashback from when she sung to Alex on Halloween.

"Please stop singing." She said.

He continued and began to dance.

 **Tyler:** **I know I can treat you better than he can** **And any girl like you deserves a gentleman t** **ell me why are we wasting time o** **n all your wasted crying w** **hen you should be with me instead** **I know I can treat you better** **Better than he can** **I'll stop time for you** **The second you say you'd like me to** **I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing** **Baby, just to wake up with you w** **ould be everything I need and this could be so different** **Tell me what you want to do**

 **Tiana: I got a man and I know he love me. Please stop with these games. These wild games I know he love me. You keep tryna to pull me away. I can't lie, like damn you sexy. But baby listen to me I know my man love me. This ain't a negotiation, I ain't going nowhere.** **Tyler: I know I can treat you better than he can** **And any girl like you deserves a gentleman** **Tell me why are we wasting time** **On all your wasted crying** **When you should be with me instead** **I know I can treat you better** **Better than he can**

Tyler moved closer to Tiana and pulled her in for a kiss.

That was the last thing they remembered before everything went black.

 **Seven Hours Later**

The man sar on his phone speaking to his soldiers.

"What about the pink ranger? Where is she." He said.

"Um boss we couldn't get to her the real police showed up and arrested her for murder. Also she was… She was giving birth." They said.

The man chuckled. "Interesting the baby wasn't supposed to be due for months. This changes everything. This means we have finally move to Phase 3.

"Also you were wrong." He said.

"What do you mean." He said.

"It wasn't a boy. It was girls." The solider said.

"Girls as in plural?" He said.

"Yeah twins." The solider said.

Next Time: The rangers suffer in a prison for enhanced individuals. Z, Gondu, Ty Madison, and Sean find a way to save them.

Also what happened to Madison will be revealed next chapter. Tyler's part is Treat You Better By Sean Mendes


	31. The Day We Were Born, The Day They Died

**Three Hours Before Everyone was Arrested**

Tiana pulled Madison to the side. Madison looked at her curiously.

"What's up Ti?" Madison asked.

Tiana sighed. She still felt hesitant to tell her. The fact her brother had been at the house had made her question everything. She didn't need to have that kind of mindset. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't ask how I know, but the person who set your house on fire wasn't Trevor..it was Josh." Tiana said.

Madison instantly shook her head. "You're lying. He wouldn't do that to me, he loves me."

"I'm sorry. But according to source he did, and I can see why he's going to be on the Sex Offender Registry for the rest of his life...maybe he wanted revenge."

Madison felt tears stream down her face. "Stop lying to me. I know he still loves me. He has too. He would never do that to me."

"If you really believe he wouldn't, then why are you crying?" Tiana asked.

Madison was right. She wouldn't be this hurt if it wasn't even a possibility. Madison wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I got to go." Madison said.

"Where are you going?" Tiana asked.

"Where the hell do you think. I'm going to see Josh."

 **Now**

Madison groaned when she woke up. Her entire body was in pain, especially her abdomen. Her body felt numb like she'd been drugged. Must be whatever the hospital was giving her, however it wasn't enough because Madison still felt like a truck ran over the lower half of her body.

"What happened to me?" She asked herself.

Then she remembered. "Oh my god. Josh…"

Then she remembered something else. "I gave birth. Where the hell are my kids?"

"Madison Hartwell?" A man said.

Madison turned. It was a tall man with bird like features, piercing blue eyes, and salt and pepper colored hair.

"Yes?" She asked.

She wanted to ask what the hell do you want, but the drugs must've made her nicer than she really was.

"I'm Detective Howell." He said.

"Where are my kids?" Madison asked.

"You're daughters are fine, they're currently being looked at. You were in your fifth month of pregnancy you shouldn't have given birth that early, however you're daughters are abnormally fine. Better than fine. Some might consider it strange." He said.

Well I do have angel blood in my DNA so that may be factor. Madison thought to herself.

"Can I see them?" Madison asked.

Detective Howell laughed. "Sorry kiddo you're going to have to talk to the doctors about that, I'm only here to ask about the murder."

Madison gulped. "Murder."

"Joshua Coldwater was found dead as soon as the paramedics arrived. He was murdered, and you were the only one in the apartment." Madison sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything."

 **One hour and thirty minutes before the rangers were arrested**

Madison hated Josh's new apartment complex. It was in a shaderier part of town where convicts and sex offenders usually lived because there was nowhere else to go. She felt a pain in her stomach. The baby was scared. She could tell whenever the baby was feeling things, it was like it could communicate with her telepathically. She wondered if all mother's experienced this or was it just because her child may be a demon baby.

She finally arrived and walked up several flights of stairs to get to his apartment. Madison took a deep breath. Even as a ranger the baby was taking up some of her energy. She heard several catcalls as she walked by. Madison ignored them. A couple of months ago she would have loved their attention. Now she just ignored it. Too much has changed. She's changed. She wasn't the same girl she was five months ago. Madison laughed when she realized how short of time period it was in reality. Five months ago she was a pretty popular cheerleader with thousands of friends. Now she's boyfriendless, pregnant, shunned by her former group, however one good thing came out of it. Her new friends, her REAL friends. The people she saw as family.

She knocked on the door and Josh looked at her shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

He seemed less than happy to see her. Just as he was about to slam the door in her face, Madison stopped him with her foot. Madison looked up at him.

"Can I come in?" Madison asked.

Josh looked her up and down. "No." He said sternly. He tried to slam the door but, Madison blocked it with her foot.

"Can I come in?" Madison asked.

"You're telling me, not asking aren't you." Josh sighed.

"Damn right I am." Madison smirked.

She pushed the door open and saw his house was a mess.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked.

"Like you care. You stopped caring about me the minute you rich parents got me arrested." He accused.

Madison frowned. "I loved you, you're the one who pushed me away."

"Can you blame me? You got me on the sex offender list." He yelled.

He got up angrily and rushed towards her.

"That's what usually happens when people who are almost thirty have sex with sixteen year old girls." Madison shot.

"It was never like that with us and you know that!" He yelled.

Madison growled. "Whatever I just wanted to ask you something."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine,shoot."

"I just wanted to know why you set my house on fire."

 **NOW**

The detective looked up at her. "You had reason to believe he set your house on fire?" He asked.

Madison nodded. "Yes."

"How?" He asked.

Madison rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Well for starters it might help us figure out why you were there, what if the person that told you was unreliable." He asked.

"Trust me they were reliable." She said.

He sighed. "Fine continue your story."

ONE HOUR AND TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE EVERYONE WAS ARRESTED

Josh looked shocked. That was the last thing he was expecting.

"Don't borrow lying, you're reaction is everything I needed to know." She said.

Josh growled. "You ruined my life. You ungrateful bitch. When you our own parents didn't want you I took you in-"

"And all I had to do was sleep with you practically everyday?" Madison yelled.

"Don't act like you didn't like it!" He yelled.

He angrily pushed her backwards into the wall. Madison falls backwards and she yelped as she hit her head. Madison yelled in pain. Josh swung his fist and Madison rolled out of the way just in time.

"Stay away from me!" Madison yelled.

She felt a surge of energy build up in her body. The lights exploded and the ground shook. Madison screamed and released a wave of energy. Josh yelled in pain as the force slammed into him and knocked him out of the window. Madison screamed in shock.

The pain in her body got worse. Madison began to sweat bullets and felt an intense pain in her stomach.

 **Now**

"I accidently...pushed him out the window." Madison said.

"I was scared and he was going to hurt me." Madison cried.

She was still traumatized about the incident. "Please just let me see my daughters." Madison cried.

Detective Howell looked at her with what seemed to be pity.

"In a couple of hours, you still need to be checked up. You gave birth months earlier than you should've, and you're babies are abnormally healthy." He said.

Madison nodded. "Okay."

He exited the room leaving Madison alone. Madison wiped away her tears. So much has happened in the last couple of hours. In fact she should call her friends, especially Calev. She frowned when she found out she had 28 missed calls from Z.

"What the hell?" She asked.

She was so focused on her phone she didn't even notice the person appearing behind her. She felt a gloved hand grabbing her. She jumped but the other hand appeared on her mouth.

"Madison, stay calm." The voice said.

Madison turned her head and saw it was the Hooded Figure.

"Give me your phone." They said.

The Hooded Figure took the phone and shattered it without even flinching.

"We can't risk you being tracked. Now let me tell what's going to happen. I'm going to teleport us out of here, then I will circle around and grab your girls. Try to fight me and I'll kill your daughters." He said.

Madison nodded. She felt an immense wave of fear. She was terrified of the position she was in and the power the Hooded Figure had. As she was thinking the scenery melted away and soon Madison was no longer in the hospital but in cave. In her hands were two babies in pink blankets. They were both sleeping peacefully.

Madison didn't know how to describe the feeling she got when she saw them. They were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

"Madison." The Hooded Figure said.

Madison turned around and gasped. The Hooded Figure wasn't wearing a mask. Madison finally saw them for who they were.

"This isn't possible." Madison gasped.

"Oh it's very possible Madison." Owen said. "Now we need to act fast our friends are in danger."

 **So how do you guys feel about the Hooded Figure reveal? Also sorry for the long hiatus. I had a bunch of family and drama and also I've been working on a novel, I hope too soon post on Wattpad.**


	32. We Rise Part 1

"Do you want to be known as the town fag!" Sean's father yelled.

Sean looked up his father with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad it's just...I love him." Sean sobbed.

His father stuck him hard. Sean screamed and stumbled backwards.

"Sean you don't know what you want. Do you want to go the hell for some mongrel freak, who's tricked you." His father yelled.

"He's not my first." Sean said quietly.

His father frowned. "What?"

"I've known I was gay since I was seven. I had my first kiss with Bobby Ross in the locker room after my sixth grade basketball game, I went on dates with dudes, and here's the kicker I've had sex with them; in motels, I even did in your bed a couple times." Sean looked up at him.

"Dad this is who I am. You said you'd always love me, finding out that I like boys can't really change that can it?" Sean asked.

His father looked at him. "I can't accept that you're like this. I raised a good son not some freakish fairy." His father snarled.

Sean felt his tears cry. "Please dad, mom's dead and all we have is each other."

"You're right. Which is I hate that you're going to break us apart. You're mom would be so disappointed in you." He said.

This was the last straw for Sean he broke down and snot and tears poured out of his body.

Sean felt a wave of energy rise up inside of him. He ran into the bathroom and looked the door. He felt the energy grow stronger and hotter. He looked his reflection. He felt unhappy with what he saw.

"I don't want to be a freak." Sean cried.

He swung his fist into the sink, and the sink shattered into pieces. Sean jumped back as the water sprayed him. He looked at his fists and saw his veins glowed slightly.

"What the hell?" He said.

* * *

Z nervously paced around her room. "This can't be real. How could they all be arrested?"

Gondu looked up from his cauldron and stared at Z.

"Madison wasn't." He said.

"You're right, she was just kidnapped from the hospital." Z growled.

She and Gondu had watched the footage hundreds if times. There was a skip in the video, and when it was fixed Madison was gone. Also her two daughters.

"When did my life become so complicated." Z groaned.

"Tell me about, just a couple weeks ago my mentor wasn't a lying evil wizard." Gondu sighed.

"Try tracking Madison again." Z insisted.

Gondu sighed. "I can't locate her."

"What the hell do you mean you can't locate her?" Z asked.

Gondu pulled out his spellbook.

"According to my Book of Shadows, she is either dead or…"

"Or what?" Z gulped.

"In another dimension." He said.

Z sighed. "Well neither of those options sound very promising."

* * *

Sean leaped out his window onto the ground. He needed to get away. With Jaxon being arrested, his father hating him, and the sudden newfound strength he possessed.

"I need to find somewhere to go." Sean said.

Soon the earth shook. Sean frowned. "What the hell?"

Sean felt the same wave of energy build up inside him. His veins surged with the same golden light. It's like his body sensed the danger in the air and was reacting to it. The ground split open, and lava spilled out.

It changed shape and solidified into a humanoid creature.

"Where isssss the rangerssss." It hissed.

Sean gulped and ran and hid behind a truck. Sean needed to stop him. Who knew how long it would take for them to get here.

Sean channeled all of his energy into his fist and punched the car. The lava monster hissed and melted through the car. It's remains falling around him.

"I am Volcanoid, where are the rangers?" He hissed.

Volcanoid threw a ball of lava like a football. The lava hit a truck and it exploded. The force was enough to throw into the tree behind him. Sean grunted as he hit his shoulder. Pain swarmed his body. Sean got up and held up his fists.

"Hey hot head." Sean yelled.

Volcanoid turned and looked at Sean.

"What do you want human. You're useless." He hissed.

Sean growled. "I am not useless. I am strong. I am a fighter. I am… I'm proud of who I am."

At that momment Sean realized he was happy with who he was. He loved himself. He also realized he was about to kick this monster's ass.

Volcanoid hissed. "Whatever, I'll just kill you quickly."

"I doubt that." Sean smirked.

Sean tore the fire hydrant from the ground and water smashed into Volcanoid. Volcanoid screamed as the water hit him. Steam rose his body as he transformed into some kind of hard rocky substance.

"I got him!" Sean cheered.

Madame Trickster watched the fight from behind the tree. "Interesting a human with powers."

Madame Trickster pulled her dart gun and smiled. "Say nighty night pretty boy."

She fired the dart into Sean's neck causing him to jump in shock. Sean yanked the dart out and stared at the strange black liquid coated on the tip. Before he could process what was going on, he passed out.

Madame Trickster clapped her hands and cheered.

"This has been an excellent day, I should call Master Apocalypse."

* * *

Z pulled out her phone and called the police station.

"Hello." A female voice said.

"Hi, my name is Z and I was wondering if any of my friends have been bailed out recently."

The woman sighed as if she was bored with her job. "What are their names?"

"Alex Murphy, Calev Jenko, Josie O'RIley-"

"Sweetie I'm looking at our records and no one has been arrested in the past twenty four hours."

"That's impossible, they were just arrested like three hours ago." Z said.

"Are you sure they were taken by cops." The lady said.

Z dropped her phone in shock. "This can't be happening."

Gondu looked up from his spell book. "What's wrong."

"They weren't arrested. I think they've been kidnapped." Z said.

Z's phone buzzed. She picked her phone up and saw it was a text from her mom.

 **MOM: Where r u?**

 **Z: At home why?**

 **MOM: Stay there, there's a monster on our block she's taken some boy hostage. Lock the doors and hide in your closet.**

Z began to panic. "Oh no this is bad. There's no rangers to defeat the monster."

Gondu fronwed. "I exhausted myself with all those locator spells, but I think I might have juice for five or so."

"That will only hold them off for so long. We need rangers." Z said.

Gondu flipped through his spell book. And stopped when he saw a picture of a group of colorful warriors.

"I have a plan." He smiled.

He looked at Z. "How do you feel about becoming a power ranger."

* * *

 **Yeah I know this chapter was a little short, this was more a filler and sort of an introduction into these next two arcs.**

 **NEXT TIME: Z must rise to the occasion when Madame Trickster takes over Diablo, Sean struggles with his new powers, and more human teens develop powers.**


	33. We Rise Part 2

"Excuse me what?" Z said.

Gondu showed her the page.

"I can turn you into a power ranger for a couple of hours." Gondu said.

Z crossed her arms and frowned. "Is that safe?"

"Come on, I know you've thought about it." Gondu smirked.

Z blushed. Of course she thought about it, everyone dreamed if being a power ranger. However the fact she was friends with them, made her envious. She was happy that they were heroes and they seemed to love doing it, however she would have liked to be chosen. Maybe then she wouldn't be so much of an outsider.

"Do I get to pick the color?" Z asked.

Gondu looked through it. "There's some cryptic message: You don't choose colors, colors chose you." He said.

Z hesitated. Although she wanted to save the city, she was nervous about actually being in the action. She sighed and turned to face them.

"Let's do it." She said.

Gondu nodded. He closed his eyes and began to chant. He held up his hand and a rainbow colored orb floated above his hand. He threw the orb at Z who gasped when it hit her. Her body absorbed the energy. She grunted as energy surged through her body. Purple energy wings shit out of her back. Z screamed in pain. It felt like her her body was changing its chemical structure.

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Z is riding on a wolf in the rainforest. Purple angel wings shoot out of her back and she takes off into the sky. A purple beam of energy hits her and transforms into a purple ranger suit with a black vest, on her chest was two hands bound together. On her visor was a chain.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse. Purple Loyalty!"

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE OVER**

Z stood and marveled at her ranger uniform.

"Is this really happening?" She asked overjoyed.

She flexed her arms, impressed. Gondu marveled at his work.

"I can't believe it worked." Gondu smirked.

He was proud of how much his magic evolved in the past couple of months.

"Okay Z, go and save the world." He smiled.

"You should be dead." Madison frowned.

"Wow you sound so excited to see me." Owen smirked. "It takes more than a tiny bullet to kill a Perez."

"I saw your corpse. I cried at your funeral. This isn't real." She said.

Owen looked at her daughters.

"Who's the father?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?" Madison asked.

"Is it Josh?" Owen asked.

Madison shook her head. "God no. It's Calev."

"That's not right." Owen said shocked.

"What do you mean? And how are you alive? Are you an angel?" Madison asked.

Owen shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm a time traveler."

Madison laughed. When Owen didn't laugh with her she realized he wasn't joking.

"What in the world are you talking about." She said.

"Where I come from you have two girls, but you're in 23 when you do. One of them has the ability to alter reality. She kills all the rangers except for me and my wife." Owen said.

"You and Josie got married at twenty three?" Madison said surprised.

"No she's dating Alex at the time." Owen said.

Madison frowned. "What in the actual fuck. So not only are you not dead, you're twenty three, and not with Josie."

"God this is complicated." Madison groaned.

"Anyway I was sent back here to stop you and Josh from reproducing. Only when I came here things were altered."

"My birth mother died, that didn't originally happen. Neither did Alex and Tiana dating, you and Calev, Sean getting powers, Z becoming a ranger-"

"Wait repeat those last two." Madison said.

Owen ignored her. "I think me being here broke time and now it's time to fix itself, but its creating a new history."

"But how are you alive?" Madison asked.

Owen smirked. God she hated and missed that devil smirk if his.

"Easy. Someone resurrected me. The same person who has our friends." Owen said.

Madison held her hands to her her temples. "This is hurting my brain."

Owen looked at the girls who were soundly asleep.

"What are you going to name them." He asked.

Trevor groaned. This earned him a glare from his lawyer.

*

"Can you at least make it seem like you want to be here." He said.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "None of this is right. I should be given a medal for showing those privileged kids what the real world is like."

"You terrorized innocent children, over a stupid crush." The lawyer yelled.

Trevor growled. He felt energy surge through his body. "Don't talk to me like you're above me."

"The only reason I'm here is because I happened to be in the same fraternity as your father, and he is one of the best human beings I know. Which is why I'm surprised he raised a monster like you." The lawyer yelled.

Trevor felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Take it back." Trevor growled.

"What that you're a monster. You make me-"

Trevor leaped across the table and tackled him. His nails transformed into claws and his teeth into fangs. Trevor slashed his face causing the lawyer to scream blood stained his nails and hit him in the face. Trevor opened wide and sunk his teeth into his shoulder and tore a chunk out. Trevor proceeded to tear him apart.

*

Madame Trickster cackled with joy as she fired off fireballs from her blaster at the civilians. Everyone ran off in different directions screaming for help.

"Hey Madame Trickster." A voice called.

The villain turned to see Z standing there holding bladed tonfas. She laughed when she saw her.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked.

Z gulped. How did the others do this? Face off against monsters that might kill them?

"I'm the purple ranger." Z said in a meek voice.

"Sweetheart there is no purple ranger. You're just a little girl playing dress up." Madame Trickster said.

"And you're just a Harley Quinn wannabee." Z said.

This caused Madame Trickster to growl. "That harlot stole my style." Madame Trickster yelled.

"Leave the people of Diablo alone and release the hostage." Z said.

Made Trickster pulled out her spear. "You'll have to fight me for it."

Z got ready. "No problem."

Madame Trickster charged and swung her spear. Z rolled out of the away and looked the spear out of her hand. Madame Trickster growled. She swung a couple punches which Z successfully blocked. Z decided to go on the offense and charge in. She slammed her knee into Madame Trickster's stomach. She yelped and stumbled backward. Z then delivered a powerful spin kick.

"Do you give up?" Z asked.

Madame Trickster looked up. "Never."

She tossed a water balloon at Z, however once it hit her it exploded propelling Z backwards. Z groaned. She could barely move do to how much pain her body was in.

"Any last words Purple?" Madame Trickster laughed.

"Yeah. Thanks for the energy boost." Z said.

Z grabbed Madame Trickster's leg and gasped when she felt energy surge through her. Her senses multiples by the thousands and her pain was non-existent. Madame Trickster however screamed in pain as the energy left her body and flowed into Z.

Z leaped up and swung her fist, knocking Madame Trickster out in one punch. As soon as she was defeated Madame Trickster disappeared into smoke. Z cheered in relief. However for some reason she felt energy leaving her body. Her ranger suit disappeared, leaving her in her civilian identity.

"Z?" Sean asked.

Z spun around to see Sean waking up.

"You're a Power Ranger?"

*

"And why did you make Alex's mom crazy?" Madison asked.

"I didn't make her crazy. She already had mental health problems. However if I didn't do that then Alex wouldn't be able to be the leader or the man he is today. The woman probably would have killed him or drove him insane." Owen said.

"Why didn't you tell us? Josie was heartbroken." Madison said.

"What would I say, don't lose hope because you resurrect me? Or how eight years from now we aren't together and she marries my best friend?" Owen said raising an eyebrow.

"You don't look twenty three." Madison observed.

"You don't look sixteen, giving birth really is showing you're outer thirty year old." Owen smirked.

Madison looked at her daughter's. "What should I name them?"

"Do I look like an expert in baby naming?" Owen said.

"Dick." Madison said rolling her eyes.

"That's what you're naming your daughters?" Owen chuckled.

"No smartass." Madison said.

"I mean I guess that's better than Dick." Owen continued laughing.

"I've decided on their names." Madison said.

"Anastasia." She said pointing to the pale one.

She looked at the tanner one. "Aziza. After the sister Calev lost to violence."

She kissed their foreheads. "I love you both."

*

The van pulled up to factory later that day. Standing outside was a man with hawk like features. He smiled wickedly. He opened the back door and saw the rangers and Tyler unconscious and handcuffed. He chuckled like a mad man.

"I am so happy to see my new toys."

 **I hope you guys like the return of Owen and Z suiting up. Also Trevor is back, and he want be the only villain coming back to bite the rangers in the butt.**


	34. We Rise Part 3

"You're a Power ranger." Sean repeated in shock.

Z gulped. "No." She said in a high pitch tone.

"I saw you." Sean said.

"What?"" Z said.

She decided to play dumb. "Sean you hit your head pretty hard." Z said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some dumb jock. You're just like me." Sean said.

Z frowned. "What do you mean 'just like you'."

Sean closed his eyes, and his veins glowed with a golden light. He punched the tree and it shattered into thousands of splinters.

Sean stopped glowing and took a step back. He was panting heavily. "I'm strong."

Z gasped. Tyler developed powers this morning. That couldn't be a coincidence. Z grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked.

"My house." Z said.

"I thought there were only seven power rangers." Sean said.

"Not today they aren't. Diablo is defenseless. It's time for new heroes to rise." Z said.

*

Apocalypse looked at his computer screen.

"Do you see anything interesting." Nao asked.

"Do you believe in God Nao?" He asked.

Nao frowned and shrugged. "I'm agnostic."

Apocayslpe pulled away from the computer and looked at her.

"For all the centuries I've been alive, I still haven't found what happens when we die. Will God greet me, Buddha, or perhaps Zeus." Apocalypse said.

He turned to face Z. "Yet I do believe in gifts from the heavens."

He grinned wickedly. As he pointed to seven holographic people.

"After Yellow Patience unleashed a ball of dark chi into the world of affected teens in Olympia, New China, and Diablo. Kids are getting powers. There's this one girl in Olympia who can see this future. Some boy in New China now can control plants. And what do you notice about these seven people?" Apocalypse asked.

Neo looked at them and frowned. She noticed two of them.

"That's Trevor. He shoot up the school a couple months ago. That girl used to be my next door neighbor. Her name's Wendy." Nao said.

"Yes. The boy hates Yellow Patience and Red Humility. And the girl secretly has been thinking about killing Silver Diligence for weeks. She loved that one boy Silver Diligence stole from her." Apocalypse smirked.

"They have powers now, and once I let them know that their enemies are rangers, they will happily do my bidding." Apocalypse grinned.

"They will be reborn." He grinned.

"As what?" Nao asked curiously.

He turned to her as if the answer was obvious. "How do you stop seven virtues? With seven deadly sins." He cackled with joy.

*

"Gondu figure something out." Z said.

"What do you want me to do?" Gondu shrugged.

Z, Gondu, and Sean currently sat in Z's room, discussing their next plan of action. Z was still trying to figure out where they were and how Tyler and Sean got powers. Sean stood to the back with his arms crossed, trying to process this whole situation.

"I dunno, you're the one with magic." Z said.

Gondu rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work like that. I don't just say abra kadabra and turn rock into gold."

"So you're telling me, my boyfriend is a power ranger." Sean said with uncertainty.

This had been a crazy day for him. His father throwing him out, his newfound super strength, and now his boyfriend was a superhero. Where they boyfriende now? He asked himself. He would need to double check next time he saw him.

Gondu sighed. "Well haven't Sean and Tyler both kissed rangers?" Gondu asked.

"So have I." Z said.

She had a flashback to when she kissed Tiana. She felt her heart sink a little. Of course she was happy Tiana was happy with Alex, but she still had a hard time ignoring her feelings. She had tried her best not to worry, because if she was worrying that means she wasn't focused on finding her.

Gondu sighed and flipped threw his spellbook. He stopped when he saw a picture of dark crystals and a group of people performing extraordinary tasks. He realized something.

"What do you think happened with the chi that left Alex's body?" Gondu asked.

Z shrugged. She never really thought about it.

"I have no clue." Z said.

"Dark chi?" Sean asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Z said.

Gondu stood up and looked at the two of them.

"If you think about magic is just high tech science. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. So when the others defeated Alex they turned his dark chi into white chi." He said.

Z realized where he was going with this. "The chi flew all over Florida."

Gondu nodded. "If I had to guess I'd say the entire Bible Belt will be affected. However it seems that only teens are being affected."

Z sighed. Soon there was a knock of her door. Her mother must have been home. She walked over to the window and looked outside. Dozens of police cars were outside. Z gulped.

"Oh no this is very bad." Z said.

Sean and Gondu ran over and looked out the window. They gasped.

"You think their the real police?" Gondu asked.

"Unless any if us are axe murderers I highly doubt that." Z said nervously.

She ran and locked her bedroom door. Another loud knock was heard. Z grabbed a backpack and began to shove clothes inside. Gondu looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Z finished packing and put on some running shoes.

"Prepare for a teleportation spell, I don't trust that those cops are really cops." Z said.

Gondu nodded. He turned and looked at Sean who was glaring out the window. His body was currently glowing.

"Sean what's wrong?" He asked.

"Him. That's the man that took Jaxon." Sean growled.

Before either of them could understand what was happening. Sean opened the window and leaped out. He landed on the ground with a thud and caused a small earth earthquake. The ground he was standing on was obliterated completely. He sent several police cars backwards.

"Where is Jaxon?" Sean yelled.

He grabbed one of the officers and lifted him up like he was a rag doll. He threw him into the other officer and grunted. He then spun around and kicked one of the officers in the stomach, causing him to fly several yards backwards.

The remains officers pulled out their guns and fired. Sean screamed in pain as one of them hit him in the shoulder. He always assumed that if he had super strength he would also be invulnerable. Turns out he was wrong. Sean growled.

He ripped off a car door and threw it like a frisbee hitting several people in the process. Sean grabbed two officers by their collars and threw them in the air. Sean turned to the last officer. He aimed his gun at Sean.

"Move and I'll shoot." He said.

Before Sean could attack he was pushed out of the way by a gust of wind. The officer gasped in shocked. Before he could do anything else he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Gondu and Z appeared right next to him.

"Sleeping spell. Works every time." Gondu smirked.

Z frowned. "That was incredibly stupid. We could have escaped without hurting anyone."

Sean sighed. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he had to do what he had to get Jason back. The ends would justify the means. Sean stopped glowing and the pain in his shoulder finally registered. He screamed and stumbled backwards. Gondu looked at it.

"I could cook up a healing potion but it would take a least an hour and will take almost a day to heal." Gondu said.

Z helped pick Sean up. "We'll get you help."

Just as they were about to leave they heard a buzzing sound. Curiously Gondu went over and saw it was a watch on one the officers wrists. He took it off and stared at it. He pressed the button where the noise was. Soon a holographic screen appeared.

"Johnson did you apprehend the suspects?" He asked.

Gondu conctreared and thought of a spell to make him sound like Johnson.

"Yes I did boss." Gondu said in Johnson's voice.

"Good I'm sending you the coordinates and the location of our next targets. Com off." Gondu looked at the hologram.

It was an attractive woman. She had tan skin, long brown hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Who is it?" Z asked.

Gondu shrugged. "Some woman named Kimberly Wilson."

*

"We need to get out of here." Owen said.

Madison turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Soon an explosion was heard. Owen threw up a shield around the four of them.

"They found us." Owen said.

Owen put his shield down and picked up Aziza. "We need to go."

They took off in a sprint. Madison could hear footsteps running behind them. Aziza began crying. Owen tried to soothe her and run at the same time. She was scared, frightened, she wanted protection.

Owen almost stopped when he had a realization. He wasn't feeling his emotions, he was feeling her. It was as if she was communicating to him. Owen decided if she could make someone feel her emotions, maybe she feel his. He tried to calm himself down. Soon it worked and the baby stopped crying and fell back asleep.

Anastasia however continued to cry.

"It's okay little baby." Madison said.

Gunshots were fired behind them. It was definitely not okay. Anastasia began to scream. It was one of the loudest things Madison ever heard. It made her head throb and made her nauseous. The tree next to them shattered when Anastasia's vocal blast hit it.

Madison stopped and gasped. Her daughter tore a tree apart. Owen looked and saw them behind.

"Come on. I think I have enough energy for another jump, but I'm not sure." Owen said.

Madison stopped and looked at the soldiers chasing them. Owen couldn't take all of them. She knew what she had to do. She kissed, Anastasia and Aziza's foreheads and gave them both to Owen.

"Get the hell out of here." She said.

Owen frowned. "What about you."

Madison morphed into her ranger suit. "I'll fight them off."

Owen wanted to object but he knew there was no stopping her.

"I'll come back for you." He said. He and the babies vanished into a cloud of white smoke.

"Angel Weapon Activated." A voice said.

Madison gasped when a bow and arrow fell from the sky. She walked over and picked it up. It was incredibly light and was made with a white and pink metal. The string and the arrow were made out of pink energy.

She turned. "Okay you dirty bastards."

She was so happy to see her weapon. She couldn't help but feel envious when the others used theirs.

Bullets bounced off her as she charged at them. She punched one soldier in the face. He stumbled backwards and growled. Two others tried to hold her back however she rolled out of the way. She then released an energy arrow which hit the two in their chest. Madison tackled the first one and smashed her bow into his face.

Madison got up and growled. Lately she had been holding back due to her pregnancy. It was therapeutic to bust some heads in. Madison elbowed the next soldier and twisted his arm behind his back and used him as a shield when the others shot at her. Madison pulled out her bow and conjured dozens of flaming arrows. She released them and every single one of them hit their targets.

She sighed. In relief. She collapsed to the ground and demorphed.

*

When the News Crew showed up Z, Sean, and Gondu thought it was best to run. If whoever took the rangers knew who the trio were, then they probably were after them next.

Sean stopped due to the pain in his shoulder. Z and Gondu stopped and went back to him.

"We need to get him to hospital." Gondu said.

Z shook her head sadly. "We can't risk getting caught. We're almost near a shelter we'll get some rest and I'll try to patch Sean up."

A cloud of white smoke appeared. Z and Gondu jumped back when they saw it was The Hooded Figure. He had two babies in his hands. He handed them off to the Gondu and Z.

"Guard these two with your life." He said then disappeared.

Z looked at the two babies in her hands. "This can't really be them. Can it?" Z asked.

Then, suddenly another white cloud of smoke appeared. Lying on the ground was an unconscious Madison. Z gulped.

"Yeah these are definitely the right babies."

 **Next Time: The Rangers try find a way to escape.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Even though their newborns, Aziza and Anastasia are pretty powerful. Next chapter will focus in the rangers that were taken. Also according to my notes I should be able to finish Defenders in about twelve to fourteen chapters. I was disappointed in myself when I saw how long it took me to finish this. Thank you for everyone who's read and reviewed this story and stood by it in the past two years. My goal is to have this finished before June, and not to have any super long breaks.**


	35. We Rise Part 4

Tiana gasped in shock when she woke up. She wasn't in her room. As a matter of fact she didn't even remember going to bed last night. She was in a cold room with metal walls. She was currently laying on a metallic bed. Tiana frowned when she noticed she was handcuffed.

She tried to pull on it, but it would budge. That's when she noticed her morpher wasn't on her arm.

"Somebody help me!" Tiana yelled.

Tiana closed her eyes and concentrated. She hoped to snap her bonds telekinetically. She was greeted with a shock of electricity, causing her to scream in pain.

"Help me!" Tiana screamed.

The door opened and a man stepped through. He had salt and pepper hair, bird like features, and tan skin. He appeared to be in hid mid forties yet seemed to have the energy if a twenty year old.

"Hello Tiana." He said.

Tiana frowned when she saw him. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Easy Yellow Patience." He said.

Tiana froze when he called her by her ranger name.

"Who's Yellow Patience?" Tiana asked.

"Don't play dumb." He said.

Tiana gulped. "Where am I?"

"Well I like to call this place NoWhere. But I think you'll be more comfortable calling this prison." He said.

"Let me go." Tiana said.

He sighed. He seemed genuinely upset. "You see I can't do that."

He pressed a button on his watch and soon guards flooded her room.

"Let me go!" Tiana yelled.

She began to yell as they uncuffed her and dragged her out of her room. She tried to fight back but without her ranger powers her strength wasn't as strong.

"Relax Tiana we're taking you to your friends." He said.

Soon the arrived at a door. He unlocked it and opened it for her. Tiana groaned as she was roughly thrown in.

"Tiana!" A voice yelled.

She turned to see Josie running towards her. She looked up and saw there were hundreds of people in this small room. Tiana smiled weakly when she saw Josie. She tried to get up but stumbled. Luckily some hands caught her. She looked and saw Tyler was holding her.

"Good to see you're alive." He said.

He smiled sweetly, making Tiana blush.

"Where are we?" Tiana asked.

"They call this place NoWhere. But we don't know the exact location." Josie said.

Tiana noticed her hair was shorter and frowned.

"They caught your hair?" Tiana asked.

Josie sighed. "When we were unconscious, they cut my hair. It made it easier to put my collar on."

Tiana noticed everyone in the room had collars.

"Whenever we try to use our powers it gives a nasty shock. And if you try to pull on it, you'll get shocked." Tyler sighed.

Tiana sighed. "Are the others here?"

"Someone said they saw four others captured with us." Josie said.

Tiana felt her stomach drop. "So Alex isn't here."

Josie sighed. She hugged Tiana tightly. She wished she could use her powers to calm her down.

"Hopefully he'll be here soon." Josie said.

"For his sake I hope so." A voice said.

The trio turned to look at the man who said it. He appeared to white, but possibly bi-racial. He had tan skin, and spiky black hair. He wore a green and white prison uniform.

"What do you mean?" Tiana asked.

"There's two types of prisoners. The ones that are jailed in here for life. Or the ones that are experimented on." He said.

"Experimented on?" Tiana asked.

He looked at them. "Yellow." He said pointing to Tiana.

"Green." He said pointing to Josie.

"Enhanced." He said pointing to Tyler.

"What are you talking about?" Tiana said.

"You two are Power Rangers." He said calmly.

Tiana and Josie gulped. Josie decided to skip the denying it and turned to face him.

"How do you know what?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Because everyone in here is a Power Ranger."

Tiana looked around and everyone stopped and waved. A lot of them tried to smile but a force of melancholy still lingered.

"What are you guys Ninja Steel?" He asked.

"Um, no. We're the Defenders." Josie said.

He looked at them curiously. "Haven't heard of them, you kids must not be A-List."

Josie crossed her arms. "Well why don't I shove my foot up your A-list a-"

"What ranger team were you on?" Tiana asked.

He smiled. "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I am the White Ranger."

"My name is Tommy." He said.

Tiana was taken aback. "You are a legend."

"Nah, I'm just your ordinary guy who happens to be a superhero." He said.

Josie shook his hand and smiled. "It's an honour to meet you."

He nodded. "You all have spirit. I hope it doesn't die in this place."

"What do they want with us?" Tyler asked.

He sighed. "They hate Power Rangers. Those of us who want be used for experiments will be jailed for the rest of your life."

* * *

Calev screamed in pain. He felt needles pierce his skull. He looked over at the scientist staring at him. He took notes on his clipboard as he hooked Calev up to a machine. Calev screamed and tried to break out of his handcuffs.

The last thing he remembered was being arrested.

"Someone help me!" He yelled.

"Stop screaming, Mr. Blue." He said.

"What do you want from me?" Calev asked.

The scientists walked over and tapped Calev's skull.

"My employer wants to be able to see the pretty little pictures in your head." He said.

"This is illegal." Calev said.

The scientist laughed. "We make the laws here, Mr. Blue."

He pressed a button and the needles dug deeper into his skin.

"Somebody help me!" He yelled.

His head started to pound when a vision came over him.

Calev was in a burning building. Everything was crashing down around him. He walked over and saw a body. The man was in his forties, had salt and pepper hair, and hawk like features. Calev could tell he was dead.

Calev screamed when he was pulled out of his vision. He looked up at the scientist who frowned. "That's very interesting."

He turned to machine off and stared at Calev. "Such great power. Wasted on a mongrel like you." He said.

He left the room, leaving Calev screaming for help.

* * *

Hawk looked at Alex through the glass window. Alex was angrily banging on the glass.

"Calm down Alexander." Hawk said.

"Let me out of here!" Alex screamed.

Alex tried to summon a flame, but was met with a nasty shock. Alex screamed and stumbled backwards. Hawk couldn't help but smile. He had a power ranger in front of him, in pain because of him. The joy he felt could barely be contained.

"What do you want with me?" Alex asked.

Hawk smiled.

"Well little red ranger I'm going to make you suffer, then I'm going to turn you into a weapon of mass restriction. " Hawk said.

"Where is Tiana!" Alex asked.

"Your girlfriend is safe for now." Hawk smiled.

"I swear if you hurt her." Alex growled.

The ground shook. Hawk tried to hide his burst of fear. The shock would happen any moment to shut Alex down. The air got colder. Suddenly it was hard for Hawk to breathe. Luckilky Alex's collar activated and shocked him.

Alex screamed and collapsed from then pain.

* * *

"Bedtime maggots." A guard yelled.

Tiana turned to Tommy. "They haven't brought my friends yet."

Tommy looked at her with pity. He gave the girl a hug as she broke down. Josie felt a couple tears come down as well.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said.

Tiana felt rough hands grab her and pull her backwards. She looked and saw she was being carried by guards.

"Get your hands off of her!" Tyler yelled.

He and Josie charged. Josie punched a guard in the face. Before they could rescue Tiana they both were met with a nasty shock. Josie screamed. Tyler however seemed oblivious to the pain. The electricity didn't hurt him. He decided to act as if he was hurt, maybe he could use this to his advantage. He could possibly get them out of here.

* * *

Aqua was roughly thrown into a cell. She groaned. She looked around, hoping if she saw anything useful.

"Hello Blue." A female voice said.

She turned around and saw Diamanda. Next to her was Katie. Only Katie wore a muzzle, like she was an animal. Aqua ran over and hugged Katie.

"I missed you so much." Aqua said.

Katie mumbled under her muzzle. She was happy to see her best friend. Aqua turned to face Diamanda.

"What are you doing here." Aqua asked.

Diamada smiled. "Haven't you heard blue? This is hell. That's why we're all here."

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. And the Defenders will meet more past rangers. Also I'm still debating if I should do the Civil War story. I have three chapters written do far. Also Zodiac Force will be returning. Nothing major, just about a three part finale to the series. It bothers Me how I just gave up, considering those characters were some of my favorites. So it will get a finale, which I'm hoping I can contain in three parts and maybe one epilogue. Also the Caden/Katie/Ashtin will be solved. Who do you think she'll pick? Who should she pick.**


	36. We Rise Part 5

"Madison wake up." Z said as she shook Madison with one hand and held Anastasia with the other.

Gondu was hyperventilating in the corner as he bounced Aziza on his knee. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Snap out of it." Z said to Gondu.

She needed everyone to be focused. Then she could focus on saving the others.

"Gondu do you have any waking up spells?" Z asked.

Gondu winced in pain. "Sorry Z I'm still pretty tapped out from turning you into a ranger."

Z frowned. She thought of how she drained Madame Trickster's energy and wondered if she could do the opposite. She put her hand to her chest and willed some of her energy to leave her body. She gasped in pain and in shock. It felt like a giant was standing on her chest. She took just enough to help Madison, but not to much to point where Z would be injured.

She put it into a ball and gave it to Madison. Madison gasped and jumped. She looked at the others and frowned.

"What in the hell is going on here? How did I get here? Where's Ow..I mean the Hooded Figure?" Madison began bombarding them with questions.

"We don't know. He dropped you and the girls off here." Z said.

Madison looked at Z and noticed she had an armband similar to her own, but purple. Her eyes went to Sean's gunshot wound, to Gondu's bloody nose.

"What in the actual fuck happened while I was gone?" Madison asked.

* * *

The scientist walked in the lab again and stared at Calev. The middle eastern boy was screaming and trying to break free. Whatever drug they injected him with made him experience visions constantly. He saw people die who weren't even born yet.

"Please let me go!" Calev screamed.

The scientists looked at the boy strangely. "Mr. Blue they said you rangers were supposed to be strong and fierce. Yet you beg like a pathetic animal."

Calev looked at him. "Are my friends safe?"

"Define safe. You're green and yellow rangers are with the rest of the prisoners. Your other friends are in similar conditions as you. Their becoming weapons of war."

Calev wondered why Josie and Tiana weren't used. He was glad they weren't but they were more powerful than him and Jaxon. Tiana's telekinesis often rivaled Alex's control over the elements. As he pondered this another vision came over him.

Tiana and Josie were running out of the base. They looked behind them and saw Alex. It was almost as if they were running from him. That's when Calev realized they were. Alex was chasing after them and hurled a fireball.

Calev screamed when he was violently shook out of his vision.

"Mr. Blue you have a lot of power in your brain. You could stop wars before they even start." He said.

"I just want to go home." Calev whimpered.

"I tell you what. You show me the vision of Hawk dying again and I'll let you see your friends." He smirked.

Calev frowned. "That's not how my powers work."

He sighed and pulled out a taser. "Then you better figure it out."

* * *

Madison finished healing Sean as he sighed in relief.

"Thanks Madison you are amazing." He smiled.

Madison nodded. "I'm told that a lot."

Sean smirked at her comment. "Jaxon told me you were cocky."

They both frowned at the thought of Jaxon. Madison placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll save them, I promise." She said.

"We need to move, they could still be after us." Z said.

Madison was surprised at the leadership role the girl had been taking. "Where do you plan for us to go?" Madison asked.

Z pulled out the officer's watch. "We need to go to Angel Grove."

"Where is Angel Grove?" Madison asked.

"California." Z said.

Madison frowned and crossed her arms. "And how in the world are we going to get from Florida to California in a matter of seconds?"

Z turned to Gondu. "Gondu do you think your magic can teleport us to Angel Grove?"

Gondu groaned. "I'm pretty tapped out."

Z looked him and frowned. "What if I use my powers to charge you up?"

"It can't be safe for you to be giving away your energy." Sean said.

"I'm fine." Z insisted.

Sean frowned. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said.

"I think my one life is less important than the lives of our six friends who happen to be the defenders if this town." She said.

She held her hand to her chest and pulled out an orb of her energy. She looked at Gondu and forced the energy into his body. Gondu gasped. He stood up and got ready for the spell. His body glowed with a golden aura. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When they appeared again they were in Angel Grove. Madison gasped. She held Aziza close to her and looked around.

"That was...something." She said.

She looked around and her eyes stopped when she saw a pink house.

"Is that the one that belongs to this Wilson lady." She asked.

Gondu frowned. "I think so."

He looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Who wants to knock?" He asked.

Sean looked shyly at the door. "What are we supposed to say? Hi nice to meet you, you're life is in danger?" He asked.

Madison shrugged. "I mean we are really good at winging it."

She walked up to the door and banged on it. The door opened and she saw a beautiful lady with brown hair.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi my name is Madison Hartwell and you're life's in danger." She said.

Z gulped. "We really should have thought this through."

* * *

Tiana looked at her cellmates. One of them was an enhanced girl with blue hair and the other was Andy. Andy looked relieved to see Tiana. She hugged the girl and smiled.

"It's so good to see you." She cried.

"You too." Tiana said.

The blue haired girl looked up. "I feel like I walked in on something."

Tiana wooed a tear away and looked at her. "I'm sorry I'm so rude what's your name?" She asked.

"Olivia. Listen up newbie don't touch my stuff and give me your pudding at lunch and maybe I won't cut you." She said.

Tiana looked at her then at Andy. "She's joking right?"

Andy shrugged. "I hope so. I mean Oliva has been my cellmate for a while and we haven't had any problems."

Olivia jumped on her bed and looked at Tiana.

"So you're a real life superhero huh. Can't wait for your movie, where you'll probably white washed." She said.

"How long have you been in here for?" Tiana asked.

Olivia frowned and did the math in her head. "Counting Tuesday...267 days."

Tiana gasped. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine the horrors you faced in here."

Olivia shrugged it off. "It's find as long as you promise to give me your pudding."

Olivia frowned when she looked at Tiana again.

"You look familiar." She said.

"I highly doubt you know me." Tiana said.

She was the wallflower in the back of the room. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I saw you when you were brought in. Along with this cute girl with brown hair." Olivia remsiencensd.

Tiana realized the girl was a lesbian and blushed. She decided not to say anything, trying to be polite.

"Do you remember seeing a blond boy?" She asked.

Olivia frowned. "I think I did. He was the blandest of the bunch."

Tiana groaned. "Why dies everyone call my boyfriend bland?"

Olivia chuckled. "That's your boyfriend I assumed you were dating they light skinned dude with the afro."

Tiana frowned. "No! I am happy with Alex."

"Cool it lady, I just met you. It's not like you need to prove anything to me, but maybe you need to prove it to yourself."

Tiana frowned. She pushed thoughts of Tyler out of her mind. She saw a sharp nail and frowned when she got an idea.

She grabbed the nail and looked at it. The other girls watched what she was doing.

"How many female guards are there?" Tiana asked.

Andy frowned. "I don't think there are any."

Tiana nodded and grimaced. "Follow my lead."

She took her shorts off which caused the other girls to frown. Tiana dug the nail into her skin and Olivia forced some sheets in her mouth to muffle the screams. Tiana had a flashback to when she used to cut herself. How hopeless she felt. This is different she told herself. She was going to save Alex.

"Help me with my shorts." Tiana said shakily.

Andy helped pull them up and looked at her. "I hope you have a good plan."

"Its stupid but it might work." Tiana said.

"Help!" She screamed.

She kept screaming and clutched her stomach. The guards ran over and gasped when They saw The blood coming from Tiana's shorts.

"Please can I go to bathroom and get a change of clothes. I'm on my period." She begged.

The guards frowned. "Can't you hold it?"

"No she can't hold the blood coming out of her!" Andy screamed.

Andy began to rant about sexism and men's sensitivity when it came to talking about periods. They eventually grew so tired that let Tiana leave. She was escorted by two guards. They were strong, but she convinced herself she could take them. They finally made it to the bathroom.

"Okay clean yourself up." One said.

Tiana nodded. She turned around and acted as if she was going to bathroom, however she did a backflip and landed behind them. She flipped one and turned around and punched another guard in the face

Another guard grabbed a knife and Tiana dodged. She pushed him in the face and then kicked him in the balls.

"You bitch." He growled.

She grunted as she smashed his head into a pipe. She looked at the two unconscious guards.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm coming." She sighed.

* * *

Madison looked at Kimberly. "And now we've explained everything."

The woman had let them inside and gave them water and cookies. Kimberly looked up and stared at the teens. She was currently feeding Aziza a bottle.

"I think you all are insane." She said.

"Miss I know it's hard for you to believe. But people very dangerous are after you." Z explained.

Kimberly looked at them. She handed Aziza to Sean and left the room. When she came back she was holding a picture frame. She handed it to Madison.

"I thought after I retired from being a ranger, my life could be normal. I got married, had two beautiful girls. Yet now I'm thrown back into this dangerous game again." She sighed.

Madison looked at the photo. It was of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"No way." Madison gasped and looked up st Kimberly.

"That's why they're after you, you're a Power Ranger." She said.

Kimberly smiled. "Yep, the first pink ranger. I'm guessing you four are Power Rangers?"

"I'm pink." Madison smiled.

"Part time purple ranger." Z said.

"I'm just strong." Sean said.

Gondu held up his hands and an orb of energy appeared.

"I'm just weird." Gondu said.

Kimberly smiled. "Gosh, looking at your bright faces makes me feel old."

She stood up and looked at them. "Give me a minute to pack so we can leave."

"And where are we going?" Sean asked.

She smiled at them. "To see an old friend. Where going to save the rangers. But we're going to have to see the first blue ranger."

* * *

Josie grunted as she was roughly thrown around. She was in a white room and across from her was a man with bird like features.

"Who are you dickhead?" Josie asked.

He smiled. "Hello Josephine don't you remember me?"

Josie rolled her eyes. "Trust me your creepy ass is not worth remembering." She smirked.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to family." He smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Josie asked.

"I know it's been a couple years but surely you haven't forgot me completely." He said.

She frowned. Suddenly she remembered him. She had a flashback to her eighth birthday. He was arguing with her father.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Uncle Derek?" She said in a small voice.

He looked at her. "People here call me Hawk. Don't worry baby girl, I'm going to explain everything."

* * *

 **Next Time: Josie learns more about her family, Tyler tries to find a way to escape, and the others are trying to find a way to save everyone.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. There are three more chapters if this arc. After that this and Greek Heroes will be on pause so I can work on Civil War. Since I lost my computer again, I had to rewrite it on my phone. As of now I have three chapters done. Also if any of you follow Greek Heroes the character chosen to get their own focused chapter is….Ethan. In second place was Kari, while Anna and Austin tied for third place. Also regarding Zodiac Force, I am currently brainstorming ideas for the finale. I'm deciding to work on it after I finish Civil War. And one storyline I'm excited to finish is the love triangle between Ashtin/Katie/Caden. I honestly don't know who to pick, so I decided to let the readers get an input.**


	37. We Rise Part 6

Tyler groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. His cellmate, a black boy with dreadlocks cursed him out.

"Stay still you moron." He shouted.

Tyler looked at his cellmate. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Calm your tits you wannabe Drake." He cursed.

Tyler jumped up. "You want to mess with me then hope you can put your money where your mouth is."

The boy leaped up and tackled Tyler. He put his hands on his throat and growled.

"This is how things work. My name is Ashtin, I practically run this block, so if I ask you do something you say yes sir." He said.

He pushed his palm hard in Tyler's neck, making harder for him to breathe.

"Do you understand?" Ashtin asked.

Tyler nodded. Ashtin removed his palm and Tyler gasped for air.

"What the hell are you two doing?" A guard asked.

Before either of them could answer he pressed a button on his watch and they were both met with a shock if electricity. Like last time Tyler didn't feel a thing. Ashtin however screamed in pain. The guard chuckled and left.

"You're faking it." Ashtin said in between breaths.

"Faking what?" Tyler asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You weren't hurt by that shock." Ashtin accused.

Tyler gulped and then nodded. Ashtin smirked as if he was suddenly interested in him.

"Okay newbie what's your power?" Ashtin asked.

"I do stuff with lightning and metal." Tyler revealed.

"Electromagnetism." Ashtin corrected.

"That too." Tyler said dumbly.

Ashtin face palmed and sighed. "I am surrounded by idiots."

He walked over to Tyler and examined him. "With some training I think you could be our ticket out of here, maybe you can even impress your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend but there is this one girl, she is amazing, her name is Tiana." Tyler said.

"Before you get a boner, if you're talking about Tiana Jones, she's my cousin." Ashtin snarled.

Tyler gulped. He didn't like the look Ashtin was giving him, like he wanted to tear him apart.

"She's your cousin." Tyler said awkwardly.

"And she has a boyfriend you home wrecker." Ashtin said.

"I'm not a homewrecker." Tyler defended.

"My bad maybe I'm using the word wrong, what is called when someone tries to break up a happy couple?' Ashtin asked.

Tyler groaned. " God I am a homewrecker."

* * *

"Get the hell away from me." Josie yelled.

Hawk watched the girl as she thrashed and tried to break free from her handcuffs.

"Calm down Josephine." He said.

Josie, being the person she was, spit in his face. Hawk jumped as her spit him right in the eye. He growled as he wiped it away.

"Josie we are family and I demand that you show me some respect." He said.

"You kidnapped me and my friends, you are so lucky that I can't break free, or I would drag your creepy ass." Josie snarled.

"Do you know how many people during your ranger battles? Or how many people are injured by enhanced beings. A boy in Olympia killed his entire family with a thunderstorm!" Hawk yelled.

"We are helping the world by doing this." Hawk said.

Josie frowned. "And what about when monsters show up? We protect people." Josie defended.

"Since when was it a good idea to turn innocent kids into super powered child soldiers." He said.

Josie frowned. "You are selfish and sadistic. You can eat a-"

"Josephine! I figured you would appreciate our line of work, after all your father helped build this organization." He smiled.

"You're lying." She hissed.

There was no way her father would be a part of something so awful. He was a good man. Is, Josie corrected herself. Her father was still alive, she believed it with all her heart.

"I think we both know I'm telling the truth. This is the family business, maybe you want to follow in his footsteps." He smiled.

* * *

Billy Cranston sighed in relief as he kicked back in his beach chair near his pool. His husband and their kids were with a relative so he had the house to himself all weekend. Before he could relax fully a loud knock was heard at the door. Billy got up cursorily and walked over. Before he got there the door was kicked in and it flew several feet back.

"Sean you really need to work on your super strength." A female said.

"Go easy on him Madison it was an accident." Another girl said.

"Keep in mind I have only had these powers for two days." A boy said.

Billy looked at the group. "What are you guys doing here? And why did you break my door down?"

Sean blushed. "It was an accident."

Kimberly stepped out from behind them. Billy gasped. It had been years since he'd had seen anyone on his team. Yet here Kimberly was standing here with a group of superpowered kids.

"Hi Billy." She said nervously. "We need your help."

Suddenly Billy thought back to when they were teenagers. How many times had they saved the world together? Seeing her here today was surreal. Suddenly he felt like a sixteen year old boy again.

"Hi Kimberly...um are the others with you?" Billy asked nervously.

Why was he so nervous. Was it because he hadn't seen his old friends in years? Logically it made sense. Their was always a chance their friendship would end. They came from different backgrounds, they were starting to get to the age were you separate yourself from your child friends to get ready for college, and it got to the point where the only thing they talked about was being a power ranger.

Or maybe he was just making excuses.

"No it's just me. It's been so long...I don't even know how to reach the others." Kimberly said awkwardly.

Everyone stood there, feeling uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

"So Mr. Blue Ranger, our friends have sort of been kidnapped, and we were told you were smart enough to find them." Madison said.

Billy frowned. "What do you mean kidnapped?"

"Well you see there is this evil organization filled with butthurt people who hate Power Rangers and Enhanced Beings." Gondu said.

"Enhanced?" Billy asked curiously.

"You know super powers. Normal humans are gaining abilities." Gondu said.

Billy shook his head. "Evil government organizations and mutants? Wow, I really have been out of the game for some time."

"Do you think you can help us?" Z asked hopefully.

She needed to save the others. She couldn't even imagine what they were going through right now.

"I have an idea, do any of you have a morpher with you?" Billy asked.

Madison showed him her armband. "Right here doc."

"All morphers are connected to an energy called the Ranger Grid. Not only does this allow us to morph but it allows us to communicate with other rangers. I can use the grid to track wherever your friends are." Billy said.

Everyone sighed in relief. "Thank god." Z said.

Sean smiled, he was going to see Jaxon again. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Focus loser." Ashtin said.

Tyler grunted as he tried to summon his electricity. After five minutes of straining he couldn't even summon a tiny spark.

"You're useless." Ashtin snarled.

Tyler looked up at him and glared. "I've literally had this power for a day, so can you stop being such a prick."

"I'll stop being a prick when you actually do something useful? You don't deserve those powers." Ashtin snarled.

Tyler growled. "Shut up."

"What's wrong? Scared to hear the truth? You don't deserve those powers and you certainly don't deserve Tiana." Ashtin growled.

"I said shut up." Tyler yelled.

"You're entire life everything was probably handed to you and now you're scared to work?" Ashtin asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tyler screamed.

His eyes glowed silver and his veins glowed. Ashtin stepped back and grinned when he noticed his plan was working. Getting people angry always produced the best results.

"All that anger you're feeling, all that lighting building up inside of you, release it. Send it through the whole building." Ashtin said.

Tyler screamed and unleashed a wave of silver energy. All of the lights exploded and soon all the power was gone. Ashtin and Tyler looked at their cell, which was opened by itself. He noticed one by one every cell door was opening.

Tyler grinned in relief when he cut the power off. He was able to save the others, with his power. Well almost save them. He still needed to find them.

"Yo Wannabe Drake, we gotta go." Ashtin said.

Tyler nodded. He and Ashrin ran out their jail cell. They were instantly surrounded by former rangers and enhanced beings. Tyler looked and saw people morphing and powers being activated. Soon guards were swarming.

"We got company!" Tommy yelled.

He was currently in a black power ranger suit. Tyler looked at the guns. He could feel the metal in them. He focused on the connection and pulled on the connection. The guns were yanked out of their hands. He closed his fists and the guns exploded. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Finally you do something useful." Ashtin said.

"Did you forget how I helped us escape." Tyler said.

Before Ashtin could object, his name was called. He turned to see the rest if his team and Diamanda running to him.

"Katie!" He said relieved.

He ran over and hugged her. Andy looked at them and crossed her arms. "What are we? Chopped liver?"

"Don't worry, you don't mean that much to me." Ashtin smirked.

"And as always Ashtin you are America's sweetheart." Andy said.

"Missed you too pinky." Ashtin said.

The guards pulled out swords that cackled with electricity.

"Looks like we're going to have to fuck some people up." Andy said.

Aang summounded the dragon aura and it hissed. It unleashed an explosive blast that threw them back.

"That a boy Aang, I knew you weren't a complete pushover." Diamanda smirked.

She summounded a blade made out of energy and looked at her enemies turned allies.

"I hope you all know that after this I plan to kill you and everyone you love." She said.

"It wouldn't be a normal day if you didn't." Katie smiled.

Ashtin turned and looked at the robots. "Now, let's fuck some people up."

Calev screamed as the the doctor activated the machine. For hours he would force Calev to endure visions nonstop.

"We're almost done Mr. Blue, just show me what I want to see." He said.

Calev shook his head. He tried to form a sentence, but he was in too much pain. "I...cant….c-on-"

"I already know you're going to whine to me about how you can't control it. But I suggest you find a way Mr. Blue." He said.

Calev screamed as he was forced to have another vision.

* * *

 _He was in the desert._

 _"Calev go." A female voice said._

 _He turned and saw Z standing right behind him. "They'll torture you again if they find you. As long as you have your power, they'll always come after you."_

 _Z held out her hand which glowed with a purple light. "Go Calev. Run! I'll hold Hawk off."_

 _Calev took off in a sprint. He eventually saw Aqua who was looked traumatized._

 _"Aqua what's wrong?" Calev asked._

 _Aqua pointed behind him. Calev turned and he gasped at what he saw. Z was standing over Hawk's dead body._

* * *

Calev wasn't sure what exactly happened. He was pulled out of his vision, for some reason. He turned to look at the doctor, who seemed confused as well.

"The power is off."

"That sucks, now all the prisoners are probably free." Aqua sighed. The doctor turned and gasped.

"Why don't you take a vacation to Antarctica." Aqua smiled.

She created a portal right underneath his feet. He screamed as he fell in. Aqua ran over to Calev and started to free him.

"Don't worry Calev, everything is going to be alright."

* * *

Tiana was surprised when the power was cut off. That meant all the prisoners were free. And that also meant that she could use her powers. Several guards ran towards her. She smirked. She waved her hand and they were all flung backwards. She stared at their guns and made them snap in half.

"You all won't be hurting anyone today." She smirked.

"Our mission was never to hurt you, it was to keep you distracted so that the Weapon can get ready." One soldier said.

"What weapon?" Tiana asked.

"Hey baby." A voice said from behind her.

Tiana turned and saw Alex looking at her. Only it didn't seem like her boyfriend. It wasn't the usual warm look that he would give her, it was sinister and terrifying.

"This is like the second time in a week that my boyfriend has been mind controlled." Tiana groaned.

Alex grinned. "Well you won't live long enough to worry about that."

He burst into flame and charged.

 **Next Time: Everyone prepares for an epic battle, Apocalypse begins recruiting teens.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Now that it is summer I hope I will have more time to write. Also the first official chapter of Galactic Squad has been posted.**


	38. We Rise Part 7

Tiana rolled out of the way as Alex unleashed a fireball. Alex smirked. "You've gotten stronger. But not strong enough."

He launched an icicle at Tiana. She screamed and threw up a forcefield. The icicle shattered as soon as it made contact. Tiana snapped her fingers and fired a blast of telekinetic energy. Alex grunted as he was thrown back.

"Okay no more Mr. Nice Guy." Alex charged and surrounded his sword. He swung and Tiana barely had enough time to dodge. She screamed in pain the blade made contact with her skin. She collapsed and stared at her arm, she was bleeding.

Hawk walked towards them. He gave Tiana and awful smirked that made her want to punch him in the face.

"I see you've met my weapon." He said.

"He's more than a weapon. And he won't kill me." Tiana said confidently.

Hawk smirked. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because Alex is a good person, he's strong and caring. And he would never hurt me. Somewhere in there he's still there." Tiana said.

"I have you know Tiana, that the technology we used was created by the smartest people in the world. Do you really think that the power of love can stop that?" He laughed.

"You idiot." He chuckled.

Alex growled quietly. "Don't."

"Excuse me?" Hawk said.

"Don't call my girlfriend an idiot." Alex yelled.

Alex sent a wave of explosive energy towards Hawk. Hawk gasped and jumped out of the way. Alex looked at Tiana and noticed the cut. He ran towards her.

"Did I hurt you?" Alex asked concerned.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it." She smiled.

Alex kissed her. "I'm so sorry."

"Are we interrupting something?" Andy smirked.

Alex and Tiana looked at the Zodiac Rangers, Diamanda, Jaxon, Olivia, and Tyler watching them. Tyler looked crushed. Tiana fronwed.

"Yeah we were just-"

She was interrupted by a loud snapping sound. Everyone turned to see Aqua creating a portal. Aqua and Calev stepped through. It was obvious that Calev had been through a lot of hardships. It seemed like he could barely stand.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Tiana asked.

"Whatever you think you've been through, multiply that by a million. That's what he's been through." Aqua sighed.

"We need to find Josie and get out of here." Alex said.

Right on cue, they heard a loud scream.

* * *

"I did it!" Billy smiled.

He turned and looked at the others. Z and Sean were currently sleeping, while Kimberly and Madison were focusing on the twins, and Gondu was on his fifth bag of doritos.

"Did you say something?" Gondu asked with a mouth full of chips.

Billy sighed. "I found your guy's friends."

This brought captured everyone's attention. Z got up quickly.

"Where are they?" She asked eagerly.

Billy pulled up a holographic map. "Do you think you can teleport to these coordinates?"

Gondu looked at it and nodded. "That is achievable."

He looked at the others. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Let's do this."

Madison and Z morphed, meanwhile Sean's muscles started to glow.

"Hold on to something." Gondu said.

He clapped his hands and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When they reappeared they were in a lab. They all turned and looked at Josie who was crying over a body. They gasped when the realized who it was.

"They have Owen." Josie sobbed.

"Why would they need his dead body?" Madison said concerned.

The doors swung open and everyone prepared to fight. They sighed in relief when they realized it was just the others.

"Madison, Sean, Gondu, babies, and mysterious purple ranger? Wow we really have missed a lot." Jaxon said.

Z took of her helmet and revealed herself to the others. "Hey guys."

Everyone gasped. "Z you're a power ranger. How?" Tiana asked surprised.

Gondu smirked. "Just a little magic."

Footsteps were heard approaching them. "Guys we need to get out of here." Sean said.

Aqua created a portal and turned to the others. "Everyone go now!"

Everyone stepped through except through except for the six Defenders. They looked down at their former white ranger. Everyone felt tears run down their face.

"I miss him so much." Josie sobbed.

Everyone nodded. They all did.

"Madison can I ask you something?" Tiana said.

"Sure Ti." Madison said.

"Why are your babies eyes glowing?" Tiana asked.

Everyone looked at Aziza and Anastasia. Their eyes glowed with a heavenly light. Owen's eyes snapped open and everyone jumped back. Tiana and Josie screamed. His eyes glowed with the same light the twins did. Owen stood up and looked at the others.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Owen asked.

* * *

 **Next: Apocalypse moves forward with his plan, Owen adjusts to being back, Madison wonders if she's jealous with Calev's new relationship, and the drama between Tiana and Tyler worsens.**

 **I know this chapter was short, but there wasn't much I thought I could add to it. The next arc will just be about the rangers sorting through their personal drama, but Apocalypse is getting closer and closer to having all of his horsemen.**


	39. The Deadliest

"This is so stupid." Roy said Nao.

Nao glared at him. "Shut up. Who knows what powers this kid has? If he's shooting up schools without powers imagine what trouble he will cause."

Roy rolled his eyes. Out of boredom he created an energy dagger and started too twirl it. Nao kept walking but she froze when she heard a low growl. She turned to Roy.

"There's an animal out here." Nao said.

Roy created an energy pistol and smiled. "I hope it's something fun."

"Good luck killing me with that magic man." Trevor snarled.

Roy and Nao looked up to see Trevor in a tree. He had razor sharp claws and fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Why hello there Trevor." Nao smiled. "You're just the man we've been looking for."

"What do y'all want? And how do you guys have powers like me?" Trevor asked.

"Not like you, I'm much more powerful." Roy smirked as he created a machine gun with his powers and aimed it at Trevor.

Nao elbowed him and turned back to Trevor. "Ignore my testosterone fueled friend, he's all bark and no bite." Nao said. "Pun not intended."

"Let's cut the chit chat and get down to business." Roy groaned.

He turned and looked at Trevor. "How would you like the chance to kill Alex and Tiana?"

Trevor grinned and jumped out of the tree. "I'm listening."

* * *

Bridgette looked around in disgust as she sat in the bar. Everyone here seemed so…uncivilized. Her eyes kept scanning the crowd until she saw a red haired boy, with a muscular build, brown eyes, and a series of freckles. She smiled. Reese. He was currently sitting down at a table, drinking his sorrows away. He must've had a pretty good fake ID to get into here.

She walked over to Reese and smiled as she got close. "Why hello there."

Reese looked up at her. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." He said.

"The only thing I plan to give you is revenge." Bridgette smiled.

Reese raised an eyebrow and turned to the girl. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bridgette smiled. "Calev Jenko. He ruined your street cred after he destroyed you in a fight. Ever since then your old crew doesn't respect you, if I recall correctly the Brotherhood even rejected you. How would you like to be able to use your newfound powers to help take him down?"

The idea filled Reese with joy. Finally wiping the floor with that terrorist scum that attacked him. However the one thing she said that caught him off guard was the word powers. He turned to her.

"Do you know about my gift?" He asked.

Bridgette shrugged. "I know you have powers, I have no idea what they are."

Reese's eyes glowed bright blue and he reached out and touched Bridgette. Suddenly everything faded away. When she reappeared she was tied to a stake. Fire surrounded her and threatened to burn her alive. She turn and saw her biological mother, her adoptive mother, her adoptive father, and Alex laughing at her.

"You deserve this you fat cow. You don't deserve to live in this new world." They all snarled.

The fire grew and started to burn her shoes. She screamed in pain. It felt so real, it felt like she was going to die. Then out of nowhere, she was pulled back to the bar. Bridgette was gasping for air and turned to Reese who smirked.

"I can trap people in these mental prisons constructed out of their own fears. Pretty nifty power, if I do say so myself." He said smugly.

Bridgette nodded shakily. She was still traumatized by what he had shown her. However she had to admit he would be a great addition to the team.

* * *

"Excuse me are you Rene Rosario?" Dr. Zuko asked the girl.

Rene was currently working her usual shift at the grocery store when some crazy walked up to her and started asking a bunch of random questions. Rene was Puerto Rican, with a light brown skin tone, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I might be." Rene said skeptically.

She didn't trust strange men in lab coats. "I see. Well if you are Rene, how would you like your chance at taking down Owen Perez?"

Rene froze. She looked at the doctor confused. "How do you know about that?"

"I work for someone who has a lot of interest in you. You were affected by the good chi blast and you have developed new and amazing abilities. You could use these to take down Owen for what he did to you." He smiled.

Rene frowned. "I don't have any powers."

The doctor smiled. "You do young Renee, you just haven't discovered them yet. Are you willing to get the justice you deserve?" He asked.

Rene hesitated but then nodded. Owen would suffer for all the pain he had inflicted on her.

* * *

Ted grumbled as he scrubbed the word rapist off his mailbox. Ever since Josie started talking about what happened on their date, everyone avoided him. Like he was some kind of monster. His own parents looked at him differently, they had to find out from one of the PTA moms. He told them it wasn't true, but they didn't believe him.

Josie ruined his life. That freaking tease was out living life, while he was forced to endure the torture of one night. It wasn't fair. He hadn't just lost Owen as a friend that night, he lost EVERYONE as a friend.

Josie needed to pay for what she had done. As he thought about hurting Josie he noticed that his mailbox started to melt under his finger tips. He gasped in shock.

"That's a neat trick." Nao said.

Ted turned to see Trevor, Roy, and Nao watching him with a grin on their face.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

"Your ticket to a new life. A life were you can make Josie suffer for all the pain she has caused." Roy smiled.

* * *

Wendy was on her third carton of ice cream. She was hoping that staying skinny in hopes of Sean coming back to her would motivate her but it didn't. Instead she just watched Love, Simon (ironically) and cried to Taylor Swift songs. Sean told her he loved her. He even convinced her to have sex with him, even though he knew she wanted to wait till marriage. But she was fine giving it up to him, she thought they would be together forever.

But he knew that he could never love her the same way she loved him. He traded her feelings at a chance of being a popular jock. All it took was a nerdy cynic to spread his legs and suddenly Sean was gone. She kept wondering if she would feel better if he had left her for a girl. At least then she could pretend what they had was real. Instead she would constantly wonder was she not good enough for him? Did she turn him gay? Was she that awful that he just wanted to be done with women entirely? If he always knew he was gay why would he lead her on like this?

And to kiss him in front of everyone, forcing her to watch along with the whole school. Kids laughed at her, saying that she was so awful that he rather be with a man or her. Some even said that he only dated her because she looked like a man.

"I hate Jaxon! I hate Sean! They ruined my life!" She sobbed.

As she said these words a glowing energy dagger appeared in her hands. She gasped in shock.

"What in the world?" She asked.

"Beautiful isn't it." Apocalypse said from behind her.

Wendy turned around and pointed her dagger at Apocalypse. "Who are you? Why are you in my house? Don't make me use this."

Apocalypse laughed. "Child you couldn't hurt me, even if I let you. I'm here to offer you a rebirth. Rise from the ashes and turn into a beautiful warrior. Destroy Jaxon and Sean and take back your life."

Wendy nodded. They destroyed everything she loved, they deserved the same treatment.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

* * *

Apocalypse looked at the five teenagers in front of him. They were powerful, driven by revenge, and soon they would be killing machines. He just needed to find two more. Gluttony and Pride. He would be able to break Pride out of jail soon, Gluttony was the problem. However as always he had a plan.

He looked at the five in front of him.

"Silver Sloth, Yellow Wrath, Blue Envy, White Greed, and Green Lust, your enemies will be showing up at time square to deal with a demon attack. You five show up and use your new powers to defeat them. Try to divide and conqueror, I know you each want to go after you respective ranger, but power wise you don't all match up, we need to be smart."

He turned to Wendy. "Silver Sloth your daggers can cut through Jaxon's shield's so you'll be taking him on."

Wendy nodded. "With pleasure."

He turned to Trevor. "Power wise the best targets for you are Madison and Calev, their weak power wise, and they aren't as skilled as their others combat wise either. Plus they are of average intelligence. You will be a wolf hunting their prey."

Trevor was disappointed he couldn't kill Alex or Tiana, but he supposed the others would do.

Apocalypse walked towards Reese. "Blue Envy your powers are perfect match to take on Josie. Her aura powers don't stand against your fear constructs."

"I wanted to take on Calev, you promised I could kill him." Reese growled.

Apocalypse growled. "Watch your tone with me boy, I could snap you like a twig. We are only capturing, killing is for after I have all the Defender gems."

He turned Ted. "You will be taking on their pathetic new purple ranger. She isn't well trained, and her she can't stand a chance under your heat rays."

He finally turned to Rene. "You my lovely will be taking on Owen, Alex, and Tiana."

Reese frowned. "You're going to send the girl with no powers against the three strongest rangers? Owen is a level ten, Tiana is a level eight, and Alex is a level seven. They would snap HER like a twig."

"I didn't ask for your input! Trust me, Rene will do her purpose in the battlefield, even if she doesn't know it yet." Apocalypse smiled.

He looked at the five. "Go on my children go kill the rangers."

* * *

"I should be able to go outside!" Owen yelled.

He was currently arguing with Josie, who was rapidly cursing him out. Meanwhile Madison and Tiana watched from the corner slightly amused.

"I missed them." Tiana smiled.

"Yeah I'm so glad that my mutant babies resurrected him, now I get to laugh at their sexual tension every day." Madison chuckled.

She turned to Tiana. "Speaking of sexual tension, how's things going with you and Alex?"

"Good…I mean great." Tiana said quietly.

"So I'm guessing he doesn't know that you and Tyler kissed." Madison sighed.

Tiana gulped. "I haven't had the heart to tell him. It wouldn't be so bad if Tyler just kissed me but…I kissed him back. And I'm still trying to figure out if I liked it." Tiana sighed.

"I know I would like it, Tyler is fine with a capital fine, but anyway you need to tell him. If I know anything about relationships is that keeping secrets are bad, even if you're doing it to protect them." Madison said.

Tiana nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am, having supernatural babies has really sharpened my mind." Madison smiled.

They went back to watching Owen and Josie fight.

"Everyone in town thinks you're dead, how do you expect to waltz in? Hell half the female population probably knows you by scent." Josie snapped.

"So I have to spend the rest of my life inside your house or Madison's apartment, hoping no one will ever find me." Owen snarled.

"Yes! Mortal minds don't understand resurrection and time travel, their brains would explode." Josie said.

"I'm not a little kid Josephine." Owen said.

"Then quit acting like it." Josie yelled.

She stormed out. "I hate you Perez!"

Owen grumbled and turned to Tiana and Madison. "How were you able to deal with her all this time?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Cut the shit, all that arguing is foreplay for you guys."

Owen smirked. "Fine you got me, that amazingly refreshing."

He sat down next to the girls. "Still it would be nice to go outside."

"Outside is overrated." Tiana smiled.

"So have I missed much when I was…you know dead." Owen smirked.

Madison and Tiana looked at each other. They both knew tons had happened however they smiled and looked back at Owen.

"Not much has happened, not much at all." Madison said.

"You are an awful liar." Owen smirked.

* * *

"Welcome to training day. You four have new powers you don't understand yet, however with our help you will be able to accomplish amazing tasks." Jaxon smiled.

He was currently looking Olivia, Sean, Tyler, and Z. Gondu and Alex stood on his side eager to train the new recruit. Although at the back of his mind Alex was eager to fight Tyler.

"Except for Z, you guys don't have ranger armor, so we're not only going to train your powers but also your body." Alex said.

"Listen Mr. Perfect, I've gotten in tons of street fights, I can handle myself." Olivia said.

"Fighting some human thugs, is different than fighting monsters." Jaxon glared.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "With my power I could destroy all those monsters with a snap of my finger."

"What exactly is your power?" Gondu asked.

Olivia smiled and pointed to a tree. Her eyes glowed bright orange and then tree snapped in half. However when she snapped her fingers the tree put itself back together.

"The APRU said that I had to ability to tear apart molecules, as well as pull them back together." Olivia said.

"That could useful against Apocalypse and the horsemen." Jaxon observed.

"Okay let the training begin, Tyler you and I are sparing, Olivia you're taking on Jaxon, Sean your fighting Z." Alex said.

"1,2,3 and go!" Gondu yelled.

Jaxon pulled out his scythe and smashed the butt of it into Olivia's forehead. The girl screamed in pain and fell back. She growled and grabbed the scythe. She focused on the molecules breaking, and right before her eyes his scythe shattered into thousands of pieces.

Jaxon gasped. Olivia chuckled. "Relax, silver as soon as we're done I'll bring it back."

Olivia threw a punch, which Jaxon skillfully dodged, and kicked her foot out from underneath her. Olivia groaned as she roughly hit the ground. She reached to touch Jaxon, however he quickly threw up his shield. Olivia placed her palm on the shield and tried to shatter it, however it wouldn't budge.

"My shield isn't made out of molecules, so there's nothing for you to break down." Jaxon smirked.

He focused his energy and made his force field expand quickly, which slammed straight into Olivia throwing her back.

"Jaxon is the winner!" Gondu said.

Meanwhile Z and Sean were throwing and dodging each other's punches. Sean made sure not to touch Z on skin, that's how she could use her power. However he was surprised when Z did a high flip over him and placed her hand on his neck. Sean gasped as he felt all his energy leave his body, and felt extremely weak. He collapsed to the ground, while Z sat behind panting, and trying to enjoy her win.

"Z is the winner!" Gondu shouted.

Tyler was struggling to fight Alex. He control over every element, while Tyler only controlled electromagnetism. Suddenly Tyler had an idea. He channeled all of his lighting and released it from his body all at once, throwing everyone back. Alex screamed as he thrown into a pool.

Tyler smiled. "I won."

Alex angrily got up. "At what cost? What if civilians were injured?"

"My blast wasn't that big." Tyler complained.

"But if you did something like that in the field? With bystanders and buildings that may collapse?" Alex said.

"Calm down Alex, you're being a little hard on." Z said.

"Am I? Cause I feel like I'm not being hard enough." Alex said.

"Do you have some kind of problem with me?" Tyler asked.

Before Alex could answer, his, Jaxon, and Z's morphers went off. He looked at the rest of them. "Stay here, we'll be back."

* * *

"It feels so weird to be back out here." Owen said.

"Yeah I bet it is." Calev said.

The eight rangers looked around. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Us." A voice said.

The eight rangers turned around to see five of their worst enemies glaring at them. They each had color coded spandex, and an amulet with a specific animal on it. Wendy had a sloth amulet, Ted had a fox, Trevor had a panther, Rene had a vulture, and Reese had a stallion.

"Hello rangers we are Five of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Tiana gulped. "Trevor." She said in a weak voice.

Calev eyed Reese nervously. Josie was giving Ted a nasty glare, while Owen was confused why Rene was here. Jaxon tried not to look at Wendy.

"The Seven Deadly Sins? What exactly do you guys want?" Alex asked.

The five looked at each and nodded. Instead of answering, they charged for an attack. Wendy created an energy dagger and hurled it at Jaxon. The silver ranger gasped created his shield. However the dagger shattered his shield and hit him in the chest. Jaxon groaned in pain. Wendy chuckled and punched the silver ranger in the face.

Jaxon swung however Wendy blocked it with another dagger. She then spun around and kicked him in the throat.

"I can't believe Sean left me for such a…weakling." She snarled.

"Maybe it's because I'm better in bed." Jaxon growled as he elbowed her in the stomach and then flipped her.

Wendy groaned. "I hate you!" She pulled out her dagger and stabbed Jaxon in the leg. Jaxon screamed as he felt it penetrate his flesh. Wendy pulled the blade out and grinned.

"You're going to die today." She said.

Meanwhile Reese was going hand to hand with Josie. He skillfully dodged her dagger and tackled her. Before she could use her power on him, he touched her and everything faded away. Somehow she ended up in Iraq. Soldiers ran around her and she heard bullets and bombs go off. Out the corner of her eye she saw Owen dressed as a soldier running off.

"Owen where are you going?" She screamed.

She chased after him, but he was too fast. He turned a corner and as she followed him she ran straight into someone. She looked up and realized it was her father. He sighed.

"You lost him Josie. Just like you lost me. Just like you will lose everyone." He sighed.

Soon Owen, her father, and everyone else on the battlefield turned to dust, leaving her alone. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

Reese smirked as he watched her. "Green Chasity has fallen." He said over his com.

Z saw Reese using his power against Josie and ran after him. However someone rammed into her before she could get there. Suddenly Ted was on top of her and pinning her down. Z began to panic and reached out to touch him. Ted smirked as she touched him, however instead of using her power her skin felt like it was on fire.

Ted's power had melted through her suit, causing her to scream in pain. Ted then knocked her out with one punch.

"Purple Loyalty has fallen." He smirked.

As this was happening Calev and Madison were taking on Trevor. Calev roughly slammed his bo staff on Trevor's head, causing the boy to howl in pain. Trevor snarled and slashed through the staff.

Calev gulped nervously. "Good dog?" He said hesitantly.

Trevor picked him up and threw him into a car window. Calev screamed as he shattered the glass and fell through. Madison snarled and started to fire arrows at him. Trevor rolled his eyes and caught each of them before hurling the last one at Madison. Madison screamed as it impaled her in the chest. She collapsed to ground and began to hyperventilate. Trevor smirked.

"Pink and blue are down." He said.

Meanwhile Rene nervously looked at Alex, Tiana, and Owen. How was she supposed to defeat them?

"Rene why are you working with Apocalypse?" Owen asked.

"It's revenge for what you did to me." Rene snarled.

"What did I do to you?" Owen asked.

How did he not know? Rene felt power surge inside of her. She held up hand and fired a blast of light at Owen. He grunted as he was thrown back. Alex rushed to his defense and tossed a fireball at her. However she held up her palm and the fire ball changed course and slammed into Tiana.

She screamed in pain. Alex frowned, how was she able to do that? Rene finally realized what her power was. She was sharing their powers. Whatever they could do, she could do. She wondered if she borrowed any of the other's powers. Alex summoned a gust of wind and powerful enough to send a car flying, however Rene threw up a shield to protect herself. She then turned the ground to liquid causing Alex to fall through. Tiana saw this and growled. She turned to Rene.

"Let's see how strong you are." Tiana said.

Suddenly thousands of shrapnel, cars, stop signs, etc, where thrown at Rene. She gasped and tried to hold up her shield. However it was a struggle to keep it up. Every hit and the shield threatened to burst. Rene channeled Tiana's powers and unleashed a blast of telekinetic energy that threw all the cars back at Tiana. The yellow rangers rolled out of the way, however not before a tire slammed into her, knocking her unconscious. Rene smiled.

"White, red, and yellow have fallen."

The five sins looked at each other and smiled. "Who knew defeating them could be so easy." Trevor smiled.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know this different then would the last chapter said it would be, but I'm trying to finish Defenders as quickly as possible since I've been doing it for two years, anyway we're getting close to final chapters and soon the rangers will get their ultimate morphs. As for what I said about the hiatus for Civil War for story and time purposes I realized Civil War would work best if it took place after Defenders and the Zodiac finale.**


	40. Daddy's Home

Madison grunted as she forced her wound to heal. Trevor really cut her deep and Madison had trouble using her power on herself. She looked around and saw the five Sins standing around talking.

Everyone on her team was injured an unconscious. How did the five of them take out the eight of them without breaking a sweat? Were the rangers not as strong as they thought?

She could get over there and heal them, but they might lose the fight again. Madison wasn't sure what she could do. Plus the others were too far to reach. She never tried healing someone without touching them.

She turned to Alex and held out her palm. She tried to find a connection with his body. She smiled when she was able to reach him. She sensed every organ in his body, do its task. However something was wrong. Madison wrinkled her nose and tried to heal the damage.

Alex sat up with a start and looked around. Madison motioned for him to be quiet. Alex nodded and pretended to be dead. If they wanted to have an advantage over the Sins, they needed the element of surprise.

One by one she used her new trick to heal her teammates. The eight of them looked at each other and struggled with what to do.

 _Guys can you hear me?_ Owen asked.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock when they heard Owen's voice in their head.

 _How can I hear you in my head?_ Madison thought.

 _My power is kind of confusing, it seems like I can sort of do anything with my powers._ Owen said telepathically.

 _That means Rene can do whatever you do to?_ Alex realized.

 _And that means I can hear your little telepathic conversation._ Rene said.

All of the rangers gulped and turned towards the Five Sins.

"Ready for round two?" They asked.

The Sins charged, however as soon as they got closed a portal opened beneath their feet and sucked them in. The rangers jumped back in surprise. Another portal appeared and Aqua hopped out.

"Wow those guys were really a handful." She chuckled.

Everyone sighed in relief and ran over to hug the blue ranger. "Aqua thank god, those guys nearly killed us." Jaxon said.

"No problem, Calev texted me, so I decided I should pop in." Aqua smiled.

Madison frowned. "I didn't know you guys texted."

Aqua and Calev blushed. "Yeah we're friends." Calev said awkwardly.

Madison felt a bubble of jealousy rise up, she decided to quickly push it down.

"Splendid. Aqua thank you for saving us, I think we should probably go back to doing…anything else but being here." Madison stormed off and everyone frowned.

"Why is she mad at me?" She asked.

Josie shook her. "I don't know. Her hormones are probably messed up."

As Madison was walking the Hooded Figure teleported in front of her. She gasped and jumped back.

"Jesus." She said.

"Nope, someone much cuter." The Hooded Figure smiled.

He took off his mask revealing himself to be the Future Owen. Madison rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

"You always were good at warm welcomes." He smiled.

Madison sighed. "Fine, Owen do you mind telling me why you are here?" She asked.

Owen sighed. "Something big is coming. Apocalypse has gathered all four of his horsemen."

Madison's jaw dropped. "That's not funny."

"I wish I was joking Madison. The Sins were meant to distract you. Now he has four horsemen and six sins and is ready to wipe out everyone in Diablo. Everyone else on Earth will be his slaves." He said.

Madison shook her head. "I need to tell the others."

"No! They must not know yet. They can't know that I'm the Hooded Figure. They'll know soon. But all hope is not lost, the seven of you need to contact your ancestors. They can help you." He said.

He put his hood up and gave Madison one more glance.

"Good luck." He said before he teleported away.

* * *

Gretchen sighed as she sat back against the wall. She had been in the cell for hours. She craved the day she could get out of here. So what she smashed her foster mother's head in with a bat, it's not like she killed anyone. As usual people were being dramatic.

They practically arrested her for no reason. Suddenly she heard a light tapping noise. She frowned and turned to the source. She gasped to see a large energy blade cutting through the wall. She jumped back and screamed.

Standing there was Roy and Nao. Roy smirked and looked at the girl. She was pretty. She was Asian, with a pale skin tone, and dark brown hair, and silver eyes.

Nao elbowed her. "She's meant to be a Sin, not a sex toy for you to play with."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You are so boring."

"This is why I'm second command, and not you." Nao snapped.

Nao turned to face Gretchen. "Hello Gretchen Huang, how would you like a chance at killing Alex Murphy?"

Gretchen smiled. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

Dr. Zuko sat with the three horsemen and frowned.

"That silly blue ranger sent the sins away. It's taking me a while to track their energies to a specific point." Dr. Zuko frowned.

"Find them. I was able to break Pride out of jail, she's currently resting and is waiting to kill Alex." Roy smirked.

"Tell that skank to get in line." Bridgette mumbled.

"Have you seen what her she can do with her powers? You'd be useless against her." Nao said.

Bridgette growled and summoned a flame. "I'm not useless against anyone."

"Don't try that with me farm girl, I'd kill you without even batting an eye." Nao said.

"Nice catfight ladies." Roy said.

Suddenly the three horsemen stopped. They suddenly felt a surge energy.

"Did you guys feel that?" Roy asked.

"Yeah it's like I drunk a gallon of coffee." Nao gulped.

"That energy you're feeling is power. Power of finally having all four horsemen united." Apocalypse smirked.

He and a figure wearing a black cloak teleported into the lab. Everyone gasped as they looked at the horsemen of death. He was older than them. Old enough to be their father in fact. He was a handsome man with brown hair, tanned skin, and a muscular build.

"I traveled all the way to Afghanistan to get him. Poor fellow was a prisoner of war, luckily I gave him a new purpose." Apocalypse smiled.

"My name is Jack O'Riley." He smiled.

Nao raised an eyebrow. "O'Riley?"

"Yes, in case you are wondering there is a relation. I am the father of Josie. Now children let's discuss how we're going to kill my daughter." He smiled.

 **Next: The Rangers try to distract themselves by going to Katie's party**

 **The Four Horsemen have finally been united, so the rangers are definitely screwed. I wanted to show Apocalypse actually getting Josie's father, however as I wrote it I realized it wasn't good and decided it would be best if it was shown off screen. The next chapters will be a crossover between Greek Heroes, Zodiac Force, and Defenders, Galatic Squad will make a small appearance here and there. The crossover won't really be action chapters. It's just going to focus on what the rangers are currently dealing with in their lives and with each other. And since all these are model citizens, I'm sure there won't be any drama at all. Especially at a high school party with tons of alcohol ;). Also if my notes are correct (honestly at this point they probably aren't), I should be able to finish Defenders in ten more chapters. My goal is to have this finished by the time summer ends.**


	41. Fiesta Part 1

**Drum roll please. It's here, the moment you've all been waiting for Part One Of the rangers crossover.**

* * *

"Katie, Aqua I'm home!" Katie's mother yelled as she walked in.

She gasped. "What in the hell happened here?"

She saw Katie and Aqua cleaning, while Ashtin was laying on the couch. He had a fresh black eye. Her house was a mess, almost as if a massive party was thrown. Even her glass table was broken. She glared at the girls.

"You broke my glass table!" Her mother yelled.

"In our defense someone threw someone in it." Katie said.

She looked and saw her closet door was ripped off.

"What in the actual hell happened here last night?"

* * *

 **23 Hours Earlier**

"Is everything alright we tried to teleport here as fast as we could." Alex said running over.

They were surprised to see Katie crying and her fallen teammates. Andy was lying in a pool of blood, Aqua had a knife in her back, Caden was covered in bruises and burns, Aang was unconscious, and Ashtin had a black eye.

"Oh my god who did this?" Tiana asked horrified.

She ran over to her cousin and tried to make sure he was alright. Madison noticed Andy had the most severe injuries and ran over and healed her first. She grunted as the strain was put on her. Calev noticed this and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"She's hurt really badly, it's hard healing her because she's…almost dead. My power heals, I can't resurrect, I'm trying to keep her anchored, but there's some serious magic on these wounds." Madison revealed.

"Let me try a spell." Gondu said.

He closed his eyes and began to chant. Soon a wave of gold energy filled the area and the other rangers shot up with a gasp. Their wounds slowly began to close.

"My everything hurts." Aqua graoned.

Katie sighed in relief and ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

"I am disappointed that Yoshi has turned on a dark path." Sensei sighed.

"That's all you have to say? Your former student tried to kill us. And he took mine, Aqua's, and Ashtin's power coins!" Andy yelled.

"At least I finally have an excuse to get out of this ranger bullshit." Ashtin sighed.

Tiana frowned. "Come on Ashtin you love being a ranger."

"I really don't. I don't love fighting monsters every day, and having to look over my shoulder constantly, and have my interrupted for this bogus destiny." Ashtin said.

"I get it man being a ranger is hard, and we all have our problems, but you can't change this. You were chosen to be a hero." Alex said.

"No all of us were chosen by chance. You guys just happened to be blessed with crazy ancestors, we were randomly picked by mystical animals." Ashtin said.

The silver ranger sighed. "I think I'm okay with not being a ranger anymore."

"Stop being a whiny jackass." Josie scowled.

"Why don't you shut up your Irish butch." Ashtin snapped.

Owen immediately got up and glared at him. "Don't talk to her that way."

"What are you going to do? Use your powers to kill me? If I'm not mistaken aren't you the son of Apocalypse? Are you finally going to become what we all know you are?" Ashtin said.

Katie stepped in. "Enough Ashtin, that's a low, even you shouldn't go."

Owen growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about jackass. My mom was fourteen when she gave birth. Apocalypse raped my mother and is nothing more to me than a heartless sperm donor."

"You know my powers haven't left completely right? My senses are stills strong. So strong I can even sense when someone is lying." Ashtin said. "As much as you hate yourself for it you wish Apocalypse wasn't a genocidal douche bag, because you're entire life you've craved a father."

Owen pushed Ashtin. "Shut the hell up."

"Ashtin go in the meditation room and take a breather, Josie please calm Owen down." Aang instructed.

Ashtin reluctantly went to the room with Katie following him. "Why were you being so mean?"

"I'm always mean." Ashtin said.

"You make snarky comments, but you usually want the best for people." Katie said.

"And what makes you think you know me Katie?" Ashtin asked.

"What makes you think I don't? Pushing me away doesn't make me not want to be your friend." Katie said.

"How convenient, I've been reduced to friend, wonder if it has to do with my loss of powers." Ashtin said.

Katie frowned. "It just came out, and I don't care if you have powers or not."

"Sure you don't, go ahead and be with Caden, everyone knows you were just looking for an excuse to let me down gently." Ashtin said.

He walked away leaving Katie upset. She growled and punched a wall.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Yoshi?" Aang asked.

Sensei sighed. "I don't know Aang. All my life I've believed we could neutralize a force without killing it. Maybe I was wrong. Yoshi was able to take you all out in minutes, imagine what Lord Zen could do."

Aang sighed. "I know my brother is still in there, dark chi and jealousy have corrupted him, but I can save him."

They were interrupted by the doors opening revealing Aqua, George, Dani, and four other kids they didn't recognize.

"Sensei there are some kids here to see you. George belives there the other rangers." Aqua said.

Sensei nodded. A small smiled formed on his face. "Perhaps we just found our reinforcements."

* * *

"Isn't the social worker chick going to notice you guys are not at the foster home?" Katie asked.

Aqua sat on Katie's couch eating cereal, her and her two little brothers showed up an hour ago, the boys were busy playing outside while Aqua stayed with Katie.

"She didn't say we couldn't hang out with friends. Or that we couldn't sleep over." Aqua reasoned.

"So loophole. But she is going to checking on you. How are your new foster parents?" Katie asked.

Aqua sighed. "The mother is an alcoholic, the father is so busy at work he only spends like an hour each day at home. And it's a temporary fit, they're the only couple willing to take three kids last minute, but soon the three of us will be separated."

"My mom is trying to get you guys adopted as soon as she can." She sighed.

"Did you hear we got new teammates?" Aqua asked desperate to change the subject.

Katie frowned. "Damn I leave the base for two hours and stuff's already going down. How are they?"

"The orange ranger is some girl name Michelle, she's really quiet but she just has this aura like she's the smartest person in the room but she's too modest admit it. Cyrus is the red ranger, he's cool I guess. Although I think he's trying too hard to be a street kid, and he's really cocky, but that can be overlooked. The purple ranger is Lucy, she's sweet and seems very excited about all this. Logan is the gold ranger, he seems like a wall flower, but he's pretty cool." She said,

"Well since we're down three rangers, we need all the help we can get." Katie sighed.

"Did you hear what happened in Olympia?" Aqua asked.

"No, isn't there a ranger team in Olympia?" Katie asked.

"Yeah their rangers had a major falling out, so I guess their pink ranger slept with the white ranger who was dating the orange ranger and the whole team was divided over it." Aqua revealed.

Katie remembered seeing something similar online. "You mean that fight between Nikki and Anna? It was a pretty epic catfight."

"You know Nikki and Anna?" Aqua said surprised.

"I know Nikki, we did cheer camp together. She makes me seem like a modest girl next door." Katie smirked.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "How are you friends with practically all the ranger teams?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just likable." Aqua shrugged.

"I have you know I am very likable." Katie smiled.

"Without sleeping with them." Aqua corrected.

Katie frowned. "Damn it."

"There's so much shit going on I just wish there was a way for all of us to relax." Katie sighed.

Katie then grinned. "I have the perfect idea. A party. You just a small gathering with just the three ranger teams."

"Four if you count Galactic Squad." Aqua said.

"Who the fuck are they?" Katie asked.

"They're a team in Hyperion, Aang and Alex told us about them remember?" Aqua said.

Katie blushed. "I sort of tune them out. I mean every time they speak its responsibility this, heroic that, destiny blah blah."

"Will your mom let you have a party?" Aqua asked.

"She's going on a girl night thing with her sorority friends, so she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Besides it won't be that bad." Katie smiled.

"Not trying to be mean, but there are certain rangers who…have a flare for causing drama." Aqua said.

"Ridiculous everything is going to be fine. We'll get drunk, extend olive branches, and then we can save the world." Katie smiled.

* * *

Michelle was walking out of the base when Cyrus stopped her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"So Michelle, you sort of saved my life, I feel like I owe you." Cyrus smirked.

Michelle blushed. "No problem really, my parents probably want me dead now, but their jackasses."

"What if I repaid you with dinner and a movie?" Cyrus said.

Michelle gulped. "Look thanks for the offer, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend or a friend with benefits, or whatever you think we can be."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you don't feel some chemistry here."

"Cyrus you're a drug dealer. I can't have that in my life. Do you even go to school?" Michelle asked.

"School is overrated." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "Listen I cut my parents out of my life because they run a mob, it would be hypocritical to go out with someone who commits a crime for money." Michelle said.

Cyrus frowned. "Whatever, let me know when you want to get off your high horse."

He walked away leaving Michelle slightly frustrated. "What does he want from me?" Michelle asked.

* * *

"Bitch wake up." Nikki said.

Willa groaned and looked up at Nikki. She jumped when she realized Nikki was in her room.

"How the hell did you get in my room?" Willa asked.

Nikki frowned. "You left the door open, okay let's get this makeover started."

"What makeover?" Willa asked.

"You texted me last night saying come over tomorrow morning, I need a makeover." Nikki said.

Willa frowned. "I barely remember anything from last night."

But she did remember the mistake she made. She felt sick at the thought of it.

"I just figured you wanted to look nice for Katie's party." Nikki said.

"Who's Katie?" Willa asked.

"The Yellow Zodiac ranger, she's inviting all the rangers for a get together." Nikki said.

"You, Anna, and Zach in one room? That's going to go great." Willa said amused.

Nikki was about to fire back a comeback when she noticed something and gasped. Willa's white sheets had blood on them.

"Oh my god Willa are you hurt?" She asked.

Willa looked down and gulped. How did she not notice that?

"I had no idea you were on your period, let me get you a tampon." Nikki said.

Willa felt tears come out of her eyes and held her head down. "I'm not on my period."

Nikki tried to figure out what the other cause could be and her eyes went wide. "Oh, you and Aiden had sex? Are you okay? I heard it happens to some girls, it never happened to me, but I think Portia said something."

"No. I mean. I had sex, but it wasn't with Aiden." Willa cried. "I'm such an awful person."

"Hey no you're not, you just made a mistake. But if it wasn't with Aiden who the hell was it with?" Nikki frowned.

"I'm sure you can make a pretty good guess." Willa said.

Nikki frowned. "It's Ethan isn't it? Shit. Aiden hates him. I mean I get why Ethan, he's blond, a surfer, and damn his abs."

"You're not even remotely helping." Willa frowned.

Nikki blushed. "Sorry, anyway in situations like these you need to ask yourself WWND aka What Would Nikki Do, and then do the complete opposite. I would try and keep this a secret in hopes of saving the relationship, but since you're actually a good person you should tell him. Also he really likes you, he deserves to know."

Willa began to cry harder. "Since I was twelve years old I've had a crush on Aiden, and I go and mess it up with the first guy that comes by."

"In your defense, he is really hot." Nikki said.

"Again NOT helping. It's just sometimes with Aiden I feel like one of the guys. Like we're just friends that like to make out, I can't tell if he really likes me. And Ethan…it just seemed like he cared." Willa said. "Shit I sound so desperate."

"You're not being desperate, you're being human." Nikki said.

Willa frowned. She had no idea what to do. She hoped Ethan wouldn't tell anyone. Granted it seemed like Kari and Willa were his only friends, but if he would leak a sextape of his own brother who knows what else he could do. Willa shook that thought out of her head. He wouldn't do something like that to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Nikki got up and looked out of the window. She gulped. "Aiden's here."

* * *

"You know with Apocalypse having all four of the horsemen and five Deadly Sins, you think he'd stop sending these pathetic monsters after us." Owen said as he slashed a demon's head off.

He then swiftly turned and gave a roundhouse kick to another demon approaching him.

"Go demons, kill all of those silly rangers." The monster hissed.

The monster was a giant crab with metal pincers and a steel lower half. Sparks flew from the pincer as the monster grinned.

"What's this guy's name again?" Madison asked.

She had one demon in a headlock and was rapidly kicking another. She turned to Tiana. "Ti a little help here?"

Tiana nodded and telekinetically threw the demons into a bus.

"I think his name is Thundercrab or something." Josie said.

"The name is Lighting Pincer, not Thundercrab!" The monster hissed.

Josie smirked. "So what you're saying is you have crabs."

Lighting Pincer stopped to ponder this then growled when he realized what she meant. "I'll kill you for insulting me!"

He hurled a blast of lighting at Josie, however Jaxon leaped in front of her and threw up her shield.

"I'm actually starting to feel bad for this guy, he's not even in the same weight class as monsters like Madame Trickster or Explosivo." Jaxon said.

"Alex do you think you can do something about the lighting? If I can get close to him, I can probably drain his energy." Z said.

Alex nodded. "No problem."

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the electricity flowing back towards him. Soon the electrical field on Lighting Pincer's body began to rise up and reshape into a ball. Z grinned and put her palm on the monster.

"Sorry I have to do this." She focused on absorbing the energy from the monster and putting inside of her.

She grunted from the extra energy in her body. Lately her new power caused her to constantly feel like she had drunk eight gallons of coffee. It was the best and worst feeling she's ever felt in her life. The constant rush of energy was almost addicting. Z shook that thought out of her head. She was fine, and had all of this under control.

The eight rangers sighed in relief. "I'm so glad this is over, I need a nap." Owen sighed.

"Don't get to comfortable guys, Aqua and Katie invited us to their party." Calev said.

Madison raised an eyebrow. "You and Aqua have been texting a lot recently."

"Um…yeah I guess." Calev blushed.

"I don't know if I'm up for a party, remember the Halloween party?" Tiana said.

Everyone shivered at the thought of a repeat of that night.

"It's just going to be us, the Zodiac rangers, some other team called Galactic something, and the Greek Heroes." Calev said.

Josie snorted. "The Greek Heroes? They have more drama than we do, and that's saying something."

"I know right? It honestly feels refreshing not being the most problematic team." Jaxon smirked.

"Their whole team is weird. The white ranger is a leader, and he has like eight side pieces or something." Josie said.

"Sounds like we have a lot in common." Owen smirked.

Josie elbowed him. "Don't get smart Perez."

"They also had this schoolwide fight over a leaked sextape, that's a whole new level of extra." Jaxon smirked.

"And don't even get me started on their love lives. I swear it's like everyone's dating everyone. Like they can't pick someone and be happy, like each rangers wants to sample every color of the rainbow. I honestly have no idea who likes who on that team." She said.

"I don't even think THEY know." Owen laughed.

"Enough guys, every team has their own problems it's not our place to judge them. They could judge us for mentor betraying us, not stopping the forming of the horsemen, Owen dying then being resurrected, the twins who may be the end of the world, creating super humans-" Alex was cut off by Owen.

"Damn dude we get it, we're all screw ups." Owen said.

"So are we going to the party or not?" Z asked.

"It's only polite to go." Alex said.

Tiana grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "If you go, I'll go."

"If she goes, I'll go." Madison.

"Same." Josie said.

"And I will go wherever there is free alcohol." Owen smirked.

"So it's settled we're going?" Calev asked.

"Well probably not together, I mean I pretty sure it's obvious that we will go with our respective love interests." Jaxon said.

"I'm single." Z said.

"Same." Madison said.

"Me too." Josie added.

Owen smirked and wrapped his arm around Josie. "Single Josephine? Of course you're not single, you have me."

Josie looked down awkwardly. "About that….we need to talk."

"Shit, it's never good when a girl says those words." Owen gulped.

* * *

 **I'm trying to figure out a way to have some kind of action scenes in the crossover, so it's not just one big heap of drama, I might have to do flashbacks or something. Anyway next chapter we will actually see the rangers meeting each other and arriving at the party. Which characters are you excited to see meet? Also this same chapter is posted in Greek Heroes, Defenders, and Zodiac so you don't have to go multiple places to read. For Greek Heroes fans the flash-forwards will not be at the end of these crossover chapters and resume when the crossover is over.**


	42. Fiesta Part 2

Nikki ran in a panic as she held Willa's bedsheets close to her. She was trying to reach the washer, with enough time to open the door for Aiden. She threw the clothes and closed the lid in a hurry. Nikki turned and ran to the door.

"Hello Aiden." She smiled.

He frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?" Nikki joked.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Willa hate you."

"Every teenage girl hates me, that's not the point. Willa's taking a shower she'll be out in a minute." Nikki said.

 _Hopefully she'll have enough time to wash off the blood and regret._ Nikki thought.

Nikki noticed that he had some flowers behind his back.

"Are those sunflowers? Honey if you won't any action you better get roses and chocolate." Nikki said.

Aiden smirked. "And if you knew Willa you would know that she thinks roses are cliché and that sunflowers are prettier."

"You remembered?" Willa said.

Aiden smiled and looked at Willa standing by the stairs. She wore light blue pajamas and her curly hair was dripping wet.

"Willa I'm sorry for yesterday, and for everything I've done. I'm stupid for not treating you like the beautiful queen you are. I…I love you. Please forgive me." Aiden said.

"Shit." Nikki muttered.

She turned to look at Willa. She was still trying to process Aiden saying the L word to her. She had to tell him. But he would hate her if she told him. And he'd probably try and kill Ethan. This was all her fault, she just had to figure out a way to make this right.

"I love you too." Willa said.

Aiden smiled while Nikki sighed. "So tonight this ranger from New China is throwing a party. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date." He smiled.

Willa nodded awkwardly. Ethan would probably be there too. She was screwed.

"Well since I don't have any arm candy, I'll just third wheel you two." Nikki said.

"I got a good feeling about tonight." Aiden smiled.

"Yep, I'm sure you Aiden." Nikki sighed.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk." Owen said awkwardly.

They didn't have sex so she wasn't pregnant, that also meant she didn't get an STD. Technically they weren't together so she couldn't break up with him.

"Owen…I don't know if I want a relationship. It's not you, well it kind of is actually. You were dead. And I mourned you, and now you're alive. And I have so much stuff going on in my life right now, I don't think I can handle a relationship." Josie sighed.

Owen frowned. "I understand." He said bitterly.

"No you don't." Josie said.

"What are you reading my aura?" He demanded.

"No, Owen I just know you." She said.

"And I know you Josephine. I know who you really are. If you don't want to be in a relationship fine. Just don't expect me to be waiting around for you." Owen said as he stormed off.

Josie sighed and sat down. "Boys are so dramatic."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to my party!" Katie cheered.

The first people to arrive were Sasha, Nina, Horatio, and Victor. They looked at Katie awkwardly. The wallflowers weren't used to her flamboyant nature.

"My name's Sasha, I'm the silver ranger on the Greek Heroes Team." Sasha said.

Katie smiled. "I like you name, nice to meet you."

Nina stepped forward next. "I'm Nina, I'm the crimson ranger."

"I'm Victor and I'm the brown ranger." Victor smiled.

Katie couldn't help but snort. "There's a brown power ranger?" She burst out into laughter causing Victor to frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just never in my life have I heard of something like that. I guess since you come from a team of like fourteen or something, I can let that slide." Katie said.

Horatio shook her hand. "Horatio, not a ranger, just an ally to the team."

"A cute ally at that." Katie smirked.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Alcoholic beverages are in the cooler, non-alcoholic beverages are in the fridge. Snacks are in the kitchen, so enjoy."

The next people to arrive were Zach, Austin, Kari, Willa, Aiden, and Nikki.

She smirked when she saw Austin.

"Why did no one tell me your yellow ranger was hot? We have something in common!" Katie cheered.

She shook his hand. "What's you name cutie?"

He blushed. "Austin, I actually have a girlfriend."

Katie laughed. "You can stop blushing, I'm just playing around with you. You're not my type anyway."

She turned to Nikki. "It's been forever since I've seen you. New China high hasn't been the same without you starting senseless drama."

"I know I made that boring town interesting. I didn't see you at cheer camp this year." Nikki said.

"Yeah the cheerleaders at my school are sort of, pardon my French, bitches." Katie said.

She turned to Zach. "I see you're the leader, the one that cheated on his girlfriend and caused a school wide fight." She said.

He groaned. "I guess I have reputation."

"Well your sex tape is kind of everywhere." Katie chuckled.

She turned to Willa and Aiden. "You two make a cute couple." She smiled.

"We do, don't we." Willa said quietly.

Katie noticed this and frowned. She looked like someone kicked her puppy. Then ran over it. Then sat it on fire.

She moved on to Kari. "Hey there, I'm Katie nice to meet you."

Kari smiled. "Yeah…um your home is really nice."

The door opened and Owen showed up.

"Hey Owen, these are some of the Greek Heroes." Katie smiled.

Owen didn't give them a second look and marched over to Katie.

"Where's the beer?" Owen said.

"In the cooler, the limit is two bottles, I don't need anyone getting blackout drunk tonight." Katie said.

Owen leaned close to her and started to say something in Spanish in her ear. Katie groaned and pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katie said.

"I was just seeing if you wanted to have our own party." Owen flirted.

"Nice try, you're cue, but I don't need any more drama in my love life." Katie said.

Owen groaned. "Fine." He stormed into the kitchen.

"First Josie, now Katie, am I losing my touch. By now girls would be pushing each other out of line to speak to me." Owen said.

"Maybe the problem is you talk to yourself." Nikki observed.

Owen looked up at Nikki. "Who are you?"

"The name's Nikki, let me guess you're Owen right. Weren't you dead?" Nikki said.

"Weren't you on a sex tape?" Owen smirked.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? Surely people have better things to be talking about." Nikki said.

"Well it's proably because you're so pretty." Owen smiled.

Nikki smirked. "This is true, you're not so bad yourself Mr. Perez."

* * *

After an hour everyone arrived. Tiana and Z were currently dancing while Alex watched them from the couch. Willa and Aiden were playing beer pong against Aqua and Calev. Meanwhile Madison was talking about fashion with Katie and Anna. A couple feet over Sasha, Kari, Austin, and Victor were eating some pretzels. Zach was currently talking to Caden about the football team, while Ashtin looked on, bored.

Lucy and Michelle sat at the table with Andy and Aang.

"This isn't so bad, my first high school party and it's turning out pretty good." Aang smiled.

"What did you expect you happen?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, fighting, dramatic reveals of secrets. That's what happens in all the movies I watch." Aang said.

"So last month was your first time going to school? You're lucky." Lucy smiled.

"Speaking of lucky, Michelle there are some dudes checking you out." Andy smirked.

Michelle looked and saw Zach and Cyrus checking her out.

"Jesus, I already talked to Cyrus, I don't know who that other guy is." Michelle said.

Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous. They've been at a party for ten minutes and guys were already noticing Michelle. It's always been like this, even though Michelle was quiet and antisocial, boys still tried to go out of their way to talk to her. Meanwhile Lucy searched for ways for boys to notice her and Michelle just got them without even trying.

Cyrus made his way over and smirked. "Ladies." He turned to Aang. "Hey Aang."

He looked at Michelle. "Want to dance?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

Lucy decided to take this opportunity. "If you want I'll dance with you."

Cyrus shrugged. "Sure." He took Lucy's hand and they made your way to the dance floor.

"Are you okay with that?" Aang asked.

Michelle nodded, feeling slightly defeated. "I don't like him."

Andy looked over and saw George and Dani talking. She growled. "I can't believe he brought her as a date."

"He said they were just friends." Michelle reasoned.

"You believe that shit? If a guy and a girl show up at a party together it means something." Andy said.

"I don't think it does. I really think they're just friends. Maybe you should try talking to him." Michelle said.

"Are you crazy? You never give a guy the satisfaction of knowing you are thinking about him." Andy said.

"Isn't that the whole point of relationships?" Aang asked.

"Aang you have so much to learn." Andy said.

Andy then paused. Maybe trying their talking strategy might work. Her parents always said communication saved their marriage. Maybe communication can help her get the guy she liked.

She got up and walked over to him. "George can I talk to you in private?"

He nodded and followed her. "What's the matter?"

"So are you and Dani dating?" Andy demanded.

George laughed. Andy was always very straight forward. "No, we're just friends."

"I see. So you guys are just platonically spending time together." Andy interrogated.

"Yeah, isn't that what just friends means?" George asked.

"And how long do you think that will last? A guy and girl can only be just friends for so long before one of you catches feelings." Andy said.

"Believe me, it's fine." George laughed.

"Okay, then have fun with the new white ranger then." Andy said.

She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm. "That's it?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Andy asked.

George smirked. "You're jealous. You're totally jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous of." Andy said.

"And if there were?" George asked.

Andy paused and then rolled her eyes. "Bye George."

* * *

"Look's like Nikki is getting real close with that Mexican guy." Anna observed.

Katie looked up. "That's Owen."

Madison frowned. Owen and Niki were grinding against each other. "Is he out of his mind? Josie will have both of their heads on a stake."

"Who's Josie again?" Anna asked.

"Our green ranger, she will not be happy that Owen is talking to another girl." She sighed.

"I thought they weren't together." Katie said.

"Believe me, even when they're not together their together." Madison said.

"That makes no sense, whatsoever." Anna said.

* * *

 _"You're being a hypocrite." Owen yelled as he rolled out of the way of a knife being thrown at him._

 _The rangers were currently fighting a humanoid monster with a plethora of weapons._

 _"A hypocrite!" Josie yelled as she hurled her dagger at a demon._

 _She then picked it up and slammed it against the wall. As more demons chased after her she turned to Owen._

 _"Can you do something about them?" She asked._

 _Owen held out his palm and unleashed a blast of angel light. The demons screamed as they turned to dust._

 _Josie then did a flip in the air and landed behind Owen. She then punched a demon that was behind him._

 _"If I got mad at you for talking to another guy you would tell me we aren't in a relationship and to stop controlling you." Owen said._

 _He swung his axe at a demon and quickly decapitated him. Josie frowned._

 _"I would not." Josie said._

 _Out of nowhere all of their monsters were thrown into the air by a gust of wind. Alex groaned._

 _"Can we talk about this later?" He said._

* * *

"Nice story, but it still doesn't shed any light on how exactly they work." Anna said.

"Speaking of that I need to figure out my love life." Katie sighed.

The girls thought about it then Anna perked up. "We can make a list of their good qualities."

"That sounds like an awful idea, but what the hell." Katie smirked.

"Who's cuter?" Madison asked.

Katie frowned. "I feel bad for saying."

"She thinks it's Caden." Anna said.

Katie glared. "I forgot you were a mind reader."

"Which one did you meet first?" Anna asked.

"Well we all met at the same time, but I guess technically Caden." Katie said.

Madison thought of another question. "Which one makes you laugh the most?"

Katie chuckled. "That would be Ashtin. Caden's goofy, but Ashtin's sarcasm always brightens my day."

"Which one do you feel the most comfortable talking to?" Anna asked.

Katie shrugged. "Ashtin, I guess."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You feel comfortable talking to him? He seems insensitive."

Katie shook her head. "He's not. At least not with me. He just acts that way because he's afraid no one will like him or that they'll end up betraying him."

"Which one do you talk to the most?" Madison asked.

Katie paused. "Ashtin."

"Which one buys you the nicest stuff?" Madison asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound shallow at all."

"Hey that's an important question." Madison defended.

"That would be Caden." Katie said.

"Which one would you be most comfortable with your parents meeting?" Anna asked.

"Caden." Katie said. "I have a feeling Ashtin and my mom won't get along."

After a dozen questions laughter the girls were exhausted.

"God damn Katie, my head is starting to hurt. Just pick one and get it over with." Madison groaned.

Anna smiled. "She just did."

"Stop reading my mind." Katie barked.

Madison perked up and smiled. "Who did you pick?"

Katie was about to answer, but frowned when she noticed something. Owen and Nikki were living the living room and heading upstairs. That could only mean one thing.

"I think Nikki and Owen are about to have sex." Katie gulped.

* * *

Willa was getting some food from the kitchen when she bumped into Ethan. Willa looked at him and jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I got invited to the party, so I came." Ethan said.

"We can't be seen together." Willa said.

Ethan shrugged. "I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. It'll be our secret."

"Yes because everyone on our team is just so good at keeping secrets." Willa said.

"Well we're the only two people that know." Ethan said.

Willa paused. Ethan frowned. "Who did you tell?"

"I told Nikki, but she saw me bleeding, and-"

"You were bleeding?" Ethan frowned.

"That's the not the point of the story!" Willa yelled.

Ethan frowned. "I was just worried about you."

"Don't say that jackass. You can't say stuff like that after we slept together, especially in public." Willa said.

"So because of one night, we can't be friends anymore?" Ethan frowned.

He sort of had a shortage of friends, he couldn't really afford to lose any.

"I don't know! Everything is happening so fast, and I'm just trying to process this. I need to tell Aiden." Willa said.

Ethan frowned. "Great another reason for him to hate me. I don't see what the big deal is. It was just one night, and it's not like it meant anything."

Willa paused. It meant nothing…right?

"Did it mean something to you?" Ethan asked quietly.

Before she could answer a scream was heard.

* * *

Josie went upstairs to use the bathroom when she heard a moan. She frowned, was someone actually having sex at this party? They were in Katie's room, but Katie was downstairs, so she probably didn't know. Soon the door opened and Nikki stepped out. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing Owen's jacket. She smiled.

"Hey I'm Nikki, which ranger are you?" Nikki smiled.

Owen stepped out from behind her and gulped. "Josie."

Nikki was still oblivious on what was going on. "Oh you're on Owen's team, I don't know how you stand being around a guy like this all the time. He's amazing."

"Did you guys just have sex?" Josie demanded.

Nikki frowned. "That's not really your business."

Owen tried to separate them. "Maybe we should just go."

Josie stopped him. "Did you or did you not have sex with Owen?"

"I did, what's the big deal?" Nikki asked.

"He's my….Owen. He's my Owen." Josie snapped.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "So not your boyfriend. Look you can sort this out with him, it's not my fault he can't keep it in his pants."

Josie growled. "And I'm sure you didn't tempt him at all."

"What do you want me to say? Sorry? I don't even know who you are!" Nikki yelled.

Josie growled and pushed Nikki against the wall. Nikki screamed in pain as her shoulder slammed into the wall. Willa and Ethan came running up the stairs to see them.

"Nikki are you okay?" Willa asked.

Josie sighed and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I just lost control of my temper."

" _Punch yourself in the face."_ Nikki said.

Willa gasped as Josie punched herself in the face. The green ranger screamed in pain and fell back. She growled.

"Don't make me hurt you." Josie said.

She used her powers to access Nikki's emotions. Nikki began to cry. She felt a level of sadness she didn't even know existed. Her body actually hurt from the sorrow she was experiencing. Willa noticed this and growled.

"Leave her alone." She said as she picked Josie up her throat and threw her into the wall.

Josie growled and summoned a dagger. "You want a piece of me?"

"I don't think you know who you're messing with." Willa threated.

Owen and Ethan stepped in between the girls.

"I love a catfight as much as the next guy, but I think we should just go our separate ways and act like nothing ever happened." Owen said.

Josie frowned. "I can't forget this Owen. I just can't." Josie sighed.

She walked downstairs leaving the four other rangers sitting there in awkward silence and sadness.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**


	43. Fiesta Part 3

"So which of us wants to kill the monster?" Alex asked.

The rangers were sitting around and watching TV, when they saw a monster attacking the city.

"I'll go, I need a break from you losers." Nikki said.

She was still pissed after the ordeal with Josie.

"Aww, that's too bad, I'm sure you'll be missed." Anna said sarcastically.

"I have no problem going." Tiana spoke up.

Alex nodded. "I'll go to. We only probably need like three more people."

"I would go boy scout, but I lost my powers." Ashtin said.

"I'll go." Willa said.

"Well if you go, I'll go." Aiden said.

Willa nodded awkwardly. She felt guilty even being in the same room as Aiden.

"What the hell, I can afford to miss some party time." Jaxon said as he stood up.

Sean pouted. "You can't leave me alone."

Jaxon planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"You two are too cute, seriously stop it's making the rest of us sick." Nikki said.

Jaxon rolled his eyes. "Now I see why Josie tried to fight you."

Nikki was about to use her power on Jaxon, when Willa grabbed her arm. "Please no more drama."

Nikki sighed. "Let's just fight this monster, and get this night over with."

The six ran off leaving the rest of them there. "I'm sure nothing else could happen tonight." Kari said.

Josie glared at her. "You definitely jinxed us."

The doorbell ringed and Katie got up to answer it.

* * *

"Okay, so I guess this is like the first official ranger gathering, so since we're the newest team let's try and be on our best behavior. Especially you Star." Zack glared.

Star frowned. "When I'm not on my best behavior?"

"That time you stole my sisters room." Chase said.

"That time you punched Becky." Nadia said.

"That time you threw your mashed potatoes at the lunch lady." Hermione chimed in.

"And don't forget that time-"

"Alright I get it, why is hate on Star day? Why am I here anyway, I'm not even a Power Ranger." Star said.

Nadia smirked. "You think I'm going to meet a room of super powered strangers by myself? As if."

Chase smiled. "This is going to fun."

"Whenever you say something is going to be fun, it always turns out lame." Star complained.

Zack ignored them and rang the doorbell. Seconds later Katie opened it. She smiled. "Hi there nice to meet you guys."

Star pushed past Katie and went straight for the kitchen. Katie frowned. "Is she normally like that."

"Would you believe us if we said no?" Leo asked.

Katie chuckled and let them in.

* * *

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Horatio asked.

Nina bit her lip and held her head down. "It's complicated."

Horatio nodded. "I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me anything, but I want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

Nina nodded. "Thank you."

A couple feet away from them Josie was walking until she bumped into Ethan.

"Watch were your going lady." He mumbled.

Josie gave him in the middle finger.

"Wait a minute you're that crazy girl that was fighting Nikki." Ethan said.

Josie rolled her eyes. She was still upset that Owen had sex with someone else. Especially with….a cheerleader.

"And you're the one that was with that chick that thought she could fight me." Josie snapped.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You don't know much about Willa do you? You wouldn't stand a chance."

Josie scoffed. "I'll let you believe that ridiculous lie."

Josie frowned when she accidently saw his aura. It was bright pink yet gave glimpses of cyan, orange, and green light.

"You're in love." Josie realized.

Ethan jumped back in surprise. "No I'm not."

Josie nodded. "Your aura is burning with confusion, but mostly love. You have love for three girls. One is a girl from your past, one is the girl in the present, and one is the girl you want to be your future."

Ethan gulped. It bothered him how she saw it his soul. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Josie smirked. It was obvious that he knew she was telling the truth. The girls were provably Anna, Willa, and Kari. That made the most sense since they were on his team and they followed the color scheme.

"Have fun with that." Josie smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Michelle watched from the distance as Cyrus and Lucy were dancing and laughing.

"Maybe if you stare a little harder they'll stop having fun." Katie laughed.

Michelle blushed. "They look happy, don't they."

"I guess, but you turned him down like twice right." Katie said.

Michelle nodded. Now she was starting to wonder if maybe she made the wrong choice. It bothered her to see him dancing with someone else. Michelle shook her head.

"I've known him for like a day." Michelle said.

Katie smirked. "It only takes a second to make a connection."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "And what greeting card did you get that off of?"

"Lucy's your best friend, she'll probably stop if you tell her you might have feelings." Katie said.

Michelle nodded. Maybe she could talk to Lucy. Michelle walked over to Lucy and tapped her shoulder. The girl didn't seem happy to seem happy to see her.

"What's up Michelle?" Lucy asked.

Michelle blushed. "This is going to sound super weird, but do you mind just leaving Cyrus alone? I think I might like him."

Lucy laughed. "Okay I see what's going on."

Michelle frowned. She wasn't sure what else could be going on right now.

"You're jealous that a guy is finally paying attention to me, instead of you. You're upset that your cow of a best friend can finally land a date." Lucy snapped.

"That's not true at all, why would you think that?" Michelle asked.

"You've always had such an easy life, I bet you only keep me around out of pity." Lucy growled.

Michelle pushed her away. "Easy life? My parents were shooting at me yesterday. Tell me Lucy how exactly is my life easy."

"At least you're not bullied every day, because of your weight." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry that's happening to you, but that's not my fault. Stop putting the blame on me just because you're insecure." Michelle said.

Cyrus noticed what was happening and stepped in between them.

"Is everything alright?" Cyrus asked.

Lucy ignored him and used her super strength to push Michelle back. Michelle yelped as she was thrown backwards. Cyrus saw this and used his powers catch her. Katie and Andy ran in between the girls.

"You two need to head your separate ways and cool down." Andy instructed.

Lucy groaned and stormed off.

"What is going on with everyone tonight?" Katie asked.

* * *

"Die rangers!" The monster hissed.

A large knight like monster glared at the six rangers, demons swarmed its side. Aiden pulled out his spear and charged. The monster grinned and blocked it with it's sword.

"You cannot defeat Sir Ramon!" The monster hissed.

"Don't you love it when the villans talk about themselves in third person." Jaxon smirked

He pulled out his scythe and began to slash through the demons. One swung its blade however Jaxon quickly threw up his fore field. Nikki looked on impressed.

"Nice power." Nikki said.

She turned to the monsters. " _Instead of fighting us, you guys should fight each other. **"**_ Nikki said.

The monsters turned to each and began to brutally kill each other.

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed or terrified." Alex smiled.

He hurled a fireball at Sir Ramon, who blocked it with his shield. "Pathetic."

Alex growled an threw an icicle at Sir Ramon. The monster rolled out of the way and kicked Alex in the stomach.

"Anyone else want to try?" Sir Ramon asked.

He began to laugh but was cut off by an arrow slamming into his shoulder. He screamed and stumbled backwards. Everyone turned to see Willa holding a bow and arrow. She grinned.

"It's been awhile since I used that technique." She said.

Alex grinned. "I have an idea."

He grabbed an arrow and it burst into flames. Willa grinned. "A flaming arrow, I like."

Willa unleashed the arrow and it hit Sir Ramon right in the chest. He screamed and glared at them.

He snapped the arrow and charged. Willa quickly rolled out of the way and flipped him, causing the monster to roughly land on his back. Sir Ramon growled and grabbed her leg and flung her backwards. She screamed as sailed into a car.

Alex got up an summoned a blast of air to push Sir Ramon back, however he used his shield to keep him grounded.

"You won't be able to defeat me rangers." He hissed.

"We know we can't, that's why we brought her." Aiden smirked.

Soon several cars were thrown at Sir Ramon. The monster screamed as the vehicles crushed him.

Tiana floated down towards the rest of them and took a deep breath. "That was actually pretty exhausting."

* * *

Josie was walking into the kitchen when Sasha grabbed her arm. "Josie is it true you can read auras?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah it's a pretty neat trick."

Sasha looked to see if anyone was watching. The only people with the powers to hear them would be Anna, Ashtin, and Willla. Ashtin lost his powers, Willa was gone, and Anna's telepathy probably wasn't this longed ranged.

Sasha sighed. "Someone on my team is a traitor. I don't know why, and I don't know who. All I know is it's not me and it's not Willa."

Josie gasped. "Someone on your team? Granted Nikki is a bitch, like a huge bitch, like I would enjoy beating her senseless, but she doesn't seem like the type to betray anyone. Correction the type to betray anyone over life and death circumstances."

"It could literally be anyone." Sasha sighed.

"So you want me to use my powers to do some digging around. On it." Josie smiled.

She turned to look at everyone in the party. Anna's aura was bright orange, nothing strange about that. Ethan's aura was the same as before. Kari was bright green, however Josie could sense she was nervous. She also saw specks of blue in her aura. Josie turned to Victor, he felt out of place. Josie's eyes went to Horatio and Nina. Nina was scared out of her mind, she saw something that terrified her. Horatio had a pink aura, with specks of crimson. Josie smirked when she realized he liked her.

"Are you seeing anything yet?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Nothing so far."

As Nikki, Willa, and Aiden walked in Josie looked at their auras. Willa's aura was filled with regret. However Sasha said she wasn't the traitor, this puzzles Josie. Her eyes went to Aiden. He was happy, seemed like he didn't have any worries. Her eyes went to Nikki, she was surprised by what she saw.

Although it was pink her aura also had a shade of purple. She was lonely. It was obvious she was miserable. Perhaps that mean girl façade was to hide how lonely she felt. Josie tried to wrap her mind around how the most popular girl at her school could feel lonely.

She finally looked at Zach. She gasped at what she saw.

"What's wrong what do you see?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Oh my god, this bad. Zach's aura is pitch black."

"Does that mean he's the traitor?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Black means death. Zach's destined for death. I can't feel anyone betraying anyone, however I can feel that Zach is going to be die soon. Maybe the traitor has a part to play in this."

* * *

Nikki walked over to the punch bowl at the same time Anna was. Both girls seemed very unhappy to see each other.

"Hello Anna." Nikki said coolly.

"Hello you backstabbing slut. I notice you're over here by yourself." Anna said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Everyone at this party is lame."

Anna smirked. "Or perhaps everyone's tired of you and no one wants to deal with you. Face it Nikki all you do is cause problems. That's why no one will ever want you around." Anna snapped.

Nikki paused. She was hurt by what Anna said. The worst part was that she believed her. Nikki didn't have any real friends. Everyone on her team only tolerated her because they were rangers. She growled.

" _Everyone come to the living room, we're going to play a game of truth or dare."_ Nikki commanded.

* * *

Aqua wasn't sure why, but she suddenly had the very strong urge to play truth or dare. She didn't notice everyone following her to the living room, where Nikki stood confidently.

"Gather around children, no party is complete with a little game. So it's time for truth or dare."

"I, usually hate this game but for some reason I really want to play." Alex frowned.

Nikki smiled and sat down. She felt guilty using her power against all of them, but another part of her didn't care.

" _And no matter what happens you must complete every dare and always tell the truth._ " Nikki said.

She picked everyone out of the bunch, and decided to start things out slow. Aqua seemed pretty tame.

"Aqua why don't you go first, and then we'll go counter clockwise." Nikki smiled.

Aqua blushed and looked at Ashtin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, it can't possibly be that bad." Ashtin said.

Nikki grinned. "Baby blue, I think he's doubting you. How do you feel about that?" Nikki asked.

Aqua frowned. "Okay then, Ashtin chug five bottles of beer."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. She was worried for her cousin. "Isn't that a little excessive."

Nikki smirked. "He doesn't have to do it, if he doesn't want to."

Nikki knew he would have to do it regardless. Simply because she told him to. She told them all to, and right now they were all under her control.

Ashtin picked up a beer and began chugging. It wasn't till his third one did he start to cough and choke. By his fourth Ashtin had to run to the garbage can to throw up. Everyone gagged as they heard him puking his guts out.

"Poor guy." Logan said.

Katie shook her head. "He's going to be fine right?"

Nikki nodded. "Sure he will, _everyone continue with the game."_

Tyler was up next and he turned to Alex. "Truth or dare."

"A tame boy like Alex will definitely pick truth. _Alex don't you want to live on the edge a little?"_ Nikki smiled.

Alex seemed to had fallen for her mind trick and nodded. "I'll pick dare."

Tyler smirked. "I dare you to put ice in your underwear."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Tiana felt bad and held her boyfriend's hand.

"I'm so sorry." She blushed.

Alex seemed determined. Nikki wasn't sure if it was her power, or sticking it to Tyler, but Alex definitely wanted to do this. Alex held up his hand and several ice cubes on his palm. Alex gulped and dropped the ice cubes in his underwear. He yelped in surprise and glared at Tyler.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Alex asked through gritted teeth.

Tyler smirked. "Until they melt."

"Tyler, please." Tiana reasoned.

Tyler's face softened and he sighed. "Okay, just for two minutes."

Nikki noticed how quickly Tyler changed his judgement based on Tiana. Maybe that's why Alex didn't like him, it was obvious he had feelings for Tiana. And Nikki had feeling that behind her whole wholesome act, she probably felt something for Tyler to.

Nikki turned to Tiana. "It's you turn now."

Tian nodded and turned to Aiden. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm a real man, I have no problem excepting a dare." Aiden smirked.

Tiana was a sweet girl, she probably wouldn't give him anything crazy.

"I dare you to put on one of Katie's dresses and put on some make up to go with it." Tiana said.

Everyone burst out into laughter except for Aiden and Willa. Aiden's face dropped. "I hate this game."

Katie quickly hopped up and ran over to Aiden. "You have to let me pick out the dress and let me do the makeup." Katie begged.

Aiden sighed. "This is so stupid."

Willa kissed his cheek. "Relax baby, you'll make a very cute cross dresser."

Katie took Aiden's hand and dragged him upstairs. After twenty minutes of waiting the pair came back and everyone laughed so hard their sides hurt. Aiden wore a yellow dress so short, it could be called a shirt. Along to match were golden high heels, bright red lipstick, and blue eyeshadow. Zach and Willa began to catcall, as Madison made sure to get as many pictures as possible. Aiden gave them all the middle finger.

"You all suck." He snapped.

Josie smirked. "This has been fun, but it's my turn now. Zach, truth or dare?"

"The previous entries made me decide that truth is the safest option." Zach chuckled.

Josie looked from Nikki to Anna and smiled. "Between Anna and Nikki, who's the better kisser?"

Nikki froze. What kind of question was that? Zach seemed like he was trying to fight answering. He was trying to resist Nikki's power. Nikki had to say something, before he answered.

" _Zach you don-"_

"It's Anna. Nikki uses way too much tongue." Zach said.

Some seemed to feel bad for Nikki and tossed her pitiful looks, however others began to chuckle. Nikki turned to Willa and noticed that she was among the ones that laughed. How could she do that her? After Nikki had kept her secret. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to be in charge. She was supposed to be making them feel bad.

"Willa, truth or dare?" Madison asked.

"Truth." Willa laughed.

" _Tell everyone who you lost your virginity to."_ Nikki demanded.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. For those of you who don't like Nikki, this probably only made you hate her more. Do you think the rangers will find out that she mind controlled them? Also what do you predict will happen next?**


	44. Fiesta Part 4

Willa tried to keep it in. She didn't want to say. However it was like her body was fighting against her.

"Last night I had sex with Ethan." She blurted out.

Some people's jaws dropped, however some people didn't seem as surprised.

"Honestly we all thought you guys already had sex." Anna said.

"Yeah I'm just surprised it happened yesterday, and not months ago." Austin said.

Aiden growled and leaped out of his chair. He tackled Ethan and started to rapidly punch him. Given the fact Aiden had super strength this probably felt worse than getting decked by a metal baseball bat. Zach and Owen ran over to pull him off.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Aiden snarled.

Willa was crying and watching the whole ordeal, as Anna tried to comfort her. Nikki felt guilty, she even felt guiltier when she felt a small amount of satisfaction. Ethan got up and glared at Aiden.

"Touch me again and I'll drown you." Ethan threated.

"You don't get to be mad, you slept with my girlfriend!" Aiden yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know you guys were dating, although I mean look at me then look at you can you blame her for wanting to?" Ethan taunted.

Aiden tried to lunge, but Owen and Zach had a firm grip. Willa tried to go over to Aiden. "Baby, let me explain-"

"Don't Willa, just don't'. I'm leaving." Aiden said.

Willa tried to follow him, but Zach stopped her. "He just needs some time."

Ethan got up and began to leave to. Kari watched him sadly, and Austin noticed this.

"You can go ahead and go." Austin said.

Kari frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Kari, I am not be the sharpest tool in the box, but I can tell you like Ethan. If you're worried about hurting me, I'm fine. Go ahead." Austin said.

Kari blushed and hugged him. "You're an amazing guy."

"I know I am." Austin smirked.

Kari got up and chased after Ethan. "Ethan wait up!"

"What do you want Kari? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your boyfriend?" Ethan asked.

Kari shook her head. "We broke up. He realized something that I just realized now."

"And what is that Kari?" Ethan asked.

Kari took a deep breath. "Ethan…whenever I'm around you I feel the happiest I've ever felt in my life. I feel safe and I feel comfortable. After what happened to me it's hard for to feel comfortable or safe with anyone."

"You can do better Kari, you saw what happened in there. I'm fucked up, and I fuck up everything I touch." Ethan sighed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in that house is a little fucked up." Kari blushed.

"Did you just curse?" Ethan said surprised.

Kari blushed. "Well tonight has shown a different side of everyone."

"And now everyone knows just how awful I am." Ethan said.

"Doing one bad thing, doesn't make you an awful person." Kari said.

"You hardly know me, I hurt people all the time. I sent a sex tape to the whole school, does that sound like a good person to you?" Ethan asked.

Kari sighed. "That sounds like someone that was hurt. Ethan I like you, I'm telling you now and putting all my cards on the table. I just need to know…are you in?"

Ethan sighed. "The truth is Kari…"

Kari's face fell in disappointment. Here comes the rejection. "I'd be a fool not to go out with a girl as beautiful and kind as you are."

Kari pulled him in for a kiss which surprised both of them. Kari was relived she didn't break down. She comfortable in her body. And more importantly she felt comfortable with Ethan.

* * *

" _Kiddies, come sit down, we aren't finished with this game."_ Nikki said.

"This game is starting to get intense. You guys have more drama than a show on the CW." Nadia said.

Nikki smiled. "You're the new pink ranger right, why don't you go ahead and ask someone truth or dare."

Nadia turned to Tiana. "Okay Tiana, truth or dare?"

Tiana smiled. She could live on the edge a little. She always played things safe. Besides what's the worst that could happen?

"I chose dare." Tiana smiled.

"I dare you to sing a song that relates to what you're going through right now." Nadia dared.

"Are there for songs for being an insecure wallflower with a loser boyfriend?" Star asked.

"Hey." Alex said.

Chase shook his head. "Ignore her, or she'll say worse."

"What ranger is she again?" Alex asked.

"She's not a ranger, she's sort of just a rude sidekick." Chase said.

"Did you just call me a sidekick?" Star hissed.

Chase gulped. "I mean she's a lovely addition to our team."

Tiana frowned. "I have no idea what song I could sing."

Nikki smiled wickedly. " _What if you sing a song about how you feel about Tyler."_

Tiana's face dropped, while Tyler raised an eyebrow, and Alex frowned.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Tiana slowly got up and looked hesitant. It was obvious she didn't want to do this.

 **Tiana:** Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Whoa, oh.  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah hesitant

"Unfaithful by Rihanna, how classy." Nikki said.

"Why would you sing that song?" Alex demanded.

Everyone noticed that the room grew cold and the flowers in the vase began to wilt. Tears streamed down Tiana's face.

"Maybe your girlfriend is a cheating whore, that's just a hypothesis." Nikki said.

Andy glared at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

" _Shut the hell up Andy."_ Nikki said.

Andy instantly closed her mouth. No one seemed to notice yet that Nikki was controlling all of them.

"Tyler kissed me twice. I kissed him back, and I don't know what I want anymore." Tiana revealed.

Everyone gasped except for Madison and Josie. Owen turned to Josie. "You knew?"

"Don't speak to me Perez." Josie snapped.

Calev turned to Madison. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have avoided Alex getting embarrassed like this."

"I can't betray my friend's trust to make your friend happy Calev." Madison said.

"Alex is both of our friends!" Calev said.

"Fine, it's' a girl thing. If you want someone to feed you all the gossip go to Aqua, you seem to be talking to her a lot anyway." Madison barked.

Alex turned to Tiana. He was heartbroken. The girl he loved kissed someone else. It's always been him and Tiana. Even when there was Carrie, even when there was Trevor, it was always him and Tiana. Since the very beginning. His stomach hurt and his mouth tasted like bile.

"You told me you loved me." Alex said quietly.

Nadia turned to Star. "Isn't this sort of a private moment, shouldn't we leave."

"Are you kidding me, I haven't seen this much drama since the Real Housewives." Star smirked.

"I meant it when I said it." Tiana said.

"And now? What do you love Tyler now? Is that it are you two going to run off and live happily fucking ever after!" Alex yelled.

The ground shook roughly catching everyone off guard. "Alex calm down." Owen said.

Alex ignored him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of loosing you! I was afraid you'd hate me." Tiana yelled.

"And now? How do you think I feel now Tiana?" Alex asked.

"Hey dude don't yell at her." Tyler said.

Everyone face palmed. "Why would this idiot say something, now of all times. Does he not know Alex has control over ALL of the elements?" Josie sighed.

"The hot ones are always the stupidest." Madison said.

"Tyler you need to back up." Alex growled.

Tyler pushed him. "Or what? What are you going to-"

He was cut off by Alex throwing a fireball at him. Tyler grunted as the explosion threw him back. Everyone gasped in shock and watched the two. Tyler growled and fired a blast of electricity at Alex. Alex deflected with a flick of his wrist and punched him in the face. Tyler growled and grabbed Alex's leg. Alex screamed in pain as his body was flooded with electricity. He kicked Tyler in the face and pushed him off.

Ashtin stepped in between the two. "Alex don't waste any punches on this guy….let me."

Ashtin punched Tyler in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "You tried to get into my baby cousin's pants jackass! What part of Tiana is off limits did your Drake Wanabee Redneck ass not understand?" Ashtin yelled.

Aang jumped in between them and summoned his dragon aura. "Stop this fighting. Alex, Tyler I think you two should head home to prevent any more fighting."

"Whatever." Alex said as he walked off.

He turned and looked back at Tiana. She looked down at her feet. Nikki sat back and watched all of this. She was surprised that kids as innocent as Alex and Tiana had skeletons in their closet. The game would be over soon, but there will still some rangers that needed to be played with. Nothing interesting has popped up with the Zodiac Rangers.

Nikki turned to George. " _George truth or dare?"_ She asked.

George smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Nikki smirked.

George gulped. Everyone's eyes went from Dani to Andy.

"Shit just hit the fan." Katie mumbled.

George sighed and kissed Dani. Andy's face dropped.

"I need to use the bathroom." Andy stormed out of the room.

George tried to get up to follow her but George stopped her. " _Leave the girl alone, she's probably heartbroken."_ Nikki said.

George frowned. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"I'm sure you didn't." Nikki said.

Nikki turned to Madison. " _Madison why don't you let me handle this one okay."_ Nikki smiled.

Nikki turned to Katie. "Truth or dare, lovely?"

"Dare, I never turn down a challenge." Katie smirked.

"I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with the boy of your choosing." Nikki smirked.

Both Ashtin and Caden perked up. The two boys looked at Katie, who looked nervous. She gulped before grabbing Caden's hand and pulling him into the closet. Ashtin frowned. "I'm going to the kitchen."

When he walked in he saw Andy was crying. "Why in the world are you crying?"

"Why do you think jackass?" Andy asked.

Ashtin sighed and stood next to her. "I'm the same boat, Katie is probably shoving her tongue down your brother's throat."

"I'm sorry, I can tell you really liked her." Andy said.

"I don't really like anyone. Not even myself." Ashtin smirked.

"Okay Mr. Tough Guy. You know I never thanked you for saving my life. You traded in your powers so I can live." Andy said.

Ashtin blushed. "It's no big deal, I may hate you, but I don't want you dead…yet."

"It is a big deal." Andy smiled.

"You know George is pretty dumb. And I'm not just saying that because his IQ is lower than a raisin, he's stupid to think you weren't prettier than Dani." Ashtin said.

"Was that a compliment? I didn't know you were physically capable of giving those." Andy said.

"I have my moments." Ashtin said.

"Thank you. And if makes you feel any better, if I were Katie I would've picked you. Granted that's because the other option is my brother, but you know what I mean." Andy said.

"I think I do, you'd settle for me because you don't want to commit incest." Ashtin smirked.

"No jackass, I was trying to say-"

Ashtin kissed her which caught her off guard. She pushed him away and gasped. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know? It's just I was upset, and you were there. And suddenly my lips are on your lip-"

He was interrupted by a punch to the face. Andy turned to see the punch came from George.

"What the hell?" Andy yelled.

George frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just I saw you two and I got upset."

"Control your emotions next time!" Andy yelled.

"He's not the only one that's mad." Katie said.

Ashtin turned to see Katie. "You don't get to be mad, you chose Caden." Ashtin said."

"Dumb ass, I took Caden in the closet so I could break it to him gently that I wanted to be with you, but I guess it didn't take long for you to find someone else. One of my best friends too, how classy." Katie said disgusted.

She marched off leaving Ashtin confused and heartbroken. Two emotions he's never felt before in his life.

* * *

Anna sighed as she stared into the mirror. This party was becoming a little to much. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some pills. She popped one. And swallowed it.

"Damn, I can't walk anywhere without seeing some shit going on." Star said as she watched Anna.

Anna turned and gulped. "Can I help you with something?"

"More like can you help yourself, so you're a pill popper, it's always the preppy ones." Star said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Anna snapped.

"Well I saw you taking the pills, and I have a feeling they aren't prescription." Star said.

Anna growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about you hood rat."

Star growled. "What did you just call me?"

* * *

"It's so cool to meet another yellow ranger that's a guy." Austin said to Leo.

Leo nodded. "Yeah I heard there aren't any new guy yellow rangers in our area. I was going to hang out with Tiana and Katie, but they're both crying over their boys."

"God love is fucked up." Zach said.

"Not love sweetie, this is all hormones." Nadia said.

The conversation was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. Everyone turned to see Anna lying in a pile of broken glass. Everyone looked at Star who was cussing her out.

"Call me a hood rat again!" Star snapped.

Willa saw this and ran over. "Get away from her!" Willa reached out to push her, but Nadia stepped in front of her.

"Move Nadia." Willa commanded.

"Look, she's my best friend, and I'm not letting anyone hurt her." Nadia said.

Willa growled. "I said move Nadia."

Nadia's arms turned into lava. "Willa don't make me burn your face off, something tells me Ethan might not want to keep you as a side piece with a melted face."

Willa growled and was about to hit her when she hit by a blast of lighting. Leo stepped between them. "I hate hitting girls, but I think you need to calm down."

Austin and Zach stepped forward. Austin's skin glew with a bright light and Zach's hands sparked with electricity.

Chase and Zack stepped forward. "Stand down Zach." Zack said.

"She hurt Anna." Zach said.

"Where was this compassion when you cheated on her?" Star asked.

Zach growled and threw a punch, however Zack created a shield made out rocks. With his other fist he punched Zach in the face. Chase snapped his fingers and forks were flung at Austin. Austin waved his hands and they melted before the forks hit him.

Before Austin could retaliate, Ethan waved his hands and a wave smashed into Zack and Chase. "If anyone is going to get these losers into a fight, it's going to be me." Ethan smirked.

"Let's see how well your water does against lighting." Leo snapped as he grabbed Ethan's arm and electrocuted him.

Kari gasped. She tried to use some vines to try and stop Leo from hurting Ethan, but it was like nature was working against her. She turned to see Hermione's hands were glowing with green light.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Kari, so I suggest you stay out of this." Hermione instructed.

Nadia used her lava fist to punch Austin in the face and knocked him out cold.

"I'm from the Garden! You're going to need more than some bright lights to defeat me!" Nadia hissed.

Aang and Owen ran over. "Everyone calm down. We don't need a civil war to start over here."

"Star started it." Zach snapped.

"You're former girlfriend called me a hood rat, and guess what she has a secret hobby, she's a fucking drug addict!" Everyone gasped and turned to Anna, who was too groggy to object.

Zack looked at his team. "Everyone we're leaving, it's obvious we aren't welcomed here."

The six walked off with Nadia cursing them out in Spanish and Star giving them the middle finger.

"Aren't they just lovely?" Willa growled.

* * *

"How long are you going to watch Calev and Aqua like a stalker?" Josie asked.

"As long as I have to." Madison barked.

Josie rolled her eyes. "And you're not jealous at all."

"I'm not Josie, stop suggesting that I am." She said.

"Madison you hang out with this guy everyday and you have two kids with him, it's normal to have feelings." Josie said.

"Yeah, but there's no problem, because as I said before, I don't have any feelings for him." Madison snapped.

"They're kind of cute, they actually have a lot more in common than I would have thought." Josie said.

Madison glared at her. "I hate you."

"You love me, just tell him how you feel." Josie said.

"Okay, I'll do that as soon as you tell Owen how you feel." Madison smirked.

Josie paused. "On second thought feelings are overrated."

* * *

 **Dang there was a lot of cheating in this chapter. On the bright side Ethan and Kari are official (although this may not be good thing for those of you who liked Willa and Ethan or Kari and Austin). Anyhoo, one more chapter of the crossover and the rangers will be able to resume their not-so normal lives.**


	45. Fiesta Part 5

"What are you doing in here?" Olivia asked.

Z sighed. "There was a lot of fighting up there, so I decided to go in here."

Z was surprised to find Olivia in the garage smoking weed. Olivia held out a blunt, and Z turned it down.

"I don't do drugs." Z said.

Olivia shrugged. "It's just weed."

"It's illegal in this state." Z frowned.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "God you're a goody two shoes. What are you going to write me up?"

Z frowned. "So I'm a bad person because I like to follow the law?"

"Look, did you just come down here to judge me?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not judging you." Z said.

Olivia sighed. "Weed helps me cope with how shitty my life is."

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

"A couple months ago, my parents threw me out when they found out that I prefer tacos instead of corndogs." Olivia said.

Z was confused by the analogy. "Why would they care about your food choice?"

"Jesus Z, I'm a fucking lesbian." Olivia said.

"Oh." Z blushed.

"Anyway, that didn't go well with my super Christian parents. Which I think is hypocritical to say that God loves everybody except for people like me." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry, that's not right for you parents to do. So are you an atheist?" Z asked.

"No, I still believe in God. But I don't believe that God would punish me for following my heart." Olivia sighed.

"I can understand having a difficult time coming out." Z revealed.

Olivia seemed surprised. "You're gay?"

Z blushed. "Bi, actually. My friends and family were understanding, but it was weird since when I came out I revealed I was in love with my best friend."

"Tiana? You had a thing for a Tiana?" Olivia said, amused.

Z blushed. "Well, yeah."

"I guess if that floats your boat, I'm more into alpha females." Olivia said.

"So girls like Josie?" Z said.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. So you said you used to have a thing for Tiana, who do you like now."

Z smiled. "No one in particular."

* * *

"Calev we should probably get going." Madison said.

Calev frowned. "We should?"

"Yeah Calev, you don't want to leave our kids waiting do you?" Madison made sure to put emphasis on kids.

Calev frowned. "No, um..bye Aqua."

Calev waved her goodbye and followed Madison. Josie walked next to her and smirked. "You're totally not jealous."

"Shut up Josie." Madison barked.

Owen followed the rest of his friends. "So how was everyone's night?"

Everyone glared at him. "What too soon?" Owen asked.

"Go choke on a dick Perez." Josie barked as she stormed off.

"Women." Owen sighed.

Madison glared at him. "How is it you've only been alive for a week and you're already causing problems?"

* * *

"I can't believe Willa and Ethan had sex." Sasha said.

Victor shrugged. "It's not that surprising I guess."

"What do you mean? Ethan seemed to be into Anna, and Willa seemed to be into Aiden. Now Willa is broken up with Aiden, and now Ethan is dating Kari." Sasha revealed.

"I mean Ethan and Willa always spent time together. It always seemed like Willa enjoyed Ethan's company more than Aiden's." Victor.

"But they're friends. How can you even be in a relationship with your best friend?" Sasha asked.

Victor frowned. "It's easier to fall for your best friend than you think." Victor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasha frowned.

She was caught off guard as Victor turned and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm done with this party, this damn team, I done with everything!" Nikki yelled.

She was marching to bathroom but heard someone vomiting. She wondered if they ate something bad. Nikki, being the curious person she was, decided to peek inside. She was surprised to see Lucy with her fingers down her throat trying to make herself throw.

"What the hell?" Nikki frowned.

Lucy was caught off guard and fell back.

"Nikki what the hell are you doing here, have you ever heard of privacy?" Lucy asked.

"Privacy? Why are you trying to make yourself throw up?" Nikki frowned.

"You wouldn't understand Nikki. You're thin, pretty, everyone loves you." Lucy sighed.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "You must not know who I am, everyone hates me. Being thin doesn't automatically make your life easy. What I don't understand is why you would feel the need to do this. You're beautiful."

"Don't patronize me. I know what I am, its better I just accept it." Lucy sighed.

"And what are you Lucy? To me you seem like a good person, which is more than I can say for most people. Stop this, you're beautiful, and anyone who tells you different is a fucking liar." Nikki sighed.

"You know I expected you to be a lot meaner." Lucy revealed.

"You were right to assume so Lucy." Nikki sighed.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lucy alone. Nikki sighed, maybe it was best to just leave. It's not like anyone would miss her. Everyone would probably be happier.

As Nikki was walking outside she saw the Galactic Rangers talking. She heard they got into a fight with some of their teammates, which was surprising, they seemed nice enough. Nikki was so lost in thought that Nikki accidently bumped into Star. Star gasped as she felt another vision come over her.

 _Star was back at the party. Everyone was sitting around playing Truth or Dare. However every time Nikki spoke her voice sounded strange. It sounded far away, and like someone put a thousand voices together and put them all in a blender. However every time she suggested something someone did it._

"Sorry for bumping into you." Nikki said as she continued walking.

Star gasped when she realized what her vision meant. "She used her power on us."

* * *

 **Now**

"So that's everything you missed." Katie said to her mom.

"You never told me how my door broke." Katie's mother pointed to the closet door.

Katie blushed. "Yeah that must have ripped off when Alex used his wind pow….I mean my friend Alex smashed it in with a hammer." Katie said awkwardly.

Katie's mother glared at the girls. "I expect more from you." She said to Aqua.

She turned to Katie. "I was expecting this from you so I'm not that surprised. Clean this house up."

Ashtin put the ice pack back and turned to Katie. "So…I'll call you."

"You kissed my best friend, go sit on a fire." Katie snapped.

Ashtin sighed and walked out the door. Aqua turned to Katie. "So you picked him?"

"I did. I'm wondering if I made the right choice." Katie sighed.

"Well I guess it's too late now." Aqua sighed.

Katie nodded. "Everyone's lives will be probably be destroyed after this party."

"Defiantly." Aqua agreed.

"We should do it again." Katie joked.

Aqua was laughing but stopped suddenly.

"Aqua are you okay?" Katie asked.

Before she could answer Aqua collapsed to the ground. Katie ran over and tried to shake her awake, but it was pointless. Aqua was out cold.

"Mom, call 911!" Katie yelled.

* * *

 **The crossover is officially over. I know this chapter was short, but as I was writing this a lot of the things I was going to put in here would've been better for their individual series so I just decided to take them out.**


	46. This Is Only The Beginning

"Who in the hell thought it was a good idea to use my makeup?" Madison barked.

Everyone turned to Madison. The apartment had become crowded with Sean, Olivia, Calev, his little sister, and the twins staying. She understood that the Sean and Olivia had nowhere else to go but they weren't helping the situation.

"I hope you don't mind, I let Aqua use some the last time she was over her." Calev said.

Madison gritted her teeth. "It's fine."

It wasn't fine. She was tempted to break all of his things and set the apartment on fire. She just needed to relax she turned and saw Sean and Olivia were busy on her X-Box.

"There goes my relaxation." Madison sighed.

"Well do you want to change the twins with me?" Calev offered.

"Yay, I get to change diapers on my break." Madison said ununethiscally

To be fair she and Calev divided watching the twins in shifts. Madison got off the clock half an hour ago.

"Come on it could be fun. Just the two of us hanging out with our kids like a family." Calev smiled.

Madison winced at the words family. "Sure, that sounds great."

She wasn't sure if she was worried or happy. The thought of Calev seeing them as a family scared her. IT was a serious commitment. However they weren't together. They were just friends that hooked up and were raising kids. However she felt something recently. She felt anger and pain seeing him hang out with Aqua. They hadn't confirmed that they were dating, but Madison was sure they were heading there. Of course it may have been her fault, Madison told him she wasn't interested in him. Now she wanted him more than ever.

The two walked into the third room in the house, which was the second largest. Aziza was awake and playing with her blanket, while Anastasia was sleeping peacefully.

"Thank god Anastasia is asleep." Madison grinned.

Anastasia had the power of a devastating scream. So whenever she cried it was like a billon blow horns going off.

Calev picked up Aziza who stared up at him. He smiled and tickled her chin.

"I can't believe someone so cute has a 50% of destroying the entire world." Calev smiled.

"Figures with our luck if we're considered low leveled power wise, imagine the baby Tiana and Alex would've had." Madison sighed.

"That would be a devastating super baby." Calev chuckled. "So how is Tiana?"

"She's sad, crying all the time, she really loved Alex. However she feels incredibly guilty and won't leave her room." Madison revealed.

Calev nodded. "Alex is the same, he's crying, won't leave his room, and keeps asking himself if he did something wrong."

"Jesus they need each other like an addict needs drugs." Madison sighed.

"Wouldn't an addict not need drugs to get clean?" Calev asked.

Madison rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

Calev smiled. "It's love you know. Their young and they were convinced they found their soulmate."

"Soulmates are BS." Madison said.

"Since when were you a cynic?" Calev asked.

"Since everything that's happened to us. It's hard to believe in good things." Madison sighed.

"Like love?" Calev asked.

"The love you hold for Aqua?" Madison remarked.

Calev frowned. "I don't love Aqua."

"But you like her." Madison frowned.

Calev frowned. He never really thought about it. Sure Aqua was pretty, and they had a lot in common. They did seem to click.

"It's obvious she likes you." Madison said.

"Wouldn't it be unfair to you if I dated someone?" Calev asked.

Madison wanted to say yes. A part of her wanted to tell him that she had these feelings she didn't understand. Instead she shrugged and said.

"Why would I care if you want to date Aqua?" Madison asked.

Before he could answer the door was kicked in. Everyone jumped. Jezebel began to scream, the young girl wasn't prepared for an attack like this. Sean and Olivia instantly jumped on the defense, while Calev and Madison morphed and stood in front of the twins.

Soon Nao, Josh, and Reese stepped through.

"What in the hell?" Sean growled.

Jezebel ran and hid under the counter. She was terrified.

"What do you dumb fucks want?" Olivia asked.

"We're here to deliver a message." Nao grinned.

"Now that Apocalypse has all four horsemen, he will achieve full power soon. He will destroy Diablo and enslave the rest of humanity." Reese smirked.

"Tell Apocalypse he can suck my di-" Olivia was cut off by Madison appearing with her bow.

She gasped when she saw Josh. "How are you alive?"

Josh smirked. "Hello there beautiful. Turns out the Horsemen of Death is great at resurrection, who knew. Of course my life came at a cost, so some guy in Alabama is dead now."

Madison bitterly remembered the life exchange rule. Tiana was supposed to die and the rule carried on to Master Famine then the rule carried on to Owen. You could change time, but you couldn't change fate. Suddenly Madison worried that if fate would take another ranger since Owen was back. Her thoughts were interrupted by Josh punching her in the stomach.

She screamed in pain as she was slammed against the wall.

"Also we're here for the twins." Reese smirked.

"You're trying to take the twins? Good luck with that buddy." Olivia smirked.

"We can handle some super powered brats." Reese snapped.

Sean chuckled. "This poor neo-Nazi actually believes that. May the twins have mercy on his soul."

Before Reese could come up with a comeback he was thrown backwards by a sonic boom. Or more accurately a super cry. Calev held Aziza and one arm and Anastasia in the other. Anastasia was screaming as loud as she could. The baby must have known these were awful people. Or maybe she was just mad they interrupted naptime, both seemed likely.

Josh pulled out a knife, but Madison swept his foot out from underneath him. "Nice try Jackass."

She flipped him and slammed him into the cabinets. Josh growled and punched her again. This time she was sent flying.

"My power is super strength, way better than your little healing." Josh snapped.

Sean charged and punched him in the face. Josh gasped as his fist shattered his jaw. He fell back and glared at Sean.

"You're not the only one that can hit hard." Sean growled.

Josh punched Sean again, but this time Sean caught the punch and flipped Josh. He pinned the older boy against the wall and kneed him in the back.

"It's a shame I have to hurt the pretty ones." Sean sighed as he threw Josh out the window.

Josh yelped in pain as he fell into the pool.

Meanwhile Madison and Olivia were double teaming Nao. Nao swung a punch, however Madison dodged. This gave Olivia enough time to kick Nao in the stomach. Nao screamed and stepped back. She pulled out a knife and threw at Olivia. Olivia gasped and waved her hand causing the knife to shatter into thousands of pieces. She held up her hand and the knife reformed in her palm. Oliva hurled the knife at Nao who rolled out the way.

Nao growled and grabbed Madison by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"You're going to die today." Nao growled.

Madison tried to escape, but Nao's steel gloves were too strong.

 _Don't hurt her. She gave us life. She is mother. No one hurts mother._

Madison and Nao were surprised to hear the voice in their head. They turned to the twins. Was it possible one of them was telepathic? Was their power that strong were they could communicate with them in English?

Aziza slowly raised her palm. It looked difficult for her little body to do, but she still did it. What surprised everyone was a fireball the size of a bus shot out of her palm and smashed into Nao. The horsemen screamed as she flew backwards into the door. Her armor prevented any major burns, however some of her hair was singed and she could barely breathe.

She growled. "Next time you rangers won't be so lucky."

The three disappeared in a cloud of smoke causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"Madison, your babies scare the shit out of me." Sean revealed.

"Aziza can shoot fire out of her palms, communicate empathically and telepathically, and Anastasia can alter sound." Calev said.

"This is sort of cool, it remind of that baby from Incredibles that had a thousand powers or something." Madison smiled.

"What the hell? You guys have super powers?" Jezebel snapped.

Everyone turned to the preteen.

Olivia turned to Sean. "I honestly forgot she was here."

"I think we all did." Sean admitted.

* * *

"They attacked you guys at your home?" Tiana frowned.

The eight rangers, Gondu, and their three super powered sidekicks (at least that's what Owen called them), sat at Rico's discussing their next movie. However it was hard for Tiana and Alex to look at each other, it also seemed hard for Alex not to set Tyler on fire, or for Josie not to stab Owen with a fork. Besides those things everyone seemed to be on a united front.

"They wanted to tell us Apocalypse is almost at full power and he has all four horsemen." Madison sighed.

"Here's what I don't get, who's the fourth horsemen? Why wasn't there so big quest to find them?" Josie asked.

"Something strange is going on indeed." Jaxon sighed.

"Well what if we contacted our ancestors?" Madison suggested.

She thought back on what The Hooded Figure aka Future Owen From an alternate Timeline had said.

"You want to perform a séance for our dead angel ancestors?" Owen joked.

"That could actually work. I might have a spell for that." Gondu grinned.

"Can we eat our purple nachos first, I'm really hungry." Owen complained.

"You shouldn't want to eat purple nachos." Alex sighed.

* * *

"Okay I need the blood of the seven rangers." Gondu said.

He handed them a knife. Owen raised an eyebrow. "This sounds shady as hell."

He snapped his fingers and soon a small cut was on everyone's fingers. He nodded. "This is better."

"So you're using your power to do things other than light manipulation and teleportation." Josie observed.

"It's a small thing Josie its fine." Owen said.

"I'm sure that's what Apocalypse said when he first started testing his power out. Owen you have to the potential to alter realties, you need to be careful with that." Josie said.

"Here we go again, Josephine telling me what to do." Owen sighed.

He put his blood in the bowl. As Josie frowned. "Maybe if you did things right, I wouldn't have to tell you."

Gondu interrupted them. "I need the seven of you to stand in a circle. Repeat after me."

"My beloved ancestors, I ask for your power, in hopes we shall share instead of devour."

" _My beloved ancestors, I ask for your power, in hopes we shall share instead of devour."_ They repeated.

"Your holy magic flows through my veins, your wisdom is something I hope to gain." Gondu said.

 _"Your holy magic flows through my veins, your wisdom is something I hope to gain."_ They chanted.

Soon the seven passed out and collapsed to the floor. Z raised an eyebrow. "Are they okay?"

"They're in the astral plane now, they should be fine." Gondu shrugged. "Anybody want a green burrito from Rico's?"

Olivia sighed. "Why the hell not."

* * *

The seven rangers were surprised to wake up in a forest.

"This place is beautiful." Tiana smiled.

Alex smiled at her amazement. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She wore another one of her signature yellow bandanas that held her curly black hair back. Jaxon saw this and elbowed him.

"You're staring." Jaxon said.

"Can you blame me?" Alex sighed.

"I'm gay, the wrong person to ask about this shit." Jaxon said.

"Why my children how lovely is it to see you." A voice said.

The rangers turned to see seven figures. The first was male with dark black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a muscular build, and red robes.

"My name is Emmanuel." He smiled.

Elara stepped forward. "I'm Elara."

An extremely fit man with orange hair and freckles stepped forward. He wore robes that were a dark shade of pink. "I'm Azura."

The next was an Middle Eastern Man with blue robes. "I am Takita."

An African American woman with silver hair, tied into braids, and yellow robes stepped forward. "I am Zahari."

A blond woman with a white suit stepped forward. "I am Rahne, Owen we've already met."

"Why are you wearing a suit while the others wear robes?" Owen asked.

"Now we know where Owen gets his extra-ness from." Josie smirked.

Rahne smiled. "I can make myself look like anything, I find a white pant suit very flattering."

The last person to step up was a Chinese man in silver armor. "I am Shen."

"So you guys were the first power rangers." Jaxon said impressed.

"You guys look badass." Josie smirked.

Elara smiled. "Thank you Josie."

"We need your guys help. You guys defeated Apocalypse once, we're wondering if you can help us defeat him." Alex said.

Emmanuel nodded. "We know, we can see you from our realm."

"So how do we defeat Apocalypse?" Josie asked.

"It's simple yet hard." Takita sighed.

"In order to defeat Apocalypse you need an angelic power. You guys only possess a fraction of angel blood, you guys haven't transformed yet. With that being considered in order to access your angel lineage, you must truly unite with your virtue." Azura said.

Alex frowned. "Haven't we done that already? I feel like my team has already proved itself."

Emmanuel sighed. "I'm afraid everything you've all have faced was the easy part. The real war has only just begun."

* * *

 **Next Time: Red as Blood**

 **So did you like this chapter? We finally were able to formally meet all of the ranger ancestors. I'm either going to do a flashback chapter on them or give them backstories in each of the ranger's specific chapter, but the rangers will be getting their special morphs. I'm pretty sure you guys have a good idea who's first based on the chapter title.**


	47. Humility vs Pride

"So you have no idea who this sin is or why they hate you." Jaxon sighed.

Alex and Jaxon sat trying to identify a way to take down his sin. They had no idea what powers she possessed, but she hated Alex.

"I don't know how to take her down. We don't know her powers, we don't know her backstory. It's almost impossible." Jaxon sighed.

Alex nodded. "Emmanuel said that I haven't mastered Humility, I must be doing something wrong."

"What do you mean? You're a great leader." Jaxon frowned.

"Maybe I'm not, maybe there's something wrong with me." Alex sighed.

"See that's it right there, you constantly display humility." Jaxon frowned.

"I must be doing something wrong." Alex sighed.

"Did you talk to Tiana about it?" Jaxon asked.

Alex sighed. He missed Tiana. He missed laughing with her. He missed how she smelt, and the cute thing she did with her hair when she was nervous.

"Why would I need to talk to Tiana?" Alex asked.

"Well although she isn't at my level of intelligence, obviously, she's really smart. And she knows you better than I do. She can probably help you solve this." Jaxon said.

Alex sighed. "Tyler kissed her, and she said she liked it. She doesn't want to speak to me."

"Dude do you not notice her constantly crying in the corner. You two are miserable without each other." Jaxon sighed.

Alex felt emotional. He missed her a lot. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up and saw it was a text from his aunt. Alex gulped.

"My biological mothers was just released." Alex said.

Jaxon sighed. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Alex shook his head. "I should see her on my own."

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later." Jaxon sighed.

* * *

Alex always liked his aunt's apartment. It was small, but a cozy small, not a cramped small. He usually sat on the couch, while his aunt stood in the kitchen and the two would have a conversation that would go on for hours. Instead Alex watched his mother sit at his spot on the couch. She was drinking lemonade and looked at Alex nervously.

"You're very handsome." She smiled.

Alex nodded awkwardly. "Thanks. My aunt tells me I look a lot like my dad."

Her mother looked pained to hear this. Alex realized he probably shouldn't mention his father around her. She may be on medication, but her emotions were still like a fragile glass house.

"So how's school?" His mother asked.

Alex shrugged. "My grades are good I guess. I'm not getting into any trouble."

His mother smiled. "That's good. That's real good."

"I'm sorry honey." His mother said sadly.

Alex looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know I haven't made your life easier, after what I did. Growing up in foster homes, me showing up now. I'm sorry." His mother sobbed.

Alex frowned. "Mom it's okay really. I know you weren't in control of your actions."

She cried. "I just wanted you to have a good life. Something better than I could have given you." She said.

Alex hugged her. "It's okay mom, everything's going to be fine."

* * *

"Alcohol, I need alcohol." Owen mumbled.

Alex turned to his best friend who was currently laying down on Madison's and Calev's couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked.

Owen shook his head. "Josie won't talk to me, I can't see any of my old friends or relatives because they think I'm dead, my life sucks." Owen complained.

"It could be worse." Alex said.

"How Alexander, how could it possibly be worse?" Owen asked.

Alex sighed. "Okay, I can't think of anything. But imagine how I feel? I'm supposed to lead everyone to achieve this mystical armor. I can't do this, I'm not prepared to lead."

Owen sighed. "Sounds like we both need a little alcohol."

The door swung open to reveal Madison, Josie, and Tiana. Tiana froze when she saw Alex. Madison sighed. She turned to Tiana.

"Calev must've invited him, I had no idea he would be here." Madison said.

Tiana shook her head. "Really it's fine."

She sat down on a chair and made some friendly conversation with Owen. Alex sighed.

 _I couldn't even keep my girlfriend happy, how am I supposed to lead a team. They made a mistake in choosing me._

Alex thought.

As he thought this he felt a massive headache. He groaned as he put his hands to his temple. Everyone gasped in shock and looked at him as he feinted. Tiana ran over to him.

"Oh my god, is he going to be okay?" Tiana panicked.

"What's going on with him?" Owen asked.

* * *

 _Alex woke up in the astral plane. How did he end up here? He looked up and saw Emmanuel._

 _"I'm disappointed Alex." Emmanuel sighed._

 _Alex frowned. "Why am I here?"_

 _"You're here because I'm trying to help you." Emmanuel sighed._

 _"Help me with what?" Alex asked._

 _"Help you get your angelic armor." Emmanuel smiled._

 _Alex sighed. "How are you going to help?"_

 _Emmanuel shook his head. "I've been monitoring your activities all day, and I'm disappointed. You have no faith in yourself."_

 _"Isn't that the whole point of my virtue? Not having pride." Alex asked._

 _"There's a difference between pride and believing in yourself. You're refusing to accept that you are strong." Emmanuel said._

 _Alex sighed. "You don't understand."_

 _Emmanuel shook his head. "I understand completely. When my village was attacked by Apocalypse I hid. I told myself I couldn't be hero. I couldn't even control my powers over the temperature. It took my teammates helping me realize, my potential. You're a stronger warrior than you think."_

 _Alex nodded. "I'll keep this in mind."_

 _Emmanuel smiled. "I suppose I should send you back now."_

 _Alex smirked. "That would be great."_

 _Emanuel smiled and clapped his hands. Alex disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

Alex gasped as he woke up. He looked at the others around him.

"Why are you guys standing over me?" Alex asked.

Tiana smiled. "You passed out."

Alex smirked. "Well my ancestor sort of pulled me into the astral plane, so it's not like I had a choice."

He noticed how close Tiana was too him and smiled. This moment was interrupted by all of their morphers ringing. Alex sighed. "Buzzkill." He mumbled.

* * *

The eight rangers ran to town square and were surprised to see an angry Gretchen.

"Alex isn't that your sin?" Z asked.

"She's hot." Owen smirked.

Josie elbowed him. "Shut it Perez."

"Hello Alex." She smiled.

Alex frowned. "Do I know you?"

She growled. "How quickly you forget."

"Lady I've never seen you before." Alex frowned.

Gretchen growled. "I'll make you remember."

She clapped her hands, but strangely nothing happened. Alex shrugged and charged with his knife. He held up his hand to create a fireball, but nothing happened.

"Alex, I think she did something to our powers!" Madison yelled.

Alex froze, this gave Gretchen enough time to grab him and flip him. Gretchen grinned and pulled out her knife.

"Prepare to die." She hissed.

Alex quickly kicked the knife out of her hand and leaped forward, tackling her. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

Gretchen growled and pushed him off. She performed a spin kick that hit Alex in the jaw. He screamed in pain and fell back.

"I was there first!" She yelled.

She swung her knife, but Alex rolled away. He had to rely on his physical strength, since somehow she was cancelling his powers out.

"You were where first?" Alex demanded.

"I used to be your foster sister. The Murphy's loved me, until you came along and ruined everything." She screamed as she swung her knife again.

"I was like five when I first got to their home, I barely remember anything." Alex said.

"You took my place, I could've been adopted, and instead I was sent to another crappy foster home!" She yelled as she finally managed to stab Alex in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Tiana saw this and ran towards him, however Gretchen was too quick and punched her in the face. She growled.

"Stay down Yellow." She snapped.

She turned to Alex and grinned. "You're pathetic. You don't deserve to be a leader."

 _You're a stronger warrior than you think._ A voice said to him.

Alex growled. "Get the hell away from my friends."

Suddenly Alex began to glow with a bright red light. "Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse, Power of the Ancestors, Red Humility!"

 **Morphing Sequence**

Alex stood in a temple in his ranger uniform when he was hit with a red light. The light vanished, revealing red robes, red wings made out of energy, and a golden staff with a ruby on top.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse Red Humility Ultimate Mode." He yelled.

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

Everyone was surprised to see Alex in his new armor.

"He looks badass." Owen smiled.

Gretchen growled. "Your fancy suit won't help you."

"Want to bet?" Alex grinned.

He held up his staff and fired off a blast of red energy. Gretchen yelled in pain as she was thrown backwards. She growled and stood back up.

"Lucky shot." She growled.

Alex held up his staff again. "Red Humility, IcyHot Blast!" He yelled.

Soon a ray of ice and fire shot out of his staff and smashed into Gretchen, she screamed in pain as she was frozen and burned at the same time.

Alex stepped over to Gretchen and noticed something strange, her skin was glowing. Soon the glowing light left her body and flew off. Gretchen groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked.

Alex sighed. "Nothing Gretchen, nothing at all."

* * *

"So Alex got his Ancestor Armor. It looks really nice." Z smiled.

Alex nodded. "Thanks Z."

Josie turned to Tiana. "Aren't you excited to get your armor?"

Tiana sighed. "What are the odds I will get it? We've been doing this ranger stuff for months and I still haven't gotten my angelic weapon. Even Z has hers."

"I'm sure you'll get it soon." Calev said.

Tiana sighed. "It's a sign, that maybe I can't handle any more power."

"Don't think like that, you're one of the toughest people I know." Alex said.

Everyone looked at each other. They all decided it would be best to give Tiana and Alex some space. The other rangers got up, leaving Tiana and Alex alone.

"So." Alex said.

"So." Tiana said back.

"I suppose it's about time we talked." Alex said.

Tiana nodded. "It is."

The two looked at each other awkwardly. Neither knew what to say first.

"Tiana do you love me?" Alex asked.

* * *

 _Alex was having a normal day, before the school collapsed. Although Alex was known as a smart kid, he was failing freshmen math. However the girl next to him seemed to excelling. He thought her name was Tiana._

 _"How are you so good at this?" Alex asked._

 _Tiana shrugged. "I have a lot of spare time on my hands, I mean…never mind."_

 _"I get what you mean, I don't have a life myself. Not saying you're a loser or anything. Oh my gosh I sounded like a jerk there. It's just I get nervous talking to pretty girls, I mean…nevermind." Alex rambled, before blushing._

 _'I can't believe I'm talking to a boy. And he thinks I'm pretty! Maybe I can overcome my shyness' Tiana thought to herself._

* * *

 _"So Tiana about what I said I just wanted-" Alex was cut off by Tiana._

 _"It's okay, no big deal. Besides it's not like we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend." Tiana said._

 _"I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset." Alex said._

 _"I'm fine, we should probably talk to Master Famine." Tiana said._

 _To be honest Tiana was a little upset. Of course they weren't dating, so she couldn't be mad at him for telling the truth. But she still couldn't help but feel slightly angry. She rather be at her old school. At least boys there were upfront with how they felt._

* * *

 _They both stood there awkwardly not sure on what to say. Alex wanted to tell her he liked her, that's what he wanted to do for months, but he never gathered the courage._

 _"Tiana." Alex said in a meek voice._

 _Tiana turned to face the red ranger. "Yeah?" She asked._

 _"I really like you." He blurted out awkwardly._

 _Both of them stood there silently. A blush creeped up on both faces._

 _"You do?" Tiana said quietly._

 _Tiana was secretly ecstatic. For months she's been wondering if he liked her. She's spent nights siting up thinking of him._

 _"I like you too." She smiled._

* * *

 _Tiana sat in the girl's bathroom crying of some fast food place. How could she face Alex knowing he knew about her secret?_

 _"Tiana." Alex asked._

 _Tiana silently gasped. Alex found her. And he was in a girls' bathroom._

 _"Tiana we need to talk." He said._

 _She didn't answer. Alex sighed. "Tiana can you come out I really don't want to stay in the girl's bathroom."_

 _Tiana sighed and opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked._

 _"Is it true?" Alex asked._

 _Tiana didn't answer, but they both knew she was saying it was true._

 _"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Alex asked in a sincere voice._

 _It was the same one her guidance counselor used but she knew she was Tiana. Everyone was judging Tiana._

 _"I was always bullied a lot. But it just kept getting worse and worse. I tried telling people but no one cared. No one seemed to think how I felt mattered."_

 _"That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself." Alex said._

 _"Doesn't it? If no one cares about you then what's the point of living." Tiana sighed as she dried her tears._

 _"I care about you." Alex said._

 _"No you don't. No one ever can. And I can't love anyone. They say you have to love yourself to love someone else. If that's true I'll never find love. Besides no one wants to be with the ugly dark skinned girl."_

 _"You're beautiful Tiana. And smart, sweet, everyone loves you." Alex said._

 _"Except for the people who bully me every day. Pushing me, calling me names, calling me fat, ugly, using racial slurs." Tiana said._

 _"Tiana you're always going to find someone who's not going to like you. But Owen likes you. Madison likes you. Z likes you. Master Famine likes you. Calev likes you. The list goes on and on. And especially me. Tiana I think you're the best thing in the universe. I love you. I don't care if you're black or white, or even if you don't love yourself, you're beautiful to me inside and out." Alex said._

 _Tiana pulled Alex in for a kiss and both of them felt their worlds dissolve. It was like heaven, Alex was 99% sure he saw fireworks. When Tiana pulled away it felt like hours had passed._

 _"I love you." Tiana said._

* * *

"So do you? Do you love me Tiana?" Alex asked again.

 **Next: Calev goes on a quest for vengeance, while dealing with his new family, and his new romantic feelings.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I put all those flashbacks at the end to show what I thought was the most key parts in their relationship and friendship. Only a couple more chapters until Defenders is over, I'm both happy and sad. Anyhoo, I recently got a PM about Civil War, so I thought I'll just leave it here in case anyone else had a question, honestly I don't know if I'll still do the event. I had majority prewritten, but as I was writing my other stories I realized putting it on hiatus would just be too much, so I tried to rewrite the first couple chapters, but since they take place after Defenders and Greek Heroes, it's sort of choppy so I might just have to start all over. Also I came up with some other ideas for sequels and spin offs in my head, so I don't know if I'm still going to do it or not.**


	48. Kindness vs Envy

"Alex…" Tiana trailed off.

The red ranger stared at her, silently hoping she would say it back. They could move past what happened with Tyler, they could be together.

"Of course I love you. I love you more than I love myself." Tiana sighed.

Alex smiled. "That's good. I'll go tell everyone we're back together."

Tiana stopped him. "I don't want to get back together."

Alex face fell. His dreams shattered with those words. "What do you mean? It's Tyler isn't it?"

Tiana shook her head. "No it's not Tyler."

Tina sighed. "When we broke up I was heartbroken. I was really depressed, I didn't want to get out of bed."

"I know I was the same way." Alex frowned.

"But I realized I couldn't see my future without you, I didn't know who I wanted to be without you." Tiana sighed.

"I don't understand." Alex frowned.

"All my life I was bullied, I always had this image that I would always be less than human, just because some shitty kids told me I was. Ever since I met you my only goal was to get you to like me. When I lost you, I realized I didn't know who I was if I wasn't your girlfriend. And that's a problem." Tiana sighed.

"I need time to figure myself out, and see if there's more than to Tiana Jones, than being your girlfriend." Tiana revealed.

Alex nodded. He was upset they weren't getting back together, but he understood.

"It's cool." Alex said.

Tiana smiled. "Really? You're not upset?"

Alex sighed. "Well yeah I'm upset, but I understand you wanting to find yourself. But Tiana Jalena Jones I love you, and one day I'm going to marry you, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." Alex smirked.

Tiana blushed. He was surprised that he would declare something like that.

* * *

That night a loud crying woke everyone in the apartment up. It had to be Aziza, since the house was falling apart do to the crying. Calev groaned and sat up. He was currently sleeping on the couch he turned to see Olivia and Sean snoring in their sleeping bags. They were blessed if they could sleep through this wailing.

Calev walked to the twin's room and opened the door. He screamed at what he saw. Reese was holding Aziza, while Explosivo stood over Anastasia's crib.

"Hello there blue." Explosivo growled.

Calev felt his body temperature rise. He balled his fist. The monster that killed his parents, was holding his daughters.

"Put them down." Calev snarled.

Reese rolled his eyes. "I was just holding your little mongrel babies."

Calev snarled. "Leave them alone."

Explosivo grinned. "They're so cute, I wonder what happened if I blew them up." Explosivo growled.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Calev yelled.

Explosivo pointed his wrist towards Anastasia and fired. Calev ran over and screamed, however the blast bounced off Anastasia like it was nothing. Everyone gasped. Calev growled and took this moment to charge. Explosivo saw this and teleported the pair out of there, however Aziza disappeared with them. Calev screamed in pain. They had his little girl.

* * *

"Oh my god, they have your daughter." Tiana said.

The eight rangers sat at Rico's trying to think of a game plan. "What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to fucking kill them. It's the only way." Calev said.

Everyone was surprised to see how dark his tone was. They could understand. Explosivo took his parents from him, and now they had Aziza. Madison wasn't paying attention, she had her head in her hands and was crying her eyes out.

"Well we need to rescue her." Alex said.

"Aziza's probably scared out of her mind." Jaxon sighed.

* * *

"Can we please take this baby back?" Trevor yelled as a fireball was thrown at him.

Everyone stood feet away watching as the baby burst into flames and shot fireballs everywhere.

"I get we're trying to make a point, but I don't want to die in the process." Roy said.

Rene tried to copy her powers but frowned. "I can't copy it."

"This baby has powers strong enough to take on Apocalypse, and you thought you stood a chance?" Nao asked.

 _You guys aren't mother, not father, nor are you Anastasia. I don't like you._ Aziza thought.

Everyone was surprised to hear her voice in their head.

"We seriously need to take this baby back." Roy groaned.

Aziza began to cry and everyone screamed in pain as their heads began throb. It was like she giving them a migraine times a thousand.

* * *

"We need some kind of plan." Jaxon said.

"Fuck plans, I'm going in there guns blazing." Calev said.

Everyone was surprised by Calev's sudden darkness. "I'm going to end this tonight."

The eight ranger's morphed and charged Apocalypse's base.

"Reese! Explosivo! Come out here and fight me like the men you aren't!" Calev yelled.

Explosivo and Reese appeared. "Hello blue." Reese smirked.

Calev growled. "Where is Aziza?"

"Don't worry we haven't hurt her…yet." Reese said.

"Like you could, she's probably beating your guy's asses." Owen smirked.

Reese growled. "Shut it you dirty border hopper."

Owen rolled his eyes. "I was born in this country muchacho."

Reese growled. "I'll give you a deal, if Calev can beat me and Explosivo in a fight, then you guys can have Aziza back."

Calev pulled out his bo-staff. "Deal."

Madison touched Calev's shoulder. "Please be careful."

Calev growled. "They're the ones that need to be careful."

Calev charged at the pair. Explosivo held up his gauntlets and fired a blast of explosive energy. Calev rolled out of the way and swung his staff against Explosvio. The monster growled and grabbed the staff. He snapped it in half and tossed it aside.

"Nice try ranger scum." He snarled.

Calev growled and jumped on top Explosivo. Calev pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Explosivo's back. He fired it in its back, causing the monster to collapse. He was unconscious, not dead. At least not yet, once he knocked Reese unconscious, both of them would be dead.

Calev turned to Reese. "So your power only works if you can touch me. Good thing I have a solution to that."

Calev picked up his broken staff and smashed it into Reese's neck. The boy screamed in pain and fell backwards. He tried to throw a punch, but Calev dodged and kicked him in the throat. Reese gasped and fell to the ground. Calev growled and pressed his foot to his throat and began to apply pressure.

"Calev don't!" Madison yelled.

Calev growled. "This is the only way Madison.

"Calev you're not a killer." Madison said.

"How do you know Madison? Explosivo and this monster has taken so much from me. I lost my little sister, my parents, my home was bombed, I can't afford to lose anything else." He said.

"You have me Calev. You have your daughters, you have Jezebel, and you have all of your friends who love you. Don't become a killer, you're better than this." She said.

Before he could answer his mind was pulled into the astral plane.

* * *

 _Calev was surprised to see he was now in a temple. "What in the world?"_

 _"Hello Calev, so nice to see you, would you like a brownie?" Takita asked._

 _Calev was surprised to see his ancestor. He was even more surprised to see he was cooking brownies._

 _"Can you eat? I mean you're a spirit." Calev frowned._

 _"Don't try to use logic to understand this bullshit, besides cooking calms my nerves. And with my power it's good for me to be calm." He said._

 _Calev frowned. "And what exactly is your power?"_

 _"I can generate shockwaves. It's a pretty cool trick." He smirked._

 _"Sounds cool, but why am I here?" Calev asked._

 _Takita sighed. "When I was your age my parents, siblings, and the girl I loved were brutally slaughtered by Apocalypse. I trained everyday in hopes of killing him. I killed thousands of his soldiers without remorse."_

 _Calev frowned. "Why are you telling me this?_

 _"I was like you, I wanted vengeance. I was willing to kill for justice." He sighed._

 _"And then what happened?" Calev asked._

 _Takita smiled. "I met the others. We all had our problems, we all lost things due to Apocalypse. However they helped me see the light. It's hard always being kind, it's easier to be mean, that doesn't mean we should ever stop. Keep that in mind Calev."_

* * *

Calev gasped as he snapped back to reality.

"Please Calev." Madison begged.

Calev turned to her. He looked back at them. "I win, give us Aziza." He said.

Madison sighed in relief. She was glad he didn't make the mistake. Reese growled. "You'll have to kill me!"

 **Morphing Sequence**

Calev stood in a temple in his ranger uniform when he was hit with a blue light. The light vanished, revealing blue robes, blue wings made out of energy, and a golden staff with a sapphire on top.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse! Blue Kindness Ultimate Mode." He yelled.

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

Everyone looked on in shock that Calev achieved his ultimate mode. Owen turned to Madison and whispered.

"Bet you're glad you tapped that." He smirked.

Madison elbowed him. "Shut up."

She turned her attention back to Calev. Calev held up his staff and grinned. "Blue Kindness Shockwave!"

A wave of blue energy slammed into Reese and Explosivo, throwing them backwards. They were definitely down for the count.

"Now let's find Aziza." Calev said.

"There's no need, she's right here." Rene said.

They turned to see Rene walking towards them with Aziza in her arms. "I may be a villain, but I stay true to my word, here's your daughter." She handed her to Madison.

Madison growled. "Come after my family again bitch, and I'll beat your ass so badly your grandkids will feel it."

Rene shrugged. "It wasn't personal, I have no intention to hurt any of you." She turned to Owen. "Besides you. I will make you suffer for everything you've done to me."

Everyone turned to Owen, who sighed. They knew there was a story there.

* * *

"Come on guys let's get out of here." Alex said.

"Guys I just got a phone call from Ashtin, Aqua's in the hospital." Tiana said.

Calev jumped up. "What? What's wrong?"

Madison frowned. She was upset that Aqua was in the hospital, but she had to admit. She was jealous of how protective Calev was over her.

"She just passed out, they haven't got any more information yet." Tiana sighed.

"I hope she's okay." Madison said.

Judging by her tone, it seemed like there was a double meaning under.

"Are you sure? It almost sounds like you don't." Calev said.

"Why wouldn't I want Aqua to be okay?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, maybe the same reason you're barely talking to me anymore." Calev said.

Everyone looked at the blue and pink rangers. "Is this one of those moments where we should leave the room?" Tiana asked.

"I dunno, the tea is looking pretty good." Owen smirked.

"What are you talking about, we talk all the time." Madison said.

"No we don't, you're constantly avoiding me and only talk to me when you have to." Calev frowned.

"What are you trying to say Calev?" Madison asked.

"I'm not stupid Madison." Calev said.

"I never said you were." Madison frowned.

"Well then I'm asking you right now, point blank, Madison Hartwell do you like me?" Calev asked.

* * *

 _After several cups of beer Madison and Calev were officially drunk. Like blackout drunk. Like do something you might regret drunk._

 _"Maddie it's getting late one of ussss needs to driiiiive!" Calev drunkenly cheered._

 _"You souuunnd funny when you're drunk." Madison laughed._

 _"Not as funny as you sound, luckily you're pretty." Calev laughed._

 _"You think I'm pretty?" Madison asked in surprise._

 _"Of course I do little lady." Calev laughed._

 _"Too bad Josh doesn't see that." Madison grumbled._

 _"Josh is an idiot, he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you." Calev laughed._

 _Madison blushed. She then did something she never thought she would do. She pulled Calev in for a kiss. She pulled away from him._

 _"We can't tell the others about this." Madison said._

 _"Agreed." Calev nodded._

* * *

 _"It's you." Madison said in a hoarse voice._

 _Calev was shocked to see her like this. Patches of her hair were torn out, and she had a swollen lip and a black eye. Her skin was oddly discolored from being in a fire and soot was painted over her arms and knees._

 _"I know, I look like crap." Madison chuckled._

 _Calev avoided her glance. He didn't know what to say._

 _"You're pregnant." Calev said._

 _Silence hung between them. "I am." She said._

 _"What do we do about that? We're too young to be parents and we're rangers." Calev said._

 _"I don't know, adoption. I could get an abortion." Madison said._

 _"No you're not getting an abortion." Calev said firmly._

 _"Calev it's not really your choice." Madison said._

 _The two had a silent stare down._

* * *

 _Two weeks have passed. Two weeks since Owen's death. Calev couldn't stop thinking about him, which was crazy. They barely had a one on one conversation. He currently stood outside Madison's hospital room. She was currently preparing to leave and go home._

 _Well she didn't have an official home anymore. He saw Madison staring out of the window watching birds fly._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Calev asked._

 _"Everything. Just think about it, it's only been five months since we were chosen to be rangers. Five months ago I was normal teenage girl. My only problems were my judgmental parents and my social status. I just realized I haven't been to cheer practice in weeks."_

 _"Five months ago a girl like you wouldn't even look at a boy like me." Calev smirked._

 _"I also wouldn't be carrying his child." Madison chuckled._

 _She sighed. "God I'm going to be a teen mom, maybe I can get a TV deal from MTV."_

 _"You're deciding to keep it?" Calev smiled._

 _Madison nodded. "I don't want to get an abortion. And I don't know if I want some strangers watching my kid, so yeah I want to keep it."_

 _Calev smiled. "We're going to be a family."_

 _Madison sighed. She knew Calev would react like this. "Calev just because we're having a kid together, doesn't mean we will be together."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because-"_

 _"You still love Josh." He said._

 _The two sat in silence for several minutes. They avoided meeting each other's glances._

* * *

 _After the party Madison and Josie sat in Josie's room watching TV._

 _"So are we just going to act like you weren't being extremely jealous tonight?" Josie asked._

 _"What are you talking about?" Madison asked._

 _"Face it Madison. You like Calev. It's obvious. No matter how hard you try to fight it, I think we both know you want to be with Calev." Josie said._

* * *

Everyone turned to Madison. "Do you?" They all asked.

Madison thought long and hard about her answer. "No…I don't."

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter, who do you think will get their armor next?**


	49. Abstinence vs Gluttony

"Why you always lying?" Josie sung as she and Madison walked down the street.

"Shut up." Madison frowned.

Josie smirked. "You told Calev you don't like him, when you do, you can't lie to your best friend when she's an aura reader."

"I don't like Calev. We're just friends. Friends who have a kid together." Madison said.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"Instead of bothering me about my non-existent relationship when are you going to talk to Owen?" Madison asked.

Josie frowned. "He slept with Nikki."

"Well in his defense you basically said you wanted nothing to do with him. Guys like Owen are sensitive, they need their egos to be stroked." Madison said.

"I'm not going to kiss the ground he walks on to make him happy." Josie said.

"Of course not, I'm not telling you to. But he wouldn't hurt to at least let him know you care about him." Madison said.

"Are you going to take your own advice?" Josie asked.

Madison sighed. "I don't like Calev."

"So you wouldn't mind if I told you he's on a date with Aqua right now?" Josie asked.

Madison shrugged. "No not at all."

"Good because he's on a date with Aqua right now, they're over there." Josie said.

Madison spun and around began to curse. However no one was there. She glared at Josie. "I hate you."

"I'm just trying to help you." Josie smirked.

The two girls made their way to the Madison's apartment.

"So is Calev mad at you?" Josie asked.

Madison shrugged. "He doesn't like me, I don't like him, it's no problem really."

* * *

"Dude you definitely have a problem." Owen said as Calev paced the room.

"I'm confused I thought you liked Aqua." Tiana said.

Calev frowned. "I thought I did, but I don't know me and Madison have been spending more time together."

"Yeah nothing's more romantic than changing your babies diapers." Jaxon said sarcastically.

"Well if you like her, just tell her." Alex said.

"It's not as simple as your and Tiana's relationship." Calev frowned.

Alex and Tiana chuckled. "You think what we have is easy?"

"Come on, you guys basically had love at first sight, Madison didn't even know my name until like three months ago." Calev said.

"We've been rangers for six months." Jaxon said.

"Exactly. She's out of my league." Calev sighed in defeat.

"In my experience if you can tap it once you can tap it again." Owen smirked.

"I'm not talking about sex!" Calev yelled.

"Could've fooled me." Owen smirked.

Z looked around and noticed Jezebel wasn't around. "Calev, where is your little sister?"

"Staying at a friend's house. She's trying to process the whole superhero thing." Calev sighed.

The conversation was interrupted by screaming heard from the other room. Everyone raised an eyebrow except for Calev who kept drinking.

"You aren't worried about that scream?" Alex asked.

Calev shrugged. "It's probably just Anastasia shooting laser eye beams at Sean again."

Everyone was surprised how monotone he was about this. He shrugged. "After a while the whole power thing sort of just becomes a routine. At least Aziza is asleep last night she set all her toys on fire."

Jaxon raised an eyebrow. "Is it safe for my boyfriend to be alone with your kids?"

"Relax he's invincible right." Calev smiled.

"No! Not every person with super strength is invincible!" Jaxon yelled.

Calev frowned. "In that case he's probably screwed."

A knock on the door was heard and everyone looked up. Calev frowned. "Madison has her key, I wonder why she's knocking."

Calev went over to open the door and gasped at what he saw. Everyone jumped on the defense.

"What is it villains?" Tiana asked.

Calev shook his head. "Oh god, no. This is worse. So much worse."

Everyone gasped at who they saw walking in.

"Where is my daughter?" Madison's mother hissed.

* * *

Josh growled as he looked at a picture of Madison. He'd been studying her for days. He was going to kill her once in for all. She ruined his life, getting him placed on the registry, taking his life, he had a second chance and was going to kill her and those demon babies.

"So how's your revenge porn fantasy going?" Trevor smirked as he watched Josh planning.

"Go away Trevor." Josh barked.

"Does it bother you, that everyone else here is a teenager and you're an adult? I mean I guess not because I hear you're pretty comfortable with teenage girls." Trevor smirked.

Josh growled and jumped from the table. "What are you trying to say?"

Trevor chuckled. He loved the reaction he was getting from Josh. "Nothing Joshua. Do I have anything to say?"

"Well I have something to say, how does it feel knowing Tiana is living Happily Ever After with Alex?" He smirked.

Trevor's face fell. "I will kill Tiana, but the question is do you have the balls to kill Madison?"

Josh paused as he thought about this.

* * *

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Madison gulped.

Madison and Josie just walked in to find her mother glaring at her friends.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit, I didn't realize you guys lived in such a…poor area." She said.

She said poor as if it was a curse word.

"Just wait till nighttime, that's when the cockroaches come out." Owen smirked.

Her mother widened her eyes in fear. Madison sighed and glared at Owen. "Don't worry mom he's just joking."

"No I'm not, run while you still can." Owen smirked.

Madison glared at him. "Mom why are you here?"

"Is it a crime to see my granddaughters? I had to find out from your brother's Facebook that you even delivered." She frowned.

"You made it clear that you didn't want much to do with me or the girls." Madison frowned.

"Nonsense, I'm willing to forgive all of your ridiculous mistakes for the sake of our legacy." Her mother said.

"And the mother of the year award goes to Mrs. Hartwell, the queen of being petty." Josie smirked.

Madison frowned. "Mom I'm not going to let you use my daughters to help your brand." She frowned.

"It's not helping the brand, it's simply the world seeing us have quality family time." She smiled.

"Mom, no. That superficial shit is the reason why our family isn't close. You and dad could never let that go even if it came at the expense of your own children." Madison frowned.

Her mother frowned. "Fine. I'll go Madison, but one day I won't be here when you need me."

"Don't worry I won't need you." Madison frowned.

* * *

 _"Why are we here?" Madison asked her mother._

 _The two of them were sitting in a coffee shop. Madison ordered a latte, with a bagel. And her mother, Monica, got a breakfast sandwich and a smoothie._

 _"Is it too much for a mother to ask to see her daughter?" Monica asked._

 _Madison frowned at her mother. "If you wanted to see me so bad you wouldn't have kicked me out." Madison said with venom in her voice._

 _"We simply asked you to break up with him. Is that one boy really worth your home? Your family? Why can't you date a boy your own age?" Monica asked._

 _Monica did not approve of her daughter behavior and she let it be known all the time. The sad part as that she was the nicer one of her parents._

 _"Don't act like you care about me! The only thing you care about is your image. That's probably why you're here. Let me guess a reporter is doing an article on you, and the family doesn't what anyone to know that you guys kicked me out." Madison snarled._

 _Judging by her mother's face Madison knew she was right. "Screw you." Madison said._

 _She got up from her chair and started to walk off. "Your brothers are such a success! Why do you have to be such a disappointment?" Her mother asked._

 _Madison ignored her question. She stormed off. She waited till she was inside her car to start crying. She would never give her mother that satisfaction._

* * *

 _"What the hell Madison? You were drunk during battle!" Alex yelled._

 _It was the day after the battle and the seven of them and Gondu sat talking to Madison. The waited a day so Madison could get her head straight and would remember Alex yelling at her and Josie attempting to kick her ass._

 _"I'm sorry guys, but could you please not yell? Hangovers are a bitch." Madison groaned._

 _"Aren't you underage?" Gondu asked._

 _"Can someone get the kid out of here, before he gets any bright idea? Last thing we need is for Master Famine to yell at us for getting the kid addicted to alcohol." Calev said._

 _"Agreed." Jaxon took Gondu into the next room so they could look at the monitors._

 _"But I want to see them yell at Madison." Gondu whined._

 _Josie glared at Madison. "I'm going to kill her." She lunged at Madison but was held back by Owen and Calev._

 _"What were you thinking?" Alex asked._

 _Madison sighed. "I just had a rough meeting with my mom. I needed the alcohol for me to get over it."_

 _"Alcohol won't solve your problems. You're just finding a way to ignore it, and sometimes it has severe consequences." Owen said._

 _The other rangers were shocked by Owen's comment. It was the most serious thing that has ever came out of his mouth._

 _"Did he actually give good advice?" Josie said stunned._

 _"Its official hell has frozen over." Calev announced._

 _"Ha ha, but seriously alcohol won't solve your problems." Owen said._

 _Madison got up and looked at her teammates. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Madison said._

 _"Great now my family has another reason to think I'm a failure." Madison said as she hugged herself._

* * *

 _A nine year old Madison was playing one of her older brother's video games. She smiled as she beat his high score. She leaped up in the air and danced around._

 _"I'm the best gamer that ever was!" She bragged._

 _Just as she was cheering, her mother walked in her room and saw the video game she was playing._

 _"Madison what in god's name do you think you're doing?" She asked._

 _"I won the video game mommy! Aren't you proud of me?" Madison asked._

 _Her mother stormed over and knocked the controller out of her hand._

 _"I'm raising a lady, this video game nonsense is for boys. Do you want to be a disgrace to our family?" She asked._

 _Madison frowned and shook her head. Madison wanted to make her mommy proud, but she really wanted to play the game._

* * *

 _A twelve year old Madison was walking home from school. Today had been uneventful, as she opened the door she felt a mother's hand roughly pull her inside. Before she could even process what was going on, she found herself on the ground._

 _"Mom!" Madison yelped._

 _Her mother glared at her. "What was this doing under your bed?"_

 _Her mother was talking about the stash of comic books under bed. Madison gulped._

 _"Mom it's just a comic book." Madison said._

 _Her mother threw the comics in anger. "This is not about a comic book this about our image, can you image if people found we're raising some tomboy freak! Madison Hartwell if you are going to be my daughter you must learn how to be a proper lady."_

 _"You mean a stereotypical princess obsessed with fashion, have you ever thought about what I want?" Madison asked._

 _"You are a Hartwell, and to be a Hartwell you have to learn how to make sacrifices."_

 _"Can I help you?" The instructor asked Madison._

* * *

 _Madison smiled. "I was wondering if you had any pregnancy pamphlets."_

 _Madison currently was at the mommy and me classes at the community center. Many of the moms were leaving and wondering why a teenage girl was standing there. The woman frowned and looked at Madison how most adults looked when they found out she was pregnant._

 _"You're a teenager." She said._

 _"Yeah, so what?" Madison said._

 _"One you're too young to be having a kid, and if you are you should talk to your parents first." She said._

 _Madison laughed. "My parents would probably send me off to some summer camp for teen moms in Europe." She shook her head. "Or force me to have an abortion. They won't let their precious reputation be tainted."_

 _"They're still your parents you're going need to talk to them or some other adult." She said._

 _Madison sighed._

* * *

 _Madison sighed as she drank a strawberry milkshake. She currently sat at a fancy restaurant she didn't care to know the name of. They wouldn't let her bring in her milkshake so she pulled the pregnancy card._

 _This is where she was going to meet up with her parents. They came as soon as they heard about the house and Madison (they found out four weeks ago, in her opinion they could care less)._

 _She soon saw her parents approaching. They carried their suitcases and wore expensive clothing. She instantly was able to identify her mother's shiny pearls._

 _"Hello Madison." Her mother smiled._

 _She forced a smile to her parents. They noticed this and frowned._

 _"I'm sorry to hear about your accident." Her father said._

 _It was strange how he spoke. Like he wasn't her father. Like she was some stranger he was offering condolences too._

 _"I'm fine. Guess we need a new security system and a new house." Madison said._

 _"That's not funny. You were seriously injured, and our home was destroyed." Her father said._

 _"It was my house but it stopped being my home a long time ago." Madison sighed._

 _Her parents frowned. "Mom, dad do you love me?"_

 _"Of course." They both said._

 _"Then why am I always second best? To your reputation, to money, to my brothers. I was never good enough for you." Madison frowned._

 _"Honey we love you." Her mother said._

 _Madison sighed. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Her mother gasped loudly and her father choked on his drink. This caused everyone to look at them curiously. Luckily the Hartwells were the masters of the painted smile. They smiled to show everything was okay._

 _Her mother turned to her. "Don't worry we can take care of it."_

 _"What do you mean?" Madison said._

 _"We can take you a clinic and have the baby terminated." Her father said._

 _It was Madison's turn to be in shock. "Did you just say terminated? It's not a fucking insect it's my kid." Madison said._

 _"Imagine what people will say." Her mother said._

 _"There it goes again. Me being second place to your reputation." Madison cried._

 _"What about we send you to your Aunt Margaret's? When it's time to give birth we will find a suitable family for the baby." Her father said._

 _Madison frowned. "I'm keeping this baby and I'm going to raise it."_

 _"A teen mom? Are you out of your damn mind?" Her father said._

 _Madison got up and was about to walk away when her father grabbed her arm. "If that child is born you will no longer be a Hartwell." Her father hissed._

 _Madison forcefully pulled her arm away. "Don't worry I stopped being one a long time ago."_

* * *

A tear slid down Madison's face. "Mom I think it's best if you left."

Her mother frowned. "Madison don't be stupid."

"No mom, I'm being smart for once. Mom I love you, but you and dad have done nothing but given me negative views about myself and the world. It's because of you guys I'm afraid to have a family, because I'm afraid I'll hurt them just like you guys have hurt me. So mom please just go." Madison cried.

Her mother frowned and was about to object when Josie step forward. "No disrespect ma'am but get the hell out of here."

Monica turned back to her daughter. "So you and these little rejects are what, going to raise these kids and act like a family?"

"See that's where your wrong you crazy bat." Owen smirked.

He stepped forward. "We are a family."

Monica growled and stormed out. Madison wiped her tears away and sat on the couch. Soon the others were hugging her.

"It's going to be okay, Madison." Tiana said.

Madison nodded. "I know."

Soon their morphers rung. "These guys really have a skill for timing." Owen sighed.

* * *

Everyone ran over and was surprised to see it was just Josh.

"Shouldn't he have an army or a monster? This is just plain lazy." Owen complained.

Madison frowned. She already knew why he was here. "You guys stand back, this is between me and Josh."

"You can't fight him alone." Calev frowned.

"Calev, I got this." Madison said.

She turned to Calev. "Trust me."

Calev sighed and nodded. "I trust you."

"Go drag his ass." Josie said.

 _Madison was surprised she was no longer on the battlefield and was now in a temple. Loud music was playing. Madison frowned when she realized it was Drake._

 _"They get Drake in heaven?" She asked herself._

 _"Honey, this is the astral plane we're not in heaven, hell, or earth, technically we're dimensions away, but that's besides the point." Azura smiled._

 _Madison frowned. "So Calev told me about this, is the part where I get a life lesson and get some badass super powers?"_

 _Azura frowned. "Geez don't rush the process. I was just like you when I was younger. I was the son of a king, who was disappointed that instead of wanting to be a ruler or a solider, I wanted to be a musician." He sighed. "My father threw me out to the streets, I often turned towards alcohol and food to soothe my pain. However my teammates taught me not to rely on that and face my problems head on."_

 _Madison smiled. "I have some pretty good teammates to. Granted Owen's a jackass, but besides that everyone is great."_

 _Azura chuckled. "Well I'm afraid my power isn't as flashy as Takita's or Emmaunel's, I give you my gift of control over the animal kingdom."_

 _Madison smiled. "Thanks."_

Madison gasped as she was pulled back to reality. "That was trippy."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Josh punching her in the face. She yelled in pain and stumbled backwards. Josh moved very quick and had super strength, so it was a task to dodge his punches. Each one hit harder than the last.

"You're going to die today Madison." He snarled.

Madison growled. "I don't think so Joshua."

 **MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Madison stood in a temple in her ranger uniform when she was hit with pink light. The light vanished, revealing pink robes, pink wings made out of energy, and a golden staff with a opal on time.

"Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse! Pink Abstinence Ultimate Mode!" She yelled.

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

Everyone looked impressed by Madison's armor. "Eat a dick." Madison snarled towards Josh.

She held up her staff and began to chant. "Pink Abstinence Jungle Cry!"

Soon thousands of wolves were charging towards Josh.

"Where did all of these wolves come from?" Alex asked.

The wolves pushed them aside and tackled Josh. The boy screamed as the wolves began to gnaw on him. Madison walked over to Josh. She was about to call off the wolves when she noticed Josh was slowly turning into dust. She gasped. He seemed panicked and began to scream.

"Please, no, I can still kill her, don't send me back!" He pleaded before he turned into a pile of ash.

Madison looked away. Even though he has hurt her so much, it still hurt to see him die, he was still her first love. She looked at her teammates and couldn't help but smile. Her eyes wandered over to Calev. Josh may have been her first love, but she was sure he wasn't the love of her life. Someone else held that spot.

* * *

"Today has been an emotional roller coaster." Madison sighed as she sat next to Calev.

He smiled and looked at her. "How are you feeling with your mom situation?"

"Honestly? A little sad, no matter how hard I try to get used to it, I can never completely get used to my parents being disappointed in me." Madison sighed.

"You shouldn't have to." Calev frowned.

Madison sighed and sat her drink down. "Calev please don't let me end up like." She sighed.

He frowned. "You'd never be a mother like her."

"You know what they say, you always end up like your parents." Madison sighed.

"You're different. You're compassionate, kind, smart, you're a good mother, and the girls are going to be alright." Calev grabbed her hand. "Everything is going to be fine."

Madison smiled. "I'm glad." Her face fell and she sighed. "Calev I want you to know I was telling the truth when I said I don't like you."

Calev sighed. "I know."

"I could never just like you, not when I love you so much." Madison said.

"I know like you said we're a family." Calev sighed.

Madison shook her head. "I don't think you understand, I don't love you like a friend, I love you like how Owen loves purple nachos from Rico's."

It took a while for Calev to understand her metaphor, but his eyes widened in shook.

"I love you Calev Jenko." She smiled.

Calev was smiling like a fool. This was definitely one of the best days of his life. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too, Madison Hartwell." He smiled.

* * *

 **Next: Z worries that she'll get left behind as the rangers get their ultimate morphs.**

 **So it looks like Madison and Calev made it official, hopefully the other couples will have the same luck.**


End file.
